


Home

by zeraporter



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Action/Adventure, Angst, Crushes, Drunken Flirting, Eventual Romance, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, Fights, Friends to Lovers, Internal Conflict, Internal Monologue, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot, Regret, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love, Yaoi, really slow burn, super duper slow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 115,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeraporter/pseuds/zeraporter
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 270
Kudos: 402





	1. "Home"

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first NaruSasu fan fiction! It's a slow burn, so please enjoy each and every moment of this love and romance build! New chapters often!
> 
> Thanks!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke deals with returning to Konaha and seeing a few of his old comrades again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first Naru/Sasu fanfic. Please enjoy this slow building romance! New chapters come out often!
> 
> Thanks!

It was dark and empty following down this familiar path towards Konoha. The trees on either side, which surround this once lost villager, blow in the wind causing leaves to fall like confetti in celebration of his return. Even the smell of rain filling the air is refreshing. However, he better quicken his pace if he wants to beat the torrential downpour.

_I wonder…_

His mind drifts as he imagines what his “home” will be like or look like or feel like after these past two years. How has everything changed? It’s no surprise that there’s hesitancy in his step, even as the first raindrop of many to come falls onto his pale skinned face. He takes pause and looks up at the starry night sky. 

_Why am I stopping?_

He couldn’t answer it. Throughout his journey of atonement, he had questioned many times what his place in the world would be and if he’d ever truly be forgiven or redeem himself in any way. Pessimistic as always, he was never able to comfort his spiraling thoughts. He knew there were people who cared about him and waited for him… He’d received letters from a majority of them, always ending their paragraphs with words of support and encouragement and hope that he’d find his way “home” soon.

There it was again. 

_Home._

More raindrops fell from the sky, urging him not to forget his destination. And so he started walking again. 

In only a moments time, he spots his village. He’d walked nearly twenty miles, only stopping at an outpost to pick up rice balls once, and was sore all over. Upon seeing the lights in the village, his anxiety shot up, which also boosted his adrenaline. No matter how cold and stoic his demeanor was, it was all a front to shield his emotions. Afraid to appear weak, he became cool, calm and collected. Something similar to his late brother… In the end, that probably messed him up more than it should have. His defenses were so strong that even the people he deemed closest to him probably didn’t know anything about him at all. 

_What a waste…_

His confusion clouded his brain as he passed through the open gates of Konoha. Is there ever a way to make up for lost time or is that just a saying? Would anyone even give him the time of day anymore? Is this really his “home?”

_Stop. Just stop._

He stops. Not only his mind, but his feet as well. He’s only barely returned to the village and he’s already overthinking and second guessing his entire being. He did his atonement and even though it will never be enough, he should find a way to move forward. And so he does, by walking deeper into the village.  He sighs. There’s so many memories, both good and less than that. He peers over at the Hokage Mansion with the stone faces behind it.

_Kakashi…_

He’d only seen Kakashi once over the past two years he’d been out of the village. He quietly sighs to himself again, remembering how he destroyed the moon sized meteor that nearly obliterated this place and everyone in it. He barely had the chance to clearly look at Kakashi, but he felt his surprise and shock when they briefly locked eyes. The thought of Kakashi as Hokage always made him chuckle though. He never seemed like the punctual and political type. But then again…

_Naruto._

Neither did that loser. If his late brother’s words were true, Naruto would have no problem taking the seat of Hokage when Kakashi stepped down.

Snapping him out of his dream state…

“Sasuke-kun?”

That voice was vaguely familiar. 

Sasuke looked ahead and saw two bodies, one with long blonde hair that reflected the moonlight and another behind in dark clothing with hair similar to his own. He remembered: Ino and Sai. He glanced down and noticed they’re hands were held together.

“Yeah.” Sasuke muttered in his monotone.

“When did you get back - I don’t think anyone was expecting you… Did you write?” 

“I didn’t.” He quickly responds.

From behind a curtained entrance to the bar, two more former acquaintances exit: Shikamaru and Choji.

“Are you guys heading out for good -“ Shikamaru asks, but is cut off by Choji.

“What about the 24 hour Barbe-Q? They’ve got after midnight deals, Shikamaru… Ino! Sai!” Shikamaru bumps into Choji, shutting him up as his eyes focus on the traveler in front of them.

“What? Oh! Is that… Sasuke?” Choji loudly projects.

The rain finally reaches the village and begins pouring down.

“Oh, shit.” Shikamaru mumbles.

Ino and Sai jump under the nearby buildings’ overhang, as Shikamaru and Choji take a few steps back towards the bar. However, Sasuke stands in the rain.

“What are you doing?” Shikamaru yells to Sasuke, waving for him to step out of the rain.

Sasuke walks towards Shikamaru.

“When’d you get here?” He asks.

“A minute ago.” Sasuke responds.

“Hm.”

It’s silent for a moment and Sasuke feels the pressure. He knows that normal will never exist between them again. Looking back on it, he never was normal to them in the first place. The guilt flows through his body.

“You hungry?” Sasuke looks up to Shikamaru. An invitation to do something. That was unexpected. Especially from him.

————————

Choji, Shikamaru, and Sasuke are sitting across from each other at a small corner booth in the Barbe-Q joint. Choji continually shoves his face, which is in character for him. Shikamaru casually finishes off his second bottle of beer. Is this what life had been like for them? The war ended only two or so years ago and everyone has just… Relaxed? 

Shikamaru pulls him out of his thoughts. “So, how was it?”

Sasuke looks up, confused.

“I mean - you weren’t just wandering around the world aimlessly, I’m assuming.”

Well, both yes and no.

“Did you find what you were looking for?”

Heavy question, but then again Shikamaru wasn’t an idiot like the rest of them. Intellectually, they were on the same level. He couldn’t beat around the bush or cold shoulder the question.

Sasuke gulps. 

“Yes. And no.”

“Ah, smart answer.” Shikamaru smirks as he swigs from his third beer. “You’ve been gone for two years and didn’t sent word once. Were you really that busy? I can’t imagine too much going on… Frankly, I didn’t really care if you sent letters or not, but other people did. I’m sure you know who I’m talking about.” 

_Sakura…_

“Sasuke probably had a reason, y’know.” Choji chimed in.

“I wanted my time outside the village to be just that. It might come off as careless, but there was purpose and intention in why I was silent.”

Shikamaru shrugs Sasuke off. “Whatever you say. You missed a lot.”

Choji laughs to himself. “Oh, like you and Temari? Ay, Shikamaru?”

“Shut it.” Shikamaru nudges Choji again, who still hasn’t put his chopsticks down, not even to catch his breath.

“Temari?” Sasuke questions.

“Eh, Lord Kazakage’s older sister.” Shikamaru mutters, nonchalantly.

_Gaara._

Sasuke recalls Temari. He fought her once. And won.

“Shikamaru finally put enough effort into something. Right?” Choji is still playfully teasing Shikamaru, who quickly downs his third beer and waves to the waitress to bring the check.

“Congratulations.” Sasuke shares, unsure of what else to say. If this is what “home” feels like, he’s not sure how he will ever be comfortable.

“We’re not married or anything, so everyone can drop it.” Shikamaru glares at Choji as he puts down the money to pay for the meal. 

“Not married, yet…” The pleasantly plump friend laughs on.

“Finish up, Choji, I’m tired.” Choji shoves the last remaining meat slices into his mouth.

The two of them stand up, with Sasuke following close behind.  As they exit the Barbe-Q place, Sasuke notices that the rain has stopped, but instead left a multitude of puddles along the ground, reflecting the night sky.

“So, how long are you back for? Probably shouldn’t assume too long?” Shikamaru asks before they part ways.

“I haven’t thought about it.”

Shikamaru nods. “Figured as much. Well, see ya.”

“Bye, Sasuke!” Choji recites as the pair walk away towards their respective homes.

Sasuke is left alone, looking around at the empty streets. Which way should he go? He’s tired, physically, but mentally still wired. Maybe if he wanders the village, he’ll figure out where he should be or what he should do. Even though it’s past midnight, it still seems as though the world is awake.  He passes by a tea shop, a dumpling shop, a general store, a shinobi weapons store, plenty of residential apartments and houses… 

_Wait._

This corner is familiar.  He looks up and sees an extended u-shaped balcony on the top floor overlooking the village, perfectly. His heart drops. Immediately, he looks down, but can’t for long. He looks up again to notice that all the lights are off. 

_He’s asleep._

That’s one possibility.

_He might be on a mission._

That’s another.

_I should’ve asked Shikamaru._

Sasuke smacks himself on the head. 

_Idiot._

The confusion he felt for his “home” comes rushing back to him quicker than he can imagine. Throughout his entire adolescence and beyond, “home” was the one word that never made sense to him. After losing his family, his clan, his brother, himself… He didn’t know how to create a “home” again, but he remembered that word being cursed at him so many times by one person… 

_Naruto._

Only Naruto used “home” as an incentive for Sasuke to return. This was Sasuke’s “home” according to Naruto, but what did he really mean by that? Was he referring to the four walls that provide shelter? The familiar streets with shops and bars and restaurants that provide comfort? Maybe it meant something more… He wasn’t sure. And at this point in time, he didn’t even know if he had the power to face Naruto.  Sasuke’s entire body heated up at the thought of it. Being in the presence of Naruto was, in some ways, intimidating. Naruto never lost his pride, passion, or point of view. He was a fighter and he was strong at that. He had the world supporting him, which only boosted his strength. They were total opposites, light and dark. Sasuke wasn’t afraid of the blonde knucklehead, but more or less, he…

A light turns on.

Sasuke’s eyes are hyper focused as he stands in the middle of the walkway, staring at Naruto’s window. He makes out a figure standing, as if getting out of bed, but then walks away.  By tomorrow, Naruto will find out that Sasuke is back in the village. Would it be best to see him now? To let him know himself? 

_No._

It’s late. Past midnight. He’s in bed. He’s… not even thinking about Sasuke. He should be left alone. To rest. Something that Sasuke should also be doing. 

The shadowy figure comes back into the window frame, but then moves out of it again.

_I should tell him I’m back._

Sasuke smacks himself yet again. Idiot. Not even two minutes ago, was he questioning how he would face Naruto again and now he wants to surprise him in the middle of the night. His hands begin to sweat and his heartbeat is clearly audible. Naruto would know what Sasuke’s “home” is… 

The light turns off.

Sasuke lets out a huge sigh of relief. The decision was made for him. He turns on his heels and begins to walk away towards the once Uchiha compound.  As the knots in his stomach slowly dissolve, Sasuke blankly stares ahead, thoughts racing through his mind about what that emotional rollercoaster he just felt was all about. Eyes practically glazed over, his body moves in the direction of his house out of pure habit and instinct. He’s shocked at the amount of emotion he felt. All for who? Naruto Uzumaki? Was that what it was? It’s true, they were friends. He considered him his closest friend. But that’s all. Nothing more that would warrant a feverish reaction like what just occurred. 

————————

As Sasuke arrives back to his house, he opens the door.

“I’m…”

He couldn’t finish the phrase. “Home” is still a foreign word in his mind and he’s unsure if this is it. 

He throws off his dirtied and worn down cloak before crashing onto his bed. He stares at the ceiling for moments, before he shifts to his side to get more comfortable. On his side table is a photo of Team 7 back when they were just Genin. Sasuke stares at it, wishing he could forget it all. 

_No. Don’t._

He can’t forget it all. He shouldn’t. He won’t. Those people fought for him when no one else would. How cruel would it be to discredit them by forgetting…? Sasuke shifts in his bed again, his back now facing the photo. He knows he’s grown up and matured. What happened when he was naive and filled with rage would never happen again. He promised it wouldn’t. And when he felt ready, he chose to come back to Konoha. He chose to come back. “Home.”

Sasuke closes his eyes and sighs, drifting off to sleep.


	2. Her Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke is confronted with Sakura's lingering feelings towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second chapter of the Home series. Enjoy this slow burn Naru/Sasu fanfic!
> 
> Thanks!

Loud knocks echo through the empty household.  Sasuke, in the same position as he was when he crashed on his bed the night before, slowly opens his eyes. 

Knock. And then another knock.  Someone’s at the door and it’s not just in his head. Sasuke moves his eyes to see the sun shining through the window, hitting his face. He slept in. Well, that’s a given since it was his first time back in a familiar, slightly comfortable place. 

Sasuke slinks out of the bed in the same clothes from the night before and walks to the door.

_Sakura…_

“Sasuke-kun!”

Sakura throws her arms around the barely awake Sasuke as he stumbles backwards, attempting to balance himself with her weight on him. He feels her tears hit his clothes, sinking in so as to slightly wet his shoulder. She’s crying, but she’s trying to hide it from him.

“You came back.” She mumbles, further convincing herself of the truth.

Sasuke looks down at his hand, which is limp by his side. Affection is not his strong suit and he feels unsure of how he should act when presented with so much of it. He tries though. He lifts his hand and wraps it around Sakura’s waist, hugging her back, a gesture that completely takes her by surprise. 

“Thank God…” She continues on.  Sasuke allows her to continue hugging him, knowing that she needs this comfort more than he does. She finally pulls herself away, but maintains touching him. 

“You look older. Maybe wiser.” She comments.

“How are you?” He changes the subject.

Sasuke steps to the side, welcoming Sakura inside his place. She looks around, feeling the emptiness within the white walls.

“Good - Better now. It’s been so long.” She says.

“Two years.”

“Two years.”

Sakura turns to face Sasuke, taking him in. He stands idly, aware how in shock she must be. He knew how much she cared for him. Even after he carelessly disregarded her multiple times as a lover, and even as a friend and comrade. It was true. On the surface, he didn’t care for her at all, but, throughout his time alone, he realized how deep he pushed his emotions down. It took work for him to find them and understand them. He did care for Sakura. He looked at her and saw how much she’d grown into the amazing woman she always wanted to be. It was touching, almost as if he was proud. But he could tell the way she was looking at him was different than how he was looking at her. She loved him. With her whole heart. And she waited for him and trusted the good in him. 

Sasuke looks down, unable to take the guilt that washes over him.

“Sasuke-kun?”  Sakura takes a step towards him.

“I’m fine.” He covers himself up.  “Who told you I was back?”

“Oh - Ino.”

Sasuke nods.

“Are you hungry? I brought some rice and a fried egg.” Sakura hands him the box of food.  “I’m assuming you weren’t able to buy groceries before you woke up this morning.” Sasuke takes the box from her hands. It’s still warm.

“Thank you.” Sasuke means it. Giving food to another, fully prepared, was such a loving gesture. He hadn’t had food brought to him since he was a child and his mother cooked him bentos. 

Sasuke finds a seat on the ground near his table and Sakura sits opposite of him. She watches him as he opens up the box, pulls apart the chopsticks with his one hand and his mouth, and splits open the egg. “You didn’t bring food for yourself, as well?” Sasuke scoops up a mouthful and chows down. It’s beyond delicious.

“I was actually out to eat with Ino when she told me.” Sasuke nods, focused on eating every last grain of rice. “I don’t mind this though. I’ve missed - “  Sasuke gulps, afraid of her confessing too much to him, so he interjects. 

“I got your letters.” To her surprise, Sakura takes pause. “You did?” Her voice cracks as Sasuke nods. She continues on, clearing her throat. “I never heard from you - I was assuming the bird must’ve gotten lost or… Something else.”

Sasuke looks down at his half eaten food before he takes another bite. Shikamaru was right the other night. He wasn’t all that busy. Yes, he traveled through villages and helped those in need, was sometimes ambushed by untrained thieves and ninja’s, but it was never so much so that he couldn’t write a simple letter to ease the pain of his comrades. Why was he silent? The fact that he received letters at all meant that people cared about him. But, of course, he knew that. The question was more like… Why did they still care about him?

“I appreciated it.” Sasuke scoops up another bite of food, while Sakura’s faces flushes a pale pink. She never was able to keep her cool around him, especially when he said anything that was mildly soft. He takes a deep breath, filling his lungs and releases. “And I’m sorry for not writing back. You didn’t deserve that.” 

As if Sakura’s face couldn’t get any more red, her eyes then dilate. Is she about to cry? 

_Please don’t cry. Please don’t cry._

Sasuke repeats the words in his head like a mantra as he robotically shoves the remainder of the food in his mouth. He has to change the subject again.

“I heard about Shikamaru and Temari.”

Crap. Bringing up love between acquaintances is probably not the best subject to talk about with Sakura. She’s always had ideas, but this could be it.

“They’re great. I think they’ve been together for a few months now. In fact, a lot of people have moved on and are finding love… We’re not kids anymore, y’know?” Sakura chuckles to herself. “I’ll admit that it is funny to think how young and dumb we all were, with half of us hating each other, but now we’re like a family, some of us more than others…”

Sakura looks off in the distance. He analyzes her face. There’s longing written all over it. Sakura has always had a loving family and for the first time, it seems, people are building new families right in front of her face.

“Are you talking about Sai and Ino?” Sakura’s face turns to shock and she looks away from Sasuke. “Was it obvious?” Sasuke comforts her with a small smile. “Just a wild guess.” He continues on as he takes the very last bite of his food. “I saw them last night as well. I’m…”

_I’m what?_

“Happy for them.” Sakura sighs into the table. Sasuke’s soft words and gentle tone completely melt Sakura and confirm her feelings for him, he can tell. 

“Sasuke-kun, I -“ Here it was. She’s going to confess. Sasuke’s heart beats louder, but in a different way from the night before. Instead of feeling warm all over, he feels cold and a chilled sweat overruns his hands. This form of anxiety was less than pleasant for the weary traveler. He doesn’t know what to do or what to say. If she confesses to him, yet again, how does he respond? 

Sakura takes a moment, catching Sasuke off guard. He looks up to catch a quick glance of her and can see she’s fighting her emotions. Her eyes are closed and she’s catching her breath. Quickly, she looks back up, prepared, and Sasuke holds her contact. It takes her breath away.

“I thought about you a lot when you were gone.”

“Sakura -“ 

“Please, let me finish.”

_Shit._

“I thought about you a lot over the past two years and, you know, I’ve always seen the good in you and now, having grown up, I understand myself better than ever and I’m sure when I say this…”

_Shit, shit, shit._

“Sakura, please -“

“I love you.” 

There it was. Out in the open. But that wasn’t all.

“I’ve always loved you.”

A pit opens in the bottom of Sasuke’s stomach. He’d prepared himself for this moment, but obviously not enough. His eyes blur as he looks away from Sakura, unaware by how his entire body language is acting a response to her confession. He feels the pit in his stomach twist and turn as if begging to eat him alive. His mind is filled with responses, yet nothing can come out of his mouth. This anxiety. This guilt. It controls him in this moment. 

“Sasuke-kun? Are you okay?”

It’s been longer than it should for him to warrant a proper response. Now, Sakura is even more worried about him and it shows. He barely remembered what love was, but the only time he truly believed he felt it was when it was associated with great loss. He shakes it off. That’s not what Sakura is referring to though. She just feels love… Maybe him leaving so much confirmed her love for him. Maybe his absence was her great loss. It was tragic and Sasuke knew how much his actions pained her, but he didn’t want to lie. He couldn’t put her through more of his mind games. It wasn’t fair, to either of them. But knowing that his answer would cause more pain for her made him hesitant.

Sakura’s face still wears a concerned look. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Sasuke sits back up, attempting to find comfort even though he feels like throwing up the food he just ingested. 

Sasuke doesn’t know why his feelings to Sakura weren’t reciprocated. His years of atonement weren’t delegated to him figuring out who he loved. In fact, the question never even showed it’s face in his mind. He did know one thing though. It wasn’t Sakura.

“Do you need time?” She asked, hesitantly, fully admitting that what she confessed was maybe too forward or too much, seeing as though he only just returned. 

“Yes.” The word softly lingered around Sakura, as she lowered her head. Her longing was even greater now… Now that she’d opened her heart, it couldn’t stay that way for so long. She’d need an answer from him soon enough. An answer as to whether or not those feelings were reciprocated.

In the midst of his deep thought, Sakura stood up from the table and headed to the doorway she, only a few moments ago, entered through. She holds onto the handle, not wanting to leave, but knowing she should.

But then, one thing she says, causes Sasuke’s heart to fully stop.

“Does Naruto know you’re back?”

As if the emotions riding through Sasuke’s body weren’t escalated enough. At the mention of Naruto’s name, Sasuke finds himself lost in it all. He gets flashes of himself standing and staring at a shadow in a window frame… His heart rate peaks and his cold sweat turns into a fever. Thankfully, both Sasuke and Sakura’s backs are to each other. He hopes she can’t sense his sudden rise in adrenaline. 

“I haven’t seen him.”

Sakura turns around to stare at the back of Sasuke’s head. She wants Sasuke for herself and longs for that moment when her dreams become reality, but she tries to lighten the mood.  She forces a small giggle. “You know, he’d probably kill you if he found out you were here and saw everyone, but him.”  The joke gives Sasuke some form of relief and he’s able to smile at her suggestion.  “I’m sure we’ll run into each other.”

Sakura sighs to herself and takes it as her cue to leave. When she shuts the door behind her, they sound of silence echoes through Sasuke’s mind. He’s alone again. 

Sasuke wanders around his empty house, looking for some place of comfort within it, but it’s hard. The only memories he has are devestating, lonely, tragic… The list goes on. 

He thinks about “home” again. He still has yet to find an answer. Looking around at the decrepit house confirms to him that this isn’t it. Being with Sakura was more stressful than comfortable, but was he to blame for that? Was he her “home?” 

_Stop._

Overthinking again. And it never does anything good for him. 

_I wonder what Naruto is doing…?_

He looks out the window towards the distant stone faces. Seeing Kakashi’s face in stone makes him smirk, but then imagining Naruto’s face beside it, makes his heart drop. The idea that, after all these years, his dream is still attainable. He could be the Hokage. Sasuke can’t help the smile on his face grow double in size as he continually thinks about his blonde comrade, as dumb as he is, being the most powerful voice and figure in the Land of Fire. He’d already made a name for himself and praised by many all across the five great nations. Sasuke was one of those who praised him, though in secret. 

_I should see him._

He didn’t have an excuse not to. It was the middle of the day, the sun was out, the village was awake… And Sakura was right, if he didn’t make his move first, Naruto would be irrationally upset. So, he put on his cloak and sandals and wished his house farewell.

————————

Sasuke stops in the same spot he was in the night prior. He stares up at Naruto’s top apartment. It’s as if he’s waiting for something to happen to give him a reason to turn back around. 

Sasuke looks away from Naruto’s place. Why is this becoming increasingly so difficult for him? It’s just Naruto. He’d known him his entire life practically. They were friends. They still are friends. He feels the sweat creep up his entire body, causing his hands to go clammy and his legs to go weak. Never in his entire life had this happened to him. People pass him by on the path, but he can’t find it in him to move out of their way. The energy is draining from him fast as it’s being wasted on his overthinking and high heart rate. He musters enough to look back up at Naruto’s apartment. His heart pounds and he gasps. This entire moment has become far too dramatic for Sasuke to immediately make sense of. He needs to get out of here and regain his consciousness.

————————

Sasuke sits in the corner of his bedroom, curled up, his legs flat against his chest and his singular arm holds them tightly. He breath is slowed, calm, but his face is filled with confusion and fear. He closes his eyes to try and understand where these emotions were coming from. During his years of atonement, did his attempt to dig up his once buried emotions unlock a waterfall of them… All linked to… Naruto? 

_No way._

The entire concept is absurd. Naruto was his friend. Yes, they had a strong bond that was undeniable, but nothing that he hadn’t been aware of before. 

Sasuke hits the back of his head on his wall out of frustration.

“What’s wrong with me?” He mutters under his breath.

He can’t help but wonder if just being in the presence of Naruto would clear this entire situation up. Maybe he only feels this way out of fear of still hurting Naruto? It’s a slightly absurd thought, but the only explanation he can offer himself at this moment in time. Sasuke tilts his head to look out the window of his bedroom. 

One thing is for sure though. The longer he delays seeing Naruto, the more confusing Sasuke’s head will make the situation.


	3. Being Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke gets an idea of why Naruto has yet to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter in the Home Series. Please look out for more chapters coming soon, and enjoy this slow burn Naru/Sasu fanfic!
> 
> Thanks!

It’d been near five days since his return to the village. Sasuke had his daily routine in check and was getting the hang of how to find his own normal, just him and himself.  After getting out of the shower, steam decorating the air and fogging the mirror he stood in front of, he took a breath. He hadn’t left his apartment in days, over fear of casually running into old comrades, namely Naruto. Speaking of which, the knucklehead hadn’t rushed over to see him, meaning he still didn’t know Sasuke was in the village. 

Sasuke scoffed at the thought. There’s no way he wouldn’t have found out by now. Sakura, Shikamaru… Both of Naruto’s dearest friends had interactions with Sasuke. Why would they not have told him? Unless… 

Sasuke opens up the door to the bathroom, letting the steam follow him out from behind as he dries his raven colored hair with the towel he had around his waist only a second ago.  Perhaps Naruto did know, but he was… Busy.

_Shikamaru said that I missed a lot._

Sasuke found it hard to believe that the boy who chased after him for years, fighting and begging for him to return “home,” would just ignore or avoid him when it actually happened. But then what was Shikamaru insinuating? What else could he have missed?  Sasuke shakes the remaining water droplets from the tips of his lengthy hair and hangs his towel on a hook outside the bathroom door. He feels a cold chill run up his spine as he casually stands, naked and alone in his own house, as if the ghosts of his past were trying to haunt him.

Looking in his barely used closet, he puts on his every day attire. Black on black on grey on black. His entire appearance was meant to not draw attention and hide in the shadows, but he had the feeling that, during this time of peace and warmth, he’s the one who stood out amongst the crowd. 

Sasuke moves towards the window and peers out at the sunny, cloudless sky illuminating the village. In the distance, the Hokage Mansion sits in plain view. Unsure of what to do, his days all blending together and social interactions kept to a minimum, he makes a decision. 

_I’ll see Kakashi._

————————

As Sasuke walked through the bustling Konoha crowds, he felt more on display than ever. He couldn’t help but constantly look down at his feet trudging along, kicking up the dust on the street, consequently dirtying up the bottom edges of his long cloak. The sun was beating down on him, harder than ever, causing him to break a sweat, so he moved quicker to escape it. 

Upon reaching the Hokage Mansion, he squinted as he looked to the window of the Hokage’s office. He takes a deep breath and then walks inside.

Down the long stretch of hallway, he remembers it well as it has barely changed since he was a kid. He takes one step in front of the office door and at the moment he lifts his hand to knock…

“Come in.” Kakashi’s distant and muffled voice behind the door calls out to him.  Sasuke opens the door to see his once sensei sitting behind the all important Hokage desk, with papers piled high on either side. However, the room seemed rather neat and orderly. Taking care of one’s space was something the two of them had in common.

“So, you’ve returned.” Kakashi gestures for Sasuke to shut the door behind him, so Sasuke does just that. “Earlier than expected, I might also add.”

Sasuke stands idly close to the door. He still doesn’t feel welcomed in this space, even though Kakashi had never done anything to make him feel unwelcome. Perhaps it was his own fears that held him back. Sasuke’s eyes wander.

“I got bored.”

“Of seeing the world?”

“In a sense.”  Kakashi nods as he leans back in his chair.  “Well, it’s been a while. Our village has expanded a bit, you might have found out.” Kakashi looks out at the village. “I think ever since the war ended, Konoha has been a kind of tourist location.”

“And what would people be here to see?” Sasuke felt he knew the answer to the question.

“Ah, well, you know…” Kakashi didn’t ellaborate more on it. It was obvious he was referring to Naruto though. 

Sasuke looked down. Of course, Naruto is a tourist attraction in a way. He saved the world.

_He saved me._

Again, just like clockwork, Sasuke’s heart drops. The thought of Naruto floods his mind, drowning him in a wave of guilt, anxiety, excitement… Kakashi notices the flushed cheeks of Sasuke’s already pale face.

“Are you here for more work or just to see my smiling face?” Kakashi teases.

“I don’t think I even know what your smiling face looks like, Kakashi.” Sasuke quickly reminds him. Kakashi, like the older man he is, laughs himself into an overbearing sigh. “So, you want work.”

Sasuke shrugs. Maybe by keeping busy, he could distract himself from being so alone.

Kakashi brims through the paperwork littered on his desk, analyzing the ranked missions, but comes up practically empty handed. “You know, you can either babysit a kid or find a missing llama.” Kakashi holds up to sheets of paper, delegating to Sasuke to choose his pick.

Sasuke had forgotten. During this moment of peace and cooperation between lands, what is the use of the shinobi anymore? For these mere D-Rank missions? He’d come to terms with the idea of a more relaxed and peaceful village, but such a lack of danger made him uneasy, as if there was something he wasn’t seeing. Maybe that was because he’d grown up always believing that there was always going to be something else to be afraid of or fight against.

Not anymore though.

“I see.” Kakashi puts down both sheets of paper. “The entire land is different now. That world of peace that felt unattainable is well… Here.” 

Kakashi smiles to himself. “I’m hoping to take advantage of it soon.” Sasuke looks up at him.

“What do you mean?” 

“I’ve thought about doing something similar to what you did. You’re not the only one who needs to atone for their sins.” Sasuke understands. He knew Kakashi’s life wasn’t easy, he was told by Kakashi himself many times that their circumstances were fairly similar, so he could sense the suppressed rage and pain he felt constantly. 

“Guy might tag along.” 

_Wait._

“So, you’re stepping down?”

Kakashi perks up. “I think the proper term is retiring.”

_So, that means…_

“Who’s replacing you?”

Kakashi’s droopy eyes give him that all knowing stare. Sasuke knows who he has in mind and even though Sasuke is prompting him to reveal it, Kakashi outsmarts him.

“Well, it wouldn’t be for a few years anyway. I’ve still got some kick left in me. Plus, I can’t step down until my replacement is ready.”

_Is he preparing?_

“Sasuke, I’ve got some more work on my plate, but I’m sure I’ll see you around soon enough.” Sasuke nods and turns around to leave the office.

————————

The day has passed and ended and Sasuke is still out wandering the streets of Konoha. Something is telling him to remind himself of the place he called “home.” Perhaps the familiarity will kick in and he will find that missing piece, that feeling he’d been searching for since he’d returned.  The town definitely had expanded, just as Kakashi said. More people were making Konoha their village and new neighborhoods and compounds were popping up all along the original outskirts. On one side of the spectrum, he felt relief that the world had returned to a state of normalcy for society, but on the other side, he felt lost in it and unsure of his place. 

He stopped walking and leaned against a shops outside wall to people watch. It seemed everyone knew where they were going, while he was just aimlessly wasting time. Maybe he wasn’t meant to be in Konoha. Maybe the world outside this barrier was his “home.”

As the sun set, Sasuke watched the colors fade into darkness. He was hoping to hear a familiar voice to take him out of the spiraling thoughts he constantly had running through his mind, but no such voice came. He hated depending on others to save him. It seemed that was what his whole life had been about. Thinking back on it, he felt stronger as a kid. He had a mission, something driving him forward. As a 19 year old man, soon turning 20, he had no mission anymore. What was his purpose? 

_Stop thinking like that._

He needs to, but how can he? 

Naruto told him that he’d never be alone. But if that was true, then where was Naruto? Why hadn’t he exerted the overflowing amount of energy he had to walk across the village to see him? He’d always been Naruto’s priority, or so he thought. What changed?

Sasuke sulked. He looked down at his hand, trembling. He moved his trembling hand into a fist and slammed it on the wall behind him. 

_Fuck._

Sasuke slipped down the wall, ever so slowly until he was sitting on the dirt. He felt like crying, but he didn’t know how to get it out of him. Instead of rage overtaking him, it was sadness, which, he now realized, was so much worse and left him powerless. 

————————

Around two in the morning, Sasuke started to stumble home. He’d been sitting in the same spot on that Konoha street for hours, but it only felt like a few minutes. The village was near empty now. The loneliness further creeped in, giving Sasuke the chills. He was so used to being alone, why did it bother him so much now? Was it because he knew there were people here who could save him from that loneliness, but they didn’t? 

He took the long way back to his house, hoping to avoid passing by Naruto’s apartment. Everyday he’d been dealt with some type of emotional blow to the chest, he didn’t think he could take another one, especially one triggered by his blonde haired friend. 

————————

Sasuke opens the door to his house, takes off his shoes and pauses. 

What is that? He felt some familiar chakra making its way towards him, and fast. Really fast.

_Naruto?_

His heart drops. 


	4. A Brief Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke and Naruto see each other again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the fourth chapter to the Home series! Enjoy and stay tuned for more!

_Naruto… Naruto!_

Sasuke’s face became even more pale and his entire body rushed with that fever he couldn’t extinguish. He was paralyzed, hands trembling, but managed enough to shut the door behind him. 

_What do I do?_

Hadn’t he been asking for this the entire time? Internally pining for Naruto to come and find him and save him from this loneliness? Welcome him “home?” Isn’t this what he wanted? 

_Fuck._

His presence was coming closer. It was clearer. More distinct. And, above all, it was overwhelming. Sasuke hadn’t understood these emotions towards Naruto, something he’d only realized upon talking with all of his old comrades, especially Sakura. 

_He’s almost here._

He did know what he felt for Naruto was different from what he felt for others. While he couldn’t define the emotion in detail, he knew his mind and body overheated at the thought of him, at the mention of him even. There was a chemical reaction taking place underneath that pale skin, scorching his veins. The only way to properly come to terms with it was to face it head on and experience it. No more running away.

His hand was sweating, the nerves were visible. His clothes had dirtied. But he didn’t have any time left. Naruto would be here in…

Two feet landed, harshly, outside of Sasuke’s house, in the courtyard area, creating a cloud of dust in their wake. He came from above, so Naruto must’ve been jumping from roof to roof, a quicker, more efficient way to get here. Sasuke expected him to burst through the door, but that didn’t happen. So, he mustered the strength to look over his shoulder and see through the blurred window… Naruto wasn’t moving, but looking down, just breathing. He was here, but what was he waiting for? Did he expect Sasuke to come out and approach him? These few seconds felt like ten minutes.

Finally, he saw Naruto perk up, as if he was recharging and now ready to release that pent up energy. 

And then, as expected, loud and clear…

“Sa-SUKE!” That raspy voice echoed far into the night and beyond.

Sasuke fell, weak, and filled to the brim with that undefined emotion. His legs were tingly, almost like jello, making it hard for him to slowly stand back up. But when he did, he took a huge breath and slid the door open.

_Naruto._

And there he was. After two or so years, finally face to face with his closest friend. The idiot. The knucklehead. The loudest, most obnoxious boy - no, man - in this village, without a doubt. Naruto’s hands were on his hips and he was wearing a loose fitting t-shirt and slacks. His hair reflected the moonlight and his smile was practically blinding in the night. Sasuke’s darkness didn’t compare to Naruto’s light.

They stood a distance away from each other and let the reunion moment overtake them. Sasuke was speechless. The only way he knew how to interact with Naruto was through snarky comments and witty banter, but they were adults now. It felt immature to come straight out of the gate with - 

“Way to wake the whole village up, idiot.” He couldn’t help himself. 

Naruto’s confidence shrivels up, as his eyes go white and his hand forms a fist. He hadn’t changed. Sasuke knew exactly how to press those buttons, and who would’ve thought it’d still be pretty amusing. Overall, it was somewhat of a relief to him. To know that he was basically the same. Maybe he didn’t miss too much while he was away. Only seconds before was Sasuke so overrun with emotion, he thought he’d burst, but now, once he actually spoke to Naruto, the anxiety almost melted away.

“Sasuke! You don’t have to start the conversation off like that every time, y’know?” Naruto rubs the back of his neck, looking down, but only for a brief moment as he fully regains his strength and composure in order to continue conversing with Sasuke. “Why didn’t you tell me you were back?”

Sasuke doesn’t know. “I thought I’d just see you when I see you.”

“Well, that doesn’t make sense, y’know?” He’s right. It didn’t. “If Hinata hadn’t told me, I don’t know if I’d have ever found out.”

_Hinata?_

Naruto sighs. “No matter. I’m here now. Welcoming you back home!” 

_“Home…”_

Naruto smiles, lets out a chuckle, and gives Sasuke a thumbs up. He still had his childish tendencies even at 19. He couldn’t tell whether or not that ticked him off or made him giddy.

Either way, Sasuke gets lost just staring at Naruto in front of him. He doesn’t know where to start. He can’t even articulate his feelings towards him at all and, when he focuses on it, there’s a rush of confusion that, yet again, just further clouds his brain.

“Huh? Sasuke?” Naruto waves his hand to grab his attention. “You okay? You’re kinda just staring at me, y’know.”

Sasuke snaps out of it. “I’m fine.”

Naruto squints his eyes to analyze him. The pressure makes Sasuke aware of the heat in his cheeks, so he turns away. “Hm. Okay. I don’t believe it.” Suddenly, Naruto makes a move towards Sasuke. Completely unprepared, his eyes widen, his hand sweats…

_Wait, Naruto._

He doesn’t say anything, but continues to walk up to Sasuke. He’s tall. He must’ve grown at least four or five more inches in the last two years. They’re nearly the same height, with only Naruto’s spunky hair now towering over Sasuke. 

Sasuke steps back. “Ever heard of personal space?”

“What? Are you not going to invite me in?” Naruto stands close to him. 

“It’s two in the morning.”

“So? I was planning on grabbing ramen after this anyway, y’know.” He was dead serious too. It would only make sense that, during any free time Naruto found, he’d make sure it was spent chowing down on ramen. 

With that, Sasuke steps to the side and allows Naruto to invade his space. “I don’t think I’ve ever been in your house.” He hadn’t. Sasuke kept a majority of his life sealed away from anyone and everyone that tried to enter it. He wanted to change that about himself, open up the door a bit, but it was harder than it sounded. 

“Do you want tea?”

“Mmhm.” Naruto nods, pleasantly surprised by Sasuke’s kinda gesture.

Sasuke heats up a pot and stands on the opposite side of the kitchen, away from Naruto. Why was he keeping his guard up still? This is what he wanted, remember? Naruto welcomed him back and it felt… He didn’t know how it felt, not yet. They’d only just seen each other five minutes ago. The entire situation was hard to process. At least, for Sasuke.

“Ah, man… I’ve been cooped up in my apartment for the last week. Kakashi-sensei and Iruka-sensei are forcing me to read.” Sasuke coughs and laughs at the same time. Naruto scoffs. “Huh? What’s that about? It’s not my fault, y’know.” So, that’s where Naruto’d been. Banished to his apartment to… Study. “Spill it, S’ke.”

Sasuke shakes his head. “Nothing. I’m just surprised you’ve been keeping up with it for a week now.”

Naruto stands straight up. “I’m gonna become the Hokage, Sasuke. Just you wait.” He huffs. “I just wish they’d help me out a bit, y’know?” Naruto slinks back down again, showing how fried his brain actually is. “It’s just so hard to read all day, every day… I’m going crazy, my mind is mush, my eyes are… Y’know?” Naruto lowers his head, exhausted. He rubs his eyes to wake himself up again and regain that perky appearance Sasuke was familiar with, but he can tell that it’s taking up a lot of strength. If Naruto was this tired, why’d he make his way across the village to his place? 

“You’ll be fine.” Words of encouragement, breathily leave Sasuke’s mouth. Naruto lifts his head to look at him, who’s lips are lifted into a small smile. Naruto sighs into himself again though, feeling that weight of what he needs to do hit him like a ton of bricks. Sasuke sees his immediate change in body language, but doesn’t approach him. Instead, he pours the two of them their cups of tea. 

As he walks over to Naruto he gets a whiff of his scent. He must’ve put on some sort of cologne before coming here. It’s strong. Dominating. Something he wished he could smell more often. He hands Naruto the cup and their hands brush, giving Sasuke a small jolt of energy. He quickly moves to the courtyard, to which Naruto follows him.

Together, they sit and enjoy the other’s company. 

“So, that’s all you’ve been doing?” Sasuke inquires.

“Yeah.” Naruto takes a sip of his tea and looks up at the starry sky. Sasuke can feel the warmth Naruto naturally radiates, but he also senses this darkness deep within him. For so long, Naruto carried a specific darkness that he only recently controlled and made into his strength, but this was something different, something hidden, something untouched. Sasuke couldn’t figure it out.

“What about you?” Naruto looks away from the sky and towards Sasuke. “You’ve been everywhere. How does Konoha compare?” Sasuke stares into his blue eyes, deeper than the ocean… 

_Don’t lose yourself._

He snaps out of it and looks away.

“I’m getting used to it.” He responds.

“It’s bigger now. There’s new people coming every day. Kakashi-sensei had to designate two new sectors to be built over the hill, on top of the stone faces, for people to live, y’know.” Sasuke nods, not really shocked at how popular the Hidden Leaf Village has become.

“It’s cause of you.”

Naruto squishes his face. “Huh?” 

“That’s what I got from it. You’re like a tourist attraction. Hero of the Hidden Leaf.” Sasuke confesses as he sips his tea.

Naruto shrugs the comment off and laughs to himself. He loves the attention, Sasuke knows it, but there’s a part of him that also knows Naruto never imagined he’d ever get that desired attention. So, now that he has it, he’s lost in it, unsure of how to address it or how to respond. It’s sad how much their childhood affected them still, to this day. 

Naruto takes another sip of his tea and sets it to the side as he places both of his arms behind his head and leans back onto the wooden patio they’re sitting on. He sighs into himself, yet again, letting the pressure sink down onto his chest. Sasuke watches him from the corner of his eye, careful to not make his staring obvious again. 

“Sasuke?” 

_Naruto?_

“Yeah.” What Sasuke actually decides to say. 

Naruto takes a moment before responding to him, slowing his breath down to a cool and relaxed pace. His eyes are fixed on the sky, as if it’s hypnotizing him.

Finally… “Are you happy to be back home?”

There it was again… The word he wasn’t sure he knew the definition of… But Naruto seemed to. Is this the time to ask? Sasuke felt, what he believed to be, happiness right now. This is the first conversation they’d had, just the two of them, in years and it was so easy. With the fever in his cheeks dissipating, and the comfort levels rising, he could converse with Naruto forever like this. It was simple. 

“What do you mean by ‘home?’” Sasuke casts the question out into the universe, not showing how badly he was begging for an answer, and also knowing that it’s probably too heavy of a question for this early in the morning, especially for an idiot to answer logically. He finished off the final sip of his tea and placed the cup down near Naruto’s. 

A moment passes with silence and no answer. And then another. And then one more. It’s been too long for Naruto to be pondering the question at hand. Sasuke scans down the body laying next to him landing on his unfinished, now lukewarm tea. He must be tired. Maybe…

“Naruto?” Sasuke looks over his shoulder and sees Naruto, peacefully laying there, eyes closed. He figured this would happen. It’s near three am, and if Naruto had truly been studying and reading for the last week, this reunion with Sasuke might’ve set him over the edge of pure exhaustion. As Sasuke just stares at the blonde’s face, his mouth slightly ajar, his eyebrows lifted, his breath’s deep and slow, he can’t help but feel that warmth fill his cheeks and face again. What is he supposed to do if Naruto is passed out asleep on his patio? Should he leave him there? Bring him inside? More importantly, could he even muster the strength himself to move him?

Sasuke lets out a sigh. He watches Naruto sleep more. He matches his breathing to that of his sleeping comrade’s. The slow pace of the breath… The relaxed muscles… The careless, yet confident body language. Naruto constantly wanted to be seen, even if he was passed out. And Sasuke was paying attention.

_Could this be it?_

Sasuke had left the village and Naruto for over two years and chosen not to communicate back. He wanted to really find himself and allow the village to rebuild itself without the haunting presence of him there. In some ways, he thought of himself as a burden. He knows Naruto would never agree to that label, but Sasuke couldn’t help but feed into that natural pessimism. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke, softer this time, called out to his friend, but there was no response. Naruto was a heavy sleeper… Maybe that was a good thing.

————————

Sasuke brings out two sets of pillows, and a large blanket. He gently sets up Naruto’s head, placing one of the pillows underneath and relaxing his arms down by his side. He then throws the blanket overtop of him, not caring if the outside dirties the edges at all. The brisk, almost winter air was chilling and he was sure Naruto would need to save some warmth for himself. As he looks at his friend, tucked into this makeshift sleeping bag he threw together, he remembers when he was only just a child, sleeping outside with his late brother, Itachi, one night when their parents were away. Having a sleepover is so childish, but this wasn’t a sleepover…

Sasuke sighs as he leans against one of the support poles on the patio. He continues to watch Naruto breathe, closing his eyes more and more with every deep breath… Wishing he was laying closer to Naruto…

_Wait._

His eyes widen. He wished he was laying closer to Naruto? But he couldn’t. Naruto didn’t want that.

_How do I know he doesn’t?_

Stop thinking. 

Sasuke leans back again and takes a deep breath, staring at Naruto just a minute longer. It’s true… He wished he was laying beside him… But what did that mean? Was Naruto his “home?”  Sasuke’s eyes slowly closed as he repeated that question over and over and over in his mind, finally drifting off to sleep.


	5. Are We Going Home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke drinks some liquid courage, and he's not the only one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This is the fifth chapter of the Home series. And things are getting good! Please enjoy this Sasu/Naru fanfic! 
> 
> Thanks!

Sasuke’s head jerks up from its deep slumber. His eyes are blurry as they adjust to the sunrise spreading it’s misty light onto the Uchiha courtyard beside him. He looks around, vividly remembering the occurrences from the night before. Him and Naruto reunited, finally, but their conversation and time together lasted only a mere hour. He smells the dewey air and the remnants of Naruto’s piercing cologne. His eyes trail to where the blonde had fallen asleep a few hours ago, except he’s no longer there. Sasuke is surprised Naruto was able to make his way without him noticing. He must’ve been nearly as drained as Naruto was. 

Waking up alone is a scene that’d been imprinted in his mind for a long time. There was a part of him hoping to see the idiot laying there, sprawled out, waiting for Sasuke’s touch to draw him out of his dreams and back into reality, but, of course, that wasn’t the case. He leaned his head back against the pole and sighed. As he replays the moments from the night before in his mind, he doesn’t know what to make of his emotions or the conversation itself. It was just… Normal. He’d mentioned Hinata… When Shikamaru talked about him missing a lot, was it just that everyone seemed to have found their… Person? When Sakura said a lot of them had moved on and found love… Was she talking about more than just Sai and Ino? Or Shikamaru and Temari? Was Naruto a part of that equation… He knew Sakura and Naruto were close, with near familial bonds, so it wouldn’t surprise him, if he’d confided in her, or if she helped him express his love for Hinata… He wasn’t the most bright, so it was believable. But if Hinata was his “home…”

Sasuke scoffs at the idea, drawing his eyes away from the imprint Naruto had left in the blanket.

And with that, a feeling he’d managed to fully suppress came bubbling up his throat, triggered: Jealousy. Sure, he’d always been jealous of Naruto and it wasn’t something he was proud of, but this was hopeless jealousy. Even though Sasuke was trying to understand his emotions toward his friend, he might’ve been too late. If Naruto found his “home” with Hinata, maybe that was Sasuke’s answer. He was stuck.

Sasuke gulps, attempting to swallow the jealousy.

He squints as the peaking sun blinds him. He’s sure the world had woken up and begun their routine, meaning it should be time for him to start his, and so he does just that. He grabs the blanket and pillows and heads into his house, catching one, final sniff of the blonde’s musk.

————————

Sasuke, without his cloak on, stands in the middle of the training grounds, which he used to frequent as a child. It seemed to have been untouched for quite some time. He wasn’t sure why he was training, perhaps it was the lack of motivation to do anything else… He holds three shuriken’s in between each of his fingers. And as his eyes shut, the world goes silent… He jumps up, does a swift back flip and tosses the shuriken’s with vigor. All three hit dead center on their targets. 

As he lands on his feet with perfection, a branch cracks behind him. Whipping himself around, he spots Sakura. She waves and gives him a soft smile.

“I dropped by your place earlier." She explains. "I came looking.”

Sasuke releases his tensed muscles and walks over to his cloak, placing it over his shoulder. “Have you been here all day?” She asks as he walks next to her. 

“Yeah.”

Sakura nods. “There hasn’t been many missions for us, lately. I don’t think any of us have been out here in months.” That’d explain why it felt deserted. Sasuke looked to Sakura, whose hands were clasped together in front of her as she walked, as if she was holding something in.

“What is it?” He asks. 

Sakura looked up at him, a faint blush running across her cheeks. “Oh, I didn’t know if you’d be interested, but a few of us are going out tonight to celebrate.”

Sasuke looks away. “Celebrate?”

Sakura smiles, and adds a pep in her step. “Shikamaru and Temari are getting married.”  Sasuke’s eyes widen in disbelief. Only a few days ago, Shikamaru shrugged that comment off…

The two walk closer together as they head deeper into Konoha, while the sun sets behind, nearly silhouetting them.

“I mean, they’re engaged now. I’m sure they’re wedding won’t be for a while, but the engagement is exciting. Isn’t it, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura’s voice is soft, yearning for Sasuke’s acceptance. For as long as he can remember, her desire for him was visible in how she spoke to him. Especially, in comparison with how she talked to Naruto, it was obvious her feelings lied more with the Uchiha. Sasuke chuckles to himself. 

_I’m sure that bothered Naruto to no end._

Sakura looks up at him. “What?”

_Was that chuckle out loud?_

“Oh. Shikamaru is just the last person I’d expect to get engaged.” Sakura chuckles at his comment as well, relieved that he’s being responsive.

“You’re not wrong. But, him and Temari are… They’re…” Sakura trails off. Her desperation to have what they had was clear as day. She was destined to not make it easy for Sasuke. Even though he had no romantic interest in marriage to Sakura, or even this traditional lifestyle, he felt for her. It seemed as though she’d wanted this for so long, and now the time had come for her, and Sasuke couldn’t provide. 

“I came out here to invite you to the bar we’ll be going to later on.” Sasuke nods.

“Will you come? I don’t know if you’ve had the chance to see Naruto yet, since he's been pretty cooped up, but I know he’ll be there.” Of course, Naruto would go. Sasuke was expectant of that, which is why he’d even consider going in the first place. His fear with accepting though resided in Sakura. Perhaps she thought that if she could weasel some alcohol into their systems, Sasuke would profess his undying love for her… He felt a growing lump in his throat. However…

“I'll go.” Sasuke’s response is firm and he can sense Sakura’s relief and excitement for his commitment. “I’m so excited, Sasuke-kun.” Thinking of seeing Naruto again also got Sasuke excited. “Me too.” As he said those words, a gust of wind hit Sakura’s face. He looked over and smiled at her. He could tell that she felt validated. 

The sun officially sets.

“We’re meeting there in an hour. It’s the same bar you saw them at a few days ago. You remember?”

“Yeah.” What was he supposed to wear? Was this a special occasion? Of course it was, stupid question. But, would it make more sense to dress casually? He never really went overboard or stood out too much.

“Great. Can’t wait to see you there.” Sakura leans in close to him and gives him a peck on the cheek. She lingers a second longer than he would’ve liked. As if she was testing the waters… He turns to watch her as she confidently takes her leave. When someone is that in love, is there even a way to let them down easy? No matter what, he’s responsible for more pain. His head droops down, giving way for the raven hair to fall in front of his face and temporarily shield him from the outside world.

————————

Sasuke is late. At least, according to what Sakura had said almost two hours ago. 

_“We’re meeting there in one hour…”_

Who knew anxiety played such a role in being punctual? Is this was Kakashi meant when he said he got lost on the path of life? Probably not, but what other excuse did he have? He exits his house in something similar to his everyday attire. As he takes a deep breath, he imagines what the night will hold for him. He feels his palm sweating again, but tries to keep his cool. It’s just a bar. It’s just a party. With old comrades… Right?

A pit formed in the bottom of his stomach. Tonight felt important in other ways than this new engagement. 

————————

Before he knew it, he was standing, stiff, at the front entrance to the bar. A wash of tingling confusion rushes through his bloodstream, numbing his limbs and muscles. He needs to clear his mind… Maybe alcohol is the answer in situations like this?  As his thoughts spiral into a similar chaos to that of which was inside the bar, Shikamaru exits.

“Shikamaru.” Sasuke blurts out as Shikamaru stops himself directly to the left of the Uchiha. He pulls out a cigarette from his pocket, then lights it up. He takes a big inhale and exhale, while Sasuke just watches him from a distance.

“Everyone’s inside. Near the back. Or the bar, not sure. All over the place.” Sasuke nods and looks forward. “Congratulations… Again.” Shikamaru chuckles to himself. “Yeah, well.” He inhales from the cigarette for a second time, he’s practically a natural. “Hopefully the whole things not a drag.” 

There’s a moment of silence between the two.

“You better catch up to everyone pretty soon, or you’ll be left to clean up the mess.”

“Catch up?” Sasuke feels like a child asking stupid questions.

“Pretty sure half of them are on the quick and easy path to black out.” Shikamaru states with a exorbitant exhale of smoke. Sasuke’s eyes widen. 

_So, it really is a party._

Sasuke didn’t drink… Often. There was never time to before, and he’d had some alcohol here and there, while abroad, but nothing to the level of what he was now to expect. 

It was too late to change his mind now though, so he smiles and nods to Shikamaru, pushing past the curtains and into the bar. Immediately, he is greeted by a strong scent of booze and sweat. How did this all happen within the hour he wasn’t here?

“Sake!” Former comrades yell in unison over at the bar as Sasuke’s head tries to take everything in at once. Shikamaru was right. He did need to catch up. His dark black eyes scan the room for a familiar face, namely…

_Naruto._

The tall, tan, blonde should be easy to pick out from a crowd. That matched with an irritating laugh and loud mouth… But he doesn’t catch a glimpse of him anywhere. Did he not show up? Impossible. Even Sakura said…

“Sasuke-kun!” Two arms drape themselves around the Uchiha’s neck, as he inhales the pink hair of his dear friend. “I was beginning to think you’d never show.” Sakura continues to cling to him… He’d never seen her intoxicated. In fact, he’d never seen any one of them intoxicated.

“I said I would.” Sakura smiles and sighs into him, her body begging him to never leave her side. The one she wanted was finally here. As Sasuke, continued to scan the bar for Naruto, he saw Ino and Hinata making eyes and giggling about Sakura’s huge display of affection.

_Wait. Hinata._

If Hinata was here… Naruto must be around. Wasn’t she his person? It wasn’t confirmed, but he deduced enough… No. Unless he was still studying? He wouldn’t - couldn’t miss this though.

Sakura looks up at Sasuke and follows his gaze to where Ino and Hinata were.

“Oh, you haven’t seen Hinata yet, have you?” Sasuke doesn’t have time to respond before Sakura pulls him in their direction. The pressure is on.

“Hinata!” Sakura exclaims.

“Sasuke-kun! Hi!” Ino waved.

“Welcome back, Sasuke-kun.” Hinata shyly says. She was the opposite of Naruto, similar to himself, except she was a woman. Sasuke can’t think straight. He was surrounded by two girls who used to fight over him constantly, and another who he’d never spoken one word to. All three of their faces flushed from the quick alcohol consumption. 

“Hinata, where’s Naruto?” Sakura poses the question, innocently. “Wasn’t he just here?” Time slows down. Sasuke tries to control how much he was interested in the answer to that question. And it feels like a lifetime before Hinata responds. “He’s in the restroom.” A wave of relief shoots though Sasuke’s being.

“Sasuke-kun, do you want a drink?” Ino asks as Sai comes up beside her, placing a beverage in her hand.

He could relax now. Naruto was here… Even if he was here with Hinata. 

_Hinata._

“Yeah.” Sasuke responds in his typical firm and monotone speech and Sakura takes it upon herself to get him one.

From behind…

“Uchiha Sasuke!” A growl and a bark compliment the grumbling words coming from, none other than, Kiba. Sasuke turns around to see the man beast himself standing beside Shino. Kiba definitely looked like a man of the wild, with unkept hair and a true scent of the forest. While Shino… Well, he just looked as mysterious as ever.

“Sasuke. It’s nice to see you enjoying yourself again. I say this because you’ve been by yourself - “

“Ay, give the man some space, Shino! Sheesh!” Kiba cuts Shino off. Nothing has changed between the two of them. Even Hinata, who giggled at their exchange, still found them entertaining. 

Sakura returns to Sasuke’s side, sliding her arm around his and handing him a cup of sake. Sasuke looks into Sakura’s green eyes as she smiles at him with the warmest of grins. He could shrug her off, but that’d put him in an unfavorable position. Every person there trusted that him and Sakura were to be a thing. Any move of distaste for that idea could prove figuratively fatal. 

Sasuke downs his sake, hoping to drown out his thoughts. But also, he has to catch up. This throws Sakura off, since she’d never seen Sasuke drink before. “Another.” He says, blankly. So she hands him hers, to which he downs again.

Kiba slaps Sasuke on the back. “All right. Uchiha’s got the right idea. Another round!” There’s a cheer from the comrades decorating the space. Everyone’s laughing and enjoying themselves, celebrating the two lovebirds. They've all known each other for so long, but he felt more like an outsider than ever. Hi eyes wander... To the back corner, spotting Shikamaru and Temari talking closely to one another. His eyes are glued to their interaction, their comfort, their bodies... He analyzed it. So, that’s love. It was vibrant. 

Soon after his eyes continue to wander from Shikamaru and his lady to a booth with Choji and another woman, he hears that voice that sends shivers down his spine. 

_Naruto._

Unaware of his own body, his muscles tense. Sakura notices, looking up at him, but their gazes don't connect. Sasuke forces himself to relax to not tip Sakura any hints about his emotional longing the moron.

“Ah, Shikamaru!” Naruto walks around the corner and heads straight into the love den. He obviously has no boundaries, as Sasuke watches him swing his arm around his buddies shoulder and pull him in tight. He can’t hear what he’s saying to them, but it seems to be a story or some sort. He was definitely drunk though, his restless stature convinced him of that.

_I need to catch up._

Sasuke grabs another shot of sake and downs it. The fire burns his throat and lights up the soul within him. A few more of these and he’ll be more comfortable, maybe enough to linger around his closest friend, casually like the night before. Sasuke looks at Naruto again, but it’s as if he’s invisible. 

_Why isn’t he looking at me?_

Hinata, upon noticing Naruto’s arrival back into the bar, makes her way to him. The thought of her approaching Naruto herself, shocked Sasuke, but maybe that meant… Naruto sees her out of the corner of his eye and lifts his other arm to wrap around Hinata.

Sasuke’s jaw practically drops as well as his heart. So, it was true. It was confirmed. At least, in his head. He felt his breath stutter and he tried to calm himself down. He couldn't understand why seeing him with someone else was so bothersome. His jealous nature was so engrained in his veins that any trigger made his blood boil. So, he quickly looked away, searching for something else to distract him.

He takes another shot. 

Sakura feeling the liquid courage kick in… “Sasuke-kun!” She holds up her own shot of sake to cheers with the other one she’s handing him. “What are you cheers-ing to?”

_Cheers-ing to?_

He hadn’t thought about it. What does someone normally cheers to? Good health? A happy marriage? Those seemed too commonplace. 

“You first.” He demands.

Sakura smiles and blushes. “Well, if you must know.” She knocks his sake glass, takes the shot for herself, then slams the small cup down on the bars ledge, stands on her tip toes and, before Sasuke could change the course of anything, kisses him straight on the lips. 

A loud cheer surrounds him and muffles his thoughts. Are they cheering for him and Sakura? His eyes were only closed for a second, but when he opened them, all he sees are blurry figures invading their space. Sasuke’s heart feels as though it will beat out of his chest and Sakura’s grip on his arm grows tighter as she wraps her other arm around his neck, keeping them lip locked. 

Sasuke can’t breathe. This wasn’t how he imagined the night going. What will Naruto think? Does he even care? Sasuke’s mind spirals out of control, so much so, he pushes Sakura off of him. It’s not violent, in fact she still feels overjoyed by what just happened and even more confident moving on into the night. His rough demeanor played well into his sex appeal. Even as he wipes his mouth with his sleeve, Sakura is pleased.

Without thinking more, he takes a step back.

“Sasuke-kun!” Sakura drunkingly calls out. 

“I’ll be right back.” Sasuke, unable to even look at Naruto, escapes into the restroom.

As he slams the door behind him, he heads straight for the sink, shoving his face under the running cool water and drinking as much as he can, splashing his face with it too. His breathing is awkwardly paced, causing his heart to race. What just happened? It all went down so quickly, he couldn’t even stop it. Sasuke looks at himself in the mirror. He’s a bit blurry and his hair is dripping wet. The alcohol must be kicking in. He’s acting clumsy. How many shots did he take? Three. No, four. For someone who doesn’t drink, rarely ever, this is too much, too soon.

Sasuke tries to focus on himself in the mirror. His breathing becomes so heavy, that he misses the door behind him opening.

“Sasuke?” His entire body freezes, paralyzed in time. “You came!”

_Naruto._

The door to the bathroom shuts as Naruto’s footsteps approach Sasuke from behind. Sasuke could feel his heart nearly falling out of his chest and his face became even more red, despite the cold water that he’d just splashed on it. Sasuke takes a deep breath to compose himself.

“Yeah.” He grunts.

Naruto presses forward, matching his lean on the bathroom sink.

“Nice going, y’know? Don’t think I didn’t see that.” Naruto threw his arm around the drunken Sasuke. “Who knew it’d actually happen? Ah, Sakura-chan. I would say I’m jealous, but not sure that’d be true anymore, y’know.” Sasuke’s eyes meet the deep blue’s of the blonde holding onto his shoulders, tightly.

_Why is this happening to me?_

“Naruto…” Sasuke manages to say something, finally. 

“Hm, what is it?” Naruto’s face tilts to side like a puppy dog waiting for a command. Could it be that Naruto could handle his alcohol far better than Sasuke could? Sasuke was already feeling overly intoxicated and he was unsure how much farther he should go. He could barely keep his eyes focused.

“Are you drunk or is it just me?” Dead silence.

Then, Naruto bursts out in laughter. That same contagious laugh that'd spark joy in anyone’s heart. A wash of relief falls over Sasuke. Who cares if he was drunk? He was finally with Naruto, which was what he wanted. So, he slyly joins in on the blonde’s laughing fit and leans into Naruto's hold over him.

“Come on. There’s still a party out there, y’know?” Naruto pulls the two of them up, leading Sasuke towards the door, but Sasuke grabs Naruto’s forearm. “I can’t. Not yet.”

Naruto looks at him confused and then down at Sasuke's hand, gripping his arm. “Okay, give me a second.” Sasuke looks up at Naruto and releases him, watching him exit the bathroom.

Quickly, Sasuke flips around to face the mirror yet again. This time to calm himself down from the real reason his heart was beating so fast. Naruto. 

_Fuck me._

Sasuke couldn’t control his heart rate, or his drunken desires. Grabbing Naruto's arm sent a strong pulse throughout his body. He was afraid it would become clear how he felt. So, he slaps his face, a sad attempt to sober himself up. It didn’t work though. And, soon enough, he could forget about it all together since, upon Naruto re-entering the bathroom, Sasuke sees two more sake shots in his hands. The blonde passes one to him and they countdown from three, swinging them back in unison. 

Sasuke coughs and Naruto laughs, placing a comforting hand on his back. “So, are you too much of a scaredy cat to face Sakura-chan, y’know? Is that why you’re hiding out?” Sasuke shrugs the comforting hand off of his back, standing back up and leaning against the bathroom wall, facing Naruto.

“Shut up.”

“What? You can’t stay in here forever.” Naruto sheepishly giggles to himself. “Come on, Sasuke!” Naruto playfully struts over to Sasuke and nudges him to the side to make room against the wall for the two of them to lean.

“You can leave.”

“Come with me then!” 

Their shoulders were touching. HIs scent was as strong as ever, as if he bathed in that cologne. Sasuke wished they'd stay this close for a bit longer. He didn't even know whether or not Naruto’s closeness was just because he was a drunk with no concept of personal space or because he actually wanted to be near him. Probably the former…

“Have a little fun.” Naruto looks over at Sasuke, his head leaning against the wall, casting a dark shadow over half of his face. As Sasuke stares back, his heart near stops for the millionth time that evening. His eyes attempt to focus on Naruto’s. The staring context lasts a moment too long, because he notices a change in Naruto’s face. He’s close enough to feel the blonde's heartbeat pick up in pace. Did Naruto feel something akin to what Sasuke had been feeling? 

“Why are you staring at me?” Sasuke pried, hoping to get something out of Naruto.

“What? You’re staring too, y’know!” Naruto, snapping out of his dreamlike state, moves away from the bathroom wall to stand opposite and a bit of distance away from Sasuke, as he fidgets with his hair.

“Calm down.” Silence further mounts between them as Sasuke lowers his head and Naruto looks to him, as if he was trying to figure out why his heart suddenly raced.

_Maybe he felt something…_

That could be true. 

Sasuke then looks up at Naruto, who immediately looks away when they make that brief millisecond of eye contact. As Naruto played with his own hair all Sasuke could think about was if he could play with Naruto’s hair. Sasuke was drunk and was sure his inner monologue would visually come into play if something didn’t stop it soon.

“Ay, Sasuke -“ Naruto begins, but…

A huge crash and bang explodes through the bar beyond the bathroom door. If smacking his own face didn’t sober him up, it was definitely the thought of an impending threat causing mayhem for him and his comrades. Naruto’s brows furrow and a drip of sweat rushes down his whiskered cheek, as his face whips towards the door.

“What’s happening?” Naruto fuels up and Sasuke follows suit. Now, there's not time for cheeky emotions.

The two of them burst through the bathroom door, speeding their way down the hallway just in time to see - Rock Lee. A drunken Rock Lee.

“Hooooooiii-yah!” Rock Lee’s signature stance challenging anyone and everyone to make a move on him. Sasuke looks around. Tables were split in two, barbe-q meat was still flying through the air, chairs were toppled over, and half of their drunk comrades were split apart into separate groups. Even as an adult, Lee could and would never be able to handle his alcohol.

Naruto’s body doesn’t relax at the sight of the Green Beast and Sasuke watches as he stands up and back, as if he’s gearing to challenge him in the middle of the bar. Without even a moment for Sasuke to plead for Naruto not to, he’s off, full speed, to bushy brows, and the two engage in swings and punches, a typical taijutsu fight. Naruto’s having the time of his life, but drunk Lee’s secret power is even more unpredictable than the #1 unpredictable ninja himself. Naruto gets hit once, twice, no three times and finally Lee’s leaf hurricane nearly seals the deal. If Naruto planned to black out drunk tonight, well… He’s definitely blacked out.

“Hey, get the hell outta here!” The owner/bartender began yelling, waving around his broom.

_Oh, shit._

This was a public place. 

The comrades grab onto each other, pressing to leave the bar in their drunken stumbles, while Sasuke moves to Naruto, as does Hinata. Sasuke eyes Hinata, who only looks concerned for Naruto, who’s a bit beat up, but theres a slight grin on his face. Together, the two of them lift Naruto up and carry him out of the bar, while the bartender tries not to get whacked by a passed out Lee’s unconscious fighting style. 

Once outside the bar, the groups’ laugh dominoes, but Kiba heads back inside to try and recover Lee from the bartender. 

“Maybe we should call it?” Shikamaru asks as Temari intertwines their fingers together. “You’re kidding!” Ino exclaims. “How about dumplings?” Choji pleads. “Oh, dumplings?” Temari’s interest is peaked.

The group continues to decide where to go next, while Sakura looks to Sasuke, who’s holding Naruto up straight. He avoids eye contact with her. 

“Hinata.” Sasuke whispers to her and their eyes meet. “I’ll take him back.” Hinata gasps, but doesn’t question Sasuke. His presence has always been intimidating to her, overpowering her shy, timid self. She can’t argue with him. “Okay…” She mumbles.

Sakura overhears. “Are you sure you don’t need help, Sasuke-kun?” Finally, Sasuke looks Sakura in the eyes. “No.” He’s firm and she understands, so she looks down, disappointed. 

“Let’s go then.” Seeing how the group decided on a new location, Shikamaru leads the way and Sasuke watches as they all walk away together. Once they’re out of sight, he looks over at Naruto, who’s still slightly grinning. A stream of blood leaks from his lips and a bruise is forming on his temple. Sasuke sighs and sets off towards Naruto’s apartment. Naruto’s heavy, but not so much that Sasuke can’t handle it, however, it might take a while.

“Naruto?” 

Silence and then…

“Yeah…” 

Sasuke’s eyes widen and his heart skips a beat. “Did I kick his ass?” The first thing Naruto says, of course. Sasuke chuckles. Naruto knew the answer to that, but it was still cute that he asked.

_Cute._

“Are we going home?” Naruto asks.

Sasuke looks over at him. Home. Home. Home. Are we going home? Sasuke heart swells and his face fills with color. It was such an easy question that deserved no thought. He shouldn’t be overjoyed like this, or excited, or anxious, but he was. He felt like his head was finally clear. 

_Are we going home?_

“Yeah.” Sasuke says with a smile. And immediately he feels Naruto’s eyes on him, holding their gaze as if Naruto is trying to figure him out now. For the past week, Sasuke had been tearing his mind apart wondering what it was that he felt for Naruto. Now, it felt like the roles had switched. Sasuke had some solace and understanding of what his heart was telling him. He knew he’d need more time to figure it out, but now it seemed like Naruto was in a similar place.


	6. Answers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Naruto and Sasuke deal with their suppressed emotions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the sixth chapter from the Home series! Thanks for your comments and kudos! 
> 
> Enjoy!

Naruto, now almost walking on his own without the help of his dear friend, pulls out the keys to his apartment from his pocket. The door creaks open, revealing the shabby, old studio that Naruto grew up in. Nothing had changed really. He did, however, keep it just a bit cleaner than it used to be, which came as a surprise to Sasuke. Had he actually matured in other ways besides his appearance? The place still felt cozy though, and Naruto’s scent infiltrated his nostrils immediately. He didn’t mind though, the more of Naruto he got, the better.

Sasuke lets go of him and watches as he takes a few steps forward, flipping on light switches as he goes along, ultimately heading towards the kitchen. From around the corner, Sasuke hears the sink running. “Need water?” Naruto holds out a glass filled with it, encouraging Sasuke to have some. Sasuke shuts the door behind him and turns the corner into the kitchen, taking the glass of water from the blonde. The two take large gulps, finishing the entire glass in one breath. Naruto soon fills up his glass again and goes for another round.

“Ahhh… My head hurts.” Naruto slinks to the floor, sprawling his legs out and leaning back against the wall. His hand feels the back of his neck as he stretches. Sasuke stares at the bruises becoming more apparent now and the scratches, practically healed already, thanks to Kurama. “That was a pretty awesome fight, though, y’know? Sasuke?” Naruto teases, begging to be acknowledged still.

“Idiot.” Sasuke closes his eyes and smirks. If Naruto can tease, so can he, and he can do it better. 

But just like clockwork, Naruto’s eyes flush white and his fist forms. “Sasuke! Can’t you just give me this, this one time?” His fist trembles in the air as he stares down his forever rival. Sasuke can only laugh at how immature Naruto could be. It was amazing to see how even in the toughest of circumstances, he still came out brighter than the sun, even if he was dumb and an idiot sometimes. He always could put a smile on someones face, even Sasuke’s. 

“Ay, Sasuke.” Naruto leans his head back against the wall as his fist relaxes. His eyes were closed, but when he opened them, they shot straight into Sasuke’s dark abyss. He felt a gust of power jolt his very position as he sat across from Naruto.

_What is he doing to me?_

Sasuke couldn’t understand this power Naruto had over him, especially as of late. He’d always watched Naruto, even as kids and into their adolescence, be it from afar. Was it because they were in this time of peace and Sasuke’s heart had been somewhat cleansed, that he was able to see Naruto in this different way? Not only see, but feel him too. They’d always been connected, but this connection was deeper and involved not only the mind and the heart, but the body as well.

“Sasuke…?” Sasuke snaps out of it, focusing his blurred eyes back on Naruto. He was still pretty intoxicated, which was why he was rambling on in his mind.

“Yeah?”

A moment…

“Thank you, y’know.” Naruto’s head falls as he chuckles to himself. “That was probably embarrassing for everyone to watch, especially Hinata…”

_Hinata._

“I would’ve felt bad if she’d have had to come and take me home and fix me up. I made an idiot of myself for sure, y’know.” Naruto sighs.

Sasuke can’t respond. 

_More answers._

Hinata was it. Sasuke had heard the answer too many times to count now, but for some reason, it still bothered him. As if it was incorrect. He knew Hinata always had a thing for the blonde, but since when was that love requited? In those two years, how did Naruto suddenly figure out that it was Hinata who he should be with? How could Sasuke have missed that much? A cold sweat falls over him and Sasuke looks down, embarrassed… Upset that he had to leave Konoha in order to find himself, and during that time, he lost…

_I guess, he would be just a friend now…_

No, it can’t be. Love doesn’t happen overnight. Sasuke was the one Naruto chased after for years, not Hinata. He needed to hear it straight from Naruto.

“Why Hinata?” Sasuke blurts out without looking at him.

There’s a silence. Naruto wasn’t expecting it. Did he go too far, too soon? Sasuke knew the question was too personal, but he couldn’t help himself. He wanted to understand what he lacked that Hinata didn’t. His eyes tremble as he skirts them around the room, bouncing from place to place, slowly, finding the courage, to look up at Naruto.

“Hinata…” Naruto mumbled to himself while looking into Sasuke’s deep, stoic eyes, as if he was searching for the answer within Sasuke. He could tell Naruto was struggling. What could he be thinking about? If he truly felt something for her, the answer would’ve come out by now, right? For how talkative Naruto was constantly, why did his words leave him now? Sasuke’s mind couldn’t stop thinking about the possibility that Naruto saw right through him, and it caused his hands to fidget. By asking such a personal question, he put himself out there. Depending on how Naruto responds, it could be total rejection and he needed to mentally prepare for that.

“Hinata…” Naruto chuckles to lighten the mood, sharing his signature toothy smile. “She’s great, y’know?” Naruto was still thinking about what else to say. “It was all thanks to Sakura-chan too. She’s really good at this stuff, y’know?” Sasuke’s mouth dried out.

Naruto and Sasuke were similar in the way that love was not their forte and elaborating on it was difficult to say the least. Yet, Naruto continued…

“Hinata’s smart, she’s kind, she’s always looking out for me, she loves ramen too, y’know? I wouldn’t say more than me, but pretty close. And, say…”

_Oh…_

Sasuke couldn’t handle it. He couldn’t even wait for a more precise answer. He was boasting about her. Which means, she meant something to him. Even if he didn’t label it specifically, he could assume enough. And enough was too much with his heightened emotions running wild. So, he stood up before Naruto could utter anything more, which caught the blonde off guard.

“Sasuke, hey!” Sasuke turned his back to him, cutting the kitchen corner and walked solemnly to the front door. If this was the answer, and Hinata was his “home,” then he didn’t want to dwell in the hopeful dream he’d had any longer. He needed to leave. And move on, like everyone else seemed to have done in his time abroad.

He could hear Naruto stumble and trip over himself to catch up to Sasuke. “Sasuke!” Every time Naruto said his name, his heart skipped a beat. It was an uncomfortable feeling now, knowing that he couldn’t do anything to change it. As soon as Sasuke placed his hand on the doorknob though, Naruto’s came pressing down on the door itself, barring him from leaving. 

“What’s going on?” Naruto’s voice cracked. He was concerned.

Silence.

“Naruto.” Sasuke mumbled under his shaky breath. His voice was shaky and he didn’t have any clue what he wanted to say to him. He felt pathetic. He wished he was strong enough to take control of the situation and confess what had been on his mind for over a week now and force Naruto to tell him what or who is “home” was, but the risk was too great… Not to mention, he had no idea what to think anymore about himself or his comrade. Normally, Naruto was easy to read, but when it came to Sasuke’s own personal emotions towards him, everything was clouding his better judgement.

Sasuke looked out of the corner of his eye, up Naruto’s arm, while slowly turning his head until he saw the strands of blonde hair poking in his direction. Naruto was looking down, but his arm was tightly pressed against the door still, set on not letting Sasuke leave so easily. 

“It’s late.” Naruto muttered, softly. 

“And?” Sasuke responded, firmly. 

“You’re still drunk.”

“And?”

“You’re exhausted.”

“And?”

“You’re mad.”

“And?”

“Why?”

Sasuke took a deep breath in, shuttering as he filled up his lungs to their maximum. Naruto was still looking down and their positions hadn’t moved. Sasuke held onto the door handle. He could hear Naruto breathe, the two were close enough, he could actually feel it. If he wanted to, he could pin him against the wall and have his way, but what would that accomplish? Nothing. Sasuke doubted whether that would even satisfy him at this point. He stared at the front door, hoping for some divine guidance to push him in the right direction. But, nothing of the sort happened.

_Answer him._

“Why, Sasuke?” Naruto asked again, gaining more confidence in his speech.

Sasuke started to freak himself out. The longer he was confined here, the more pressure he’d feel to act on raw emotion, which never worked in his favor. What did Naruto want from him anyway? Why wouldn’t he let him leave? The entire situation felt nostalgic.

“I’m not mad.” Naruto didn’t believe him. There was no one more stubborn than him.

_Fuck._

In the blink of an eye, Naruto used his other hand and tightly gripped Sasuke’s shoulder and spun him around, causing his back to slam against the door. The two were now less than a foot apart and Naruto’s hand was directly beside Sasuke’s face, while the other was holding his shoulder.

Sasuke gulped and it was loud enough to clue Naruto in on his emotional and mental state. He was unable to calm down now. Why did he do that? And why was he still not looking at him? To be that aggressive, but still shameful, didn’t make sense. Naruto gave Sasuke his answer, however indirect it was, and Sasuke needed to find himself and his place and his “home” alone. And so…

“What are you doing?” Sasuke demanded an answer. He could feel his hand slip off of the door knob, sweaty and riddled with anxiety. 

"Where're you going?" Naruto asked, still looking down.

"It doesn't concern you." Sasuke fought back.

If Naruto chose to look up, Sasuke didn’t know what he’d do. His plan was to leave, but that was foiled. The next plan was to challenge Naruto enough so that he’d back off. But he wasn’t expecting to be this close to Naruto. It made everything harder for Sasuke when he could feel Naruto’s emotions leaking out of him. Was this all wrong? Maybe Naruto needed Sasuke there… Maybe Naruto was going to take things into his own hands and have Sasuke all to himself. Perhaps that was wishful thinking... But they’d been drinking… Liquid courage, right? Maybe, just maybe… Sasuke’s mind couldn’t stop thinking of scenario’s and it made him feel weak, despite his confident stature and words. 

But, nothing prepared Sasuke for Naruto's move. As if in slow motion, Naruto lifted his hand from the door, relaxing himself, and taking a step away from Sasuke instead.

_What… No…_

“Sorry…” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke’s eyes shake with desperation and frustration. In an instant, the weakness he was feeling dissolved into thin air. Sorry? He’s sorry? For what? Why would he be sorry? What was all of that for? Sasuke racked his brain for any answer he could find, but it only caused him to visibly overflow with anger. Who was this person in front of him? Wasn’t he a fighter? He was stubborn, annoying, one track minded. Since when did he apologize and give up? Why was he letting Sasuke leave? It was infuriating. So much so, that Sasuke couldn’t hold it in. And as Naruto took another step back, Sasuke leaned forward and shoved him with as little strength as he could, so as to not send him flying through the window on the other end of the apartment. 

Fuck being calm. Naruto’s indecisiveness was bothersome, which now he realized. Sasuke, ever since he’d returned to Konoha, had felt uneasy, questioning any and everything. From who he was to who he loved… To why he even came back… Sasuke’s own indecisiveness being reflected in Naruto sent him.

Naruto fell backwards onto the wooden floor and grunted.

“The hell, Sasuke?” Sasuke didn’t respond, he couldn’t. How would he explain himself? He could be an irrational person, especially when it involved matters of the heart. The Uchiha felt deeper than any other clan, so Sasuke dove in head first. He wasn’t satisfied with the answer he’d gotten, or the lack of answer he’d gotten, and the only way to let Naruto know that was through physical torment. 

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who was pushing himself off of the floor so as to stand up again, but before he could, Sasuke grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him against the wall, pressing hard against his throat. He stared at Naruto with a furrowed brow, revealing his Sharingan and Rinnengan, while sweat dripped down his temple. Naruto coughed, as he struggled to breathe. Both of his hands were clawing at Sasuke’s one arm, begging him to let up on the choking. 

“Sa…su…ke…” Naruto pieced together with multiple breath’s. Sasuke’s heart was beating faster and faster, so much so that his chest was becoming heavy and his mind was going dark. Watching Naruto struggle to breathe was making it harder for himself to breathe. It was as if they shared the same lungs. All of that anger Sasuke had forever tried to suppress was pouring out of him, like a curse. 

Naruto’s eyes began to shutter with mutual rage and his forced his grimace into a slight grin, catching Sasuke off guard just enough for Naruto to push Sasuke’s arm off of his throat, twist it around, and in less than a second, grab his shirt collar and push him up against the wall. Naruto placed a huge amount of pressure on his wind pipes and Sasuke coughed, gasping for air after getting the wind knocked out of him. The two were looking into each others eyes, as if begging for the other to give in first. 

“What are you trying to do?” Naruto spoke through his gritting teeth.

_Tell him._

Sasuke’s eyes widened and he coughed again. So, Naruto pressed deeper, forcing Sasuke to squirm. “Sasuke.” Naruto threatened, but to no avail. Sasuke didn’t say anything. So with that, Naruto released him, causing him to fall to his knees. Sasuke felt as though he momentarily disappeared and wasn’t even aware of what was happening. His anger spurred from jealousy. Or was it just buried deep within him waiting for the right moment to take him over? He couldn’t know. He looked down at his hand, trembling and bright red from his tight grasp. He then moved that hand up to feel his neck. It was already sore, as expected. Sasuke should’ve known that he tended to lose in heavily emotional battles against Naruto. As he tried to regain his breath, his eyes blurred.

_Naruto?_

He couldn’t even speak, nor could he look up at Naruto, who’d also fallen to the floor, but across from him. Sasuke’s heart pounded inside of his chest and he gripped the area tightly. The two of them were sweating, trying to make sense of what just occurred. Their heated exchange was overwhelming and unexpected, yet mutual. Whatever Sasuke was feeling, it looked like Naruto was feeling it too. Sasuke closed his eyes, running through everything in his mind, trying to understand why. He felt ashamed, embarrassed, confused… So confused…

As their breathing neutralized, Naruto made the first move. Sasuke watched as he sat up, his back leaning against the wall and his hands stretched out over top of his bent knees. He was staring at Sasuke, waiting.

Folding into the pressure, Sasuke opens his mouth to speak… “I’m -”

“I get it.” Naruto chimed in, before Sasuke could finish his train of thought. 

Sasuke held his breath.

_He gets what?_

For the first time in days, Sasuke’s mind went silent.

“We’re the only ones who can handle the hate, y’know?” Even after all of that, Naruto was still able to look at Sasuke… And smile. 

Yet all Sasuke could do was stare back, blankly.

The silence wasn’t uncomfortable… He needed it… And it extended for almost an hour, just the two of them on the ground, filling up the air with their heavy breath’s.

_“Home…”_

Naruto slowly started to stand up, and when he did, he extended his hand out to Sasuke. Nothing was said, but it was just like Naruto had told him before… Sasuke would never be alone again. He must’ve really meant it. Anyone else would’ve abandoned him. He was misunderstood by others, even Sakura at times. He couldn’t figure out why Naruto continually proved his words to be true. It was admirable. And it made him feel… Safe. So, Sasuke reached out his hand to Naruto’s, which he swept up into a tight grasp, pulling him up so they could stand equal… Face to face.

As Naruto let go of Sasuke’s hand, he smiled. “You’re not drunk anymore. And you’re not mad. But it’s still late, y’know… So, it’s up to you.”

_What is he talking about?_

“You’re welcome to stay.” With those words, the world seemed to disappear. And Sasuke watched as Naruto, as if in slow motion, turned away from him, his hands behind his head, leading him deeper into this small, yet cozy apartment. The choice was up to Sasuke…

_Should I stay or should I go?_


	7. Hopeless Nightmares

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Naruto and Sasuke both experience similar nightmares.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey again! I'm back at it with another chapter of the Home series! Please enjoy! I attempted to do both Sasuke and Naruto POV in this one!
> 
> Thanks!

Sasuke walked alone down the streets of Konoha. The sun was shining, causing him to overheat under his heavy cloak, while his feet kicked up dust with each solemn step. He raised his chin to look at all the people smiling, enjoying their day, getting their fill of their new land of peace. It lifted him a bit, to know that, even after all of the turmoil he’d faced and chaos he’d caused, the village was able to rebuild and thrive. And even more so, he was alive to be a part of it. Sasuke turned the corner down a shaded alley, in the director of his house. A cloud then covered up the sun as the voices of the villagers faded away into the murky distance. An uneasy feeling creeped up on Sasuke, as he spun around to see an absence of villagers… An abandoned Konoha? Confused, Sasuke picked up the pace. He headed back to where he came from, but there was absolutely no one in sight. He went from street to street, complex to complex in search of someone, anyone… 

A slurping noise jolted him as he winced to see a large, flesh like being engulf him completely. Trapping him inside, and reconfiguring his entire setting, Sasuke braced himself. Konoha was no more, now he was in the belly of some beast it seemed. Sasuke’s eyes were restless as he racked his brain for an answer to what was going on. Wasn’t he just with Naruto? His mind was drawing a blank. And while Sasuke’s attention was diverted, his throat was gripped tightly by a hand, whose skin tone was similar to his own, decorated with a purple nail polish.

_Itachi._

Sasuke tried to free himself from his brother’s death grip, but it was pointless. He was powerless against him. Sasuke could feel his heart beat slow as if he was a few breath’s away from his last. Itachi leaned into Sasuke, and just like he remembered… “You don’t have enough hatred.” Sasuke’s eyes widened in utter fear, but also complete sadness, as those words rang in his ear and echoed for, what it felt like, hours. He didn’t want to remember his brother this way, and he’d fought for any control he could muster, but his efforts went nowhere. He tried to yell, but couldn’t. There was so much he despised himself for, but emphasizing this trauma was the worst.

And just as Sasuke believed that he’d have to accept the fate of this mind play…

_Naruto?_

Sasuke strained to make sense of this situation, Itachi, or so he thought, had melted away into Naruto. Naruto was choking him… And his grip was different. While Itachi’s felt like torture, Naruto’s had intent to kill. Sasuke’s wide range of emotional trauma hit him in full force, piercing his heart with a swift jab. It felt as though Naruto was trying to suffocate Sasuke’s emotions, barring them from ever being let out. He watched as Naruto enjoyed this slow death of his former comrade. Sasuke could even feel himself take one final breath, his tunnel vision sinking…

_Is this real?_

All he could see, just as his eyes were about to fade to black, was Naruto’s grimacing face switch from that familiar rage to utter concern and loss. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto yelled, as Sasuke fell into the darkest pit…

————————

Sasuke jerked himself awake from a cold sweat. His pupils were dilated and the whites of his eyes were straining, blood pooling out of his Sharingan. He couldn’t move his head, so he was forced to calm down, while looking at the blank ceiling. Occasionally, he still gasped for air as if it was going to leave him again, but soon enough regained control. He used his hand to feel around him, so he could piece together where he actually was while the rest of his body eased up on the dream’s heavy paralysis. 

_Sheets… Bed…_

So, it was a dream, or a nightmare… And this was just the aftershock, an intense one at that. Sasuke sank into the bed’s mattress, letting the fear under his skin fade into nothing. He’d finally gained mobility in his neck enough so that he could turn his head to the side. Oh, he remembered now. He’d decided to stay the night… At Naruto’s. Just as he was about to question where the blonde was, a loud snore came from the floor beside the bed. Sasuke leaned forward, peering over the edge to see Naruto, sprawled out, like always, and deep in his sleep. Thankfully, Sasuke didn’t wake him. He hates having to explain things in detail, which is normally what he’d have to do with Naruto. He wasn’t the type to pick up on things so easily.

Sasuke rolled back over and looked at the ceiling. He couldn’t fall back asleep now, his adrenaline was still pumping rapidly through him. Restless, he rolled to his side, his back facing Naruto now. All he could do was think… What did that dream mean? Itachi, he gets, but why Naruto? Sure, the pair had always been aggressive towards the other… Last night was a little different though. Sasuke knew that his anger stemmed from hopelessness. Hopeless in finding out how Naruto felt about him… Hopeless in figuring out why he chose Hinata… Hopeless in securing his “home…” This hopelessness was so similar to how he felt in the nightmare. Sasuke didn’t quite understand where Naruto’s anger stemmed from though? He thought Naruto had it all… Last night, was he just fighting back and defending himself? No… If that was the case, Naruto wouldn’t have choked him for so long. He wanted something from Sasuke, but what that was… He didn’t know.

Another snore from Naruto echoed through the silent apartment. Except, this time, it jerked Naruto awake from his slumber. He sat up straight, clenching his pillow tightly and staring straight forward. Sasuke’s eyes widened as he was faced away from Naruto. Should he pretend to be asleep? What would being awake accomplish? He could hear the floor creak as Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke in his bed. The stare from the blonde felt like lasers, scorching his back. Why was he staring for so long?

Sasuke heard Naruto sigh. He sounded disappointed. But that wouldn’t make sense… Again, Sasuke questioned why him being awake would accomplish anything. 

More creaks on the floor told Sasuke that Naruto was standing now. Sasuke immediately closed his eyes. Pretending to be asleep was so trivial, but he didn’t know what else to do. Suddenly, he felt Naruto’s cold hand touch his cheek. Sasuke couldn’t breathe. His hand rested there for a moment, and he knew Naruto could feel his racing heart beat. It’s not like he could hide it, but he tried. The thought of admitting anything emotional to his friend brought him back to his spiraling anxiety.

Naruto took his hand off of Sasuke and went into the bathroom. Sasuke’s eyes shot open, but he was paralyzed yet again. His eyes raced around the room, as if there was an answer hidden amongst the furniture. He could hear the faucet running beyond the wall. Sasuke hated that his feelings towards Naruto were now getting the best of him. He’d lost all rational thought. It seemed that avoiding Naruto would be the only way for him to be free of those emotions. If Naruto reciprocated his feelings to Sasuke, the story would be different… But he didn’t have the strength to deal with rejection from him at this point. He couldn’t tell himself that it would be okay. Because the only time it had ever been okay was because of Naruto… Without Naruto… He was terrified it wouldn’t.

As the faucet in the bathroom turned off and Naruto emerged from the restroom again, his feet trailed towards the bed. Sasuke shut his eyes, waiting… Naruto then paused at the end of the bed and leaned over, touching Sasuke’s shoulder’s ever so gently, pulling them towards him. How could Sasuke fake being asleep anymore? Now, Naruto was physically moving him. As Sasuke laid flat on his back, his face towards the ceiling, he felt a cold, damp cloth hit his forehead. Actually surprised, Sasuke flinched and opened his eyes, and they immediately met Naruto, who was standing over him.

“You’re awake.” Naruto hummed. 

All Sasuke could do was breathe in an effort to calm his heart.

“You’ve got a fever, I think.” Sasuke’s eyes were fixed on Naruto as his pupils trembled. Again, Naruto was taking care of him… “You’re also sweating. A lot…” Naruto observes Sasuke’s body and the sweaty sheets encasing him. The heat from Naruto’s gaze traveled down every inch of Sasuke’s body. If he wasn’t sweating enough before, this would’ve knocked him over the edge. “And your eye…” Naruto took the edge of the cloth and wipes the blood trail leading from eye down his temple. “Hold on…” He muttered.

Naruto leaves his side and heads into the kitchen, grabbing him a glass of water. Yet, Sasuke still can’t bring himself to speak… It’s as if the paralysis from his nightmare took over his vocal cords as well. Sasuke’s eyes follow Naruto as he steps out of the shadows and into the moonlight, crashing on the side of the bed, nearly touching Sasuke. He hands Sasuke the glass of water, but Sasuke can barely grab it. His hand is still trembling, both out of fear and anxiety. It was only natural for Naruto to help him.

Naruto reaches under Sasuke helping him lift himself up into a semi-seated position, his back leaning against the wall. Then, together, Sasuke and Naruto bring the glass of water to Sasuke’s lips. The water is cold and some trickles down the side of his face, but Naruto wipes it off for him. Sasuke is taken aback by how sweet and considerate Naruto is being… Quite maternal. It was nice to feel taken care of again, and actually being accepting of it. It was only a few hours ago that the two of them were choking the other out of rage. This was a complete 180. Sasuke stopped drinking the water and let Naruto take the glass from him to place on top of the dresser nearby. Naruto was still sitting on the bed though, giving Sasuke a feeling of security…

“It was just a nightmare.” Sasuke’s deep voice shook the entire apartment in the midst of this silence. Naruto’s eyes look into his own and only showed concern… Concern for… For his…

_Friend…_

Sasuke looked down, beaten. His entire body was weak and drained from the mix of fear, adrenaline, and pure anxiety. Not even Naruto’s surprisingly calm presence was lifting him onto higher ground. He was spiraling… Sasuke was still lost… 

“Do you need anything?” God, that hurt even more. Sasuke couldn’t escape it. He was trapped in a whirlpool of Naruto’s platonic affections and it felt… Hopeless. “Are you hungry?” 

_Stop, Naruto…_

“I’ve only got some ramen, some rice… Let me see…” Naruto was about to stand up, but Sasuke grabs his forearm again, pulling Naruto back onto the small, single bed.Naruto, for some reason tensed up when Sasuke touched him… His eyes widened, waiting for Sasuke to tell him what to do. But Sasuke couldn’t look at him, so he holds his gaze at where they were touching.

“I’m fine.” And at the utterance of Sasuke’s words, Naruto’s tension released. However, his heart kept pounding and Sasuke’s heart synched with his. He didn’t let go of his arm, he didn’t want to. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto practically whimpered, as if all of the guilt from the night before was about to burst out of him. He radiated a similar hopelessness that Sasuke had been feeling earlier on. Sasuke didn’t know what to say to Naruto. The fever was making him dizzy… Yet, Naruto seemed desperate for something… 

“I should rest.” Sasuke concluded. He didn’t know why Naruto was acting so soft towards him. It felt almost out of character… But he knew he didn’t want to confuse his friend. If Naruto had any feelings at all towards Sasuke, he’d need to figure it out himself… Just as he did. And so, Sasuke released Naruto’s forearm and fixed the damp cloth laying on his forehead, then slinked down under the covers to rest again. Naruto’s eyes were fixed on the raven. “You should too.” Sasuke added on, encouraging Naruto to join him, although not together. All Naruto could do was look down and pull his hand back to his side. Sasuke could tell he was still tired, he wasn’t thinking clearly, he was letting the exhaustion cloud his mind. Of course, Sasuke would give anything to have Naruto beside him and convince him that he was his “home,” but he knew it couldn’t be like this… Naruto didn’t know his own feelings and it would take him time to register them as real. 

Naruto then slid off the bed to sit on the floor, leaning his head back over the bed’s edge. His golden hair fell onto the sheets, practically touching Sasuke’s arm. Was he going to sleep sitting up?

“Get some sleep then, y’know?” Naruto said, facing away from him. 

“Yeah…” Sasuke replied. 

The two of them took a breath in unison. Silence took over as Sasuke listened to Naruto’s breathing slow to a steady pace. His eyes were fixed on the mere inch of space between his hand, laying by his side, and Naruto’s head of hair. Once he was sure Naruto was asleep again, Sasuke extended his pinky finger until it touched Naruto’s hair. He twirled it around a few times, allowing another finger or two to engage in the relaxing experience. Sasuke let his hand just sit, carefully underneath the strands of blonde hair. It was so comforting to feel Naruto, even if it was just this much of him… 

————————

Naruto looked down at his hands, all beat up and bruised. His focus was going in and out, which caused him to fall to his knees. Even the choppy water below him begged for him to use all his chakra, so he could drown into the depths, never to be found. With whatever strength he had left, he looked up, to gather information about his surroundings. However, when he did, the image was grotesque. He stared in disbelief, eyes shaking from fear, as he counted the lifeless bodies decorating the battle field in front of him. He wanted to yell, but had no energy. Any second now, he’d collapse and sink. 

_I couldn’t save anyone…_

He searched for a familiar face to give him the strength to survive. He was the only one on the waters’ surface, so he had to move to land. On his hands and knees, he slowly crawled, but with every step, pain seared through his being, shocking him to his core. 

_No… Don’t give up._

“Just give up…” A familiar voice echoed through the valley. Naruto’s eyes darted around as fast as they could. Where was he? Those words were familiar… Now that he thought about it, the setting was familiar… Could it be?

Naruto’s eyes dart up to a hole in the middle of a cliff where an extremely electric light screams out into the valley below. 

_Sasuke…_

Naruto uses whatever strength he could find to stand up and face his rival. He builds up all of the chakra in his system to form a perfect Rasengan, and finally stares back up at the blinding light above him.

“…and let me cut you down!” Sasuke screams. Naruto feels a shock of pain from Sasuke’s exclamation, as if the words made it real. Sasuke wanted him dead… It tore him to his core, distracting him from his overuse of chakra. He cusps his shirt as the Rasengan in his hand disappears into thin air. In a panic, Naruto’s vision blurs as he looks up at Sasuke. He feels his feet slowly sinking under the water. He couldn’t stop Sasuke’s attack… He watched as Sasuke leapt from the ledge and flew down at him, pure chaos in his face. And as the tunnel vision falls into place, Naruto sheds a tear for, not only his lost life, but his closest friends’. However, as the world fades out, Naruto can see Sasuke’s anger and rage, upon seeing Naruto’s solitude, switch into regret and desperation.

“Naruto!” Sasuke cried as the world turned dark…

————————

Naruto in a sweat sits straight up in the makeshift bed he made on the ground in his apartment. It’s cold and silent within the walls. He relaxes the tension in his arms, placing the pillow that was wedged tightly between his arms and his chest, back onto the ground. His breathing is sporadic, causing him to take a moment before doing anything. He looked down at his hands. They were no longer beaten and bruised.

_A nightmare…_

His breath is shaky, but regains some steady flow. He gulps in an effort to stop the swelling of the tears pooling in the corners of his eyes. He tries to piece the night before… He hadn’t had a nightmare to that extreme in months. It flooded his brain with so many untouched emotions, feelings he’d thought to have overcome and moved on from, but the crumbs were still there. His guilt, his desperation, his fears… All of them compacted into one millisecond of unconscious brain activity. It was enough to strike him with an adrenaline he’d keep for the next few hours, at least.

Naruto remembered.

_Oh, Sasuke…_

He looked over his shoulder at the back of the raven haired man and sighed. He was asleep. While Naruto was happy to have not woken Sasuke up, there was a part of him that wished he could’ve just seen Sasuke looking at him. To get that confirmation that he was still here, he wasn’t going to leave again… He wasn’t going to be alone again. Naruto found his eyes trailing down from the back of Sasuke’s head to his back. And with that, he noticed that the shirt Sasuke was wearing was nearly drenched. Concern swept over Naruto, so he stood up. 

The floor creaked with every movement he made, even though he tried to be as gentle as possible. His only objective was making sure Sasuke was okay though, so when he leaned over to check on him, his heart sank. Sasuke looked… Hurt. With hesitancy, Naruto lifted his hand and placed it on Sasuke’s cheek. 

_He’s burning up._

Naruto’s heart started beating faster. He didn’t understand what was going on with Sasuke. He left his cold hand on his cheek for as long as possible, in an attempt to cool him down. As Naruto’s eyes adjusted to the darkness in his apartment, he saw Sasuke’s profile clearer. Not only was Sasuke sweating, he was crying? No… A stream of blood was leaking from one of his eyes. Chills went up Naruto’s spine… His mind turned into chaos as he tried to figure out how to heal Sasuke… Should he call Sakura? Maybe… Naruto shook his head as he removed his hand from Sasuke’s cheek. He didn’t have time. He needed to heal him himself.

With that, Naruto went into his bathroom, turned on the light and grabbed the first cloth-like item he could find… A shirt. Albeit, the shirt was probably dirty, but this was an emergency. With his strength, Naruto easily ripped the shirt straight down the middle and dunked half of it under the running cold water coming from the sink faucet. For some reason, he still felt like crying. Those emotions in his system still hadn’t dissolved. Perhaps seeing Sasuke in this helpless setting triggered him more than he let on. 

Naruto had always felt a strong pull to Sasuke… He’d lost sleep over him, beat himself up training over him, cried over him, hyperventilated over him… He knew the affect Sasuke had, especially on him… He wanted to save Sasuke so bad, and he finally did. So, why did these feelings linger towards him. He wanted to protect him more than anything else… That’s what it felt like at this moment in time.

As Naruto exited the bathroom, his eyes were glued to Sasuke. He reached his bedside and took a deep breath. 

Naruto touched Sasuke’s shoulder, pulling him to lay on his back. Even in sleep, Sasuke looked stressed… Naruto gently placed the cloth on Sasuke’s head and within a second, Sasuke awoke from his slumber. 

“You’re awake.” Naruto hummed. Sasuke looked scared for some reason, like he didn’t know where he was or what was going on… Maybe that’s what fevers do to you. Naruto couldn’t remember. 

“You’ve got a fever, I think. And you’re sweating. A lot…” Naruto couldn’t control where his eyes wandered. He didn’t know why he felt the need to see all of Sasuke, but it was like an itch he needed to scratch. He met with Sasuke’s eyes again, focusing on the blood. “And you’re eye…” Naruto caught himself. He wanted to cry… He didn’t understand it at all, but he felt the water blurring his vision.

“Hold on…” Quickly, Naruto turned around and rushed into the kitchen. As he grabbed a glass and filled it up with cold water, two tears streamed down the sides of his cheeks. He couldn’t tell if these were the after effects of the nightmare he’d had, or if it was seeing Sasuke mentally struggling with something… Something he couldn’t save him from. Maybe it was both. He didn’t know…

Naruto quietly sniffled and wiped his eyes, heading back out to Sasuke with the glass of water. He wanted to let Sasuke know it was okay. That he was okay. So, he sat down on the side of the bed and let Sasuke feel some of his warmth. He helped him sit up and drink the water, even cleaning up after he spilled it. This was completely uncharted territory for Naruto. He’d never taken care of someone so… Carefully before. He was a clumsy guy… He didn’t even trust himself in careful, gentle situations. When Sasuke finished drinking, Naruto set the drink down nearby, hoping he was able to provide some comfort to his…

_Friend…?_

That’s what makes the most sense, right? Sasuke was his friend. Always had been… Always will be…

Sasuke pulled Naruto out of his thoughts. “It was just a nightmare.” A nightmare, just like him.

“Do you need anything? Are you hungry? I’ve only got some ramen, some rice… Let me see…” Naruto digs deep inside his brain, trying to recall any other food he’d have on hand… He was fairly consistent though. The most variation in food he’d have would be different flavors of ramen. Nonetheless, Naruto stood back up, but his entire body tensed when Sasuke grabbed his arm.

“I’m fine.” He muttered under his breath. 

Naruto’s heart near stopped. He looked at Sasuke and slowly sat back down on the bed, which is what it seemed like he wanted. He was lost… Just waiting… Anything he could do to help him, he’d do it… He felt Sasuke’s arm still holding on tightly to his own. He felt there was something Sasuke wanted to say, but he was unsure what…

“Sasuke?” He broke the silence, ever so quietly. He wanted to prompt Sasuke into letting him in, but it wouldn’t be easy. He knew that, but he didn’t want that hopelessness to dictate what he did…

However… “I should rest.” Wasn’t what Naruto was expecting. He felt… Let down in some way. He didn’t know what he was expecting, but as Sasuke released his arm, he felt the warmth fade away.

“You should too.” It was as cold as ice, and it left a chill running up Naruto’s spine. Sasuke closed the door and all Naruto could do was look away. Only a few moments ago, did Sasuke look as though he truly needed Naruto to help him, now Naruto felt dumb for even thinking Sasuke would’ve needed help. He’d made an idiot of himself, as always. Being a provider wasn’t his thing… Sasuke confirmed that.

Defeated, Naruto slid off the bed to sit up on the floor. He left his back leaning against the bed and his head resting atop though, just because he wasn’t ready to distance himself from Sasuke yet. He tried to cover up his true emotions…

“Get some sleep then, y’know?” His eyes stared blankly ahead of him.

“Yeah…” Sasuke’s voice lowered to a hum.

With that, Naruto closed his eyes. Even though his body was still pumping with adrenaline from the nightmare, he attempted to relax himself, by slowing his breathing. Because his mind was racing, he found it hard to tire himself out. He had too much on his mind, begging him to stay awake and overthink. Maybe tomorrow would bring clarity…

_Huh?_

Naruto felt his hair move, but no breeze. Small strands were lifted from the top of his head again and again. At first he couldn’t figure out why his hair would be moving. A bug?! He sharply inhaled. But then, Naruto felt his heart pound out of his chest. Was Sasuke…? He tried to slow his breathing again, so as not to reveal he was awake. He needed to pretend to be asleep… If Sasuke sought his comfort when no one was looking and no one was aware, Naruto wanted to help. And as Sasuke continued to touch his messy hair, Naruto couldn’t help but enjoy the tickling sensation… It cleared his head and helped him fall back asleep…


	8. The New Mission

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, there's a new mission and it looks like Team 7 will take it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the eighth chapter of the Home series! Can't believe we've gotten here already! There's so much more to come so stay tuned!
> 
> Thank you!

As the sunrise peaked over the mountains surrounding Konaha, trails of light trickled into Naruto’s apartment. It was morning. Sasuke, feeling the warmth of the new day, slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them back to reality. Even though the night before was stressful, to say the least, he felt fully rested. More importantly, he didn’t feel chilly or overheated, which meant… 

_No fever._

Perhaps it was caused by the nightmare, just a fluke, or a bodily reaction to him reliving his trauma’s so vividly. As the rest of his body woke up, he attempts to lean forward, but feels his right hand touching something… His eyes wander to his hand, tucked nicely underneath Naruto’s head. His eyes widen as he remembers touching the blonde’s locks as he fell asleep… Naruto had leaned into his hand more though. Sasuke’s palm was nearly cupping his friends’ cheek. And while Sasuke was happy to have been that close to Naruto throughout the night, he was afraid what the blonde would think when he woke up. Yet, if he moved his hand, that would definitely wake him… Should he just wait it out? So they can laugh it off later? He went through his options.

Sasuke studied the top profile of Naruto. He knew he should move his hand, but he truthfully didn’t want to. He felt so sure that this was his “home,” since he’d never wanted to be touching another person for an extended period of time like he was now. He sighed. He knew he needed a sliver of affirmation from Naruto that the feeling was mutual, otherwise his wants would never be fulfilled. Naruto seemed so peaceful, fitting perfectly in Sasuke’s palm. He could feel his heart flutter the more he gazed, like a child looking at their crush… 

_What’s that?_

Sasuke’s eyes swiftly darted to door, where he could feel the vibrations of footsteps making their way towards Naruto’s apartment. The sun had only just dawned. Who was coming to the door this early? And what would they think if they saw this? He had to wake Naruto up… The footsteps were getting closer, forcing Sasuke to do the one thing he didn’t want to. Eyes closed, he aggressively yanked his hand out from underneath Naruto, in order to guarantee a wake up call. His head went forward and…

Like a slap in the face, Naruto practically flew up.

“Huh? What?” He was wobbling around, half asleep still, searching for the reason he woke up so alarmed. As he turned around, he saw Sasuke sitting in his bed and, in an instant, his body language completely softened. Instead of being on guard, he relaxed, opening himself up to Sasuke. He seemed almost relieved to see him still in his bed.

“What happened?” Naruto, even slower in the morning, was still piecing everything together, but he was pulled out of that quick enough. It clicked. Naruto rushed over to the bedside, placing a hand on Sasuke’s forehead. “Your fever, y’know!” Sasuke swatted Naruto’s hand off of him and just looked at the door. “Huh? Sasuke…?” Naruto whispered, confused, kind of hurt by Sasuke’s rude morning greeting. But there was no time for pleasantries.

Two loud knocks echo through Naruto’s apartment, stopping time. Naruto stands straight up and follows Sasuke’s eyes to the locked door. 

The raven haired boy slides out from underneath the covers and sits on the edge of the bed, noticing how Naruto has yet to move. Sasuke’s eyes trail up Naruto’s body, studying him. Why’s he nervous? He could feel an uneasiness extending from Naruto aura. 

Sasuke looked down. He must know…

_Hinata…_

Naruto quickly fixes his hair and then shoots Sasuke a plastered smile before heading to the door. He swings it open, which is when Sasuke confirms his suspicion with one glance… Yes, it was Hinata… Sasuke was careful not to move, so as to attract her attention. He could tell Naruto wasn’t letting Hinata inside, probably because he didn’t want her to know that Sasuke’d slept in his bed, or even just stayed the night in general. Sasuke swallowed the pain…

_Was Naruto ashamed of me?_

As Naruto took a step outside of his apartment, letting the door shut behind him. Sasuke waited, longingly, wishing him and Naruto could just build their “home” together without anyone else interrupting. Such wishful thinking was arbitrary. Their muffled voices filled his head, he even heard Naruto laugh a few times… Jealousy was a strong feeling deep instilled inside Sasuke. And that’s what he was right now - Jealous. 

In an effort to distract himself, Sasuke stood up to shake himself of the negative thoughts that constantly weighed him down. He needed to strip them away so he didn’t further spiral out of control. Naruto’s answer from last night was textbook, like he’d memorized it. But in his mind he was struggling, he just wasn’t aware yet. However, since Naruto had no sense when it came to love, he knew it would take a great deal of time for him to come to a conclusion that was handed to him on a silver platter. Sasuke’s eyes fell to his feet, as if he’d been defeated without even getting the chance to fight. If he was going to confess anything to Naruto, he'd need at least some sign that it would be worth it.

————————

Sticky from a night of profusely sweating, Sasuke hopped into a steaming shower. He could feel the warmth of Naruto’s presence and his strong scent being swept away by the scorching heat of the water cleansing his body. He closed his eyes and held his breath as if to cast a death wish, stoping his heart from hurting more than it already had. He dreamed he could wake up on the other side of the emotional rollercoaster he was on… Being on it alone with no end in sight was near torture.

Unable to stunt his thoughts for too long, his head fell. Being banished to yearn for Naruto from afar and in the shadows wouldn’t feel like what those moments last night felt like. How could he find that comfort that Naruto offered him so naturally? He’d been dealt a terrible set and all he could do was take the damage until he surrendered. 

_But have I not suffered enough?_

After cutting everyone out of his life years ago and losing those who’d only cared for him… He’d fought against Naruto’s love over and over again… And, now, for the first time in years, all he wanted to do was confess to him and repay him for the pain he’d caused, but it was out of the question. His entire body sunk down, sitting in the shower, knees bent towards his chest, letting the water burn his bare back. Maybe pain was all he was meant to feel…

His head turned towards the door, when Naruto knocked and then waltzed in, slowly, covering his eyes with his hands. He coughed as he inhaled the heavy steam. Sasuke didn’t move from his spot though, he kept crouched letting the water burn him.

“Sasuke?” Naruto asked, still covering his eyes. His voice was walking on eggshells. 

Sasuke looked away from him and leaned his head down onto his arms, feeling the water trickle down his face. He could only see a shadow of Naruto anyway, it wasn’t like he was missing much. 

“Sasuke? Are you okay?” There was a tinge more concern leaking out.

“Yeah.” Sasuke responded, monotone.

“Oh, good.” He took a deep breath, as if guilty. “That was… Hinata.” Sasuke knew that already though, so he didn’t respond. Naruto seemed to be taking his time, possibly gathering his thoughts, figuring out how to phrase things. 

“She was making sure I got back okay after last night. Brought me some ointments and stuff.” Sasuke sneered at the comments. He wasn't even trusted enough to bring Naruto back to his place safely? What a joke. The jealousy in his inner monologue was clear.

“Anyway, she said that Sakura told her to tell me that Kakashi-Sensei asked for me.” Sasuke’s eyes wandered back towards Naruto, his interest perked.

“You should come. I’ve got a good feeling about it, y’know!” Now, Sasuke’s entire head looked to Naruto’s shadow. His body was on fire, not only from the water, but from the invitation. He didn’t want to come off too eager, but whatever Kakashi wanted with Naruto, Sasuke felt like he’d want to be a part of it as well. 

“What’s the meeting -” 

“Hurry up, y’know!” Naruto slipped back out of the bathroom, closing the door behind him, before Sasuke could even finish.

———————

Naruto led the way down the Hokage Mansion’s upper hallway. Sasuke was always stuck looking at Naruto ahead of him. And from the pep in his step, he could tell Naruto was particularly excited about not having to spend the day cooped up in his apartment reading or studying more. He was being called elsewhere… And bringing Sasuke along at that. 

While they had barely talked to each other as they walked to the Mansion moments before, which Sasuke didn’t mind - he thrived in silence -he felt Naruto’s mind was somewhere else. Maybe it was Hinata earlier on? He sensed guilt for some reason…

As they arrived to the Hokage’s door, Naruto didn’t even knock. He just burst right through, a smile on his face.

“Ah, Kakashi-Sensei. Good morning, good morning! You finally decided that I’ve done enough and you’re ready to give me -“

Kakashi, not expecting Sasuke to round the corner, causes Naruto to stop talking. “Oh, I brought Sasuke too, y’know.” 

There was tension in the air. Sasuke hadn’t felt this when he visited Kakashi before, so why the heaviness now? He stood in the back, behind Naruto still, while Kakashi leaned back in his chair, exhaling a long sigh.

“What?” Naruto questioned, innocently. Even he now feeling the odd tension. “Kakashi-Sensei. Am I missing something, y’know?” 

Kakashi looked up to Naruto and pulled out a small scroll.

“What’s that?” Naruto had no patience. “Oh, is this a new mission?” He was flat out excited.

Kakashi took a deep breath, preparing his speech. “Naruto. We happened to receive a scrol early this morning. One of our teams sent back word of a recent foreign object collected on the northern isle of the Land of Water. It seems to be an ancient relic of sorts, and needs to be deciphered back here in the Hidden Leaf. So, that team is heading back as we speak. However, they’d also mentioned it seemed to be a smaller part of a larger piece. Meaning the deciphering could be incomplete. Potentially, we would be unable to understand its context in its entirety.”

Naruto’s face was struggling. Even as an adult, he couldn’t understand ‘tough words.’ Not to mention, it was too early for him. Kakashi obviously knew this though, he’d dealt with Naruto long enough. So, he placed the small scroll down, crossed his fingers in front of his mask-covered face, and blankly looked at his student.

“In short, I’m sending you, Sakura and either Shikamaru or Sai to find out if there’s more to the object, or not.”

Silence, but not the kind Sasuke liked. He could sense Naruto mulling it over.

This type of mission is what Sasuke was looking for. He’d traveled the world and even explored the in’s and out’s of other dimensions. While he was still perfecting the use of his Rinnegan, it was a powerful prowess that he’d occasionally trained and it could come in handy.

“Wait. What about Sasuke?” Naruto asked. Sasuke looked down, not wanting to be overbearing in his eagerness to join the mission. 

“Naruto, while this might come as a shock to you, Sasuke hasn’t necessarily gained the trust of the Council just yet. It’d be difficult to vouch for him on this high rank of a mission, this soon after his return.”

“Huh? Sasuke came back to Konoha over two years ago, y’know! He fought for Konoha!” Naruto’s stubbornness took center stage. “He’s obviously the best one to take. Me, Sakura, and Sasuke. Like old times.” Naruto spun around and spread his cheeky smile across his face. And while that would, normally, make Sasuke’s heart sing, all he could feel was pressure. He’d wanted a mission to distract him from his emotions… The thought of this long term mission with both Sakura, who loved him, and Naruto, whom he had complicated feelings for, would be total destruction on his emotional and mental state. But, then again, he didn’t want to turn down the opportunity to repay the Leaf and all of its villagers for his wrongdoings. There was a selfish versus selfless battle going on in his mind.

Kakashi sighed. He wanted the mission to go smoothly, but he also didn’t want to deal with the Council. 

“Sasuke?” Kakashi called, expectant of his two cents.

Naruto stepped to the side, giving room for Sasuke to stand by him, however, Sasuke stayed put. His mind was doing back flips, and he felt a bead of sweat drip down his temple. He didn’t want to make the wrong choice… But was he supposed to listen to his head or his heart…

“I think I could be helpful… If I joined.” Naruto’s eyes widened in excitement. 

“Yes, Kakashi-Sensei! That settles it then, y’know!” 

Sasuke wasn’t sure if it was solely due to him joining the mission, or if it was because their old team was ‘back together again.’ Either way, seeing Naruto that ready for their new mission was… Cute. 

_Cute. Again._

Whenever Sasuke could name the feeling he had towards Naruto, it opened a flood gate of heat that rushed every inch of his body. He had no way of keeping it under control, but he couldn’t draw attention to it. So, Sasuke looked at his feet, waiting for Kakashi’s verdict. 

“So be it.” Kakashi nonchalantly stated. “You’ll both be heading out tomorrow. So rest up, if you weren't able to last night.” Kakashi teased, making Sasuke’s heart drop. He knew that Kakashi was talking about the drunken explosion of Rock Lee and everything that happened at Shikamaru’s engagement celebration. Word traveled fast. He also knew Kakashi didn’t know what happened after the bar, the intimate, yet heated exchange between comrades, but Sasuke's mind flashed to that moment anyway. Looking up slightly, he could also tell Naruto was processing what Kakashi said. He really was dumb.

“We should head out then. Naruto?” Sasuke tried to bring Naruto’s attention back to reality. And with that, Naruto chuckled to himself, still in thought.

“Yeah, y’know. See you around, Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto waved his goodbye’s to the Hokage and rushed past Sasuke, who then followed him out. 

————————

Naruto and Sasuke both exited the Hokage Mansion as the sun was near its high point in the sky. Sasuke could feel Naruto’s pace slow. His hands were in his pockets and his peppy attitude disappeared. Pretty soon, Naruto had stopped walking in general, prompting Sasuke to stop as well and look back at his friend. He was obviously thinking about… Something.

Even though it was late morning, there weren’t a lot of villagers walking around. The setting felt oddly quiet and intimate.

Sasuke questioned whether or not he should prompt his friend to reveal what was on his mind, but, as if his mind was being read, Naruto spoke.

“It ticks me off, y’know?” Sasuke didn’t know. “Those old grandma’s and grandpa’s in the Council already talked to you, but they’re still acting like you’re gonna run off again or something, y’know. Like your dangerous to Konoha. Damn it!” Naruto is mentally beating himself up inside and word vomiting. Sasuke had seen Naruto deal with the stress that Sasuke had caused, but he’d always had someone else nearby to calm him down. This time, it was just Sasuke and Naruto. He looked down, ashamed that he was still causing chaos in his mind years later. 

“What do they expect? And Kakashi-Sensei, y’know! He should know - he could fight them back! He’s more than just the Hokage. He should knock some sense into them. Damn it!” Naruto’s hands formed a first and trembled, while Sasuke’s breath became more rapid. He needed to do something.

There was only one thing he could think of to snap him out of it though. So, with his one hand lifted and a swift exhale, Sasuke took a step forward and slapped Naruto’s cheek. 

Complete silence.

Naruto was shocked, and slowly moved his widened eyes to look up at Sasuke. Did he forget why he was mad all of the sudden? Sasuke’s slap was civil, but it seemed to have knocked the boiling rage out of his system all together. He let his hand liger on his blonde friends’ cheek and the two just stared at each other, connected, until their breath was in sync.

“Thank you.” The world around them faded away. Sasuke knew his words held weight, since he never would thank anyone, especially Naruto. While there was a time when it would make Sasuke feel inferior to thank Naruto, this time felt different. Naruto was his closest friend… Sasuke wanted him more than that, but he’d wait for Naruto to come to that mutual conclusion himself… All Sasuke could do was be honest and help.

Naruto zoned out as he stared at him, his eyes lost in the abyss beyond Sasuke’s own. Naruto hesitantly began to lift his own hand to touch Sasuke’s, but Sasuke didn’t notice. He’d already lowered his hand, feeling the warmth of Naruto’s cheek disappear. Only once his hand was at his side, did he see the movement of Naruto’s. 

Sasuke started to turn around, heading away from the Hokage Mansion, but Naruto grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Sasuke felt his blood rush to his cheeks, so he avoided looking at Naruto.

“Where are you going?” Naruto’s voice lost all of its heavy anger. Right now, he only saw Sasuke. However, Sasuke was still looking away, unable to handle Naruto’s firm touch and gentle words.

“Back.” Sasuke pulled his arm away from Naruto.

“Sasuke.” Naruto called out, as Sasuke took the first step away from him.

“Don’t be late tomorrow.” Sasuke called back at him as he continued on.

He could sense Naruto, unmoving behind him, his deep blue eyes watching Sasuke as he faded out into the distance. So much of Sasuke wanted to have stayed with Naruto, but he knew he needed a break from the high of emotions he’d been riding on for twelve hours now. Especially since tomorrow was a new mission… With Sakura… And Naruto… He’d have to mentally prepare now.


	9. Promises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto start their mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of the Home series! I'm enjoying writing this fanfic so much and hope you're enjoying reading it!
> 
> Thanks again!

The mission started out more different than others. They’d been walking down the beaten path away from the village for almost six hours now, and all throughout that time, only a few words were spoken, none of which were aimed at Sasuke. He knew Sakura and Naruto had spent collectively more time together over the years, time he’d missed for selfish reasons. He knew Sasuke was intertwined with both of them in an unpleasant way, at least currently. 

He was stuck walking behind both, with Naruto leading the way. He wanted to say something, anything, to break the tension that was consuming him. But then he saw Naruto’s hands move from the back of his head to his stomach, as he leaned slightly forward. As he stopped walked, both Sakura and Sasuke did the same, with Sakura raising concern.

“Naruto!” She exclaimed. He wasn’t attacked, was he? Sasuke placed his hand atop his sword. And then…

His stomach grumbled and he let out a cheeky giggle. “Must be time to take a break.” He smiled to his comrades as Sakura scoffed over her unnecessary concern. She looked around at the location.

“I’m sure there’s a creak down east through this brush, if the map is still accurate.” Sakura pointed, heading to lead the way now. “Shouldn’t take us too long to get there.”

Naruto nodded and followed as Sakura walked off the path and into the forest beside them. Sasuke took a second, and then followed suit.

As they reached the creak, just as Sakura predicted, they set down their traveling gear and backpacks. Naruto groaned as a weight was lifted off his shoulders. He crashed on the rocky ground, pulling his backpack around and digging through it for his food. Sasuke pulled out two rice balls for himself, from his own backpack, and Sakura pulled out a bento she’d made of fish, rice, and a dumpling to finish off. All three of them immediately started digging in.

“Ay, Sakura-chan -” Naruto spoke with his mouth full. 

“Did anyone ever tell you that you should swallow your food before you open your mouth, Naruto?” Sakura jabbed him with that comment. And so, forcing the food down, Naruto gulped.

“Sheesh, Sakura-chan.”

“What is it?”

“How long till we get there?” Naruto asked. 

“We just started off. At least, another full day or so. Granted we don’t waste time.” Sakura glared at Naruto. And h groaned, taking another bite of his food. Then he got an idea.

“Ay, Sasuke -” Before he could finish, Sakura whacked the back of his head. 

“Don’t talk with your mouth full.” Naruto’s eyes widened in fear of his female comrade. He chewed his food quickly, and swallowed, rubbing his head.

“Sasuke?” Naruto looked to Sasuke, who was finishing off his first rice ball. It felt like Naruto was waiting for Sasuke to give him the attention he’d need to complete his sentence. And so, Sasuke looked up at him. He hand’t looked in his eyes since the morning of the day prior. It made his heart race and he wasn’t sure how long he could keep the contact up.

“Yeah.” Sasuke said.

“You can teleport right? With your Rinnegan?” Sasuke closed his eyes.

_Idiot._

“I can across dimensions.”

“Across dimensions…” Naruto repeated, slowly. 

“Which means it won’t help us get there faster, Naruto. We don’t need to go into a different dimension.” Naruto didn’t look to Sakura, but continued to stare at Sasuke, who had already looked away from the blonde to finish more of his meal. Naruto sighed.

“Ah, well…” Naruto jumped up. “We’ll just have to move faster than.” Neither Sasuke or Sakura could understand the hurry, but just assumed it was Naruto being… Well, Naruto.

“I’ll be right back.” Naruto left his space on the rocks and jumped over to thedense forest, heading deep inside and out of sight. Now, it was just Sasuke and Sakura and he was feeling a wave of nerves drown him. Even as he was looking down, counting the grains of rice on his rice ball, he felt Sakura’s longing gaze towards him. He couldn’t suppress her feelings, but there’d have to be some way to politely turn her away from him.

“Sasuke-kun…” She mumbled towards him. “About the other night…” 

Sasuke’s heart was beating so loud it’d be impossible for Sakura not to notice it. He continually looks down at his rice balls, fearful of what he’d say if he gave back her attention.

“It was wrong of me to… Be all over you like that… And I’m sorry.” Sasuke gulped. He could tell that she was ashamed of her actions, but also disappointed that her actions pushed Sasuke further away. He knew she was trying anything to keep Sasuke close. He didn’t want her to think low of herself because he wasn’t acting how she’d desired. It wasn’t her fault that he was who he was… Even if he did have those feelings for Sakura, he probably wouldn’t act on them…

“I should’ve asked you if it was okay.” She laughed, uncomfortably. “Probably shouldn’t drink like that anymore, right, Sasuke-kun?” Sasuke didn’t know how to say what he needed to say. He’d tried to be distant with her, but it did no good. He’d even been slightly aggressive towards her, and it played out the opposite of how he thought it would. He was at a loss. 

“Sasuke-kun…?” His name was drawn out of her mouth with utmost delicacy. He slowly tilted his head to look at Sakura. Those deep eyes of his focused on her green emerald’s, hoping the words would just come to him. Should he let her down easy here? No… They still had a mission to do together…

“Sakura…” Sakura’s being shivered at the mention of her name from his mouth. He didn’t want to hurt her… “It’s not your fault.” He watched as she sunk a bit. This wasn’t the answer she was hoping for… Her love for him was so strong that, no matter what, it’d take time for her to find her footing without him there.

“Who is it then?” Sasuke’s eyes trembled as they looked at Sakura. She’d put him on the spot and there was no way to escape the question. He gulped so acutely that it was actually painful. She’d looked away from him by now, disappointed in herself for asking such an intrusive and personal question, but she wasn’t retracting it. She honestly wanted to know… 

But Sasuke couldn’t tell her. 

“Nobody.” Sasuke said, faking his confident tone. He’d hoped he’d convinced her enough so that she’d take a step back, but her emotional state was growing more unstable. He could tell by her white knuckles grasping the end of her shorts, the quick breaths… It all added up to her being taken over by her feelings, unable to accept his answer.

“So, you just… It is me then.” A dagger shot through Sasuke’s heart and time around him froze. There was a chill in the air, falling on top of him, making it more difficult to catch his breath. Not to mention, the tinnitus in his ears caused him to nearly pass out, but he tried to hold his composure, not for himself, but for Sakura. He had no response to give… It truly wasn’t her fault. And he didn’t want her to blame herself for his misunderstood emotional turmoil. 

Sasuke glanced towards the area where Naruto ran off to, in hopes that’d he interrupt this heavy conversation. He waited for a second too long though…

“Sasuke-kun, why can’t you talk to me?” Sakura pleaded for his attention. Sasuke wished he could disappear. Maybe he shouldn’t have gone on the mission. Chances are it would’ve run more smoothly if Shikamaru was here instead of himself. He couldn’t control the circumstances surrounding Sakura and him. And it was hard for him to look at her anymore… Not only because he hated seeing her in the overly emotional state, but also because he couldn’t fix himself for her.

“I’m… Sorry, Sakura.” Sasuke, dizzy from the interaction, folded his rice ball up and placed it inside of his backpack. He then zipped it up and threw it on his back. “But we have a mission to do.”

Sakura was holding back tears, but she was strong enough to realize that this might not be the time to express emotions so vividly. The rules of a Shinobi were clear, and she’d regularly commented on how she’d memorized them with ease. She would know to compartmentalize her feelings for Sasuke during a mission of this caliber. 

“Are you finished?” Sakura looked down at her half eaten bento box as she asked Sasuke the question.

“Yeah.”

From the bushes, he saw Naruto heading back to their make shift site. 

“We should try and make to the Land of Water before sunset.” Sasuke turned away from her and headed back towards the path. He could feel, not only her eyes, but Naruto’s as well, track his movement’s as he walked away from them both.

————————

The sun was setting in the distance and they’d only just recently crossed over the border. Now, it was about finding a place to stay the night. Sasuke was walking slightly behind Naruto now, while Sakura was trailing behind them. She looked to be giving Sasuke space, perhaps hiding her embarrassment from earlier. The constant rejection from Sasuke must’ve been catching up to her. 

Sasuke looked over at Naruto who looked comfortable, content, unbothered… Even though the last time he’d saw Naruto before the mission, he’d left him almost speechless. Sasuke couldn’t piece together how the blonde was feeling towards him. He knew he felt close, and that Naruto was open to Sasuke staying close, in fact, he was asking for it… But Naruto didn’t seem to be tormented by the feelings he was feeling, if there were any at all. Sasuke sighed and looked back ahead.

“I’ve been around here before.” Sasuke broke the silence with his deep voice, causing Naruto to look over at him from the corner of his eye. “There’s an outpost coming up.” Naruto grinned. He began to walk a bit quicker.

“Maybe they’ll have a ramen stand.” Naruto was lost in his wild imagination, licking his lips in anticipation.

_Did he only think about food?_

Sakura dove in too. “Or a bath house.” Her voice was quieter than normal, but hopeful.

“They’ve got both.” Sasuke confirmed.

Naruto nearly leapt for joy as the outpost became clearer in the distance. The journey so far had been fairly boring and ordinary. There were no run in’s with rogue ninja’s, or thieves, or lost travelers. It was probably equivalent to a vacation for the other two. 

Naruto sped away, with Sakura running after him, Sasuke watched as his comrades faded into younger versions of themselves. He could hear Sakura berating Naruto for his impatience and obnoxious behavior, while Naruto fought back, dismissively, yet hurt because Sakura wouldn’t join in on his fun. Memories flooded his subconscious. And as the two reached the bath house, they paused, waiting for Sasuke to catch up. He couldn’t help but smile, even though the mission up until then had only put him on edge, he was ready to take control of his emotions. However, he didn’t know how difficult that could prove.

————————

The three of them placed their belongings down in opposite corners of the room. 

“So, what’s first, y’know? I was thinking - ” And just like that he was cut off by Sakura, who’d already headed to the door again, robe in hand. 

“I’ll be in the bath.” She said, completely blowing off Naruto’s hope of spending the time with his teammates. Naruto’s voice cut out quickly and his grin disappeared. He didn’t sulk often, but if Sasuke paid attention he could spot the brief seconds in which Naruto’s disappointment replaced his optimism. But, he always found a way to pull the positivity back out, no matter the situation.

Even after that conversation between him and Sakura, something Naruto didn’t know about, he felt Sakura was doing everything in her power to not let it get her down. Even if she didn’t spend the evening with Naruto and himself, he knew she’d be fine. She was stronger than she let on. And so…

“It’s just us then.” Sasuke said to remind Naruto that Sakura wasn’t the only comrade of his. Naruto smiled and sat down beside Sasuke on the ground. “Ah, Sasuke.” He sighed.

Naruto tried again. “So, ramen or bath? I was thinking -”

“Let me guess, ramen?” Naruto’s eyes squinted at Sasuke after being cut off again. He huffed as he leaned back, closing his eyes and crossing his arms. “It’s rude to cut people off, y’know.” Sasuke chuckled as he finished folding his sheets for the night beside his sleeping area. He looked over at Naruto’s area, which was already a mess. He seemed to treat every place as his own, with no respect for others in that same space. Sasuke was slightly envious. Naruto didn’t really care what other people thought about him. His whole life was set out to prove people wrong. However, his carelessness could be taken as a strength as well as a weakness. Right now, his things strewn about would definitely be a weakness. 

Sasuke knew what he said next would tick Naruto off so… “I’m not really hungry.” Naruto’s eyes widened and his entire being folded over into itself. The rejection hit him like a ton of bricks. Watching Naruto’s face come to terms with the fact that someone wasn’t hungry was beyond entertaining for the raven.

“I think I’ll go to the bath, too.” Sasuke decided.

“What about ramen after the bath?” Naruto desperately pleaded to Sasuke. He really did only think about food.

“We’ll see.” Sasuke stood up and grabbed the robe he would use for the bath. Naruto’s buttons were pressed and he mumbled, inaudibly to himself as he followed Sasuke’s lead. Sasuke couldn’t help but enjoy the idea that Naruto was gonna join him in the bath. They’d only bathed together once? Maybe twice? He could count the times on one hand, so it obviously wasn’t much. His heart started racing as Naruto walked closely behind him to the bath area. He wasn’t sure what would happen.

_Probably nothing._

But still, he left a small ounce of hope in his heart. 

The bath area’s were separated by a giant bamboo wall. As Sasuke slid open the door, he noticed there was only two other people in the steaming spring. He gulped. Naruto, not waiting, slipped past Sasuke, robe already off, and headed to the bath. Sasuke looked behind him at Naruto’s clothes and robe overflowing the basket they were in. Then, he looked forward again, watching Naruto dip his toe into the water.

“Eeeeeh!” Naruto shrieked. The other two individuals in the spring looked at Naruto. “Hot! Hot, hot!” Sasuke rolled his eyes, playfully and walked over to the empty basket besides Naruto’s, stripping himself of his clothes and folding them neatly, then laying the robe on top. He felt the steam from the bath surround his bare body and he looked past the door, outside. Naruto was heading towards the opposite end of the bath. Sasuke’s heart started racing. The bath house was such a normal experience and he wasn’t unfamiliar with it by any means. He’d often bathed on his travels as it was a great stress reliever. However, as he headed into the bath, he could feel the heat take him over. The steam made everything beyond a foot away practically hidden. The water passed his waist line and he began to walk towards wherever Naruto was…

He looked around, but couldn’t spot him amongst the opaque steam. So, he sunk down, covering the majority of his body under the heated water. The silence was haunting, not to mention the lack of visibility. He contemplated calling out for Naruto, but he was sure he’d see him soon enough, but as he reached the end of the spring, with no Naruto in sight, his brow furrowed. Slowly, he turned around to see some bubbles bursting on the surface of the water, and in a split second…

“Sasuke!” Naruto jumped out from underneath the water in the most childish attempt at scaring his comrade. Sasuke gasped, but his surprise didn’t last long. Naruto couldn’t help but laugh and point at Sasuke. “Be honest, I got you, y’know!”

“Shut up.” Sasuke commented, turning away to lean against the rocky side of the bath. 

“You’re no fun, Sasuke. Relax. It's not everyday we can enjoy a nice bathhouse.” Naruto joined Sasuke, leaning against the same rocks as him. The two were close to each other again, nearly touching, but not yet. He chucked this closeness to Naruto having no boundaries. But it was still enjoyable to have Naruto near him. As if the spring wasn’t hot enough, a naked Naruto sitting a little too close had the potential of sending Sasuke into a frenzy. 

_Keep it cool._

Sasuke looked forward and reminded himself that this was still a mission and feelings were to be kept separate. 

“This feels good, right?” Naruto said, calming down.

“Huh?” 

“The bath.” Oh, the bath.

“Yeah.” Sasuke responded, indifferent. 

The two allowed the silence to come between them. Even though this bath was supposed to relax him, he couldn’t help but think about Naruto beside him. All he had wanted to do on this mission was distract himself, thinking he could handle it, but it didn’t seem to be the case. Every time he had an opportunity to be alone with Naruto, all he wanted to do was touch him. It could be as simple as brushing shoulders, even that caused a rise in his blood pressure. His eyes wander from the water to his friend beside him. His head was leaning back and sweat, or water, or a mixture of both, was dripping down his temple into his hair line. His breathing was slowed and the steam dispersed around his mouth on each exhale. Sasuke’s eyes continues to wander down Naruto’s neck, where his adam’s apple was protruding. The sharp features of Naruto’s profile could send him to another planet… 

_Keep it cool._

His internal monologue reminded him that if he lost himself in Naruto, he’d regret it. But the more he looked at Naruto, his thoughts went wild and he didn’t care about regret anymore. He’d spent so much time regretting his past actions, but needed to remind himself that without those actions he wouldn’t be where he was at that moment. Everything led him to right here, right now. Even if regret was attached.

As Naruto’s eyes opened to looked at Sasuke, Sasuke snapped out of his trance. He sharply inhaled, staying connected with those blue eyes. 

“What is it?” Naruto asked, innocently. 

Sasuke was powerless. He was just watching Naruto. There was no rhyme or reason to why… He looked away.

He could hear Naruto sigh and lean forward. “It’s about Sakura-chan, right?” Sasuke, still looking away, tensed up, gripping his leg in frustration.

“I might’ve heard a bit when we stopped earlier.” 

_He heard?!_

“What did you hear?” Sasuke questioned, firmly.

Naruto took a second. “Ay, Sasuke. I tried not to listen, but -“

“Then why did you?” Sasuke’s response was quick, catching Naruto by surprise. Naruto’s eyes fell. Sasuke didn’t want to talk about Sakura. And he also didn’t want to lash out at Naruto for his own failures. But the entire situation with Sakura was a mess and he didn’t want Naruto involved. He couldn’t let Naruto think that his “home” was Sakura and not him.

“Why’d you listen, Naruto?” He barked.

“I didn’t mean to, y’know. But something was obviously wrong.” Naruto defended his actions.

“It’s not your place to insert yourself into relationships that don’t involve you.” That ticked Naruto off and the air around them shifted.

“Huh? I’m here also! This mission involves all of us and if you’re going to go and upset Sakura-chan, you could sabotage the whole thing, y’know!” Naruto’s point was definite. Even though he’d found his “home” with Hinata, he’d still fight till the ends of the Earth for Sakura, which is more than what Sasuke could say for himself. He had no chance to prove himself in that regard. 

“Sakura is fine. So drop it.” Naruto snarled at Sasuke’s dismissive words. Sasuke couldn’t help but push Naruto away, no matter how much it hurt him to do it. It was his only defensive mechanism. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke, obviously upset. “You don’t know that. She’d rather be alone than be with you right now, and that’s saying something. She’s always crying about you. I thought it’d be different when you came back home, but nothings changed.” Naruto’s words stung and Sasuke couldn’t bring himself to challenge them. Again, he messed up. He was still an outsider and couldn’t break through the walls to the other side. He wanted to drop the act and confess everything… Maybe that would help Naruto see why nothing had changed for him and Sakura…

“I can’t fix this, y’know.” Naruto spoke in a lower tone.

“Nobody asked you to.” Sasuke remarked.

Naruto’s face turned into one of disgust. “Huh? Sasuke? What’s up with you?” Naruto’s hands formed fists, rearing to attack.

Sasuke sighed. He didn’t know what to do or where to go. Now, not only was Sakura distant with him, the one he’d been hoping to be closer to, was as well. Even being in a hot spring, Sasuke felt ice cold. His mind raced with thoughts and flashbacks of being alone again, of losing everyone close to him, of not being enough…

“I’ll fix it.” Sasuke whispered.

Naruto stared at Sasuke, tensed up, watching his body language. After a moment, Naruto relaxed his fists, even though his brow was still furrowed at Sasuke. And with a long exhale… “I believe you…”

Naruto then turned away from Sasuke and walked back towards the door in slow motion. Sasuke watched him shift through the bath and he could feel the corners of his mouth tremble. He didn’t know how to change what had already happened. He was plagued with the misfortune of messing everything up, all the time, and not even having the strength to fix it. Who was he? Compared to Naruto, he was scum… He didn’t want to be scum though… He wanted to walk alongside Naruto and support him. Watching Naruto walk away brought back a darkness that blurred his vision and he was actually afraid.

_Naruto!_

“Naruto!” Sasuke stood up and yelled. It was loud enough that anyone nearby would hear it, even Sakura. Confused, Naruto turned around. Sasuke rarely showed his feelings, but there was so much desperate and raw emotion packed into that one yell for Naruto, that it stopped the blonde in his tracks.

Sasuke didn’t know where to go from here, but he knew he didn’t want the dark to take over him again and the only way for that not to happen was to be near Naruto.

“Why are you walking away?” Sasuke struggled to speak.

And he could tell Naruto didn’t know how to answer it. He left the silence sit on top of the water the two were soaking in. The question felt oddly pointed at Naruto, and it applied a pressure to him. Sasuke didn’t mean to throw Naruto off, but he couldn’t just let him walk away. However, in the silence, Sasuke found it harder to control his emotions. He couldn’t stop. 

“You said I’d never be alone again.” A weight lifted off of Sasuke as he said those words. And he meant them, even if it felt like a vulnerable admission of his own insecurities. He was telling Naruto that his promise was what was holding Sasuke up, keeping him afloat. 

Naruto could only look at Sasuke. And feeling his heart beat race again from the long stare of his comrade’s, Sasuke shrunk back down into the water, hoping to shield himself from the possible rejection. 

Naruto, however, took a different approach. It seemed he didn’t consider that rejection was an option. Or maybe it was that he would never reject Sasuke. Naruto approached Sasuke with purpose and his presence was so overwhelming that Sasuke had trouble keeping his strength. As Naruto reached Sasuke, he grabbed his forearm, pulling him out of the water so the two of them landed face to face. They were so close that it was impossible for Sasuke to see all of Naruto’s face without shifting his eyes. So, he kept his focus still, on the blue’s in front of him.

He could barely breathe. Naruto’s grip was so tight as if he wanted to dominate Sasuke’s entire body. 

“I’ll never go back on my word.” He paused. “Sasuke.” Sasuke shuddered. He felt a cool breeze hit the side of his body and all he wanted to do was fall into Naruto’s grasp. But he knew he couldn’t. Not yet…

Naruto lowered their arms, but kept his grasp firm. Their eyes were still locked into each other and Sasuke tried to figure out what move Naruto was going to make, if any. He seemed serious, but he was known to switch his attitude in the blink of an eye. It was an art. Sasuke didn’t mind this though. He’d gotten confirmation from Naruto that he’d never be alone again, and he was now proving that fact. He knew he needed to discuss things with Sakura, but that’s not what he wanted to think about right now. 

“You better not.” Sasuke whispered.

"Can I expect the same from you?" Naruto countered his teasing with a serious request.

_Naruto…_

"Yeah." 

Sasuke couldn’t stop staring at him. And it seemed Naruto couldn’t stop staring at Sasuke either.

_Is this the sign I needed?_


	10. You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke gets Naruto's answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back! Another day, another chapter. I'm so excited for you all to read chapter ten of the Home series!
> 
> Enjoy!

So, was that the sign he needed? Was Naruto’s confirmation of never leaving Sasuke alone enough? Sasuke looked up at the ceiling in the small, square room inside their bathhouse suite. After their extended staring contest, in which Naruto affirmed his promise to Sasuke and Sasuke affirmed his own to Naruto, the blonde offered him a comforting smile and then dragged him into town in search of a ramen stand. Sasuke’s eyes strained as they were trying to focus on the specks of dust inside the ceiling light, trying to create his own poor version of counting sheep. Yet, Sasuke kept getting jolts of memory from earlier. The small moment when Naruto was gripping Sasuke’s hand and holding eye contact, he’d felt there something beyond friendship, but the events after it felt merely platonic. 

Sasuke groaned and looked over at Naruto's sleeping body a few feet away from him. It must’ve been past midnight now and Sakura was expecting an early rise, so they could make it to their destination by the following evening. Sasuke needed to sleep, he knew that, but his mind wouldn’t let him. The unsteady emotions made him feel weak and vulnerable. He was unable to read Naruto at all. It was as if every time he took one step forward, he then took two steps back. He was opening himself up more to Naruto than he’d ever done with anyone else prior, but was that it? Was it one-sided?

Sasuke sat up in his sheets and glanced at both Sakura and Naruto, who looked to be sound asleep. Of course, he was the only one who was letting his feelings rid him of the opportunity to get a good nights rest before their travel. He could feel his eyes fatigued, but every time he shut them, his mind played over a montage of moments of him and Naruto and his legs became restless, causing him to shift constantly. He couldn’t take it. He felt like he was back at square one. 

He threw off the sheets that were covering him, put on a robe, and quietly slipped out of the room. He made sure not to wake up his two comrades as he walked away, silently. Maybe fresh air would help him clear his head. He walked down the dark, dimly lit hallway, turning one corner and then another before exiting the complex. Out by the bath area, the steam lifting off the springs was serene. The moon was high in the sky, giving him hope that’d he be able to get a few hours before the sun rise. Still restless, he didn’t want to sit, so he leaned against the outside wall, just looking up at the starry night. The one thing he loved about his long travels was how much of the world he got to see. The more he thought about it, being out in the world, with no ties, no real cares… That was what felt like “home” the most. If he had to name it now, that is. While being with Naruto was a different kind of “home…” He didn’t want to be alone anymore, but he was nervous about finding anything that compared to that. What Naruto offered him was security… But he felt he was expecting too much from him, which was why being alone sounded more appealing as a “home."

Sasuke stopped looking up at the infinite sky and let his head drop down. He didn’t know what to do anymore. It felt like he was relearning how to exist again, but he was constantly messing it up. Was life easier when he had tunnel vision… Even if it was more painful?

He didn’t want to think like that, but these late night thoughts never were uplifting…

Sasuke looked up at the sound of the door across from him sliding open. Naruto, half asleep, stepped outside, sliding the door closed behind him. He stopped in front of it, just staring ahead at Sasuke, leaning against the wall, as if he was waiting to be found.

“I thought I wasn’t to leave you alone again.” His voice was raspier after he woke up and Sasuke couldn’t help but smile at his comment.

“What are you doing, y’know?” Naruto rubbed his eyes and yawned.

Sasuke debated whether or not to extend the conversation with Naruto and ruin both of their chances of a good nights sleep, or just shrug it off and go back to the suite. If Sakura woke up at all, with them not being there, there’s no chance in hell she wouldn’t make their lives a living hell for the rest of the journey.

He sighed. While his late night thoughts normally revolved around pessimism and sadness, upon seeing Naruto, they’d switched. He couldn’t help but feel lighter knowing Naruto came looking for him.

“Couldn’t sleep.” He was honest. 

Naruto walked across the springs to Sasuke on the other side. He leaned against the wall beside Sasuke and looked up at the sky, similar to what the raven was doing earlier. A chilled air swept over the area, pushing their hair from their faces as they got lost in the stars.

“This is oddly poetic of you, Sasuke. Did you happen to wish upon a star too?” Even in the middle of the night, Naruto kept up his witty remarks. It really seemed to be either snarky comments or aggressive arguments for them. 

“Shut up.” Sasuke sneered.

The sound of crickets and whistling wind in the distance happened to be the soundtrack for this moment. It was mildly encouraging. He felt like, finally, it was just them two. No mission, no worries… If he wanted, he could get it all off his chest now. Maybe then, he’d be able to sleep. It seemed Naruto was the reason for this chaos controlling his mind, so, if he just released it out into the air, maybe…

Sasuke looked to Naruto who was, again, always too close. While Sasuke didn’t mind, he’d make the observation every time. Silence with Naruto was soothing and a rarity. The blonde was overly talkative, which made him believe that he hated silence. But when him and Naruto were able to be silent together it made him believe he was truly comfortable. 

_Like “home…”_

“Naruto…” Sasuke muttered under his breath, drawing the attention of his friend. 

“Hm?” Naruto’s head was still leaning against the wall behind them and he’d only turned it slightly to look at Sasuke, whose head was lowered. 

“A while ago, you had asked me if I was happy to be home…” Naruto lifted his head off the wall, more intently watching Sasuke’s profile, even though his raven hair covered him completely. He was expecting Naruto to prompt him to continue, but he didn’t, and Sasuke didn’t want to look up at him to understand why, so…

“Are you awake?” Sasuke asked.

After a second, “Yeah.” Naruto mumbled. 

Sasuke could feel his heart beat thumping harder and harder as the moment’s passed. He didn’t want his emotional state to be read in his voice. So, he tried to control his breathing… 

“I answered that question with another question at the time, but you’d passed out.” Sasuke reminded him. Still no response from Naruto, but he had to trust that the blonde was listening. 

“But I had asked what you meant by ‘home.’” He emphasized “home” so that Naruto would understand the question. Sasuke closed his eyes and exhaled. This was, by no means a confession, but depending on Naruto’s answer, he might know where to go from here.

Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eyes, Naruto sliding his hands into the pockets of his robe. Was he thinking about what to say? He didn’t think the question was too hard, but maybe there was more to it… Was Naruto overthinking now? 

“I don’t know if I can answer it.” Naruto responded, but this wasn’t what Sasuke was looking for.

“What do you mean?” Sasuke’s response lacked the sensitivity it did before.

“It’s different for everyone, y’know?” Naruto sighs, knowing he’s not helping Sasuke at all with his answers.

Sasuke looked up, shifting his head to meet Naruto’s eyes. Sasuke was serious about understanding “home.” It was on his mind every day and the lack of knowledge surrounding it was torture.

“Then what’s your ‘home?’” Sasuke needed to know. This could change everything for him. He watched as Naruto’s eyes trembled and his pupils expanding to practically erase the bright blue surrounding them. Naruto’s eyes were reflective of Sasuke’s now. It was near metaphoric. Did Naruto not know what his “home” was either?

Naruto took an inhale and shivered. He was struggling.

“I think…” Sasuke’s hand was sweating.

_Is this it?_

Naruto continued. “I think, for me, it’s changed over time.” Naruto gulped. “Konaha will always be my home… But the other half of it has always been… A person…” Naruto confessed.

“Who’s that person now?” Sasuke couldn’t help himself. It was as if he was so close to discovering this hidden treasure he’d been searching for his entire life.

Naruto looked at him, surprised by his urgency. The two were studying the other.

“Probably you…” The words left his lips with such ease that it nearly knocked Sasuke off his feet. Did he hear that correctly?

But then, Naruto continued with a sly chuckle. “…Probably Sakura-chan too, when she isn’t yelling at me… Or hitting me… Or ignoring me…”

Sasuke’s eyes gradually shifted. At first, Naruto’s confession was what he wanted to hear, but as Naruto kept talking… Sasuke’s heart started racing and he couldn’t think straight.

“Also Kakashi-Sensei… Shikamaru… Oh, Hinata too, y’know? Almost forgot…” Naruto nervously pardoned his mishap with a laugh. 

Sasuke’s eyes were closed and he was looking down, beyond frustrated. Why did Naruto do this to him? The answer could’ve been simple, but the longer the blonde talked, the more Sasuke could feel himself get lost in the answer.

He could tell, by how Naruto’s voice trailed off, that Naruto was aware of Sasuke’s change in mood.

“Sasuke?” Naruto muttered. Sasuke needed to walk away. But Naruto grabbed his arm, holding him back. However, Sasuke spun around, grabbing the wrist of the hand Naruto grabbed him with and pressed it against the wall behind them. Yet, in defense, Naruto lifted his other hand to grasp the collar of Sasuke’s robe. Naruto grunted as the pressure Sasuke was inflicting on his wrist was almost painful.

“Drop it, Sasuke.” Naruto gritted his teeth, but that only further prompted Sasuke to control the situation. Sasuke took a small step forward towards Naruto, his eyes closed. He could feel his heart race, not with rage anymore, but excitement. He couldn’t handle waiting for Naruto, even though, he reminded himself, he needed to… So, he’d only use a bit of force. 

Sasuke took another step and then another. He was now so close he could now feel Naruto’s warmth and breath graze his skin. From holding his wrist he was also timing the increase in heart rate every time Sasuke got closer, invading his space. However, Naruto wasn’t fighting it anymore.

Sasuke and Naruto now were close enough that their noses were practically touching. Each of their grips on the other didn’t waver. Sasuke finally felt like he could overpower Naruto though, especially because Sasuke’s breath had stilled, while Naruto’s entire being was heating up and going into overdrive. Sasuke then, without warning, rested his forehead on Naruto’s, which caused the blonde to sharply inhale out of confusion. Sasuke wanted to feel Naruto near him, but he wanted Naruto to want him as well. So, he let go of Naruto’s wrist, dropping his hand down to his side, still pressed against his comrade. Naruto, hesitantly, let go of Sasuke’s robe. Sasuke wanted to open his eyes, but he didn’t know what he’d see and it made him nervous.

“Sasuke…” Naruto’s voice was barely audible, but he’d lost the aggressive tone. Sasuke didn’t respond though. He wanted them to just feel the other.

Naruto’s breath slowed to match Sasuke’s until they were breathing in sync. He felt so connected to him right now. So much so, he could fall asleep. He felt at peace as the world around them was stagnant. Naruto could’ve pushed him off, but he didn’t. Sasuke took that as him not wanting to… Maybe it was the push Naruto needed.

Then, after a few minutes had passed, “Who’s your home?” Sasuke’s voice was as quiet as the wind, brushing past them.

He wanted to watch Naruto’s face, but he couldn’t allow himself to be more vulnerable than he was at this moment. 

Naruto’s response wasn’t immediate, but when he spoke there was no hesitancy. Sasuke could feel him inhale just enough for a simple, one-worded answer.

“You.” 

His heart stopped and he opened his eyes, taking a small step back. Their foreheads were no longer touching, causing Naruto to open his eyes to look into Sasuke’s. 

Sasuke didn’t know what to say. It was the answer he wanted… He needed… But there was always an inkling of doubt that shadowed his happiness. Did Naruto only say that because he knew what Sasuke needed to hear? Did he really mean it? Naruto had done nothing thus far to convince Sasuke that he was his “home.” Then again… Sasuke looked away… Neither had he. This was the first time he’d made any sort of move.

“What is it?” Naruto asked, softly.

“Did you mean what you said?” Naruto could sense the disbelief in Sasuke’s voice, causing him to stand up straight. He was serious.

“I wouldn’t lie.”

“How do I know that?”

“What’s there to get out of me lying?”

“You get power… Over me.” 

Naruto was confused. Sasuke always seemed to take things as such a challenge. Why couldn’t he accept what Naruto was telling him? Why was he fighting against it? Why was he constantly pushing people away?

_Why? Why? Why? Why?_

He was beating himself up inside and he sneered as he lowered his head. He felt his heart sink into a pit of darkness. 

“Naruto.” Sasuke uttered, slowly, yet sternly.

“Why me, then?” As if Naruto’s answer wasn’t clear enough. Sasuke decided to go all the way. He looked up at the blonde and took a few steps towards him again, pushing their bodies together so as they could feel that warmth. Sasuke pressed his forehand against Naruto’s again, but he kept his eyes open, straining to focus on the blue eyes that were centimeters away. Both of them were sweating, over exerting their energy, and breathing heavier than before. Sasuke wanted to fall into the warmth in front of him, but he didn’t want Naruto to have the power.

“Why me…” Sasuke could feel Naruto’s emotions and it made his flood out. His voice was shaky, begging for something to comfort him. If Naruto could read his mind…

Maybe he could. 

Naruto’s arms moved to fully embrace the Uchiha in front of him. His arms were strong, toned, wide, full of power… One of his hands wrapped around his lower back and the other wrapped around his shoulders, allowing his hand to securely grasp the back of his neck. Sasuke was locked in Naruto’s hug. Naruto never answered the question verbally, but hoped that this physical display of love and care would carry a similar weight. Sasuke felt a tear pool in the corner of his eye and pulled his forehead away, but that just encouraged Naruto to pull Sasuke’s head over his shoulder. Their bodies, every inch, were touching now. They shared the others warmth and Sasuke could feel himself give out into Naruto’s entire being. His legs were weak and his breathing was shaky. He could barely intake enough oxygen to stay conscious. He could feel Naruto’s fingers trail up the back of Sasuke’s neck into his lengthy hair, giving him goosebumps. With each second that passed, Sasuke felt the darkness dissolve into nothing. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke whimpered, but Naruto still didn’t respond. He just squeezed Sasuke tighter.

Unable to control himself, Sasuke slowly wrapped his arm around the blonde’s waist, gripping tightly to the robe that was snug around his body. Sasuke’s eyes were closed and he just breathed, listening to Naruto’s heart beat. His own was fluttering and blood rushed throughout his whole body. Sasuke turned his head in towards Naruto’s neck and slid his nose to fit directly on the curve of it. 

Slowly, the two, still fully embraced, slid down the wall till they hit the ground beneath them. They were holding each other, with the intent of never letting go. Sasuke was crouched in between Naruto’s legs, leaning into his hold, while Naruto was against the wall, pulling Sasuke in. It was so warm… So comfortable… Sasuke couldn’t help but try and sleep. 

And that was what happened. Under the starry night sky, both Naruto and Sasuke, totally entangled in their embrace, indifferent to what tomorrow would bring, had fallen asleep.

_Home…_

That was the final thought in Sasuke’s mind before it shut off…


	11. Team 7 Versus...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Team 7's mission gets interrupted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's a fairly plot driven/action based chapter. I'm not the best at that style, but I hope it's interesting enough!
> 
> Thanks!

They were a few hours out from the sunset on the second day of their journey. They’d made it past the border and into the Land of Water, nearby to the Village Hidden in the Whirpools. A port north of the village was their final destination, in which they’d be there shortly, granted nothing interrupts them. Sasuke held up the rear of their group this time, watching Naruto lead and Sakura in between. Thankfully, after the night before, Sasuke’s being was calm and he’d had no negative thoughts weighing him down, like he usually did. He felt stronger and more in control than he’d felt ever since he’d returned to Konoha. It was like he’d gotten the answer he’d needed from Naruto. Now, all that was left, was to give in and test the waters. He still didn’t know what exactly he felt for the blonde, but he likened it to feeling of love. He wanted to believe that the butterflies, racing heart beats, and the overwhelming lack of power he had around him were all symptoms of love. He wondered if Naruto loved him back? He knew he probably always loved Sasuke, which was why he’d never abandoned him when everyone else had. Even if it made him look dumb, he fought for Sasuke. That’s love, he was sure of it. And after the night before, their brief confessions, their embrace, their warmth that caused them to melt into the other… Just at the thought he could feel his blood surge throughout his being and his breathing pick up in pace.

_Calm down._

Sasuke closed his eyes momentarily and tried to mellow out his mind. They still had a mission to accomplish. He needed to stay aware of his surroundings and complete it to the best of his abilities. 

“We’re being followed.” Naruto’s raspy voice cut the air around them.

_Shit. He’s right._

Sasuke’s eyes scanned the forestry engulfing them. He could sense some individuals nearby. Someone was either watching them, or approaching. Sasuke slowly moved his hand to the grip of the sword, pressing his thumb into the silver cross-guard. He could hear his heart beating steady as he channeled the world around him, in search.

A bush rustled behind them, and Team 7 stood in formation, ready to attack. 

“Kage bunshin no jutsu!” In a puff of smoke, two more Naruto’s appeared in front of the squad, kunais in hand, heading off into the shrubbery. Almost immediately upon them entering, however, they were hit by two shuriken’s flying straight towards them. The group easily dodged though.

“There’s three of them.” Naruto said and the other two nodded. “Ay, we know you’re in there. Stop hiding!”

A minute later, three shinobi from the Village Hidden in the Whirpools appeared. They were dressed in navy blue’s and deep browns, all of which were loose fitting and flowed around them. Their faces were mainly covered too, with tinted glasses and masks. Sasuke looked at their headbands. They weren’t rogue, but something was off about them. The imagery on their headbands looked familiar, but also appeared forged. None of the squad could tell what they were hiding under their cloaks, if anything, either. They needed to stand their ground.

“Okay, you caught us.” The red haired Shinobi joked. “Unfortunately, that means we caught you too.” With a flash of light, the scrawniest of the Whirlpool Shinobi cast their arms up, shooting darts of water out of his palms, hitting Naruto and Sakura in the mouth, causing them to fall down and choke. It must’ve been a jutsu used in drowning torture. Thankfully, Sasuke was able to predict the movements with his Sharingan and dodged. However, Sasuke couldn’t see his comrades due to the light blinding his senses. As the flash dissolved, he looked around and saw Sakura and Naruto chained up kneeling in front of the three Shinobi, who were grinning at Sasuke. Naruto was awake, coughing up water and trying to catch a breath, yet Sakura had passed out.

“You’re trespassing in the Village Hidden in the Whirlpools.” Said the red haired one.

Sasuke kept his sword in his grip, tightening his knuckles around it. “We’ve come here legally.”

“Not in my book. We’ve got no record of three Leaf entering through the proper checkpoints.” The fatter of the Shinobi was waving around a small black book, as if to prove his statement true. The book looked oddly similar to a Bingo book.

Sasuke looked at his friends. Naruto was intensely looking at him, communicating almost telepathically, as if to say, ‘Let me have a whack at them!’ Sasuke smirked and looked away. He frowned again. This seemed to be more than just an arrest for trespassing, like action would need to be taken. Especially since he was sure Kakashi had informed the Land of Water of their arrival. This random ambush seemed arbitrary.

“I don’t think the Land of Water would be too favorable to the Village Hidden in the Whirpools if they found out they’d wrongly imprisoned the Hero of the Fourth Shinobi War.” Naruto glared at him. Even in danger, Sasuke could still tease him.

The Shinobi’s faces of content switched to disgust for Sasuke as one of them noticed Naruto squirming, the fatter Shinobi kicked Naruto square in the face, knocking him over, his nose now bleeding. Sasuke sneered.

“Do you know who I am?” Sasuke murmured as he flashed them his Sharingan and Rinnengan in a quick movement. It caused the Shinobi to stir in their stance. 

“Doesn’t matter who you are. You’re not getting past us. And if you try, you could end up losing your friends here.” Sasuke chuckled to himself as his hold on his sword got even tighter. He studied the outfits of the three Shinobi and, especially, their headbands. He’d been in the Land of the Whirlpools before, but he’d never seen Shinobi. And now that he thought about it, he didn’t remember seeing much of a village at all. It was scarce, nearly abandoned, on the brink of ruin. He heard of gangs infiltrated the village and used it as a headquarters since the entire area was nearly demolished. He knew Naruto would have no clue since history wasn’t his forte, but Sakura might’ve, except she was unconscious. Looked like he’d just have to trust his gut on this one.

Sasuke whipped out his sword.

“This is a waste of time, but I’ll entertain you… For now.” Sasuke ran up to the three of them, swinging his sword in an efficient movement that slashed Red Hair and Fatso on their chests immediately. He then leaped in the air, jumping over Scrawny, extending his legs out on either side to kick the slashed Shinobi down. As he landed, he dodged a punch and a kick from behind, and then whipped around to climb up a tree to drop kick Scrawny. Fatso flashed a few hand signs and his body started creating barnacles, that he could project into the air. He hit Sasuke with one, but Sasuke’s movements became so quick, these mediocre ninja couldn’t even keep up, meaning Sasuke dodged every other barnacle. They obviously didn’t know who he was. He charged at Fatso, and used his sword to launch him in the air, whipping fire signs as he flew, then blowing a tornado of fire from his mouth, catching him in a type of fire prison. He looked down as Red Hair was standing up again, but he threw three kunai, hitting the ninja’s oversized cloak and pinning him to the tree. Then Sasuke swiftly punched his face. Red Hair grunted and looked up at Sasuke with blood trickling out of his mouth. 

Sasuke took a moment and looked around as the fire prison he created fizzled away and Fatso had nearly been fried. Red Hair, who could barely take a hit, was kunai’d to the tree, and Scrawny was… Sasuke looked around and saw that he was holding Sakura up, a kunai to her throat. 

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, whose face was turning pale from the choking on water. He was about to pass out, Sasuke could tell. 

He looked back up at a limp Sakura. He stood on guard. He hated unnecessary bargaining.

“How about I let her live, and I get the blondie?” Sasuke had to think quickly. Obviously, handing over Naruto wasn’t an option, but neither was letting Sakura die. However…

“Sure.” Naruto’s eyes widened to glare at Sasuke just as he passed out, his last cough being a mixture of water and blood. He’d be struggling so hard to cough the water up, he’d hurt himself. However, Scrawny was shocked. He wasn’t expecting Sasuke to answer so plainly.

“Well, hand her over then.” Sasuke slowly walked over to the Shinobi, who tossed Sakura at him and then ran to Naruto, struggling to swing him over his shoulder (Naruto was probably double his size) and then running away, leaving his knocked out comrades to fend for themselves. Sasuke watched as he got further and further down the path and then with a quick push of his Rinnegan, he swapped Naruto’s body for the Red Hair Shinobi. Quickly, Sasuke threw Naruto on his back and then Sakura over his shoulder and started to leave the scene, but…

He saw the Bingo book on the ground and hesitated. He didn’t know why, but he’d felt there was more to the story than just pathetic Shinobi’s acting as border control. He leaned over to pick up and the high tailed it away.

Sasuke ran as far as he could from the path and towards a safe area. In the distance, he saw a cave and marked that as the destination. 

Once the three of them arrived, Sasuke, breathing heavily, placed both Naruto and Sakura down. That was more of a work out than he’d bargained for, but at least his team was safe. He looked at Sakura, placing his head on her chest, hearing her heartbeat. He then moved to Naruto’s and detected the same.

_They’re alive._

Sasuke laid both of them down flat, putting a backpack underneath each of their heads. Sakura was still chained up and he was unsure how to release her from the chains without hurting her. He tried to break them with his raw strength, but it didn’t work. However, he did notice, upon touching the chains, he became weaker.

Before he could think more about it, Naruto moved and squished his face, opening his eyes. “Huh? What?” Naruto tried to sit up, but it was too quick and he winced, falling back again. Sasuke turned his attention to the blonde.

“Naruto.”

“Sasuke?” Naruto pushed out. “What was that about, y’know?” Naruto could barely get words out. The water bullet’s must’ve caused significant damage. He’d never seen that jutsu used at such a high velocity. If the aim was perfect, it could permanently damage the insides of their throat or more. 

“They must’ve been rogue’s… Or from some gang that’d taken over the Whirpools’ village after the Third War. That’s what I gathered.” Sasuke said, matter-of-fact.

Naruto’s breathing was heavy and he could barely open his eyes. He wasn’t listening to Sasuke, he needed to focus on himself. Not only was breathing proving difficult for him, but he was weak… His body couldn’t even sit up. Sasuke looked over at Sakura… 

“Is Sakura-chan… Okay?” Naruto asked. He didn’t know Sasuke was looking at her, but he knew to ask that question when he did. 

“I think those were chakra chains.” Sasuke muttered as Naruto grimaced. “I don’t feel too good, y’know.” Naruto winced again in pain. “Damn it!” He groaned, trying to sit up again.

“You shouldn’t move.” Sasuke encouraged. “You heal faster when you rest.” 

Naruto fell back down and Sasuke touched the chains around Sakura again. Instantly he felt weak again. The chains drained chakra quicker than normal, meaning Sakura was losing life every second he wasted. Sasuke mustered all the strength he had in his body and gripped the bottom of the chains and pulled. It was painful for him to touch the chains for too long, but he was able to make a crack. As he released, he exhaled heavily. It seemed the more chakra you built up to fight the chains, it countered by taking more from the victim. Meaning, Sakura, who was unconscious, would not be releasing much chakra, so the chains would take longer to cause major damage to her. He sighed in somewhat relief.

The minute he caught his breath, he pulled out a scroll from his backpack and a brush with ink. He quickly started writing.

“What are you doing?” Naruto chimed in. Even though Sasuke told him to rest, he still needed to be involved in everything. Totally stubborn.

“I’m sending word to Kakashi. We need to rest here tonight or until both you and Sakura regain your strength to continue the journey.” 

Naruto leapt up, which caught Sasuke by surprise. “Let’s push through! We’ve got a mission, y’know! I’ll carry Sakura-chan… Y’know…” And, quickly after he spoke, he felt dizzy and wobbled around, crashing down on his knees.

“Naruto!” Throwing off the scroll from his lap, Sasuke moved to catch Naruto. 

“Ay, Sasuke. My bad.” Naruto leaned forward, still wincing, but allowing Sasuke to hold him completely. All he wanted to do was make sure Naruto was better, healing properly. His focus was split though. Sakura was in worse shape than Naruto. With the significantly less chakra and her internal healing abilities not up to par with Naruto’s, it was no wonder the chakra chains affected her more quickly. On top of that, she’d technically drowned due to the water bullets. Naruto was hurt, but not as much. They needed more time now, which could affect the mission.

Naruto moved his hand to grab onto Sasuke’s arm, lifting himself up, although trembling, to look up at Sasuke. “I’m good now. You should help Sakura-chan…” He stated as he pushed himself away from Sauke to lean against the cave wall and monitor his breathing.

Sasuke turned back to Sakura and with all his strength again, he gripped onto the chains and pulled. The chain was so close to breaking and Sasuke could feel his own chakra being drained out of him quicker than he could replenish it. After a moment, he pulled away from the chain. He was a little over half way done to breaking Sakura lose, but it was all at the cost of himself.

He looked down, breathing heavily, grabbing the scroll and brush again so he could finish writing to Kakashi. He felt embarrassed knowing that these three Shinobi from a desolate village were able to inflict such damage on not only Sakura, but Naruto too. He could sense how “out-of-shape” everyone was. In this time of peace, with only Genin level missions available, you lose your momentum. Even Sakura had said a majority of them weren’t training often… Threat levels were at a minimum, so mediocre thugs were able to get the best of them, even though, Sasuke knew, Naruto and Sakura were stronger. Maybe they just needed to get back in the swing of things.

As he finished the scroll, he took a step outside the cave, calling to his hawk. Once the scroll was attached to the bird, he sent it off, flying into the evening sky. 

Sasuke sat down again, mustering up all his strength, gripping the chains, and pulling them apart. He felt the sweat pouring off of his face, soaking the collar of his clock, the longer he pulled. But he watched as the crack continued, until…

Finally, the chain broke. Sasuke fell to the side, breathing heavily. He sat back up and untangled Sakura, throwing the chains to the side. Hopefully now, she could get some real rest, so they’d be able to move the following day.

Silence fell throughout the cave for a while as Sasuke set up the camp. He gathered some dry wood, started a small fire, and put together their separate sleeping area’s. Naruto occasionally tried to help with the small things, but it was mainly Sasuke doing the labor.

“I’ve got some leftover rice from the other day. We can share.” Sasuke pulled out a small box of cooked rice and a pair of chopsticks. He sat next to Naruto, who was leaning against the wall, looking at the fire. Together, Sasuke switched between feeding himself and feeding Naruto. He sighed into it. Even though they were in a dimly lit cave after just fighting three Shinobi, it was nice to just relax and be with each other. 

Night fell and Sakura was still asleep. Both Sasuke and Naruto had finished eating and Naruto’s breathing had become more regular. He was moving his body more freely too, which gave Sasuke hope.

“Feeling better?”

Naruto looked at him with a cheeky smile. “You know it. Thank you.” 

Sasuke continued to look at Naruto, taking him in. He felt satisfied knowing he’d be able to take care of Naruto as much as Naruto was able to take care of him. He wanted to lean into his friend, so as to physically show his appreciation, but refrained. He thought back to the night before. They hadn’t talked about it, even though they both remembered it. Sasuke had woken up in the same position he’d fallen asleep in. And Naruto woke up around the same time, but all they did was sit up and look at each other, content. As if there was nothing else to talk about because… Everything was answered. 

But there were other things to be answered… What about Hinata? What about Sakura? Sasuke didn’t even know to what extent Naruto’s feelings were towards him and if he considered it love… Like real love… He didn’t know how to ask Naruto about those feelings because…

Guilt rushed over Sasuke. Had he been too forceful the night before? He cornered Naruto. He trapped him and demanded he answer the question. Maybe Naruto pitied him, so he gave Sasuke the answer he wanted to hear. But Sasuke scoffed at that… Naruto wasn’t smart enough to outsmart Sasuke that way… He didn’t know though. Feeling this pull to Naruto was messing with his head. 

“Are you feeling better?” Naruto, looking into the flames of the fire, asked Sasuke. Sasuke wasn’t sure what he was talking about…

“What do you mean?”

Naruto took a deep breath and looked over at Sasuke. They’d been sitting fairly close to each other, but when both their heads were turned to face the other, the setting became far more intimate. Sasuke could feel his heart pick up in pace, but he tried to keep it under control. 

“Last night…” Naruto muttered under his breath. Sasuke looked down to see Naruto’s hand fidgeting on his knee. Sasuke’s hand was on the ground, a bit of a distance away. He looked back up to meet Naruto’s eyes.

He gulped. “I’m fine.” Naruto searched his eyes for the truth and Sasuke felt so vulnerable. The two of them were connected that it was hard to hide any piece of them from the other. He was being analyzed and studied, but he didn’t feel invaded. He wanted Naruto to trust him… Sasuke, hesitantly, lifted his hand, shifting his body, and placed it on his own knee. Now, their hands were barely an inch apart. Sasuke could easily hold it… Touch it if he wanted to… But did Naruto want that?

“I don’t like seeing you upset.” Naruto confirmed to him. “You need to talk to me more, y’know.”

Sasuke laughed to himself. “Now you’re sounding like Sakura.”

Naruto looked at him, affected by the nonchalant teasing from Sasuke. “Fine. Don’t talk to me more, see if I care.” Naruto’s childish nature exploded, as he stood up, made a face at Sasuke, and stretched, looking back at Sasuke to see if his words had any affect on the raven. Sasuke just continually left a subtle smirk on his lips. Naruto couldn’t break him that easily.

Naruto looked over at Sakura and then sighed. “What a mess.” He mumbled under his breath.

“It will be fine.” Sasuke’s words were comforting. Naruto turned around and knelt down in front of Sasuke. Sasuke felt his heart sink into his stomach and a bead of sweat drip down his templed. He tightened the grip around his knee, nervous for what Naruto was about to do.

“You should rest now.” Naruto said, returning Sasuke’s comfort. “I’ll take first watch.” Naruto smiled at him and then stood back up, hands behind his head, exiting the cave. Except, right as he was about to, he stepped on something. Naruto paused, looking down. It was the black book that Sasuke had taken from one of the Whirlpool Shinobi. Naruto leaned down to pick it up, then turning to Sasuke.

“What’s this?” 

“I took it off one of the ninja’s earlier. I haven’t looked inside it yet.” Naruto’s curiosity peaked and he opened the book to the first page. Suddenly, his entire face became pale and his eyes went white.

“Huh?” Sasuke, concerned over the contents, stood up to stand beside Naruto.

On the first page: A picture of Naruto Uzumaki, with details about his body type, jutsu’s, and fighting style. And at the bottom of that page… Any price for him dead or alive. Naruto looked like he was going to faint, but sharply inhaled instead. This wasn’t the first time people wanted him dead. In fact, it was near all he’d known.

“It’s some type of Bingo Book.” Sasuke said. “You shouldn’t worry about it. You wouldn’t let yourself get caught that easily.” He tried to liven the mood.

Naruto handed Sasuke the book. “So, those ninja’s were just trying to kill me… Well, thanks to you, that didn’t happen, y’know!” Naruto placed a firm hand on Sasuke’s shoulder and shot him a smile. “Wonder if you’re in there.” Naruto muttered, softly as he turned around and headed out of the cave to start his watch. Sasuke wondered the same thing, so he skimmed each page. He saw Kakashi again, but surprisingly, he didn’t see himself. Maybe his under the radar persona had convinced the Shinobi world that he’d already died. 

He took the book and tossed it into the fire, watching the papers burn into ash. He didn’t know how long they’d be waiting in the cave, just hiding out. He got antsy when he was in one place for too long. Which was probably the reason why he’d traveling around so often instead of finding his “home…”

_Home…_

An image of him and Naruto embracing by the bath’s flashed before his eyes. He’d found his home. He remembered telling himself that the night before. He smiled and looked into the fire, sitting back down in front of it. For the first time in his life, he wished he didn’t have a mission. Now, it was too distracting. He chucked, reminding himself that he wanted the mission to serve as a distraction anyway. But now that’d he’d gotten his answer, all he wanted to do was figure out the rest. He didn’t know where to go from there. He looked over his shoulder, to the outside of the cave, hoping to catch a glimpse of Naruto, but he didn’t see him. He was probably actually keeping watch. Sasuke knew he shouldn’t bother him, he should either rest himself or monitor Sakura more.

He approached Sakura. She was still breathing, her heart rate was normal, she wasn’t even sweating. He didn’t need to worry about her at all. Her strength would shine through even if she was passed out. So, he set up his bed near Naruto’s, removed his cloak, and laid down. He stared at the rocky ceiling and slowed his breathing. Naruto was right… He should rest… He rarely ever slept soundly… Right now… Sleep would be nice…

————————

Sasuke jolted up from his sleep in a dark cave. There were only a few embers burning from the fire he’d started… What time was it? It was still dark outside. Sasuke felt around to see if Naruto had come back in and crashed, but he didn’t feel him. He looked towards the cave entrance and decided it would be best to relieve Naruto of watch, so that the blonde could get some rest. Sasuke threw on his cloak and walked outside the cave, where there was more light, thanks to the moon. His eyes adjusted as he looked around in search of his comrade. It didn’t take too long either.

Naruto jumped down from a tree. “I bet you thought I’d be asleep.” He remarked. Sasuke smiled, even though Naruto could barely see his face in the shadows.

“How was it?” Sasuke asked.

“Didn’t see much of anything, y’know. Easy enough!” Naruto was standing in the moonlight and Sasuke could tell he was tired. He had bags under his eyes and wasn’t standing as tall as he normally was. “I’m starving though.” He groaned as he held his stomach. 

“Get some sleep.” Sasuke said to him as he walked past him. “Breakfast will be in a few hours.”

Naruto spun around to look at Sasuke walk away. “You brought breakfast?” His voice was hopeful. Looked like Sasuke was the only one that prepared for anything. He stopped walking and looked back at Naruto over his shoulder.

Sasuke waited to speak, which threw Naruto off.

“Huh? What is it?” Over the years, and especially recently, Naruto’s tone to Sasuke had changed. Whenever Sasuke stared Naruto down, Naruto glared and fought back. Their rivalry was unparalleled. Seeing a rise out of Naruto gave Sasuke a thrill, but it also made him want to cut him down more. Now, however, Naruto took Sasuke’s glances and stares as less than aggressive. His voice would lower and become soft, quiet, childish. It was as if Sasuke’s stares brought out Naruto’s insecurities. Sasuke didn’t want to make Naruto feel weak, but… He didn’t mind it either.

“Nothing.” He smirked and jumped up into a tree. He watched as Naruto rubbed the back of his head and chuckled. Even though Naruto couldn’t see him among the dense forestry, he still looked up to say his goodnight to his comrade. 

_Sleep well, Naruto…_

Sasuke watched as he turned around and headed into the darkness of the cave.


	12. Guilt, Lust, Regret, Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke makes his move on Naruto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the brief delay! I had so much fun writing the 12th chapter of the Home series! 
> 
> WARNING: There is some mild graphic talk and imagery in this chapter. Be warned!
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

It had been a few days since the ambushed incident and a lot had gone on. First off, it was only Naruto and Sasuke on the journey now. Sakura had woken up the following morning after the fight, but she still hadn’t replenished her chakra and the water bullet caused significant damage to her throat. She needed medical attention, and so was back in Konoha. The day it was decided that she’d return to the village, they had yet to receive any words from Kakashi and were planning to stay in the cave another day, to wait out proper instructions. It was Sakura who pushed Naruto and Sasuke to continue the mission without her, even though she could barely talk. The following day, two Leaf ninja’s arrived to aid Sakura on her travel back to the village. Sasuke remembered watching her leave and it frustrating him. Naruto was affected by it, absolutely. He was worse off than Sasuke when it came to seeing his friends hurt or just… Helpless. The mission was supposed to be easy, an archeological and historical mission. Not something that could inflict so much harm on an individual that they’d have to cut the mission short. Now, in the case of either Sasuke or Naruto getting hurt, Sakura wouldn’t be there to provide her medical ninjutsu. If there were more Shinobi they’d run into, it could prove difficult to complete the mission in a timely manner. Second off, Naruto and Sasuke had finally made it to their destination, but it was empty. The land around the port had been unused for years and completely abandoned. Water was flooding the small streets and barren complexes. No person had been here or used it in any way shape or form. Occasionally, they’d run into items, mainly trash, that would indicate someone had passed through there, but nothing incredulous. 

They’d searched the area for over ten hours on the morning they arrived. However, as they wandered, it just felt like they were looking for nothing. There was no sign of any foreign objects… No sign of any attacks… There was no evidence to suggest the “piece” that was found even belonged to this area. Sasuke hated not knowing… And, while this mission was halfway over, the thought of returning to Konoha empty handed bothered him. They’d need some answers. Especially if this foreign object was in anyway connected to the Otsutski. Were they not resolved of that threat? They’d come here to find answers, so they needed something and would stay until they found it out.

The sun was now down, making it more difficult to see, so Naruto and Sasuke reconvened tofind shelter in one of the abandoned houses nearby. The two of them hadn’t spoken much about feelings towards the other. Sasuke wasn’t sure why that fact wasn’t bothering him though. Since it was just him and Naruto on the mission now, he’d felt no pressure to speed things up. Obviously, being with Naruto for extended periods of time, spending every waking moment with each other, provided Sasuke with the comfort needed to trust his friend and believe that everything would work out in the end. 

As Sasuke set up the fire for the two of them, while Naruto set up their sleeping arrangements, he’d occasionally glance at the blonde. He knew the incident with Sakura was still on his mind. He also knew that going back to Konoha with nothing also plagued his thoughts. Sasuke was unable to comfort him though, since he had the same worries popping into his head. Naruto, who was always talkative, was less so after Sakura left. Sasuke didn’t take offense to it, but maybe the severity of the mission just hit him. Or, maybe because he couldn’t save Sakura or protect her, he’d felt inadequate or guilty. Sasuke wasn’t sure, but he didn’t want the mission to continue without them, at least, sharing their thoughts. He couldn’t help wanting to open himself to Naruto more and more as time progressed. He’d been closed off for so long, letting just him in felt like he’d been liberated from the prison around his heart. 

They two of them sat opposite of each other, looking at the other over the fire, while they cooked fish. 

“How are you doing? Sasuke broke the silence.

Naruto looked up at him, yet his muscles didn’t relax, they maintained their tenseness. “I’m fine.”

That was Sasuke’s line. It felt odd coming out of Naruto’s mouth.

“What is it?” Sasuke wasn’t going to let him shrug off the conversation.

Naruto was silent for a moment and then chuckled, nervously. 

“Why are you laughing?” Sasuke was thrown off.

“You just sound concerned about me. I think that’s a first, y’know.” Naruto rubbed the back of his neck, letting his chuckles die out.

It was true. Since they knew each other, Sasuke rarely gave Naruto the time of day. Having concern for his friend was purely internalized. He was different now though, and the thought of Naruto catching his concern didn’t bother him anymore. So, Sasuke just looked at Naruto, holding his eye contact. 

Naruto sighed and leaned back on one of his hands as he started eating the fish from its stick. 

Sasuke waited.

“If it wasn’t for Kurama, I’d probably have been in the same state as Sakura. Even with Kurama… I was unable to do anything to save her. Or me during the moment…”

So, he was blaming himself. Maybe for not being strong enough? Or for being too strong, but still unable to have escaped the ninja’s petty trap? It would be frustrating for Sasuke to have been in that situation, he knew the feeling too well. He didn’t know what to say, but he felt he had to say something.

“Naruto…” Sasuke gulped, perfecting his response in his mind as he grabbed his own fish. “You’re strong. I’ve got no arm to prove it.”

Naruto smiled, but hid it from Sasuke. 

“And it’s not just Kurama that makes you that way. You know that, right?”

Naruto didn’t respond. He looked as though he was thinking over Sasuke’s words, solemnly eating his fish.

“Who cares about those ninja’s? Don’t measure your worth by lowly thieves’ illegal weapons and forbidden jutsu’s.” Sasuke made a point to speak as firmly as possible. If Naruto ever second guessed his own strength, the entire world would fall apart. Both him and Sasuke were one in the same. 

Naruto finally nodded and exhaled slowly into a thankful smile to Sasuke. A moment passed as Naruto savored Sasuke’s words, but then, he got up and headed outside the house.

“I gotta take a leak. Be back in a minute… Or two…” Naruto walked out the door, leaving Sasuke alone to finish his fish. 

————————

It had been almost half an hour since Naruto left the house. Sasuke wasn’t worried, but he was curious as to what Naruto was doing. By now, Sasuke had already put out the fire and had a small lantern to keep the light in the room they were staying in.

_I should look for him._

Naruto, even though he was an emotional person, tended to hide away from others if he felt his emotions overtaking him. It was either that, or he surpassed him enough to cover it with laughs and jokes. Sasuke knew that was unhealthy, but he couldn’t tell him not to do it. Sasuke was the king of suppression. It hurt him though… Knowing that Naruto felt the need to leave Sasuke’s presence in order to fully release. It was hard for him to understand why this random incident was causing him so much stress or pain. Maybe he’d been concerned for a while and Sasuke just hadn’t noticed. This was the one thing that blew him apart. Sasuke wondered if Naruto would rather time alone, or the comfort of Sasuke…

_He left me…_

So, probably the former. He didn’t want to make the wrong decision though… If he really did want to be alone, Sasuke could always blame it on the fact that he was checking in on him and then leave. He could find an excuse. 

Sasuke grabbed the lantern, stood up, made up his sheets, and then headed out the same door Naruto left from. Thankfully, the sky was clean, allowing the moonlight to illuminate the abandoned streets. It was eerie, but nothing Sasuke was afraid of. The port held a haunting aura that gave him chills up his spine. He felt like the port held so much loss… And pain. With every step he took, looking inside other houses, it was like he got a flash of the trauma the buildings held. If his history was correct, the art was abandoned in the Third War. Why, he wasn’t sure. The talk of gangs and rogue’s controlling the area was a prominent rumor, but him and Naruto hadn’t seen any in the port itself. It was safe, by his standards.

Sasuke had gone into multiple establishments, but there was no Naruto. He sighed and let his feet kick dirt up as he trudged along. He was getting tired, and he’d wanted both of them to get a nice rest before the following day. Another day of searching for… Anything. Something to bring clarity to whatever that foreign object was.

Sasuke found himself near the water on the edge of the port. There was a ship, half sunken, docked nearby. Sasuke headed towards it, but stopped abruptly. Approaching him was… 

_Naruto?_

He was looking down, also kicking dirt as he walked just like Sasuke. The raven held up the lantern, waiting for Naruto to notice him. Sasuke could tell something was bothering him; He looked sad… Or confused. It left a pit in Sasuke’s stomach. As he watched Naruto, intensely, he realized he could feel what Naruto was feeling. Whenever he’d felt Naruto like that before, it would be painful. Sasuke was trying to rid himself of thatemotional connection long ago. This time, just studying Naruto’s hunched posture, slowed pace, relaxed muscles with hands in his pockets… Naruto was fighting himself in his mind. There was a part of Naruto which believed Sasuke’s words, but the other half questioned their validity. There’d been no proof in the last three years of whether or not Naruto was still strong… Even though the answer was clear to Sasuke, Naruto seemed to be questioning it more and more. As Naruto continued to approach Sasuke, oblivious…

“Naruto.” Scared, Naruto’s eyes widened up at Sasuke and he almost fell backwards. After realizing who had said his name, Naruto steadied his stance.

“Sasuke.” His voice was soft.

Did Naruto know Sasuke knew what he was feeling? That he was living those emotions alongside him… That there was a shared connection. Sasuke couldn’t bare to see Naruto this pessimistic. Naruto was the light, not the dark. Sasuke decided he’d do anything he could to, not only ensure their mission was a success, but also that Naruto knew his worth.

“Your strength is more than reflexes or jutsu or stamina. ”

Naruto’s brow furrowed as he looked away. His whole life he’d fought for the strength to be acknowledged. He didn’t want to return to being a failure… Sasuke was listening to his comrade’s internal monologue. 

“Your will is what makes you strong.” With those words, Naruto felt a gust of wind hit his face. Sasuke watched as leaves fluttered around the area, caught up in the winds’ movement. It was as if more than just Sasuke was trying to support him. Naruto caught Sasuke’s eye as he raised his head up. After a moment of just two pairs of locked eyes, Naruto walked towards him. Sasuke felt such a change in Naruto. How could he be such a moron by questioning his own strength and worth, but, also, hold such a maturity in presence as well? Right now, he was standing taller than before, repeating what Sasuke had said in his head over and over again. He wasn’t convincing himself, he was reminding himself. He didn’t want to doubt himself. He’d done that once before and it tore him up inside. Sasuke smiled, knowing that Naruto felt that way. As Naruto reached Sasuke, heleaned over, almost like a bow, and rested his head on Sasuke’s shoulder.

Sasuke almost fell… His heart had stopped… His mind went to white… His eyes didn’t blink… 

“Thank you, Sasuke.” Naruto relaxed a bit more. “It’s nice not being alone, y’know?” 

Sasuke could feel the tears pooling in the corners as his eyes were glued open. He wasn’t sad, he was just feeling this singular emotion he once hated. Sasuke inhaled Naruto’s scent, letting it overpower him. It was darker this time, like the woods… It still felt like home. He’d never wished he had another arm more than right now, at this moment. Naruto was leaning into him so much that Sasuke wished he could wrap both his arms around him and just be that support system. The fact that he couldn’t weighed him down. Sasuke closed his eyes and let a single tear stream down his face. He could feel Naruto’s face shift as the tear touched his cheek, realizing where it came from. Sasuke didn’t want to move though. He didn’t want to encourage the moment to end. He wanted to stand there, letting Naruto’s head sink deeper into Sasuke’s shoulder. He wanted to carry the heaviness for him, so he could shine like always. His entire being lit up with…

_Love…_

Sasuke dropped the lantern on the ground, shattering it’s glass exterior, but neither him nor Naruto moved. He then immediately held Naruto with such desperation. Such convincing desperation… As he wrapped his only arm around him, digging his fingers into his shoulder blade. They were the only two in the world… The only ones who truly understood the other… Naruto, riding his emotions, returned Sasuke’s desperation. With both of his arms, they glided around Sasuke’s waist, giving him goosebumps down his arms and up his spine. There was such a fierceness between them. Neither was going to let the other spiral or overthink or regret or let the darkness win. Neither would be alone… Neither would not have a home…

Naruto lifted his head, his cheek gently touching Sasuke’s, moving back to face him, their foreheads touching now. Both their eyes were closed and they were breathing heavier than normal. Sasuke felt his heart nearly jump out of his chest as he decided to risk it all. He couldn’t help himself. He wanted to…

_Love him…_

Their noses brushed each other as Naruto pulled Sasuke in tighter, and Sasuke slid his hand to the back of Naruto’s neck, his fingers touching that signature blonde hair. He wished he could grab it and pull it, so as to fully divulge into Naruto, but he had to control himself. However… He wouldn’t be able to for long.

Sasuke could feel his blood boiling and overheating as it coursed through his veins. He could even feel his heart beating in his lower half. This sign of love quickly turned lustful, but he couldn’t comprehend that at the time. Sasuke brushed his nose past Naruto’s again, finally, pulling him closer, so close that their lips could touch in an instant. Sasuke hadn’t felt this needy desire ever. It was an unstoppable force that took him over. He stepped in closer, leaving no room between them. He wanted to… He wanted to so bad… But would that be okay? Would Naruto…

_I can’t help it…_

In a rush of blood, Sasuke pulled Naruto closer and pressed his lips against the blonde’s. He was already out of breath just by the small movement. Naruto gripped Sasuke’s waist tighter, physically telling Sasuke that he wanted this too. 

Naruto wanted this too… Sasuke felt Naruto move his hand up to Sasuke’s face, pushing his long hair out of the way as their lips remained locked. The entire two seconds were so overwhelming and long overdue in Sasuke’s mind, he couldn’t help, but fall into Naruto, pushing him backwards until Naruto tripped, then pulling Sasuke down with him. Their lips broke apart for less than a second, but the blonde couldn’t wait for Sasuke to finish catching his breath. 

Naruto used his legs to flip Sasuke onto his back and leaned into his arms on either side of Sasuke’s face as they took each other in. Sasuke’s grip was still on the back of Naruto’s head and he pulled on Naruto’s hair, causing him to audibly groan. Sasuke’s mind went crazy. He had no idea that hearing this desire escaping Naruto’s lips could set him off in such a lustful way. Sasuke kept pulling on his friend’s hair, holding the control in the palm of his hands. Naruto’s raspy voice was even raspier as Sasuke made his dominance known. Sasuke’s eyes scanned his comrade’s. His eyes were shut, sweat was dripping down his temple, his face was dirty from the ground they were on… Naruto’s neck was wide open for the taking, and Sasuke didn’t hesitate. He kissed his way up the hard edges of Naruto’s jaw line, occasionally nipping him to test his limits. Sasuke could tell Naruto enjoyed it by how his back arched into Sasuke. It provided such a pressure on Sasuke, that he released his hair, relinquishing the short lived power he attained. Naruto opened his eyes finally and looked at Sasuke, breathing as if he’d just ran a marathon. 

_God… I can’t help myself…_

Sasuke tried to dive into Naruto’s mouth again, but Naruto held back, teasing him. The corners of Naruto’s lips curled up as he studied Sasuke’s features. Sasuke didn’t care, he could look at Naruto all day. Naruto’s hand began to move away from Sasuke’s face and his entire being was numb with excitement… Not to mention… He could feel himself expanding down south. But the feeling was mutual. Maybe that’s why Naruto kept going. But then, before he touched Sasuke again, he stopped. Naruto’s eyes shifted.

They just looked at each other. In shock that it happened, or was happening. It was hard for Sasuke to think right now about anything other than the man on top of him. Sasuke could feel his eyes trembling.

“I can’t help it…” Sasuke let out between breath’s. He was unsure Naruto would know what he was referring to. “I couldn’t help it…” Sasuke released again.

Naruto didn’t say anything, at least, not for almost three minutes of them just looking into the other’s eyes.

“I know… Same, y’know.” Mutual feelings between Sasuke and Naruto. It warmed Sasuke’s insides. He felt, for once, he could see the path clearly. There was only one way to go and it was to Naruto… Or with Naruto… 

Sasuke felt so powerless. He was hanging on to the end of every last syllable that came from Naruto’s lips. He’d do anything right now…

“Naruto…” Sasuke muttered, his breath finally catching up with him. Naruto lifted himself off of Sasuke, pulling him up into a standing position. He was brushing the dirt off of him and attempting to fix, his already chaotic, hair. Sasuke could feel the excitement leaving his lower half as the desired interaction ceased. 

Sasuke wasn’t sure if Naruto heard him or not because, after he finished wiping himself down, he started heading back to their house, hands behind his head, feeling better than ever. Sasuke headed back too, yet walking behind him. He exuded such confidence. It reminded him of himself when he was a kid. Not to say that Naruto didn’t have confidence, just like him back then, but Naruto matured into his confidence in a stunning way. Coming from nothing must do that to a person. Sasuke wondered why he was so confident and cool right now… After their intense tussle in the dirt, lips locked, hands exploring new territory, feelings exposed… How could he just get up and keep moving? Wasn’t he questioning everything? 

“Naruto, what does it feel like to you?” Sasuke thought out loud. 

Naruto stopped walking, which prompted Sasuke to do the same. He didn’t look back at Sasuke, which would’ve been nice… But Sasuke didn’t take offense to it. He knew Naruto was thinking hard and didn’t want his vulnerability to be so easily read.

“You first.” Naruto responded. It was unlike him to not take the lead… Sasuke looked at his hand that, only five minutes ago, was caressing the blonde’s hair and gripping his fit shoulder, memorizing every inch he could in the brief time. His hand was still warm, not ready to let go of what just occurred. 

“Warm. I felt everything go numb with an unwavering heat…” His words were poetic enough to encourage Naruto to share as well. Naruto removed his hands from the back of his head and held them in front of himself.

“For me, it was… As if…” Sasuke’s heart was beating audibly…

Naruto paused… “…I had a giant bowl of ramen in front of me that I kept eating, but I never got full.”

Shocking. “You’re thinking of me as a bowl of ramen?”

Naruto realized the error of his words. He spun around with a cheeky smile and tried to recover. “No, no, Sasuke. You’re reading it the wrong way, y’know. It’s more like you’re the best flavor and I could keep eating it forever and ever and never be satisfied.”

Sasuke’s face dropped.

_Is he really this dense?_

Again, Naruto shaped up and shook his hands in front of him. He looked at Sasuke’s blank expression, which frightened him.

“Wait, no - That’s not it, y’know. You’re definitely the warm ramen and I know I want to keep eating it…”

He was thinking again, trapped in the confusion of his mind. 

Sasuke looked at him, just as confused. He was sure Naruto was craving Sasuke. He held onto him for dear life and had no hesitancy when their lips touched. Sasuke could even feel his crotch area harden against his own. There was no mistaking that their feelings for the other aligned. 

_Then what is this bastard saying?_

Naruto fell into himself again, hunched over, letting his thoughts spiral him into a deep pit of darkness and he inaudibly muttered to himself. He looked crazy and Sasuke pulled him out of it.

“Naruto, speak clearly.” Sasuke’s voice sent chills down Naruto’s spine.

Slowly, Naruto stood back up again to look at Sasuke, his eyes shaking, unable to focus.

“I…” Naruto’s voice cracked. “I wanted that. I did. I just can’t tell if…”

“Would you do that again?”

“What we just did?”

Sasuke saw Naruto’s cheek’s heat up.

“Would I eat more ramen?”

“Drop it with the ramen puns.”

“Sheesh, Sasuke. I’m putting it into words that I understand, y’know?”

“Just say what you mean.”

“I did!”

“Do it in words that I understand then.”

Naruto gulped. Sasuke looked down… His forceful side was showing.

“I didn’t want to stop.” Sasuke confessed. “Why’d you stop?” He ended his phrase with a hint of that desperation leaking out of him. He couldn’t help it. He’d finally had a taste and it was hard to forget about it.

“Naruto…” He was almost begging for an answer.

Naruto turned away from him, his head drooped low. Sasuke felt his stomach drop. Did this end before it ever began? Was Sasuke too much? Did Naruto really not feel anything? 

_He did… He did… He did…_

Naruto felt something. He kissed back. He controlled the latter half of that session. He almost reached his hand to fully feel Sasuke. Why’d he stop? What was Sasuke not seeing?

“What about Hinata?” Sasuke’s eyes shot up to the back of Naruto’s head and widened, causing a blood vessel to burst, making one of his eyes near bloodshot. 

“…Or Sakura-chan?” His voice held regret. Sasuke couldn’t bare it… Why did he care about those people? Why did he care so much about others, that he didn’t see the one who cared the most, who wanted him… Needed him the most… Sasuke held his face in his hands and fell to his knees. He heaved as if he got the wind kicked out of him. And when Naruto turned around, rushing to his side, Sasuke just pushed him off. He felt his defenses tower over him. 

“Sasuke -“

“Shut up!” Sasuke yelled at him. “Shut up!” He repeated, half yelling at Naruto and the other half his internal monologue.

Naruto had fallen to the side and just watched him. Sasuke hid underneath his long hair and heavy cloak. He was at a loss. He wanted to be alone. He didn’t understand how Naruto could want him so much, yet he wouldn’t indulge himself due to the feelings of others. He couldn’t even give Sasuke the desired answer…

“I’m tired.” Sasuke slowly got up, not looking at Naruto, and headed back to the house. He could feel Naruto just watching him head back into the darkness alone. But what other choice did Sasuke have? He put it all out on the line and let his vulnerabilities flow out of him… He did all of it for Naruto…

_Naruto…_

Walking away from Naruto shot a sharp pain into his heart. He could feel it beating harder as if trying to stay alive, but he kept walking. He didn’t want to show his weakness anymore that night…


	13. Being Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Naruto tries to understand Sasuke a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter in the Home series. Things are getting heated and I'm having so much fun! Enjoy the read!
> 
> WARNING: Graphic content ahead, tread lightly. 
> 
> Thanks!

Sasuke couldn’t sleep. He’d been tucked away, under his sheets, staring at the front entrance of the house for hours it seemed. Only about ten minutes ago, did he feel the rush emotions of him and Naruto’s heated exchange before settling down. But it’d been hours… He was sure the sun would rise within the next one. He didn’t want to concern or worry himself about Naruto. He was old enough to make his own decisions or walk his own path. So what if he’d not come back to the house after Sasuke walked away from him.

A sharp pain shoots through his chest, causing him to wince in pain. That was the fourth time in the last few hours that that had happened. It was no coincidence anymore. Every time he thought about him walking away from Naruto, his heart shot a pain through his entire being. It felt like his heart had given up the will to keep beating. He’d felt a similar pain before… Like the first time he walked away from Naruto… The last time he’d tried to kill him. His eyes blurred with the pain, but he tried to keep focused on the door in front of him. He didn’t know what he would do once Naruto decided to walk in… It was a mixture of wanting to punch the living daylights out of him, but also hold him so close, feeling every inch and curvature on his body. His complicated range of emotions was no help in this moment. He still didn’t know where Naruto was… Maybe he was too ashamed to come back to the house. Maybe he found shelter somewhere else, so as not to burden Sasuke with his presence. Maybe he was just an idiot and needed Sasuke to welcome him inside. Sasuke groaned. It was so frustrating having his mind overthink the situation. What he should do is just go to sleep and let Naruto be Naruto…

Sasuke rolled over, his face now looking away from the door and into the darkness of the abandoned house they found shelter within. He tried to shut his eyes, but every time his eye lids closed he could feel Naruto on top of him again. His lack of sleep mixed with his unstable feelings for Naruto, made him erratic. He tried closing his eyes again, except this time he could feel Naruto’s breath warm his face, down his neck. His eyes shot open. It was pointless… Now, he was dealing with the numbing sensation coursing through his veins. He shifted again, this time, he was on his back, his eyes staring at the ceiling. His lustful thoughts towards Naruto were still on his mind enough to suppress the anger he felt with his answers after. 

_Naruto…_

Sasuke grimaced at himself. He was such an idiot sometimes, but, then again, Sasuke was too. Of course Naruto cared for others… He’d wanted love and attention his whole life and he’d grown into getting it from everyone. Sasuke shouldn’t have over reacted… Yet, at the same time, the thought that Naruto might forever suppress his feelings for Sasuke simply due to the already in place obligations the two of them had with others… It didn’t make sense. Why would you make yourself suffer like that? Or… Maybe Naruto wanted to clear the air with Hinata before fully indulging in Sasuke’s body… Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. He needed to sleep. He felt his heart beat thump loudly as the blood moved down to his lower half, making him uncomfortable. 

Sasuke opened his eyes. It was no use. He was still riding the feeling of his brief intimacy with Naruto… He didn’t know how to move on from it. So, he turned to the side again, looking at the door of the house and just waited. 

Another hour passed and still nothing. Finally, Sasuke was feeling a bit tired, his eyes drooping lower and lower each passing minute. He felt like the sky outside was brightening a bit, so he wouldn't have much rest, but any would be better than none. Hopeful, he let his eyes close and exhaled deeply…

————————

“Sasuke…” Sasuke heard his name echo through his head, infiltrating his dream state. “Sasuke…” He heard it again, clearer this time. The feeling in his body came back and his eyes slowly opened, allowing the morning daylight to wake him up. Beside him,Naruto was sitting, one of his hands on his shoulder. Unlike how Sasuke felt, Naruto looked as though he’d gotten a full nights sleep. It ticked Sasuke off.

Sasuke sat up from the floor, letting Naruto’s hand fall off of him. He’d hoped that by the morning he would’ve been able to move on from the mishap of the previous night, but Sasuke wasn’t built that way. He had a memory that never wavered. He could relive that moment for the rest of his life and all the emotions that went along with it. He wanted to ask Naruto why he’d said what he said… Did Naruto come here to talk it out? Or clear up the miscommunication? Sasuke’s eyes narrowed on the palm of his hand. The same hand that held Naruto so close just hours ago. 

Naruto wasn’t saying anything and Sasuke’s back was to him, so he had no idea what Naruto was doing. He couldn’t read him… God, nothing good comes from emotions. This separation being brought upon their relationship was so pointless, but Sasuke couldn’t get it in his head to move on from it. He wanted to hold this grudge towards the blonde until he groveled at his feet, begging for forgiveness. Naruto was too stubborn for that. 

The floor creaked, meaning Naruto stood up. As Sasuke was internally predicting his movements, Naruto was one step ahead and was, suddenly, face to face with the raven. Crouched in front of Sasuke, Naruto was looking down… He was upset still… 

Without looking at Sasuke, Naruto opened his mouth and let out a shivering sigh.

“Are you going to be mad at me all day?”

Sasuke scoffed. What a stupid thing to say. It’s not like Sasuke was mad at Naruto…

_Well…_

He was triggered by Naruto’s idiocy, for sure. But, deep down, Sasuke knew Naruto just, in the simplest of terms, was confused. He didn’t know how long Naruto had been with Hinata… And, for all Naruto knew, he assumed that him and Sakura were meant to be. It was only natural for him to second guess the night before… 

“I’m not mad.” Sasuke said, firmly. He was afraid to give in too easily, but he didn’t need Naruto bothering him all day in an effort to fix Sasuke’s frustration. 

Naruto still didn’t move from in front of Sasuke. 

“Where were you last night?” Sasuke tried to get some information out of him while he could. 

“I just slept outside.” Sasuke shuffled on the floor. He knew that much already. It hurt him though that Naruto felt better sleeping outside than in the same space as Sasuke.

“What for?” Naruto looked up at Sasuke when he asked that question. Something was on his mind, but he wasn’t going to say anything… Not for a while it seemed. Maybe he just needed to think more… Naruto normally rushed into things without thought, but, for some reason, now he needed to overthink. He needed to understand what he wanted and be sure about it. Sasuke couldn’t emotionally handle the back and forth.

“It felt like I should.” Naruto stood up and headed to the front door, while Sasuke watched him. “We should get going. I’m planning on searching the northern end of the west side, along the water. I was thinking you could the southern end?”

Sasuke looked away. “Yeah.”

Naruto opened the door. “Let me know if you find anything.” And he was gone. 

————————

This entire abandoned town was starting to look the same no matter where he went. Everything blended together in a sea of dirt and wood. He sat down a step in front of an old dumplings store, and drank some water, looking around. The day was almost up and he’d still come up empty handed, just like the previous one. He looked down the beaten path, off towards the water. He hadn’t heard or seen him all day. He was probably in the same boat as Sasuke then. The mission was to find whatever missing pieces there were to the foreign object, but there was no telling how long that could take… Or if there were other parts to begin with. For all they knew, this could’ve been dropped in passing by another person. 

The sun set behind the buildings in front of Sasuke. He stood up and headed back to the house. All they could do was search until there was nothing left to search. If, by the end of it, their mission is a failure… Well, they’ll think of next steps when that time came. 

————————

Sasuke opened the door to the house and Naruto was already seated, cooking two fish over a fire. Sasuke stood in the door frame. Naruto wasn’t much of a cook… Nor was he much of a provider… It was nice to see two fish… 

_He was thinking about me._

He had even come back to the house early to start the fire and cook the fish for when Sasuke arrived. For a second, as he looked at Naruto, who slowly turned his head to catch his gaze, he forgot his frustrations.

Sasuke walked into the room, sliding the door closed behind him. 

“Find anything?” Naruto asked, pulling off the two fish from the fire, handing one of them to Sasuke as he sat down nearby.

Sasuke shook his head. He could tell it bothered Naruto that neither of them were making any headway in their mission. He watched as Naruto took a large bite, leaning back on one of his arms and looking up to the ceiling. “Well, we’ve still got a few places left to search.” He sat up and looked at Sasuke. “What if it’s underwater, y’know?”

Sasuke was chewing on his fish, but choked a little bit at the thought. If the treasure trove of artifacts was under the waters surface, what were they supposed to do? 

“Like you said, we still have more areas left untouched. I’m sure we’ll come across something soon. I’m getting tired of this place anyway.”

They’d only been there for a few days, but the scenery was lacking and there was nothing new to the area. The only entertainment they had was each other, and after the other night, Sasuke didn’t know if they’d entertain themselves again. 

“Should we update Kakashi-Sensei?” 

“We’ve got nothing to update.”

Naruto sighed as he threw the stick his fish was on into the fire. Sasuke was on his last bite. Having only fish for dinner consistently was getting tiring. He’d kill for some…

“I could go for some Ichiraku ramen right about now.” Naruto hummed. He had his eyes closed and was licking his lips, as if imaging the ramen was steaming in front of him. Sasuke could do the same thing… All he wanted was some rice to balance out the fish a bit… Or maybe adding grilled tomatoes… His mouth was watering as he thought about the food he couldn’t have. It was distracting him…

“Ay, Sasuke.” Sasuke opened one of his eyes to look out of the corner at Naruto, who wasn’t dreaming about ramen anymore, but had a more solemn look on his face. “Are you still mad?”

Sasuke looked away, practically rolling his eyes. How was he supposed to answer that? In a way, he was mad. But in a way, he wasn’t. Naruto bringing it up though, ticked more towards the ‘still mad’ side.

“Does it matter?” Sasuke questioned. Of course it mattered though. Naruto didn’t even like his worst enemies mad at him. He was very… touchy.

At Sasuke’s response, he sat up and leaned forward. 

_Here it comes…_

Sasuke braced himself. “Yeah. Yes, it does matter. I don’t want you mad at me, y’know. It doesn’t - I mean, I get why you might be a little mad, but - we shouldn’t be mad at each other while on a mission and working together. It might mess things up. And especially not now, not after…” He fumbled with his words. “Every thing is kinda weird… No, not weird. How do I say this, y’know?” Sasuke glared at him, which made Naruto jump back. “Sasuke, you’re scaring me, y’know!”

Sasuke lightened up on the intense glaring and sighed.

“What?” Naruto asked, his voice softening again.

“Does your sad excuse for a brain understand why I would even be mad?”

Naruto’s face dropped, but Sasuke was serious. If he didn’t get it, then what would be the point of having this conversation?

“Maybe…” Sasuke glared again and Naruto raised his hands to cover his face. “Maybe not…”

_Pointless._

Sasuke threw his stick into the fire and turned away from Naruto to set up his sleeping area. Giving Naruto the cold shoulder wasn’t something he was proud of, but he didn’t feel like explaining to the knucklehead over and over again his feelings… Naruto was as dense as they came and it was obvious that, unless Naruto figured it out himself, nothing would work.

“Don’t ignore me, Sasuke.” Naruto pleaded. “How am I supposed to understand, if you don’t give me a hint?”

Sasuke spun around. He didn’t want to snap, but couldn’t stop himself. “You’re not one to ever listen, are you, Naruto? You know how I feel. I told you. I… Showed you.” Sasuke’s last words were deeper and Naruto gulped. “And I gave you a multitude of hints. So, don’t pretend that I haven’t been doing anything. You know where I stand.” He sighed. “Maybe it’s just frustrating to me that even after I do all of that, you’re still here… Unable to say or do or know the right thing.”

Naruto’s mind was in hyperdrive. Sasuke could tell he was actually listening, but also multi-tasking, by reliving the moment’s before in his head, like a montage. He was deciphering those hints… It was taking him quite a while though. Sasuke felt he’d made some point, so it wasn’t in his best interest to over exert his emotional state, not unless he wanted to go out of control. But he’d rather not do that anymore. It seemed to land him in no place desirable. 

Finally, it clicked for Naruto. “You got mad when I mentioned Hinata and Sakura-chan…”

_Dumb bastard._

Sasuke felt his blood temperature rise again. And both of them were silent. Was he still thinking it over? Understanding it all?

“I thought… At the bathhouse, you said you were going to fix it.” Sasuke’s eyes widened as he felt an overbearing pressure weigh him down. He felt like he was talking to a brick wall… Or even less than that.

“Did you even hear the conversation I had with Sakura?” 

Naruto shrugged. “A bit, y’know. But you told me you were gonna fix it. I just assumed that meant fix it with her. What else would it mean, Sasuke?”

Sasuke’s glare at Naruto was so strong, he felt his heart beat thumping in his eyes. He groaned audibly at the discomfort this situation placed him in. He just wanted to sleep. He wanted to forget his feelings for Naruto. He wanted to have never walked back down the path to Konoha. This emotional stress was proving to be nothing he could handle.

“God, you’re an idiot.”

Naruto jumped up on his feat, shaking his fists by his side. “You don’t have to call me that all the time, Sasuke, y’know? What does that even do for you?”

“It reminds me that you’re not worth my time.”

Everything stopped. 

Naruto took a step back, his face trying to comprehend the definitive push that Sasuke verbally shoved him with. Sasuke didn’t mean what he said. But he really was tired… In more ways than just physically. He didn’t understand why Naruto couldn’t just take all of Sasuke and not think about anything else… Just be present with him. Sasuke felt flashback after flashback of his regretful mistakes of the past. He’d pushed Naruto away more than this before… Except… This time, this push, felt different. He didn’t want Naruto to leave, but the only control Sasuke could have was this… If he succumbed to Naruto’s ridiculous self, he’d lose all control. He wanted to trust that Naruto wouldn’t let that happen, but, right now, he couldn’t. He was still thinking about other people before Sasuke… It made him feel less than…

Sasuke opened up the sheets and slid himself inside, signaling that he was done with the conversation.

“Put the fire out when you’re finished.” He didn’t look at Naruto when he said that, but he felt the air become uneasy… Sasuke’s breathing became shallower as he felt regret tickle the back of his throat. He closed his eyes, hoping the pain would just stop, that any and all emotions he felt would dissolve into nothingness. 

Naruto jumped on top of him, his face straining from fear, regret, anxiety… All of it stacked into one stressful facial expression. Sasuke couldn’t even count the beads of sweat dripping down his face, as he only seemed to produced more as the seconds went on. Naruto was sitting on Sasuke’s lower half, with either knees straddling his waist. He leaned forward on his hands, so that his face was able to fully look at Sasuke’s. It was an unfavorable situation, but Sasuke was done putting up a fight… Or giving Naruto the time of day. It seemed to be best to just ignore him.

“You shouldn’t be so cruel.” Naruto’s voice sent a shiver down Sasuke’s spine.

“Get off of me.” Sasuke demanded.

“No.”

Sasuke scoffed at Naruto’s deflection. This position wouldn’t accomplish anything, except make Sasuke more infuriated. 

“You don’t want to be with her.” Naruto’s eyes were glazed over. His speech lacked any and all emotion, as if what he was saying of Sasuke was also true of himself. Sasuke just watched as Naruto’s breathing mellowed out and he lost the fear he’d had written on his face. “I get that now.”

Naruto leaned back, yet still sitting on Sasuke.

“You were right. I don’t listen…” This side of Naruto where he seemed to give in was so different from how he normally acted. It was like he finally acknowledged that not everything he thought was true. “But I get it now, y’know. I do.” He looked to Sasuke for some approval. His entire being relied on it.

Sasuke still didn’t want to give in too easily, because he didn’t trust Naruto to know exactly what he was saying. He needed to double check.

“Who do I want to be with?” He asked, plainly.

He was dense, but it seemed as though something got through to him. “Me.” 

Sasuke felt some sense of relief… But still…

“And you?” The question lingered in the air for a considerably amount of time. Naruto was just looking at Sasuke… The fire began to dwindle down… 

“I never experienced last night with Hinata.” 

_Was he beating around the bush?_

“That doesn’t matter.” Naruto looked down on Sasuke, confused. “If you felt… Anything like what I did… You’d know.”

Naruto kept his eyes on Sasuke and leaned down again, this time closer. “Damn it.” He muttered almost inaudibly. Sasuke was afraid to make a move, unsure of what Naruto was doing.

“I hate when you’re right.” Naruto mumbled under his breath. Yet, Sasuke caught it and felt the teasing tonality it carried. Naruto looked up at Sasuke and cupped his face in his hands, planting a kiss right on his delicate lips. Sasuke ground into his comrade’s mouth. He was fully taken by surprise and it felt like Naruto’s kiss took away all of that pain upon impact. Naruto leaned more into Sasuke’s chest, as Sasuke felt confident enough to grip onto Naruto’s tensed bicep. This moment felt more intimate… There was no rush to their madness… 

Sasuke tried to take back the lead and slipped his tongue inside of Naruto’s mouth, exploring the warmth. Naruto welcomed him… Sasuke could feel his heat beating everywhere… Tonight it felt as though the numbing sensation coursed through him quicker. He was in total bliss as Naruto used his hands to ruffle Sasuke’s hair, and caress his pale skin. He felt possessive of Naruto’s advances… He didn’t want anyone to ever experience them… 

He sharply inhaled as he felt his pants bulge… The blood rushing in his lower half became painful… And Naruto rubbing against it felt so good… He opened his eyes for a moment, as he, like the night before, pulled Naruto’s hair back. His audible groan made Sasuke wince in excitement as he arched his back. Sasuke could feel his pelvis push against Naruto’s in an attempt to feel all of him. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s arm though and pulled it away from his head, slamming it on the ground. Naruto lowered himself over Sasuke, memorizing the feeling of their bodies touching. 

Sasuke’s eyes widened when he felt Naruto’s bulge touching his own. His breath quickened and the pain of keeping control was overwhelming. Naruto slowly glided over Sasuke’s crotch, causing Sasuke to squirm in pleasure. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t fight back… Naruto was dominating him… Like he’d done this before…

Naruto dove back into Sasuke’s mouth, not giving him another moment to think. He pulled away enough to bite the bottom of his lip, nipping it, and leaving it to bleed. Sasuke couldn’t help but love the mixture of pleasure and pain.

“Do it again…” Sasuke said, breathily. And Naruto did just that… Naruto was taking in Sasuke more than oxygen. Even while making out, sloppily, he was still moving his crotch along Sasuke’s, gradually picking up the pace. Sasuke could feel his head about to explode. Naruto’s bulge sunk into the front of his pants, and Sasuke’s entire being went numb. He arched his back, as Naruto pulled away to watch him. He thrusted forward once… twice… three times… Sasuke couldn’t breath and his eyes rolled into the back of his head. He groaned out in total pleasure.

His focus went blurry and he could feel a warmth in his pants explode. He felt…

Naruto was only smirking. He sat up, pulling himself off of Sasuke, who just laid there completely immobile. He wasn’t able to come down from the high… Not only was he lost in how that moment even happened… He was lost in how good Naruto was at… Making him feel like that.

The entire room was dark, but their eyes quickly adjusted. Naruto had fallen down beside Sasuke, shaken from how heated that was. They both tried to catch their breath and were silent for almost twenty minutes. Finally, Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who then looked over at Sasuke.

“I stand by what I said.” Naruto muttered.

On an exhale. “What’s that?” Sasuke replied.

“I hate when you’re right.” Naruto looked back up at the ceiling, as did Sasuke, who let a smile leak out. 


	14. Returning to Konoha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke and Naruto return back to Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back for a new chapter in the Home series! Have fun reading!
> 
> Thanks!

It had been a few days since Naruto realized that Sasuke was right. During that time, their daylight was spent searching the abandoned village for any sign of foreign artifacts, while their nights were spent enjoying each other’s company. They hadn’t done anything intimate since that other night, which Sasuke didn’t mind. There was a lot on their plate right now, being successful in the mission was top priority, yet, it made Sasuke’s doubt slowly creep into the back of his mind. When it was just him and Naruto… After they’d gotten their feelings out in the open… Everything became much simpler. Obviously, Sasuke constantly wanted to feel Naruto again, but he was in no rush. He’d felt more confident in their mutual love for each other, that further pressuring Naruto to act on his feelings would be too much. Even after Sasuke registered his feelings for the blonde, he’d been too ashamed or afraid to act on them. He was finally at a point where he could look at Naruto and just be happy to be with him in general. Like he said before, there was no rush… Except…

“We should probably return home soon.” 

Naruto and Sasuke were sitting outside the house they were staying in, on the front patio step, drinking tea. Naruto was looking up at the sky, counting the shooting stars that he could so easily see out here in the open. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who’d just suggested they head back to Konoha. It took him by surprise. He’d never thought Naruto would voluntarily fail a mission. Upon his suggestion, Sasuke felt a weight on his shoulders. He’d become so accustomed to it just being him and Naruto, the thought of returning to the Leaf brought an uneasy pressure. They weren’t going to be returning to the comfortable setting they’d happily built for themselves over the last week or so. Back in Konoha… Sasuke still didn’t register it as his “home…” His gaze at Naruto filled with sadness. He didn’t want to go back. He’d rather them continue aimlessly wandering just the two of them. It would make everything easier. 

“Sasuke?” He was lost in his thoughts again. How does he respond to this? If he denies… He’d need a reason. To be honest, they probably could’ve headed back to the Leaf two days ago, but Naruto was determined to stay. He hadn’t even brought up Konoha since their intimate night. If Sasuke agreed to go back, though, would Naruto be disappointed? Was this a trick question? No, Naruto wasn’t that smart. Sasuke weighed his options. He was curious to know what Naruto had planned once they’d arrived back in Konoha. What about Hinata?

_Sakura…_

Sasuke looked down. He’d promised Naruto he would “fix” the situation. He was unsure what that meant now though. All he could do was be honest with Sakura, but he didn’t know if he was ready to share this part of his life with her yet. He knew exactly how’d it go… First, she’d get teary eyed, then look down, then pretend everything is all right, then try to leave, but then ask him one more time if there was no chance for them, and then… She’d cry… But not in front of him. He didn't think she’d put herself in that vulnerable situation anymore. She’d learned how to brace for her emotions. He did admire her though. Being able to accept the emotions you have and wear them, almost fearlessly… It’s harder than hiding them. 

Sasuke looked back up to Naruto, who was now looking at him. 

“We’ll have failed the mission.” Sasuke responded. Naruto looked away. Failing was almost a taboo word with Naruto. Sasuke couldn’t tell what he was thinking for the first time in a few days. Was there some sort of rush to go back? Wouldn’t Naruto be happier to just… Keep searching and… Just be together?

“We’ve looked everywhere, y’know?” He was right. Sasuke had even started looking in places he’d already searched, just to waste more time and, basically, pretend. For Naruto to have brought this up, maybe he’d hit his last area today and didn’t know what tomorrow would bring if he had no where to continue the search.

“Didn’t you suggest something could be under the water a few days ago?” Naruto perked up a bit, but Sasuke sighed. “Even though we’d have no way of checking…” Naruto ran through options in his head.

“What if I hold my breath -” Naruto began, but then cut himself off. “Actually… Nevermind.” Sasuke knew his lung capacity was, well, lacking. Even during their steamy make out session from the other night, Naruto wasn’t lasting longer than a minute without needing to seriously catch his breath. Sasuke chuckled as he remembered the moment. Naruto looked over at him, finishing off the last of his tea.

“What is it?” He asked, softly, wanting to join in on the chuckle.

Sasuke shook his head. “Nothing.” Naruto playfully huffed and looked back up to the sky. Sasuke sighed.

“Tomorrow then.” He stood up, brushing himself off. “I’ll write Kakashi to let him know.”

Naruto moved on though. “Why’re you going, y’know?”

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who wasn’t ready to call it a night. However, judging by the moons position in the sky, it was past midnight, and if they were gonna start their move back to Konoha, they’d need a good rest.

“Come on.” Sasuke and Naruto held eye contact for a minute. They needed to say good bye to it being just the two of them for a while… Naruto finally nodded and stood up, following Sasuke inside the house.

————————

By the end of their second day of travel, they’d finally made it back to the familiar path leading to Konoha. Sasuke felt his heart beat increase a bit, and with that Naruto’s eyes shot to him. Naruto was walking side by side with Sasuke this time around. It felt nicer… Naruto tended to lead the way unapologetically, but having him match Sasuke’s speed and pace, felt different. As if Naruto wanted to spend their last moments alone to be equally together. 

Naruto, with his hands in his pockets, kept his stare on Sasuke. 

“What is it?” He asked.

Sasuke knew he was referring to his heart beat. He didn’t want to explain how being back in Konoha was always slightly difficult for him. He’d always felt the rush of guilt and regret sweep over him, but this time, he’d also felt a sense of dread and loss. Once the two of them stepped foot inside the gates, when would he see Naruto again? When would they have a chance to really figure it out. 

“Nothing.” Sasuke tried to cover it up.

“You’re nervous.” Naruto called him out. “I am too.” But that confession took Sasuke by surprise. He looked over at the blonde, urging him to continue, but Naruto had looked away. This time, Naruto was grappling with feelings he couldn’t understand and he needed to dissect them in order to understand how to move forward. Not only could Naruto push his feelings for Sasuke to the side, he could forget about them completely… Especially if he saw Hinata… Or had Sakura in his ear… He was stubborn, but he was also gullible. Sasuke wanted to trust that Naruto could handle his emotions alone, but something was blocking him from believing that.

“Why?” Since Naruto wouldn’t answer of his own accord, Sasuke had to ask. It took a while for him to answer. That always happened when he didn’t know how to explain it. Sasuke knew Naruto had enjoyed their time together… He knew Naruto thought of him as his home… He knew there was something… He wanted to beg Naruto to promise him that it wasn’t a fluke. It was real. He wanted to be reassured that when they got to Konoha, nothing would change. Naruto’s feelings for him needed to be solid… Yet… He couldn’t beg for that. Naruto was a grown man, as was he, it would be immature to display such dramatic feelings to a comrade. This wasn’t life or death… It was purely a desire… Sasuke could… Live without Naruto in that way… Even though just the thought of it felt like he was being stabbed over and over again.

Sasuke winced, which Naruto noticed. 

“Don’t worry about it, y’know?” Naruto tried to comfort Sasuke, but it wasn’t really helping. Either way, when they arrived back in the village, they’d be going their separate ways. Sasuke would go back to his cold, dark house and overthink the entire mission… Possibly spiral into those negative thoughts again… Naruto… He was the life of the party. He’d be off to Ichiraku Ramen, most likely. Or Barbe-Q with Shikamaru and Choji. He might see Sakura, or Hinata… He’d have distractions… He’d remember how good his life is and how Sasuke wasn’t needed to make it worth while. 

Sasuke needed to figure out what his plan was… 

“I’ll write up the report.” Sasuke said, coldly. Naruto looked over.

“You don’t wanna go in together?” If Sasuke being alone was inevitable, he didn’t want to prolong it. He’d rather just accept that fate.

“I’m sure Kakashi is busy. I can write it up and turn it in tomorrow.” Naruto could sense Sasuke’s determination. He backed off. 

As the sun was setting, Sasuke began to see the front entrance gates to the village. He could sense Naruto’s excitement mixed with hesitancy. Sasuke couldn’t help but slow his walking pace. He didn’t want to admit his fear of being alone again… Even though he felt it creeping up on him. Naruto matched Sasuke’s pace.

“What are you going to do?” Sasuke asked, trying to calm his nerves. He didn’t want to linger on his negativity. 

Naruto hummed… “Ramen… Or…” His stomach growled. “Probably ramen, y’know.” Sasuke nodded and Naruto tried to lighten the mood. Naruto, sensing Sasuke’s wary, stepped in front of him, grabbing his arm and squeezing. It wasn’t a controlling a squeeze, but a comforting one. Sasuke didn’t want to ruin Naruto’s excitement to be back home, but he couldn’t help himself. Having Naruto with him was the most happiness he’d felt in a while. Even though it was mixed with confusion… He grew from it. They both grew so much together in the last few days. He wanted to take Naruto’s arm in his own hand and lead him away from the village, but that’d be selfish. He looked down, but Naruto wouldn’t let him. He used his other hand to touch Sasuke’s chin in his fingers, lifting his face up towards Naruto’s.

“I made a promise to you and I meant it, y’know.” Sasuke knew what he was talking about.

_I’ll never be alone._

Naruto was so convincing sometimes, but Sasuke was still letting his nerves sow seeds of doubt within him. Sasuke brushed Naruto’s hand off of him and pushed past. Now, Sasuke was leading the way back into the village. Any further displays of affection needed to be ceased. Naruto, even over years of knowing each other, never got used to Sasuke’s coldness. He recognized it and acknowledged it, but never got comfortable with it himself. He took personal offense almost every time, and this was no different. As Sasuke pressed forward, he felt Naruto’s stare on his back. A heat built around it, causing his breaths to become more shallow.

“Ay, Sasuke -”

“I want to get back before the sun sets.” Sasuke cut him off and kept walking. Naruto didn’t object, and slowly caught up to him. “You’re the one that suggested we return.” Sasuke’s words cut deep, but it was only the truth. If Naruto wanted to keep his companionship with Sasuke alive, coming back to the village probably wasn’t the answer. But Naruto didn’t know who he was without the village. He couldn’t live alone, in solitude like Sasuke did for years. Perhaps Naruto’s suggestion was because he didn’t know where else to go in the moment. The thought of staying in that abandoned village, away from his “home,” might’ve concerned him. The only logical move, after coming up empty handed, would be to return. Naruto’s goal was to be Hokage… He wanted to save everyone and help everyone… If he wasn’t being fruitful or useful, he felt like, well, a loser.

“Right.” Naruto muttered under his breath.

Until the two reached the gates, the orange hue in the sky was all that was left of the sunset… As the crossed into Konoha, the sun officially set, and the light posts illuminated their path. Sasuke looked around… Nothing had changed since they’d been gone. There were many people wandering about, heading home for the night. This vibrancy was unseen anywhere. It felt other worldly to be around neon signs and busy streets. He looked over at Naruto, who was still in love with his village. There was a piece of Sasuke that was envious. He wanted that feeling. He wanted to walk into his village with pure admiration and relief to be in the place where he belonged. As he looked at Naruto, he felt a sliver of that. His envy of the blonde, turned into admiration. Even though they’d been brought up in similar fashions, Naruto held the light within him… Sasuke just wanted a taste.

“Ramen? Sasuke?” Sasuke snapped out of it as Naruto smiled, cheekily. He looked down at the dirt on his shoes.

“I need to do the report.”

“You also need to eat.”

“I’m not so much a fan of ramen.”

“Ah, but Ichiraku’s ramen is special, y’know!”

Sasuke glared at Naruto, who seemed unaffected.

“Do I have a choice?”

Naruto opened his eyes and his head tilted. How could Sasuke not want ramen? That’s what his face was saying. Sasuke looked into the crowd of people, dreading being immersed in them, but also…

_I don’t want to be alone._

“I’ll go.” Sasuke said, causing Naruto to nearly jump for joy. He grabbed onto Sasuke’s hand and ran head into the crowd. People moved to either side of the two of them and Sasuke wanted to just die right there. He’d hated attention and if this wasn’t the worst way to get attention, he didn’t know what was. Having to be dragged through Konoha to get ramen with a knucklehead was… Beyond embarrassing. But then again, as he looked at the back of Naruto’s head, he couldn’t help but feel a sliver of admiration for how fearless the blonde was. He’d just wish he wasn’t doing this at all.

Finally, Naruto slammed on the brakes. 

Ichiraku Ramen.

Naruto pushed past the curtains and found a seat at the stool.

“Old man!” Naruto yelled. Sasuke found his seat beside Naruto.

“Two of your special miso ramen’s, please, y’know!”

“Oh, Naruto! Coming right up!”

“Yes!” Naruto exclaimed. He was licking his lips in excitement. As if he hadn’t eaten in years. Sasuke sat, solemn and stoic on his stool. He’d only eaten at Ichiraku a few times, but it wasn’t his normal cup of tea. Naruto looked over at Sasuke. He felt pressured to look just as excited as his friend, but it was hard. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto said, practically in a whisper.

Sasuke looked over at him, his face drenched in concern. It was a quick switch from how he was acting earlier. But now, Sasuke felt the concern radiating off of him. 

“Yeah.”

Naruto took a deep breath and held out a froggy wallet. “I don’t have enough.” He squeaked. 

_Idiot._

Sasuke wanted to punch him square in the jaw.

“If the Old Man finds out, he’s gonna whack me.” Beads of sweat were dripping down Naruto’s face. All Sasuke could do was roll his eyes as he pulled out some coins and handed them to Naruto, who died of relief.

“Sasuke. You’re a life savor, y’know!”

“Naruto.” Sasuke’s deep voice shook the blonde. “What happens now?”

It was a broad question and Sasuke knew that. He wanted to see what Naruto was thinking or if he had any sort of plan in place. Obviously, that’d be wishful thinking… But Sasuke needed some sort of idea that Naruto wasn’t going to forget what happened… Or how each of them felt about the other. Inside, Sasuke was begging him to understand the question and answer logically… 

Naruto leaned in to Sasuke’s ear. “Do you mean about the ramen? We’ve got enough now…” Sasuke fumed and punched Naruto in the gut, causing him to heave over to the side. 

“Don’t be an idiot.” Sasuke reminded him as Naruto coughed, trying to catch his breath. Perhaps that punch was a little too much for a public setting, but with Naruto it was all or nothing and he really needed to figure out what they were going to do.

Naruto finally caught on though… As the miso ramen was placed in front of them, they thanked the universe for the food and dug in. Naruto hadn’t answered Sasuke’s question. In fact, they didn’t say much to each other at all as they ate. Naruto learned his lesson about talking with food in his mouth, at least temporarily. 

Once the two finished, Naruto placed the money on the counter and lead both him and Sasuke out of the ramen stand. 

The streets were less empty now. People were home with their families, eating, enjoying the company they had to offer… Sasuke felt like the feeling he wanted with Naruto was so close… But for some reason, unattainable, at least right now. As the two friends reached a divergence in the road, they paused. 

Sasuke waited… Naruto knew why, but he struggled. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke mumbled, looking down. He didn’t want to come off weak, but this situation made him that way. He wanted to stand proud and be unaffected no matter what… He wanted to be careless… Maybe because that was all he knew how to be, so he felt comfortable there… It was so confusing. He just wanted it all to stop…

“I should talk to Hinata.” Sasuke’s eyes widened. 

_What did he just say?_

“What?” Sasuke desperately repeated out loud. It took Naruto by surprise. Obviously, talking to Hinata was the most logical response he could’ve given, but it was unexpected. 

“Shouldn’t I?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke couldn’t even nod to agree.

“What - What are you going to say?” Sasuke cleared his throat and tried to hold some confidence in his stance. It wasn’t really working though. 

Naruto shrugged and rubbed the back of his neck. 

“The truth, y’know.”

Sasuke lunged at Naruto. “Don’t.” He grabbed his arm so tightly that it could’ve very well broken Naruto’s wrist. Naruto grunted in pain and took a step back from Sasuke, who then released his arm.

“What was that for?” Naruto growled.

“You can’t tell anyone anything…”

“How come?”

“Because I’m not ready yet.”

Naruto tilted his head in confusion as he rubbed his wrist. 

“Huh?”

“I don’t want anyone to know about us.” Sasuke confessed. It was true, he didn’t. It’s not that he wasn’t ready for all of Naruto. He just wasn’t ready for people to look at him… Differently. He didn’t need Sakura asking him questions… Shikamaru judging, silently… Ino gossiping… Kakashi being confused… All of these things… Was Naruto even thinking clearly? He didn’t feel the point in having to explain why he loved Naruto to anyone. But if Naruto told Hinata that Sasuke was the reason for them splitting up, not only would Sasuke receive a majority of the glares and stares, he’d go back to being… Alone. Naruto can’t handle the solitude. After a while, it messes with your thoughts. 

“What do you want me to do then?” Naruto asked. It was a loaded question. Sasuke wished Naruto could just be honest, but Sasuke was fearful of the repercussions of that action. He sighed and closed his eyes. He felt like falling over. His body suddenly became heavy, as if a large weight had fallen onto his shoulders. 

Naruto walked over to him and stabilized him. His touch was warm. It reminded him of when they were together… Just the two of them… It felt like a long lost memory.

“Stay at mine…” Naruto pleaded, but Sasuke couldn’t. He imagined seeing Hinata again and the guilt that would overflow out of him, knowing what him and Naruto did… He didn’t want to lie to anyone… So, it would be better to keep his distance from Naruto. For now, at least.

Sasuke stepped away from the blonde. “No…”

“Why not?” Naruto’s stubborn nature wouldn’t let go of Sasuke. 

Sasuke quieted his voice as people walked by them, but then responded. “We need to figure out… How…”

“I know how, y’know.” Naruto defended.

“You don’t. Whatever you think will help -”

Naruto cuts him off. “The truth won’t help?”

Sasuke shook his head. “Not yet.” It was clear Naruto didn’t understand. He was childlike. Needed things spelled out for him. 

“Sasuke.”

“Naruto, please.” Sasuke gulped as Naruto just looked at him. The two caught eyes. “If you tell Hinata… About anything…”

“What?”

“I might not be able to handle it.”

Naruto scoffed. “What are you talking about? Be more clear with your words, Sasuke, y’know.” Sasuke rolled his eyes again.

“Just give me some time!” Sasuke raised his voice. He felt pressured again. He didn’t know how to get what he want in a way that caused no on pain, or harm, or solitude. It felt impossible.

Sasuke started to walk away from Naruto, but Naruto grabbed his arm again.

“You’re not making sense.”

“Naruto, leave me.”

“No. I’m not letting you be alone.”

“I need it right now.”

“Too bad.”

Sasuke spun around and yelled. “Naruto!” It was frightening. Naruto, immediately dropped Sasuke’s arm and fell to the ground, his legs having turned to jelly. Finally, Sasuke could walk away from him…

“Why are you afraid?” Naruto muttered. It made Sasuke stop in his tracks. He took a moment.

“I don’t want anyone else getting hurt.” Sasuke responded.

When Naruto didn’t reply, he took it as his cue to leave, but…

“But you hurt me.” Sasuke’s eyes widened and he spun around, but Naruto was no longer there. It was true… At that moment, he turned into what he'd despised most about Naruto. He cared more for the feelings of others than the persons’ who was standing right in front of him. Naruto wanted to confess his feelings for Sasuke to Hinata. He wanted to leave her and be with him. He was shameless, fearless. It was clear that Naruto cared for Sasuke, but Sasuke, even after knowing that fact, still was blind to it. He subconsciously had to push Naruto away... He didn't know what else to do. It wasn't only Naruto he'd hurt just now, it was himself. Sasuke’s eyes trembled and his vision went blurry. He didn’t want to cry. Not here. He spun back around and headed back to his house. First, it was a walk… But then it was a run… He wanted to hide away. Forever. 


	15. Two Lost Boys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, both Naruto and Sasuke are confused about what the other wants and needs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back! Here's chapter fifteen of the Home Series! In this chapter you'll be getting some Sasuke and some Naruto POV's!
> 
> Enjoy!

Sasuke was, in fact, alone. He realized what he was saying didn’t make any sense to Naruto at all, who lived his life in black and white. He had wanted for Naruto to realize he was the object of Sasuke’s affection and reciprocate those emotions so badly, that when he finally got what he wanted… All he could think about was how it’d be taken away. Sasuke didn’t believe he deserved nice things. He’d assumed that his painful, unrequited love for his comrade was karma for his misguided way of life in the past. He never thought to understand what would happen if Naruto felt the same way. 

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the street, staring at the area Naruto was in only a moment ago. 

_“But you hurt me…”_

His words lingered in the air, even an hour after he’d up and left. Sasuke couldn’t find the strength within himself to turn his back away from Naruto’s aura. He closed his eyes and exhaled. Naruto wanted him to go home with him… He was desperate for it, but knew it wasn’t a good idea. Nothing good came of late night emotions. He’d be acting rashly and without care. His relationship with Naruto was so delicate and fragile… Yet, Sasuke was too scared to embrace it fully. Maybe that was why he’d push Naruto away… And keep pushing until Naruto despised him. He was lost.

Finally, after he could no longer hear Naruto’s words echoing around, he turned to head back to his complex. The road was long and lonely. Lights were shut off, the night was just beginning, but every one was sleeping through it. Soundly… In a peaceful state… Sasuke wondered if there was anyone else in the village struggling with insomnia… Or pain… Or guilt. Something that was keeping them up at night, restricting them from closing their eyes and living out their life in their dreams. 

Sasuke stopped walking and looked up at the full moon above him. He wondered what his dream would’ve been if he was under Madara’s Infinite Tsukuyomi. He looked behind him towards Naruto’s apartment. He wondered what Naruto’s would’ve been. Sasuke lowered his head to look at his feet. At that time in his life, he was still confused about his purpose and life path… Right now, those dreams would’ve been completely different. 

He didn’t want to go back to his house, but he didn’t want to sleep on the street either… Not to mention, he had a report due in the morning. It wouldn’t be a long report to write up though. There was barely anything in that abandoned village. Sasuke made the first step in the direction of his house… He didn’t know where else to go.

Upon arriving in the back courtyard of his house, he slid the door open, took off his shoes, and headed into his bedroom. He flicked on the light and noticed a settling of dust that coated his floor and furniture. While he’d normally be unable to rest until the entire space was spotless, for some reason he just didn’t have the motivation. He was physically and emotionally drained and just needed some rest.

_Oh, wait._

He still had to write up the report. Sasuke placed his travel bag down on his bed and sat down beside it. He unclasped the button on his cloak, letting it fall to his sides, and then exhaled. The report wouldn’t take long… And it would be a helpful distraction for the time being. So, he went into the kitchen to make some tea and then brought it back to his room, sitting at a desk with a few papers around. He started writing.

————————

Naruto jumped from the ground up onto a nearby roof and then sat down, letting the edge of the roof block Sasuke’s vision of him. He was clutching his chest, but was unsure why. He wasn’t hurt… Not physically. Hearing Sasuke’s fears explode into him pushing Naruto away was always painful. Naruto took a deep breath and remembered the situation both of them were in. It’s not easy coming to terms with feelings… While Naruto tended to be more oblivious to feelings, Sasuke was more in tune with them… Which is probably why he fought against them so much. Naruto wished he could comfort him in some way, but knew his presence would only be bothersome. They’d just spent over a week together, alone… Being… More than friendly with each other. It was a lot to take in and maybe Sasuke was right. Naruto’s eagerness might not be what they both need right now, and he needed to accept that.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked ahead at the multiple rooftops that were lit by the moonlight. He felt bad for leaving Sasuke in that moment, but he didn’t want to overwhelm him further. He was trying to lose the selfish, overdramatic, childish part of himself… He wanted to be as mature as his comrades. He felt he was, at times, but his lack of social cues could be takes immaturity for sure. 

Naruto didn’t know when he would see Sasuke again… He wanted to give him space, but he also didn’t want him to think he was avoiding him in any way. It was a fine line… And Naruto wasn’t the most graceful. He sighed and looked down. 

_And_ _Hinata…_

He groaned. Not out of disgust, but pure guilt. She’d find out soon enough that he’d returned to the village. It would be best if Naruto saw her sooner rather than later. And then Sakura-chan too. What was Sasuke going to say to Sakura-chan? Was he not even going to bring what happened up between the two of them at all? Could he really hide that part of himself from someone who knew him so well? How could he lie like that? Didn’t it hurt? It bothered Naruto that Sasuke was the one who’d been pushing him to realize his feelings towards Sasuke, but when he did, he felt like he needed to push Naruto away. Wouldn’t it be easier to be honest? Wouldn’t it be easier to be happy? Didn’t Sasuke want easy finally? The complexities of their own lives was traumatic… Naruto knew hiding a part of himself was never fun… And Sasuke both was familiar with that. So, why would he want to hide again? He didn’t understand it… It made him want to bombard Sasuke with these questions begging for an answer, but he knew that’d be no good. When Sasuke wanted to be alone… It was hard to reason with him.

Naruto stood back up and looked over the edge of the rooftop. Sasuke was gone now… Naruto imagined he’d be back home writing up their report, explaining how two of the Leaf’s best Shinobi had failed the simplest of missions. Naruto sneered at his failure. It shouldn’t have been an option… Maybe he’d been too distracted…

_No…_

He didn’t want to blame Sasuke for their failure. It was Naruto’s fault. Only his. 

He turned back around to head to his home, hopping back down into the street, hands in his pocket with his head down. He was tired, but his mind wasn’t. He didn’t know what to do… Normally, being back in Konoha brought him relief and joy, but, right now, it was feeling emptier than usual. Even after filling up on ramen… It was a strange occurrence to feel this cold. He lifted his head and looked to his surroundings. There was a split in the road… One went to his apartment… The other, well, didn’t. So, he chose the latter.

He walked at a steady pace, just letting his intuition guide him. He finally paused in front of an old playground he used to frequent as a child. It overlooked the Konoha river. It was empty, which was fitting for around midnight. He headed inside the gates and sat on a swing, just looking out, letting the wind lift him ever so slightly as he swung, gently, back and forth. 

————————

Sasuke stood up from his desk and paced around the room. He’d finished the report, even though it took him longer than expected. It must’ve been almost one in the morning now… He should be exhausted. He looked at his backpack and walked over to it. He opened it up and started to unpack his extra clothes and other items he’d brought with him on the mission. He hated how restless he’d become ever since his emotions took control of him. Him putting away his belongings and lightly cleaning his bedroom took him a swift half hour. Yet, he was still restless. He wanted to be outside, but also didn’t want to leave the confines of the space. He was afraid for the following day to come. He didn’t want to see Kakashi… Or Sakura… Or even Naruto…

_No…_

That was a lie… But at the same time, what would he say to Naruto? How could he justify his insane actions? He was almost as immature as Naruto for not being able to fearlessly accept his emotions. But it wasn’t his fault… He was so hyperaware of everything, that it made difficult to walk blindly into the light. Even with Naruto at his side, telling him that it would all be okay, it wasn’t enough. He didn’t want to be responsible for Naruto’s solitude… The two were different… While Sasuke belonged in the shadows, Naruto wouldn’t be able to go back to it. Their intense rivalry should’ve just been left at that. 

Sasuke smacked his own face. He didn’t want these negative thoughts to infiltrate his mind anymore. He really didn’t. He left his bedroom and ran into the courtyard of his house, sitting on the ground. 

He messed it up… If he hadn’t come back to Konoha, Naruto would’ve never been hurt… Or in this complicated situation. He’d still be thinking about Hinata and thinking him and Sakura were end game. He’d be in his own dream and it would be exactly what he needed. Sasuke coming back to the village just brought a darkness to Naruto… It filled him with confusion, guilt, regret, maybe sadness… He didn’t know. He brought Naruto into his world, which wasn’t his intention. 

Sasuke stood up and looked back up at the moon. 

_A dream…_

Maybe it would be best for Naruto to go back to that dream. That perfect life he could create without Sasuke in it. Sasuke didn’t have a desire for power or wealth or revenge anymore, and he could handle his own. He’d done it for the last few years and it was… Lonely, but necessary. He didn’t want to cause pain to anyone anymore… 

He cared deeply for Naruto and he knew the feelings between the two of them were mutual, but Sasuke couldn’t share his intimate nature with anyone other than the blonde. He didn’t want the eyes… All of the eyes looking at him and talking about him… How could the hero of the Hidden Leaf be with the rogue… Even though he’d pledged his allegiance to Konoha, he knew what people thought about him… And he knew that Naruto had gone through so much just vouching for Sasuke when he was away. He’d always trusted the good inside of him. 

_I should go again…_

Maybe he should…

————————

Naruto was still sitting on the swing, except he was looking at his feet now, kicking up dirt every time he moved. He was so entranced and deep in thought that he didn’t even register the person walking up to him.

“Naruto?” A soft, yet strong voice mumbled directly in front of him. Naruto looked up, shaken from being pulled out of his head so quickly. 

“Sakura-chan? Your better!” Naruto hopped up, wanting to give her a hug, but hesitating. It might be too forward. So, he just smiled, cheekily, like always, completely hiding the fact that he was just lost in thought about his emotional dilemma a second ago. 

“Of course, I am.” She chuckled, sitting down on the swing beside the one Naruto was on. He watched her push off and lightly swing back and forth, and so he joined in.

“When did you and Sasuke-kun return?” Naruto gulped, looking away from her. 

“This evening, y’know.” Sakura smiled at him.

“How’d the rest of the mission go, then?” 

Naruto slowed his swinging to a stop and squinted his eyes to Sakura and just chuckled, nervously. “Well, y’know, it didn’t go… It wasn’t… How can I say —”

“It was a failure?” Sakura chimed in causing Naruto to wince at the word.

In a solemn, monotone voice. “Yeah.” He replied.

“I would’ve figured. Way to go, Naruto.” She was obviously teasing him, but it still stung a bit. He brushed her comment off though.

A silence fell between the two of them. It seemed there was an elephant in the room and it was just a question of who was going to bring it up first. Naruto was wary bringing Sasuke up, purely because he didn’t know what was really going on between Sakura and him. On top of that, he didn’t want to accidentally say anything too revealing because Sasuke’d asked him not to. 

“I’m assuming Sasuke-kun is back as well?” Naruto nodded without looking at her. She could sense something was off with Naruto, which might’ve been why her gaze lingered on him. Naruto found it hard to hide his emotions, so he tended to look away at any sign of discomfort. It was a negative quirk of his, which Sakura was able to catch onto over the years.

“Did he happen to say anything to you… About me?” An arrow shot through Naruto’s heart. He wasn’t ready to have this conversation. And now he could sympathize with what Sasuke was talking about… Being not ready. He didn’t know how to answer the question. He didn’t know if he even should answer it. It felt wrong of Naruto to truthfully speak in this moment. Sasuke needed to have this type of conversation with Sakura, not Naruto. 

“Naruto?” Her desperation was clear. And Naruto was internally struggling. He wanted to tell Sakura everything… She’d been the one who’d helped him with Hinata, but she’d also been his close friend ever since he was a kid. It felt natural to be honest with her, but he didn’t want to betray Sasuke’s trust. He also didn’t want to mess everything up. One wrong statement and Sasuke might leave and never come back. Naruto frequently worried that Sasuke would leave without saying goodbye… Or just believe his duty was to be alone… 

“Ay, Sakura-chan…” He chose not to answer, but ask his own question. “What did you two talk about when we were on our mission?” 

Sakura blushed and hid her face. It was a blush out of embarrassment, not admiration. In all honesty, she looked beaten up and disappointed. It seemed the question hit a tough spot for her. He didn’t want to pressure her, but he also wanted to understand what Sasuke and Sakura-chan were… In terms of a possible relationship.

“Nothing important. The mission, mainly. Sasuke-kun is very one-track minded when on a mission.” There was a shakiness in her voice that clued Naruto in on the lie. She was hiding something from him… He could only assume she was in denial about her and Sasuke. 

“I see…” Naruto muttered, not wanting to probe any further. Sakura didn’t really talk about her feelings much to him anyway. It was more like he relied on her… He didn’t enjoy seeing her upset about Sasuke… Especially that he knew Sasuke’s true feelings weren’t for her… He felt disgusting. Like he was toying with her emotions.

“You shouldn’t go after Sasuke anymore.” Naruto blurted out. He sharply inhaled after, almost regretting what he’d said, but, at the same time, thankful that he didn’t say anything more damning. Sakura whipped her head to look at him, her knuckles turning white as they tightly gripped the chain holding up the swing. 

“What do you mean?” Naruto had to think quickly. His loud mouth was such a curse, but his honesty had good intentions. 

“I… I think Sasuke… Wants…” Naruto could tell that Sakura was clinging on to every word. He needed to be clear and concise.

“Naruto…” She growled.

“Sakura-chan, please, y’know.” He got up from the swing to stand in front of her. “He’s a… Loner. He wants to be alone. I think, y’know.” 

Sakura glared at him for a minute, but then loosened her grip on the chains. Naruto felt a wave of relief fall over him. She sighed and nodded as she got up from the swing to walk past him. He could tell she was down. He didn’t know how to comfort her… Any comfort Naruto had ever shown to Sakura was quickly shut down in some violent way. He wasn’t sure if it would happen again, now that they were mature adults, but… He didn’t want to risk a swift punch in the face for extending his arms to hug her. 

“I thought he came back home because he didn’t want to be alone anymore.” Sakura mumbled as she left the playground. Naruto stood to watch her walk away. “Goodnight, Naruto.” She waved at him, without even looking. He returned the wave, without saying anything. What she said made sense… And Naruto promised he’d never leave him alone… But he was doubting his own confidence now. He’d always felt a strong connection to Sasuke and having spent the week alone together to really figure out that connection felt… New, and exciting and really warm. If he knew Sasuke was struggling, he’d be there for him in a heart beat, but right now… After their altercation earlier, he didn’t know what Sasuke wanted or needed. He didn’t know how to navigate their situation. 

_Even Sakura-chan was confused…_

Naruto looked in the direction of Sasuke’s house. Should he check up on him or was Sasuke serious when he said Naruto wasn’t worth his time and that he wanted to be alone…

————————

Sasuke stared at the sky. If he left… Naruto would be better off… Sakura would be better off… The village would be better off… He could still be a Leaf Shinobi, but protect from the outside… That way he would be serving the place he caused the most damage, without burdening it with his presence. He could also let Naruto focus on himself. He could become the Hokage. Sakura could move on from him, find someone else, let him go. 

It made sense the more he thought about it. With this, the only one who would feel the long term pain would be him, which is what he wanted.

He didn’t want anyone to suffer on his accord anymore.

_I hope Naruto understands…_


	16. Fixing It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke fixes it with Sakura.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next chapter of the Home series! Some plot, some internal monologuing, and lots of Sasuke ahead! Enjoy reading!
> 
> Thanks!

Sasuke didn’t sleep a wink that last night. He’d attempted to shut his eyes, but he felt internally restless. He walked down the side of the street as the sun rose over the village, bringing in an orange haze. Looking ahead, that haziness made the world seem like a foggy memory of his past. There was a warmth in the village, a constant feeling of safety now, which was something he briefly recalled feeling as a kid. As Sasuke continued on towards the Hokage Mansion, his mission report in hand, he watched as villagers opened up their shops for the morning rush. Every single one of them had their routine and were content in it. He felt droplets of jealousy creep into his mind yet again. Part of him was wishing he could live a simple life for only a day. He wanted to remember what it was like… However, his fate was read differently. His life was all but meant to be simplistic. 

Upon arriving at the Hokage Mansion, Sasuke dusted himself off and looked over the mission report one last time, making sure everything was there and it didn’t sound too… Strung together. He was distracted by other things while he was writing it the last night and he didn’t want the entire report to come off in any bit unprofessional. Even though there wasn’t much to report, he needed to be as detailed as possible. It seemed as though this artifact had more importance than was initially let on.

He walked into the Mansion and headed up the stairs to the long stretch of hallway, leading to the Hokage’s office. Sasuke was hoping Kakashi would be in this early in the morning. Even though he tended to be less than punctual, which was constantly frustrating, but he never tried to get too worked up about it. Hopefully, as the Hokage, Kakashi turned up his professionalism a notch. Sasuke reached the office door and gave it a swift knock, knock. He heard a chair shift on the other side and a clearing of the throat, followed by a weighted…

“Come on in…” Kakashi’s voice.

Sasuke did just that. He opened the door and saw Kakashi, sitting up in his chair, but looking rather exhausted. His clothing was creased and not sitting on him well, plus he had a multitude of papers strung out across his desk. He must’ve been up all night.

Sasuke shut the office door behind him and approached the front of the desk, handing the mission report over to Kakashi, who took it and skimmed through briefly.

“So, nothing showed up?” Kakashi asked, rather disappointed.

Sasuke’s eyes scanned the floor for a moment, in his own disappointment, but then looked up to Kakashi again. “No.” 

Kakashi sighed, placing the paperwork down. “Hm, well that’s gonna be tough.”

“Tough?”

Kakashi looked to Sasuke. “We weren’t able to get much of a read on the artifact brought to us a week ago. It seems to be completely foreign due to the wear of the stone itself… And the imagery has never been seen before, which, unfortunately, leads me to believe it’s not of this world.”

“Like celestial?” Sasuke questioned.

Kakashi shrugged. “After briefing the other Great Nations, we’re certain this symbol and writing doesn’t belong to any known clan from any registered village. So…”

Sasuke pieced together what Kakashi was referencing. He knew, during the Fourth Shinobi War, Kaguya and her Otsutsuki Clan were from another world or planet and invaded Earth in search of chakra. And after their defeat of Kaguya, Sasuke felt that the entire Otsutsuki war wasn’t over, even if the battle between them and Kaguya was. A Clan doesn’t only consist of one person though… Unless you’re Sasuke, but he was sure there were more beings like her out in the spacial plains somewhere. Which meant more of them would come to exploit Earth and its chakra. 

“I’m following.” Sasuke confirmed to Kakashi.

Kakashi dug through the piles of paper on his desk and pulled out one that had an image of some sort on it. He handed it to Sasuke, who looked it over as he further explained. The image was of a crescent moon and a sun and there was some writing towards the bottom that was unrecognizable.

“It seems to be an emblem of some sort, assuming it’s for a clan. As you might’ve guessed… I’m thinking it belongs to the Otsutsuki. Unfortunately, we weren’t able to get a read on the writing near the edges. That’s why were hoping you and Naruto would be able to bring something back.”

Kakashi let out another long sigh as Sasuke stared at the image.

“Looks like we’ll just have to keep our eyes open elsewhere.” Sasuke extended his hand, returning the image to Kakashi. 

Sasuke felt like he might be able to help find the answers to where it came from and what it meant. He was blessed with the Rinnegan after all. And although he was still building up his long term ability to use it, he could be of service…

“What about searching other dimensions?” Sasuke posed the question, effortlessly. And Kakashi looked up, raising his eye brow.

“I thought of that.” The comment took Sasuke by surprise, but he tried not to show it. Kakashi was the Hokage after all, it would only make sense he’d gone through every option in an effort to decide the next steps.

“And, I agree, it’s a smart choice.”

“Well, then?” This was his chance. He’d have a reason to leave the village. The burden of his actions no longer weighing any of his friend’s down. Naruto would be able to focus on himself, without Sasuke’s influence. Kakashi looked less than enthused though…

“As you might recall from before I sent you on this mission, I told Naruto how the Council is still wary of your freedom.” Kakashi hated saying this to Sasuke, but he didn’t have a choice. Even as the Hokage, he couldn’t turn his back against the Council and do whatever he pleased. Sasuke looked down. His entire dilemma of whether or not he should stay in Konoha was out of the question now. He was sure he’d be able to leave the village… But if he did, it would be selfishly and that could prove to more pain for the ones he cared for… 

“Which means… You should probably stick around a bit, just to convince them that you’re not…” Kakashi hesitated a bit, which was odd. Maybe he didn’t want to come off too harsh and blunt. What he was trying to say was that Sasuke still needed to convince people he wasn’t going to abandon the village again. It made sense… Even though Sasuke promised to work solely for the Leaf and fight for it until he died. Maybe they needed proof to follow up that intense promise.

“You know what I’m getting at.” Kakashi brushed off the rest of the sentence. “However, when the time comes and when or if we’re all out of options, I think searching various dimensions makes sense and would be rather promising.” 

Sasuke nodded.

“Well, thanks for dropping this off.” Sasuke took that as his cue to leave the office. He smiled and bid Kakashi farewell, and then left the Hokage’s Mansion. 

The sun was up in the sky and the day had officially started. People were out and about and it was the perfect temperature to be outside. Sasuke walked away from the Mansion and back towards his house.

So, he was stuck in the village for a while. That was fine. He wasn’t betting it all on leaving again… In fact, when he thought about it, it probably wouldn’t have helped anything. Sasuke needed to confront things head on. He told himself he didn’t want to run away anymore and he was about to again… He was weak. His harsh exterior didn’t match with his soft interior. But not many people knew that… It was probably only, Naruto… 

Sasuke felt a sharp pain go through his chest. He felt bad, to be honest. He left things in such a weird space with Naruto, it would only make sense for him to apologize… Or just be open and confront the fears he had about being honest in general. Would Naruto even know how to respond to Sasuke’s total openness. Even when they were on their mission, Sasuke was still hiding a part of himself from Naruto, in fear of not being in control.

_Wait…_

Was that it? He was afraid of being completely open because he didn’t want to not be in control of his narrative anymore. Once Naruto told Hinata… Or Sasuke told Sakura… That’d be it. There was no more control. Everyone would make their judgements and Sasuke would be at the mercy of everyone’s stares and perceptions. He’d been judged before… He would probably be able to handle it… It was just Naruto he was afraid for… But, why? He should be able to handle himself. And if Naruto wanted to talk to Hinata and be open about everything with her, why shouldn’t he be able to? Everything he wanted to do was for Sasuke. It was selfless. 

Sasuke gulped. He needed to be the same way. He couldn’t keep hiding in the shadows and hoping his feelings would disappear. It wasn’t fair. Not only to himself, but for Naruto… Sasuke looked around at his surroundings. He was nowhere near his house. In fact…

He was near Naruto’s.

_Should I apologize?_

Sasuke paused and took a moment, as people walked down the street, stepping around him. He looked like a lost dog, but someone finally showed up to point him in the right direction.

“Sasuke-kun?” Sasuke looked forward and saw her signature pink hair.

_Sakura…_

Sasuke’s mind was all over the place. He was going in between Naruto to Hinata to Sakura to himself throughout the entire morning. He had no idea what he was supposed to be focusing on. In a way, he was grateful to Sakura for pulling him out of that internal spiral, if only for a moment.

“Ah, Sakura.” The lack of emotion in his voice always came off harsh and standoffish. Naruto and Sakura were the only ones who didn’t seem to mind. 

“You’re up early.” She remarked. He could tell she was heading to the Leaf hospital.

“I was turning in the report to Kakashi.”

Sakura nodded. “I heard from Naruto it didn’t end up being successful.” She chuckled. “Well, he didn’t seem to be the best person to take on a mission like that anyway.” Her teasing of Naruto continued into her adult years. Except her teasing of the blonde was different than the banter between Sasuke and him. Sometimes, Sasuke wondered if Sakura ever truly saw Naruto for everything he was. He might not be the most patient, and probably found this mission boring, but he’d matured enough to realize the importance of missions like these. He acknowledged that she had seen Naruto too… 

“When did you see Naruto?” She was thrown off by the question, half expecting him to join in on the teasing of the blonde. However, teasing Naruto wasn’t fun unless he was around. 

“I was helping out at the hospital late and ran into him after I left. Nobody knew when the two of you were returning. It took me by surprise.” Sasuke nodded when she finished her explanation. He wondered what they could’ve talked about. Seeing how Sakura wasn’t looking at him any differently than she normally did, he assumed Naruto didn’t bring anything up. He needed to trust him more…

“He looked upset.” 

Sasuke furrowed his brow. Upset? Well, that made sense. If she saw him after their conversation, it would only make sense that he was holding onto those emotions. He could tell Sakura was trying to read his reaction. He didn’t want to let her in though.

“I’m sure you’ve got somewhere to be.” He said, hoping she would take the bait to leave. He could tell she didn’t want to be pushed to the side by him like she always was. She wanted to be talked to. She wanted him to open up to her, like Naruto did… He wasn’t ready to open himself to her though. He could barely do it for Naruto. 

She didn’t leave though.

“You don’t have to talk to me.” She was avoiding his eye contact. It was hard for her to give so much and get barely anything in return from him. “I get it. I do.” 

Sasuke looked around at the people in the street, not paying much mind to them, but their presence during this conversation started making him uncomfortable. It felt too early for this heaviness. He didn’t know what to say to her. He’d already apologized… He’d told her it wasn’t her fault… In all honesty, he had no problems with Sakura besides her desperate clinging nature, but he didn’t mind talking with her… He didn’t mind being around her… He just didn’t like feeling her eyes on him, expectant in some way, that he’d look at her with the same longing. He didn’t want to hurt her anymore. He didn’t want her to forever think that she was the reason he treated her the way he did. He didn’t want to cause pain. Ever. Again.

“Come with me.” Sasuke walked past Sakura, whose eyes widened at his invitation. Without thinking a second longer, she followed him down the street and into a less crowded part of the village. 

He turned around, half in the shadows, to face her. She was significantly shorter than he was and her upward gaze at him was filled with emotion. He could sense her heart beat racing, yet she wasn’t hopeful… He could tell she was full of nerves when her hand rested on her chest, a subtle quirk of hers. He looked at her, calming himself and not letting her nerves reflect onto him. He needed to be strong in his words. He needed to fix it. For Sakura… For Naruto… For himself…

“I’m going to talk to you.” Her eyes widened again as he gulped. He could feel a bead of sweat drip down his temple, but he didn’t wipe it away. 

“Who I am… Doesn’t concern you.” That sounded harsh, and he didn’t mean for it to come off that way, but it was the simplest phrase he could think of that would get the point across. She didn’t look too happy about it though.

_Fix it._

“I can’t be the person you want me to be.” He gulped. He didn’t know if he was saying any of this right. This must be how Naruto felt almost every day whenever he needed to explain anything. He could see her eyes start to tremble, even though she was not letting them water. 

_Fix it._

“I’m not for you.” God, why was this so hard? He didn’t feel like he was fixing anything. And for the first time in his life, he wanted Sakura to talk to him so he didn’t sound stupid anymore. He looked down at her, hoping she’d get a clue, but her face remained strained, listening to every idiotic word that came from his mouth.

_Fix it._

“I mean… I don’t deserve you.” Did that sound like he wished he did deserve her though? The comment put a bit more light on her face, as if Sasuke was complimenting her. He was, in a way… He opened his mouth to speak again, but Sakura held up a finger, cutting him off.

“I told you, I get it.” She chuckled to herself. “I’ll admit… It isn’t easy to hear you say those things. Especially after how long I’ve held on hope…”

Sasuke shivered.

“But, I know you don’t mean to hurt me.”

Sasuke winced, which Sakura noticed.

“It’s not your fault.” She tried to reassure him that her hurt was her’s only to bare. It still put a pit in his stomach. He looked at her and she looked at him. She smiled, a cheeky smile, similar to Naruto’s. He could tell she was hurting, but also that she didn’t blame him for it. 

“I wish it was me. But I’m also happy…” She took a deep breath and looked away from him, letting a tear roll down her cheek as she turned her back to leave. “I can try and let go now.” She walked away and Sasuke was left in the shadows again. His eyes were shaking and he couldn’t focus even a foot in front of him. He didn’t know if that conversation went well or not, but he did notice a weight lift from his shoulders. He opened up to Sakura in a way he’d never done before… And there was a payoff. Did he fix it? Did he do what he’d promised Naruto he’d do… He didn’t know what she thought, but he did know that she understood that he wasn’t going to give her what she deserved. 

Sasuke sighed and let a smile leak from his lips as he leaned against the side of the building he was near. Relief was such a sweet feeling. He wanted to see Naruto and tell him that he’d followed through. He wanted him to see and apologize. 

Sasuke pulled himself off the wall and went from walking… To fast walking… To jogging… To…

He stopped. His heart dropped. His eyes widened. He didn’t want to jump to conclusions and base his emotions out of assumption, but his eyes didn’t lie. 

Ahead of him, turning the corner, he saw Naruto, but he wasn’t alone. He was walking closely to Hinata, laughing… Naruto was a constant flirt, but… Was it just casual flirting? Or… Why was he flirting with her?

He jumped to side, in the shadows again, and hid himself from being seen. As Naruto and Hintata kept walking past, not seeing him, he watched. Naruto’s body language was turned in towards her, signifying he was interested in only her right then… His hands were behind his back… He was open to her… They were so close together, just like at the bar… She looked confident with him. What was he doing?

Sasuke’s heart sank and his eyes glazed over. He didn’t want to assume the worst, but it’s all he ever did… What else was left?


	17. Stalker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke stalks Naruto and Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! We're so far into the series! Check out the 17th chapter of Home! I'm excited for you all to read it and tell me your thoughts/predictions!
> 
> Thank you so much!

Sasuke watched as Naruto and Hinata made their way down the crowded Konoha street. Fortunately, Naruto didn’t catch a glimpse of Sasuke, who had stayed in the shadows. He seemed to be pretty focused on Hinata beside him. Sasuke could feel the color drain from his face and the heat from the sun beat down on him, making him feel light headed. It was a quick switch to go from anxiety, to relief, to excitement, to anxiety again. It was very sudden. Even though he’d seen Naruto and Hinata together before… And he knew there was something going on between them… It just happened to be that, especially after all that him and Naruto had been through over the last week, seeing them felt heartbreaking. He knew Naruto was probably just with her because… He had a free day, with no mission, and he was technically seeing her. Sasuke tried to knock the negative thoughts out of his head. He wanted to walk back out onto the street and turn the opposite way, so as not to see where the two of them were going, but part of him was curious. Beyond his own curiosity, he wanted to understand their relationship, even if it was near its end. Hinata had always had a thing for Naruto, that much was obvious, but how did the blonde discover his mutual feelings in return? The entire relationship felt… He wasn’t sure.

The idea of stalking them felt… Wrong. However, he was a master at stealth, so he’d be sure to stay hidden, unseen… He needed to justify it in some way. Since it wasn’t only curiosity that launched him to want to follow the two, he focused on the fact that he still didn’t trust the blonde. Especially not after their last conversation. Sasuke needed to make sure that Naruto wasn’t going to reveal anything about their complicated situation to Hinata. 

All in all, it wasn’t stalking… It was just making sure things didn’t go a way he didn’t want them to go. He’d just have to make sure he didn’t get caught.

Sasuke stayed quite a distance away from them, but he didn’t necessarily blend in with his surroundings. He seemed to have a dark cloud following him at all times, which drew unnecessary attention. He could barely even focus on the fact that Naruto and Hinata were walking so close to each other, he was sure it was purposeful. He took a breath and stopped walking, pulling himself to the side of the street to watch them from the corner of his eye. They ended up walking into a restaurant, that wasn’t Ichiraku, surprisingly. Was it a welcome home date? Sasuke cringed. No matter how much he wanted to be with Naruto, he would never want to actually “date” him. He was open to the blonde changing his mind, but as of now, he answer was a swift never.

Sasuke looked around, debating whether or not he was acting completely crazy. He almost forgot that only a few minutes ago, he’d officially fixed things with Sakura. The whole point of finding Naruto was to apologize and share with him that he kept his promise. He chuckled at how quickly that went out the window. Now all he could think about is what were they doing, or eating, or saying? He wanted to believe that maybe Naruto was just… Doing exactly what Sasuke wanted him to do, without being outwardly told. He was just keeping up appearances, in a way. If Naruto wasn’t able to confess to Hinata the truth, he for sure couldn’t avoid her… How suspicious would that be? But Naruto was a terrible liar though… There’d be no way he could be with Hinata so casually, knowing that he’d been with Sasuke in a more intimate way than he ever was with her. It would only make sense that Naruto was planning on telling her in some way… He could feel the fear, anxiety, and worst of all, jealousy bubble up inside of him. 

He looked at the door to the restaurant, waiting, patiently. It seemed the more he stared, he was able to actually illicit a response. Naruto and Hinata soon exited the restaurant, with Naruto holding a bag of food in his hand. They were still walking close and Hinata was looking up at him, longingly. Sasuke recognized that look. He’d seen it from Sakura many times. It clued him in that Naruto hadn’t told her anything. 

Maybe that was enough proof for him… Maybe he could go home and relax, knowing that he could trust Naruto and nothing would happen… But when Sasuke saw the two of them turn another corner, his body instinctively moved to follow them. He couldn’t help but watch. He still wanted to understand their relationship… It never occurred to him much, but Naruto could actually have liked Hinata, or maybe still does. Just because you find love somewhere else, doesn’t mean the love you’d already had just disappears. Sasuke rounded the corner and saw the two of them ahead. Naruto’s blonde hair stuck out like a sore thumb. He saw Naruto’s shoulders move up and down. He was laughing. Was Hinata funny? Or was he laughing at his own jokes, which would be typical of him to do. 

He sighed out of frustration. He wanted to know what they were saying. He wanted to analyze every word, body movement, glance that he could. He could tell they were heading back to Hinata’s residence. Since the Hyuuga Clan’s residence was a bit farther from the center of town, it would be difficult for Sasuke to follow unseen. So, Sasuke walked down into a side alleyway and hopped on top of the nearby building’s rooftop. This would do the trick.

He hopped from rooftop to rooftop, tracking the two as they made their way back. Once they arrived at the clan’s residency, Hinata lead Naruto through the open gates and they sat on the patio surrounding the courtyard. Sasuke crouched on top of the roof he was on, watching as the two of them took our their take away containers to eat picnic-style. They were talking, enjoying the conversation, enjoying each other… Sasuke watched as Naruto helped her open her container and handed her a pair of chopsticks. He watched as she took her napkin to wipe something from his face. He watched as Naruto kept looking at her every moment he could. His heart sank lower and lower… Even though he knew what Naruto said to him and how he made him feel… He couldn’t help but watch their connection and believe it. Did Naruto actually have feelings for, not only Sasuke, but Hinata as well. Could you love two people at once? Did he love her more than him? Was Sasuke too much of a risk to bet on? 

Sasuke wished, now more than ever, that he didn’t follow them. He should’ve stopped back then, when he could’ve managed to sneak away unseen. The roof he was on was directly in front of the courtyard. If Sasuke made any sudden movements or jumps, it was sure to be noticeable. Not to mention… Hinata had a Byakugan. Just once glance in Sasuke’s general direction and he’d be found out. All he could do, was watch…

Naruto laughed, and it echoed down and outside of the courtyard. Sasuke felt a rush a sadness hit him. He wished he was in Hinata’s spot right now. It’d be nice to feel that comfortable… 

Sasuke felt the sun directly above him and he was breaking a severe sweat. He could also feel his legs going numb, since he’d been crouched on them for too long. He’d need to be careful how quickly he got up, or he might just fall over the edge of the roof. Sasuke continued to watch as Naruto finished his food and put the take away tray back in the bag. Hinata wasn’t too far behind. And when she finished, she grabbed the bag of trash and headed into the residence, leaving Naruto outside for just a moment. Attempting to get a better look at Naruto, Sasuke shifted his stance, but, unfortunately, royally messed up.

His small, attempted subtle movement caused his leg, which had fallen asleep, to give out and so he lost balance and fell on his butt. He couldn’t help but audibly grunt at the fall, but, even so, the movement was quick, he was sure it hadn’t caught Naruto’s attention. Yet, as he peered over the rooftop again… Naruto was staring straight up at him. He looked shocked, and a little bit confused. Sasuke’s eyes widened back down at him and he couldn’t tell whether or not he was sweating from the sun or from the rush of anxiety that over took him. Naruto stood up and was about to call out Sasuke’s name or gesture to him in some way, but Hinata came back out, so Sasuke immediately ducked down. He didn’t want to be seen. Even if Naruto briefly caught a glimpse of him, he didn’t want Hinata added on to the list.

_Please don’t come up here…_

Sasuke, looking like a complete idiot, got down on his stomach and started to crawl to the other end of the roof, hoping he could escape before Naruto caught him for real. Sasuke sighed. He couldn’t believe how dumb he felt. How would he even explain this?

Suddenly, two feet slammed on the roof top in front of him. Sasuke didn’t even want to look up. He was flat on the roof, crawling, hiding… He looked insane. Actually insane. He didn’t even want to admit that Naruto had caught him. The dumbest man in the world actually caught the stealthiest one. Sasuke, without even looking up at Naruto, just kept crawling away, moving around his feet. He already looked like an idiot, what was one more minute of it.

Naruto didn’t even say anything. He just watched as Sasuke maneuvered around his feet, eyes locked on the other end of the rooftop. As Sasuke finally reached it a minute or so later, he pulled himself up and around, into a seating position. He rested his knees up and his arm on top of one of them. Naruto hadn’t moved from his position, but he was turned to face Sasuke. They were a bit of a distance apart, but just staring at each other. Sasuke, who was breathing heavily, couldn’t help but chuckle as his head drooped down. He didn’t hear Naruto laugh with him, but upon looking up at his face, he could tell Naruto was smiling, holding it all inside.

Sasuke and Naruto sighed at the same time. 

“You busy?” Naruto teased. 

“Idiot.” Sasuke remarked.

“Who, me or you?” Naruto continued to tease. Sasuke could tell that, while the discovery caused an initial shock to Naruto, he’d already moved past it. He was just basking in the glory of being followed by Sasuke now.

Naruto took a step forward, while Sasuke dusted himself off a bit, and took a seat beside him. He fell backwards, leaning his back against the roof top railing that was in place. Sasuke felt Naruto’s shoulder brush against his own. Even after only a few days, Sasuke had realized how much he missed being close to Naruto and just feeling his warmth. His breathing was steady, which helped Sasuke regain his composure a bit. While the entire reason they were sitting so close together was embarrassing beyond belief, part of Sasuke was grateful that he was an idiot just for one day. 

Sasuke felt a weight on his chest as he remembered how Naruto was bumping shoulders with Hinata not even an hour ago. Sasuke looked over and saw Naruto smiling up at the sky, letting the sun reflect on his golden locks. Naruto smiled like that with Hinata too…

_Stop…_

He wanted to stop comparing the situations as if they were the same, but he couldn’t help it. He’d been so vulnerable and open with Naruto, the fear that all of it could be taken away because he wasn’t ready or as loved was terrifying. Naruto looked over at Sasuke and could tell that the raven’s smile had faded. He leaned forward.

“Sasuke?” His voice was soft again… He wondered if his voice was ever this soft and considerate and concerned towards Hinata. 

Sasuke looked over at him, but couldn’t see eye contact long.

“I just wanted to let you know that I fixed things with Sakura, that’s all.” Sasuke spoke with conviction. There was more he needed to say, but this one was the easiest of them all to spit out. 

Naruto nodded and bumped into his with his shoulder, causing Sasuke to sway a bit. “There you go, y’know. I’m sure Sakura-chan is feeling better now.” Naruto said, proudly.

Sasuke shrugged. 

“That’s it?” Naruto waited for the next drop of information. He was stupid, but not stupid enough to believe Sasuke was stalking him just to tell him that. 

He cleared his throat. He wanted to apologize, but…

“That’s it.” Naruto kept staring at Sasuke, waiting for Sasuke to break and tell him what he actually needed to say, but Sasuke wasn’t going to let that happen. While he was sorry about how he acted, he felt like he’d explained himself properly. He wasn’t ready to share what they had with anyone else. If that was too difficult for Naruto to understand, well, that wasn’t his problem. 

“Okay.” Naruto leaned back. “So, that’s why you were stalking me?” Naruto couldn’t contain a giddy smile.

Sasuke spun around to face him. “I wasn’t stalking.”

“What would you call that then, y’know? You’re on the road to being an expert peeping tom.” Naruto let out a laugh. Sasuke assumed that every time he saw Naruto laughing with Hinata it was from his own jokes. Naruto seemed to be the only person who could make himself laugh with such strength and vigor. 

“Shut up.” Sasuke shoved Naruto back, rather playfully, and matched his lean back. The sun, still high in the sky, was forcing the sweat to come out of Sasuke by the bucket full. From the corner of his eye, he could see Naruto was in the same boat. 

As he continually gazed at Naruto, he felt the rush of guilt hit him again. Naruto was shining in the afternoon light… Sasuke was drowning in it. He wanted to grab on to Naruto just so he could breathe some relief into his lungs again. He didn’t want to push him away… But how did he keep him close, while still figuring it all out. How could Naruto find his “home” with Sasuke, when he was still being offered a “home” with Hinata? Would the only way be by being honest? 

_Not yet._

As Naruto baked his tan skin in the sun, he opened his eyes to see Sasuke staring. Sasuke could feel his face flood with red as the ocean blue eyes were fixated on his deep, dark eyes.

“You’re sweating.” Naruto commented.

“So are you.” Sasuke responded.

————————

Sasuke slid open the door to his house, which was a fierce opposite to the sunny exterior rooftop he was on before. Naruto followed in after Sasuke, waiting till Sasuke lead the way. Without turning on any lights, Sasuke went through the foyer, up the stairs and into his bedroom, which was larger than Naruto’s. Naruto was behind him, but was taking in all Sasuke’s house. 

Sasuke placed his cloak on a hanger and grabbed a few other clothing items to change into, since his outfit was pretty dusty.

“I’m going to change.” Sasuke offered his space to Naruto to get comfortable and then went into the bathroom to change out of his heavy attire and into something more loose and light. While Sasuke still kept his wardrobe neutral and monochromatic, he still had different outfits he threw on depending on the necessity. He paused and looked at himself in the mirror, once he changed, and fixed his hair a bit. There was dust lingering on the tips that he tried to shake out.With one final look over, he left the bathroom to find Naruto sitting on the edge of Sasuke’s bed. 

He paused for a moment. Naruto didn’t look like he was expecting Sasuke to join him, but more like he just didn’t want to sit on the hard ground anymore and needed a butt cushion. Sasuke stood in front of him, idly.

“Why are you standing there? It’s making me nervous, y’know.” Sasuke fixed himself and sat on the bed with Naruto. There was an awkward silence, as if the other was hoping the other would talk first. Sasuke knew he needed to talk… He was the one who brought Naruto here in the first place. He didn’t have much of a plan, except to escape the pestering sunlight, but he was hoping something would come to mind one the walk back. However, he was drawing a blank. 

Sasuke took a leap of faith. “How’s Hinata?” 

Naruto looked a bit thrown off by the question. He was unsure why Sasuke was asking what he was asking. “She’s good, y’know. We just grabbed some food and hung out for a bit, but you saw all that, right, Sasuke?” Naruto loved having the upper hand, Sasuke could tell. 

“Shut up.”

“Are you going to tell me why you were following us, or… Y’know?” Naruto looked to Sasuke, leaning away from him, in order to get a full look at the raven. Sasuke felt like he was in the spotlight, but he wanted to escape it. Of course, him getting caught had consequences, but he wished he didn’t have to explain his fears to Naruto. It felt… Like he was cornered.

“I’m not mad.” Naruto tried to convince Sasuke further.

“Why would you be?” Sasuke responded.

“It’s kinda weird to be following people, right? You’d be totally freaked out if the roles were reversed.” Naruto commented.

“I thought you’d be flattered.” Sasuke teased, which pushed Naruto’s buttons. Naruto didn’t respond and Sasuke knew it was because what he said was true. Naruto was flattered that Sasuke would spend his time on Naruto… Especially after he’d said Naruto wasn’t worth his time.

Sasuke’s smile faded. God, he was such an idiot. Sometimes he really didn’t think before he spoke… He didn’t want to cause pain… He didn’t want to hurt anyone… 

_ˆNaruto…_

“Naruto…” Sasuke spoke, softly. He tried to match how Naruto said his name…

Sasuke had the blonde’s full attention. Sasuke wanted to say something, but he didn’t know what to say. He knew what he needed to say, but how was he supposed to say it. He wasn’t the person to word vomit his feelings. But he also was trying so hard to be clear with Sakura today, that, for at least the first half of that conversation, he’d messed up big time. He didn’t know how to let people in… All of the times he’d let Naruto see him with any guard up, he’d been so riled up by his emotions, he had no filter in place to monitor what he said or how he acted. Right now, he was so aware of his feelings that he didn’t want them to boil to the surface. He was trying to think clearly, but every time he opened his mouth to speak, he’d close it again because nothing would come out.

“I’m confused, Sasuke.” Naruto’s impatience shined through. “I don’t understand what you want…” Naruto seemed innocent enough that Sasuke believed his words. He didn’t know how to respond though, so he waited for Naruto to continue.

“I feel like you… Say you want me… Or you want me to say that I want you, but when I do that then it’s not enough and you still want some more from me… So, I give you more and then you turn around and change your mind —” 

_Word vomit at its finest._

Naruto’s rambling forced Sasuke to shut his eyes, tune him out and just think. Hearing how it sounded from Naruto’s perspective, he could understand the knucklehead’s confusion. Sasuke knew what he wanted, but he wasn’t ready for the world to share in that… It was as simple as that.

_Say that._

“I want you, but I don’t want anyone else to know that yet.” 

Naruto shut up and tilted his head to the side.

“Huh?”

Sasuke controlled the urge to sigh. “I didn’t mean what I said the other night. You’re worth my time. I know that I want you.” Naruto still looked confused. 

“You just don’t want other people to know that you want me?”

“Yeah.”

“Why?”

Sasuke didn’t respond.

“Because of me?”

Sasuke sighed. “No.”

“Then why?”

“Naruto.”

“No, help me understand then, Sasuke, y’know. If you want me, then whats wrong with being honest about it?” Naruto’s emotions began to escalate.

Sasuke didn’t want to argue with Naruto. He didn’t bring him to his house for that, even though he didn’t know why he brought him there in the first place. But arguing with Naruto wasn’t what he had in mind.

“Huh, Sasuke?” He was so impatient.

“I’m thinking.”

“Think faster, y’know.”

Sasuke rolled his eyes. He felt like him and Naruto were an old married couple bickering about which television show they’d watch while eating dinner. He felt lethargic and just wanted to crash onto the bed, ignore him, and sleep. Being bombarded with questions never helped get the answer out faster.

Naruto was still looking at Sasuke intensely though. He’d never let up.

“Can we talk about this another time?” Sasuke asked.

“Why, you’ve had enough of me today?”

“That’s not it.” Sasuke mumbled, feeling a lack of motivation. He tried… Why was it that he was always the first one to give up? He was saying he wanted Naruto, but not even putting in the effort to explain himself. 

“Come on, Sasuke.” Naruto was practically begging for the clarity now. Sasuke just looked at him, feeling more upset with himself than with the blonde. He tried to be honest, but his honesty didn’t work for Naruto. He’d hit a dead end of options.

“What don’t you understand, Naruto?”

Naruto moved himself on the bed, so he could be closer to Sasuke. Since there wasn’t a lot of light in his bedroom, Naruto got close enough to see his full face, clearly. Naruto gently bumped his knee, which was on the bed, into Sasuke’s. Naruto’s hand was resting on his leg, while Sasukes was doing the same. Naruto reached out his pinky to graze the top of Sasukes fingers, causing Sasuke to gulp. He could feel his cheeks heat up and his heart rate increase. 

“Am I supposed to pretend like you and I…”

“Just for a bit…”

“But I can’t pretend to be with Hinata.”

Sasuke knew that. He’d just hoped Naruto would be either willing to fake it or strategic in how he ended it. He wasn’t confident with the latter one though. 

Naruto’s continued caressing of Sasuke’s fingers was comforting enough for Sasuke to try and trust him.

“Then don’t.”

Naruto looked up from their hands to Sasuke’s eyes. 

“I promise I won’t tell her about us.”

Sasuke wanted to believe him, so he really tried. He fumbled a bit on his words, so Naruto cut him off.

“Whenever you’re ready. I’ll be on the same page, y’know.” Naruto smiled, comforting Sasuke. It felt better to know that Naruto was still looking to be there for Sasuke. He knew Naruto would stick to his word, so he relaxed a bit. However, Naruto's mood was still lingering on poking fun at Sasuke. “So, why did you stalk me again?” Naruto teased, as Sasuke scoffed and pushed him off of him. “I can’t believe the Uchiha was jealous?” Naruto kept going on and on as Sasuke got off the bed and headed towards the bathroom.

“Feel free to see yourself out, idiot.” Sasuke grabbed a robe that was hanging on his closet and Naruto watched him.

“Oh, so, you’re kicking me out?”

“Clearly.”

Naruto, with a sigh, stood up from the bed and walked over to Sasuke, so close that their noses brushed against the other. Sasuke, shocked by the forward advance, was frozen, even though he knew Naruto was still in a teasing mode. No matter, Sasuke couldn’t help getting excited about Naruto’s invasion of his personal space. Naruto leaned his body in as close as possible, their chests now touching and heart beats syncing together… Naruto slowly opened his mouth and lingered less than a centimeter away from Sasuke's. They exchanged hot breath, and Sasuke felt that heat rush throughout his entire body, most importantly, as it expanded his lower half. He wanted to close that limited space between them so he could feel all of Naruto, but just as he was going to, Naruto stuck his tongue out and licked Sasuke’s bottom lip. Immediately, Sasuke’s member twitched and got hard on the spot. He let out a breathy and stuttered exhale, as Naruto took a step away from him and smirked. That entire advance was just to tease Sasuke.

“See you around then.” Naruto, without looking back, left Sasuke’s bedroom. Just like that.

Sasuke felt his member throbbing against his pants. His legs turned to jelly, as he fell against the bathroom door, barely holding himself up. He then lifted his hand to cover his mouth and slowly wiped downward.

_What the fuck…_

Sasuke smirked. That was hot.


	18. Lonely Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke finds relief, but it makes him lonely.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks for waiting! Here's the 18th chapter of the Home series! Enjoy!
> 
> WARNING: There is some graphic content in the first third of this chapter. Please be cautious when reading if any sort of sexual imagery is out of the question for you.
> 
> Thanks and have so much fun!

Sasuke was still sitting on the floor, listening as Naruto’s steps faded farther away, until he heard the door to his house slide open and shut. Then… Silence. All Sasuke could hear was his heartbeat thumping louder and louder, still taken by the moment before. He knew that, from then on, he’d lost the power. For some reason, no matter how hard he tried to over power the blonde, there was always something Naruto could do to get it back and hold it over him effortlessly. He wished he could be more bothered by it, but that wasn’t the case anymore. He only wanted to beg for Naruto to hold that power over him for the rest of his life. Sasuke was all too familiar with desperation for power, and seeing it used in this lustful way, was exciting and new. It helped him channel his want for control, but switch it from being based in aggression to now lust. And while lust isn’t all he felt for Naruto, it was what he was feeling right then and there and it was strong.

Sasuke was still sweating from the stalking he’d done earlier, but he looked down at his pants and his tight erection hadn’t left. As he stared down, he remembered how insignificant love and sex and pleasure was throughout his teenage years. He’d never even experienced something this… Painful? If he hadn’t been so flustered, he’d have run after Naruto to ask for relief of some sort, but that was out of the question now. When they were on their mission and he’d felt the blood rush to his lower half, he was actually able to achieve what he needed, but he didn’t do it alone. It seemed easy enough to shake away an erection if you were desperate, but he didn’t know how exciting it would be to not share in that pleasure with someone else. Part of the reason he was able to get hard and then find that relief was because Naruto was helping. If it was just Sasuke and his erection, he was less than sure he’d be able to feel the same way as before.

However, he could feel his erection pulsing still, as strong as it was five minutes ago. If it wasn’t so annoyingly painful, he’d ignore it. Yet, here he was, on the ground, alone, without anyone to guide him in any other direction other than the one his hand was heading towards now. He needed to get rid of it, or he’d be stuck on the ground for however long it took to lose interest. As he unzipped his pants and pushed his hand towards his member, he grimaced. Something felt oddly dirty about relieving himself… He couldn’t tell if this would help him or just make him more desperate for relief constantly. His hand and his head were on two different pages though, because only a second later was his hand fully gripping his erect length. He shuddered at the touch. It was surprisingly nice. As he pulled his cock out into full view, he saw the wetness leaking from the tip. This was the power Naruto had over him. It was a power that lingered even after he’d been gone for ten minutes or more. Sasuke kept gripping onto his member letting it beg for more attention. The air outside his pants was sharp and caused his cock to twitch ever so slightly. Even though part of the raven was desperate to relieve himself, another part of him wanted to see how long he could handle the pain. He wanted to overpower Naruto and prove to himself that he wasn’t a slave to his desires, even if Naruto wasn’t there to see it. It was so difficult though.

It’d been only thirty seconds since he’d let his cock out to breathe, and when he moved his hand along the length a small amount, it sent Sasuke’s eyes wide open. He felt a rush of immense pleasure run through his system instantaneously. This is what he’d been missing for the last few years? By touching himself, he was learning what pleasures he could provide. If he liked it, the blonde probably would to… He remembered how, when he was intimate with Naruto on their mission, it had felt as though Naruto knew exactly what to do to get Sasuke overheated. Did Naruto do… This? And did he do it often? Sasuke moved his hand down his length again and his toes curled in as he sharply inhaled. 

He knew that pleasuring one’s self was only slightly taboo. It was like admitting defeat, but, more than that, it was addictive. Depending on how often he engaged his body this way, would he feel the relief he needed to so often that Naruto’s assistance was no longer necessary? There was no way Sasuke’s hand could replace the real deal… Sasuke’s movement along his cock was thrilling, even though he was solo, but he couldn’t help but picture his hand being replaced by Naruto’s. That’s how he knew that Naruto’s presence would always make the pleasure more… Pleasurable. This would never compare to the real deal, but it’d have to do for now. He couldn’t handle the idea of stopping now that he’d gotten another taste of what relief he could receive.

And so, Sasuke closed his eyes and imagined Naruto standing in front of him, breathing down his neck, sending chills down his spine. He imagined him taking control, pressing him against a wall and treating Sasuke like his own personal property, to which he could do whatever he pleased. He was like a pale doll, fit for just his tanned counterpart. Sasuke could feel his breathing getting heavier as he walked through their experience earlier. Naruto was pressed against him. Sasuke remembered their noses brushing past each other, as he took in Naruto’s natural musk, which was heavy and dominant. He could still smell it now as it lingered around his nostrils, further flaring his arousal. He remembered Naruto lifting the edges of his lips into a sly smirk as he let his tongue wander along the bottom of Sasuke’s lips. The strict jolt of electricity that got him into this whole mess. The possessiveness that Naruto so easily attached to Sasuke. The self-control the blonde had to go so far as to tease him with a lustful touch. Sasuke wished he’d never let him leave. He’d wished he let Naruto graze his lips with his tongue, but only until Sasuke fought back. He wished he could’ve bit Naruto’s lip and forced their lips together. He wanted to feel Naruto’s tongue inside of his mouth. He wanted Naruto to breathe in Sasuke’s own breath. He wanted Naruto’s hand to travel down his hard body, unzip his pants and let Sasuke touch him. He wanted Naruto to feel this good… To share in this… Total… Relief.

Sasuke grunted, loudly. He opened his eyes again, a rush of endorphins raging throughout his being, and looked down at his hand. He’d caught a majority of the white leakage, but, even so, there was a small splatter on the ground in front of him. He was breathing heavily, letting his cock soften in his hand. That felt good. He wasn’t expecting imagining scenarios in his head to work, but it did. And quickly… But it also took more effort. It was a temporary fix for Sasuke and, upon remembering that his imagination was not reality, he only longed more for Naruto to have been there with him. Finishing alone was…

_Lonely._

He leaned his head back against the wall… He knew Naruto would never leave him alone, but being lonely was different. He couldn’t let Naruto over power him like he’d just done. If Naruto wanted to physically tease him, he’d just have to risk it all and take that power back.

Sasuke sighed and looked back down at his messy hand. He definitely needed a cold shower to take him back down to Earth.

————————

Sasuke left his house as the day ended. He hadn’t eaten all day, and as he was cleaning himself off in the shower, felt the empty pit in his stomach scream for attention. He’d been so preoccupied, he hadn’t even thought about food, yet willingly watched others eat from on top of a roof. He playfully scoffed at how ridiculous his actions were. He didn’t understand where his doubts often stemmed from, but regretted how insecure it made him feel. No one would ever assume the Uchiha would have such insecurities, but he was constantly filled with them.

As he headed further into the central part of the village, he browsed windows and restaurants. He normally stuck with the same type of food on the regular. His routine was good enough, so why did he need to change it up? Of course, he always looked down on Naruto for only eating ramen, it seems he wasn’t so different from the blonde himself. It’s hard to stray away from something that provides comfort during uncertainty. And food was definitely that. So, Sasuke chose not to venture outside of the box and he went into a grocery store where he could pick up different items to cook at home. Cooking at home, in the kitchen, was so domestic. He’d always been on the move or in another’s home, so he wasn’t the one cooking. It would be nice to get a feel for simplistic life again… Who knows? Maybe he’s got his mother’s magic touch when it comes to delicious meals. 

As he picked up his necessary items and headed back to his house, he smiled. For the first time in a while, the thought of being “home” made him happy. He still was unsure if “home” included his physical location, but the act of cooking and eating was such an intimate act, that it only felt right to say he was doing it at home.

_Home…_

He still was unable to say it out loud, without it feeling weird, but thinking it was nice enough for now. He looked around at all the villagers heading home for the evening to their families. There were kids coming back from training grounds or the Academy, but also men and women closing up their shops, or leaving their offices… Konoha was like any other place in the world. It was home to many… It was home to Naruto… And Naruto was home to him… So, did that mean Konoha was essentially his home as well? It only made sense…

Sasuke arrived back at his house and slid open the door. He stepped inside, taking off his shoes, but just stood there for a moment, looking at the empty space in front of him.

He opened his mouth.

“I’m…” He panicked, but tried to continue. “Home…”

There was no response from the emptiness in the room, except silence. It was deafening. He didn’t think the first time he openly said “home” would it feel so unrewarding. However, he’d just bought dinner… Maybe livening up the place a bit more with fresh smells, light, and movement will make it more homely. 

And so, with incredible motivation, Sasuke got to work. He opened up the bag and pulled out some rice, which he put into the steamer to make it perfectly sticky. Then he pulled our some eggs, two of which he cracked onto a pan to let the fry over fire. Next, he pulled out some crunchy seaweed and fresh tomatoes, which he washed and cut up. All together, he put together his meal of rice, topped with sesame and seaweed, besides salted tomatoes and, for the main course, two fried eggs. It was a real meal. A meal that he made. He looked at the plate as he set it down on the table and sat on the ground, chopsticks in hand, ready to dig in. He smiled. 

“Thank you for the food!” He said with enthusiasm, feeling like a child again. He could only imagine looking behind him to see his mom smiling and making another plate for his brother, Itachi, who would be rounding the corner soon enough, coming back from training… And his father, also sitting down nearby, reading the town paper… It all felt too real. His imagination had been running wild the entire day and it was sending him back to when life was easier. 

He took a bite of the rice and felt the warmth rush into his body. He made the food with love… But the aftertaste was empty. It was a facade of what his mom used to make. Maybe he didn’t have the magic touch…

He’d eaten about half his food, when he just wasn’t inspired to eat anymore. He could still feel the hunger inside of his begging for attention, but he just wasn’t satisfied. It’s not that what he cooked was bad, in fact, he was a good cook, but it just didn’t hit the spot. He was still eating alone. He was still lonely. All the cooked, gourmet meals in the world couldn’t replace the thought of sharing them with another. 

He got up and walked outside with the plate of half eaten food. He said on the edge of the patio and waited, until finally, he saw a black cat round the corner, meowing. He sliced off a piece of the egg and placed it on the patio, luring the cat to come closer to sit with him as he ate. It worked. 

Sasuke continued to finish the meal he made, occasionally splitting it with the cat who’d meow whenever more food was required. It felt a littler better. It still wasn’t the same as what home should feel like, but it works until then.

“Sasuke!” A familiar voice rang out into the courtyard. 

Shocked, Sasuke almost dropped the empty plate and looked to the far west side of the area. Naruto emerged from the shadows carrying a bag of… The logo looked like Ichiraku Ramen. So, Sasuke was safe to assume that that’s what it was.

Sasuke felt his heart drop when he laid his eyes on the blonde. His mind immediately shot back to what he did once Naruto left his house earlier that day. He felt slightly ashamed, now that he was seeing Naruto in the flesh again. The act made him feel vulnerable and he didn’t need Naruto holding his power over him so blatantly anymore. Sasuke kept his demeanor strong and unfazed. 

Naruto approached, smiling and holding out the bag of ramen.

“Got us something!”

Sasuke put up his wall. He needed to let Naruto know that his little act earlier had no affect on him.

“You’re a little late, y’know.” Sasuke looked towards his empty plate as the black cat meowed and escaped the awkward situation. Naruto looked a little down, but didn’t let it hold him.

“More for me then.”

He sat down on the patio and unwrapped his ramen bowl. “So, you’re friends with a cat now?”

“Shut up.” Naruto’s teasing never stopped, but it’s not like Sasuke’s did either. “Unlike you, I actually invited the cat to eat with me.”

Right before Naruto was about to take a bite of his ramen, he froze and his eyes went white. Sasuke’s witty comments never failed to be successful against the blonde. Sasuke turned his head away to let out a small smile, but didn’t let it last for long.

“Are you going to kick me out again, y’know?” Naruto asked, shoving a pound of noodles into his mouth.

Sasuke sighed and leaned against the support pole on the patio. This moment was oddly reminiscent of the first time they’d seen each other again after years. The air was a bit crisper now and the moon was a bit brighter.

“You can eat here if you want.” 

“That’s why I came here, y’know.”

“Just to eat your ramen in front of me?”

“Well, I thought you’d want some too! I bought you a bowl, Sasuke!” Naruto lifted up the other bowl in the bag. Maybe Naruto was having the same thoughts as him earlier. It’s not fun to eat alone… Eating should be enjoyed with others. And since Naruto didn’t have anyone at home either, it only made sense he’d seek out the only other person in that same situation. Sasuke. Naruto had more willpower to go after what he wanted, while Sasuke just waited in the shadows. It was a strength and a weakness of his, but right now it was the latter. He would’ve liked eating with Naruto… Why didn’t he think of doing that?

“Were you lonely?” Sasuke asked, looking away from Naruto. He could feel Naruto look over at him though. Sasuke’s late night questions always ended up being broad, but super personal. He couldn’t help it though. The night gave him some sort of power to be honest and raw…

Naruto didn’t answer right away, but after a moment, placed his ramen down to be honest back at Sasuke. “Yeah.”

Sasuke nodded.

“I’ll take the ramen.” Sasuke held out his hand and Naruto lit up, handing him the bag with the bowl inside.

“It’s the miso pork ramen.”

“The one you always get?”

“Yeah.”

Sasuke, already feeling a little full from his own meal, took the chopsticks into his hand and was about to dig in before…

“Thank you for the food.” Sasuke said, without looking at Naruto. He kind of said it into the bowl of ramen, as if he was embarrassed to be that grateful to Naruto. However, as he dug in, he could feel Naruto’s appreciation for the words. It felt as though Sasuke was giving respect to Naruto, which, even though Sasuke did respect Naruto, they’re dynamic on the outside didn’t always appear respectful.

“Thank you for the food!” Naruto yelled into the universe, feeling inspired by Sasuke’s own words. “This is great.” Naruto continued to eat, slurping up every last bit.

Sasuke was also eating as much of the ramen as he could. He wasn’t going to lie, the ramen from Ichiraku was always good. He never admitted his love of it to Naruto, but it was a good and filling meal.

Once they both finished, they placed their bowls down, on top of the other and looked out at the empty courtyard. 

“So, do anything exciting after I left today?” And, they were back. The teasing mode only subsided for only a short amount of time when they were together. Sasuke could feel a cold sweat come on, but he knew Naruto had no clue what shenanigans Sasuke had gotten into after the blonde’s departure. He was safe, for now.

“I took a cold shower.”

Naruto raised his eyebrows and nodded. “I see.” Silence. “That’s it?”

Sasuke glared at him and Naruto couldn’t help but smile. 

“Okay, Sasuke. Don’t be so pushy, y’know.” 

“What about you?” Sasuke could easily flip the situation and put the pressure on Naruto, except the idiot was already standing up and heading into the Uchiha’s residence. 

“God, that miso ramen hit the spot, ay, Sasuke?” Sasuke couldn’t help but glare, yet again, at Naruto, except it wasn’t affecting him this time. Naruto slid open the door to the house and waited in the door frame, holding the back of his head with one hand. He turned around to look at Sasuke, who was still sitting on the patio. “What’d you say?”

Sasuke waited for more information, but Naruto’s vague sentence wasn’t followed up. 

“What do I say about what?” Sasuke questioned.

“About heading in for the night.” Naruto’s suggestion was so… Nonchalant. It was as though he had nothing to worry about… He was confident in how he felt about Sasuke and vice versa. There was no issue that would force him to second guess the rather forward suggestion.

Sasuke just stared at him, letting his imagination run wild for a moment. If Naruto stayed the night, would they sleep in the same bed? Would they even sleep at all? What if Naruto snored too loud… Or took all the covers from the bed… Or spread out so much that Sasuke had no room… 

_Oh, God…_

Sasuke mentally freaked himself out. The possibilities that the night held were endless. Did anyone know he was at Sasuke’s? What would they say if they saw Naruto leaving the residence early in the morning? Didn’t Sakura work early shifts at the hospital? 

Sasuke could feel a bead of sweat linger on his cheek. 

“Sasuke?” For the millionth time, Naruto pulled him out of his daze.

Sasuke didn’t want Naruto to leave, that was clear, and if there was no harm, then why couldn’t he stay the night?

Sasuke got up, grabbing the plate and two bowls from the patio and headed past Naruto into the house. “You could at least have picked up your dirty dishes.” 

Once Sasuke’s back was to Naruto, he could hear him scoff. The blonde then shut the door behind them.

Naruto was actually… Staying the night. 


	19. The Day Before Tomorrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Naruto spends the night at Sasuke's.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I know it's been a while and I'm so sorry about that, but here's the 19th chapter of the Home series! I can't believe how far we've gotten and there's still so much more to go.
> 
> Thanks and enjoy!

Sasuke placed the empty plate and two ramen bowls into the sink. He then rolled up his sleeves and washed them, like the domesticated person he was trying to assimilate himself into being. He listened as Naruto’s footsteps lingered almost directly behind him, but a few feet away. He was waiting for Sasuke to lead the way, which only made sense. While Naruto tended to be his own leader, it seemed, for once, he was being considerate of what Sasuke wanted, which was for Naruto to not wander around the empty house as if it was his own. 

Sasuke dried off the dishes and set them to the side of the sink to dry further. He then turned around to face Naruto, who’s hands were in his pockets and eyes were towards the ground. Did he fall asleep standing up? That’s what it looked like. Yet, Sasuke cleared his throat, which acted as some sort of trigger for Naruto’s soul to return to his body.

“Sasuke!” His head darted up, so their eyes could meet. 

“Yeah.” Sasuke commented.

There was a silence. What now? Naruto basically invited himself in to stay the night and while Sasuke hadn’t objected to that notion, it seemed as though there was only one thing you did when you had a sleepover as adults. 

“Now what?” Sasuke asked, trying to understand where Naruto’s head was. It wasn’t super late, but the sun was down, which cast shadows all around the room. Naruto’s face was half illuminated, half not. After Sasuke posed the question, Naruto didn’t so much as think before returning an answer.

“We hang out. What else would we do?” It was such an innocent answer. It was beating around the bush.

_Hang out?_

How naive.

But Sasuke wasn’t going to put up a fight. If he wanted to hang out, then fine. As long as Naruto didn’t annoy him, which still happened more often than not, then this… Sleepover… Would be fine.

Sasuke pushed himself away from the sink and walked past Naruto, leading the two of them up the stairs of the empty house and into Sasuke’s bedroom. This was now the second time Naruto had been in his bedroom. And the last time ended in a way Sasuke wasn’t so proud of… A way that Naruto didn’t even know… And would never know. Sasuke didn’t want to feel Naruto overpower him in his own space again, unless… 

“What does hang out mean to you?” Sasuke asked, bluntly. That question wouldn’t be something you’d ask a friend or comrade, purely because it was self explanatory. Yet, with Naruto, who was both of those things and more, the question needed an answer. Last time they “hung out” it ended with Sasuke on the ground jerking away his desires. While it felt good to relieve himself, he’d rather not go down that path again. He could feel his addictive personality clinging to the immense satisfaction he’d gotten without even putting in that much effort. 

Before Sasuke opened the door to his room, he waited… Waited for Naruto to answer. The two of them paused. Sasuke, however, didn’t turn around to look at Naruto. He felt more comfortable speaking away from him when there was a possibility his feelings would show. 

“Do you know the answer, Naruto?” Naruto hadn’t answer, which made Sasuke believe he was really thinking of the right thing to say. “It’s not a trick question. I just want to know what it means to you.” Hopefully that eased the overthinking just a bit.

Naruto hummed as he thought. “You’re my closest friend. So, it only makes sense we’d hang out, y’know?” Another innocent answer. It seemed Naruto was full of them.

Sasuke was still looking away. “This late at night?”

Naruto hesitated. Sasuke had caught him. Who hangs out this late at night unless there’s something… More on the mind. If Naruto thought he was going to get Sasuke in a place where he was holding the power again, Sasuke was going to catch it first and mentally prepare himself so that wouldn’t happen. 

“You’re easier to talk to at night.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. What did that mean? Wasn’t he the same all the time?

_No…_

Of course. Sasuke was way more open and vulnerable and raw and honest at night. Naruto now had proof of that. Every time they’d gotten closer was because of a late night conversation. And while their connection had been strong since childhood, it had gone through its fair share of torment, especially during Sasuke’s dark days, which had closed Naruto away, shunning that very connection. But now… Thanks to these late night hang outs… That connection had grown again and was even more present than ever before.

Sasuke had realized that it wasn’t just him that wanted a deeper bond… Naruto did too. He needed to remember that. 

Sasuke opened the door to his bedroom and walked inside. A gust of wind from the open window hit both of their faces, knocking the hair from their eyes. Sasuke looked around and analyzed what they’d do in that room. He tried to predict it. He knew that he could have the power if he was strong and lead the way. He’d been a leader before, he had no problem with being one again. Except, Naruto also preferred to be the leader, which is where they butted heads. 

Sasuke went over to his closet to grab some extra clothes for Naruto, but was stopped.

“Don’t worry about it.” Naruto unbuttoned and unzipped his black top, revealing a tighter black t-shirt underneath. He threw the unzipped top onto a small couch beside a bookshelf in the corner of the room. He then found himself laying down on the couch, with his hands behind his head and looking out the window nearby.

Sasuke grabbed a shirt for himself and untied his vest and unbuttoned his shirt. He neatly hung both of them in the closet and threw his dark grey t-shirt over his head. Naruto, the entire time, didn’t glance over at Sasuke changing, but kept to himself, looking out the window. Seeing Naruto pensive was such an odd look. Whenever Naruto was upset, sad, had something on his mind, he’d go quite. And it sent an uneasiness throughout whatever space he was in. At that moment, all you’d want to do was take a step back, away from him, because you didn’t know what was going on inside. However, Sasuke was familiar with being lost in thought. He was that way frequently. It wasn’t scary, but it wasn’t fun either. 

Since Naruto was taking up the entire couch, Sasuke sat on top of his bed. This set the two of them a good distance apart, which made Sasuke feel as though he still had power.

“Anything interesting going on out there?” Sasuke teased, which pulled Naruto’s attention back to him. 

“What kind of stuff did you do when you left the village?” Naruto asked. Innocent again.

“I trained a lot.”

“That’s obvious. I mean, like, what else, y’know? Did you see anything crazy or —”

“I went to a bunch of smaller villages. Helped out with things here and there…”

“Like missions?”

“Smaller than missions. Those small villages don’t have shinobi and can’t afford them either… So, I’d help out with small things in exchange for food or a place to sleep or… Company, sometimes.”

Naruto looked up at him, wide eyed. “Company?”

“It can be nice to talk to people." 

“Ah, y’know.” Naruto smiled to himself. He knew the Uchiha wasn’t all darkness. He knew Sasuke didn’t want to be alone forever. Hearing him say that was like a confirmation. 

“Why do you ask?”

“Because we’re hanging out, y’know.” Naruto teased back at Sasuke, with a smile still glued to his face. 

“Ay!” Sasuke harped back. “I’m serious.”

“Calm down, Sasuke. Not everything needs to be serious.” Naruto responded.

He was right. Sasuke tended to make things serious even when they didn’t need to be. However, who could blame him? He grew up in a time in which he needed to be serious, otherwise he’d die. He hated, yet admired Naruto for his carefree, positive outlook on life. It was nice that he’d still had it after all this time, but Sasuke assumed that that was why he’d always drawn people towards him. 

Sasuke sank back against the wall he was leaning on, feeling himself lose the power… Naruto was just better at being normal. Sasuke wanted some of that…

“Part of me is jealous of you, but part of me feels thankful at the same time.” Naruto had looked back out the window, when Sasuke raised his head to gaze at him. Was he letting his inner monologue out now? Would Sasuke finally hear what Naruto was thinking?

“I think it’d be super cool to just travel around and not have the pressure always on you… But then, whenever you want, have a place to return to. Like how that Pervy Sage had it… And you.” Naruto sighed, as a weight pressed down on him. Sasuke knew that Naruto was still affected by Jiraiya’s passing. In fact, he rarely brought his master up in “hang out” conversations. Maybe it wasn’t only Sasuke who was easier to talk to at night.

“But then again… I never want to leave the village or the people. I finally feel more at home than ever… And traveling alone sounds…” Naruto paused, which caused Sasuke’s eyes to dart away from the blonde. Even though Naruto said the conversation wasn’t serious, for some reason it felt that way. 

“You’ll never need to travel alone.” Naruto looked over at Sasuke, who felt the blue eyes piercing through the hair covering his face. 

“You’re right.” Naruto’s eyes shifted. He could feel something bothering Naruto, but he wasn’t sure what it was. He wanted to get out of the bed and walk over to him and just stare until Naruto broke. If he did that, he’d have the power in the situation and Naruto wouldn’t be able to flip it. However… Sasuke wasn’t sure why he was so worried about power right now since this hang out felt significantly different from the other one. Right now, these two just felt like really good friends… Sasuke wasn’t nervous like he normally was with Naruto, and they were just… Talking. It was simple. It was that normalcy Sasuke was craving earlier. This is what that was. There was no need to worry about a power switch. Right now, him and Naruto were on equal grounds and that’s how it should be. 

Sasuke watched as Naruto pulled himself up into a seated position. His head was lower than normal and his eyes were looking down at his hands, which were gripping his pants, tightly.

“Naruto?” Sasuke broke the silence. He was unsure how or why this conversation turned so heavy.

Without looking up, Naruto replied. “I’m going on a mission.” Sasuke’s eyes widened. 

_When did this happen?_

He knew that missions came in quickly and needed to be assigned based on availability and fit. Naruto, one of the best shinobi’s in the entire world, was being sent on a mission. And only a few days after he’d returned from the other one with Sasuke. Sasuke wasn’t shocked by this reveal, but it did put a pit in his stomach. He was unsure — in fact he knew — Kakashi wouldn’t be sending him on this mission. It was a risk to send him on the previous one, so there was no point in pushing for him to be going on this one. 

Sasuke tried not to let his eagerness to know more escape from his lips. Instead he just nodded and looked down, similar to Naruto.

“When?”

“Tomorrow.”

Sasuke’s nod became faster as his restless energy was being focused in one part of his body. Was that why he came over again tonight? To spend the night before he wouldn’t be able to again? What kind of mission was this?

“I don’t know how long I’ll be gone. Kakashi-Sensei said it shouldn’t take longer than... Not super long, but we’re staking out a black market vendor, y'know, who’s been using weird tools to capture elite ninja’s and sell them for large sums of money. Dead or alive, y'know. So, Kakashi-Sensei said it could be a week or more than a month, depending on when the guy makes his next move and if he get's word of the stake out.” Naruto was word vomitting information, unable to be discreet at all. Sasuke was thankful he was trusted enough with it all, but this type of mission felt dangerous. He wasn’t worried about Naruto, but he’d hurt himself if he couldn’t protect him if he needed it.

Sasuke felt the silence weigh down the air in the room. He wanted to be useful and go on that mission with Naruto and…

“Who else is going?”

Bam. Naruto’s face glistened with sweat and his lips parted to hiss out a shake breath. Was he nervous?

“Shikamaru, Sakura-chan, and Hinata.”

Sasuke’s vision blurred. He forced down an audible gulp. He wasn’t nervous. He was just… So alone. It felt so alone. He knew where Naruto’s heart was, but that didn’t change the fact that Hinata’s was still with him. The mission was dangerous, but also Naruto could be spending over a month with Hinata and Sakura… Both of which… Could mess with his feelings. Sasuke wanted to hit himself in the head to snap him out of this spiral of negative thoughts, but he couldn’t even find the power. He wanted to trust Naruto… He’d been doing well with that, but now, he felt pushed into a corner. 

He’d listened to Naruto years ago and returned to Konoha. He’d admitted to his faults and spent time in prison. He’d traveled across the world to atone for his sins and returned to the village when he’d promised. He pledged himself to the Leaf and to the Hokage and to Naruto that he wasn’t going to run away anymore. Yet, he still wasn’t trusted. He was still seen as the boy who’d abandoned every one. And, while he was that person, he’d grown. He’d seen a warm light and been welcomed by it… He’d finally found his home within Naruto, and now…

“I can ask Kakashi-Sensei —”

“No.”

Naruto snapped his head up to look at the raven, who was sulking. 

“What do you mean ‘no?’ Don’t you want to come?”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Huh?” Naruto vocal aggression was becoming more clear now. It seemed that once he’d revealed the mission to Sasuke, he was going to save the day by getting Kakashi to allow Sasuke to come along. Even though Sasuke would love to go on the mission, he didn’t want to burden Kakashi with a request he knew the answer to. Naruto might always be willing to throw a fit to get his way, but Sasuke would rather not deal with rejection.

“Why are you getting mad?”

Naruto couldn’t respond. He fumbled on his words, but couldn’t come up with a clear answer as to why his rage was getting the better of him.

Sasuke looked up at Naruto, who was staring at him. It seemed that the moment they locked eyes, Naruto’s aggression turned into sadness and it bounced onto Sasuke as well. He didn’t like the idea of Naruto leaving him… He had no idea what he’d do in Konoha without him there. He already dealt with an insane amount of overthinking, without Naruto there to clear his mind, it was sure enough going to make him go crazy. Not to mention, the only other person he’d felt comfortable enough to hold a long term conversation with was also going on the mission… Sakura.

“Is that why you came over tonight?”

Naruto sighed, giving Sasuke his answer.

“It’s kind of funny seeing you distraught about going on a mission.”

Naruto glared at Sasuke. “You… I didn’t know how to say it, y’know!”

“It’s fine.” Sasuke chuckled.

Naruto huffed and placed his heads behind his head as he slipped back down to lay on the couch. “I wanted you to come.”

“Like I said, it’s fine.”

“You’ll go on missions again, Sasuke. I don’t know when, but you will.”

Sasuke smiled to himself. Well, at least Naruto was giving him his word. There was something to look forward to in his future. Another mission.

“I don’t need your help, Naruto.”

Naruto scoffed and looked back out the window. Sasuke was obviously teasing, but Naruto sometimes didn’t catch on. He didn’t care about going on another mission someday… At least not right now.

Sasuke looked down at his large bed, with him to the left side of it. He then looked over at Naruto, who’s long body was not even close to fitting on that small couch. Was he planning on sleeping there?

“Naruto…” Sasuke said in a deeper, slower voice. Naruto’s eyes lead the way as he turned his head to face the Uchiha. The two just stared at each other for the moment, but that’s all that needed to be done.

“…fine.” Naruto muttered to himself as he stood up from the couch and slinked his way over to the right side of Sasuke’s bed. Carefully, he took his time lifting up the sheets and getting under the covers and laying down. There was still a distance between Naruto and him as they laid, facing each other on the pillows. The moment didn’t feel lustful this time. Sasuke felt more sadness than anything as he looked as deep as he could into Naruto’s blue’s. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto whispered.

“Hm.” Sasuke grunted.

Naruto’s eyes kept darting back and forth between each one of Sasuke’s. He didn’t say anything after that, he didn’t need to. Sasuke felt his emotions boiling in his throat and a tingling sensation hit his nose and the corners of his eyes. Even though Naruto was there, he knew in a few hours he wouldn’t be and Sasuke’d be lost in the village and feeling more alone than ever. With all the warmth gone… All that was left was cold, lifelessness. He was afraid to fall asleep, because that’d be time lost, not spent with Naruto. He knew Naruto needed to sleep if he was heading on a mission the following day, but Sasuke wanted to be selfish. If Naruto was going to be taken away from him, than he wasn’t going to let it happen prematurely. Even if Naruto fell asleep, Sasuke wanted to stay awake and just watch over him, hold him close, and memorize everything… So he could relive it whenever he needed to.

“Will you be here when I get back?” Naruto’s raspy voice was barely audible. And Sasuke could feel his eyes tremble as he gazed at the blonde. There was a time in which Sasuke would’ve answered “No.” And part of him questioned if that was how he should answer now. Naruto had the power to leave whenever he wanted to… He could proudly serve his village… He could wander into another village and just exist… He had no boundaries set on him. Even though Sasuke was free from prison, he still felt chained down. He wasn’t able to have any power anymore… He was as strong as Naruto in terms of combat and their teamwork was unparalleled, yet he was still stuck and forgotten. Pushed to the side like scum. Naruto seemed to be the only person who saw him as such. A person. A home. The only reason Sasuke returned was, well not the only reason, but the main one, was Naruto.

Sasuke still hadn’t responded, and decided he wouldn’t. He didn’t know what would happen in the weeks or months that Naruto would be away… 

Sasuke moved his arm to cradle Naruto closer to him, so that their noses were touching and their mouths were only an inch apart. Still, Sasuke’s nerves were calm. He wasn’t aroused. He was comfortable and satisfied. He gripped onto Naruto’s shirt, pulling him in as tight as possible. He wanted to remind Naruto that he was his home. Naruto's arms reached around Sasuke’s waist and pulled him in. They melted into each other. Their breathing synched up and Sasuke pulled Naruto’s head down to his chest, then placing his own chin on top of the blonde. 

Their breathing slowed, causing Sasuke’s eyes to feel heavy. He didn’t want to sleep and tried to fight it, but it was inevitable. His mind began to go blank and he felt the wave of sleep knock him almost unconcious. 

“You better... be here when I wake up… Naruto...” Sasuke said, unsure if Naruto even heard him, but, even so, he let his eyes finally shut. 


	20. Leaving the Village

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke debates leaving the village.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the 20th chapter of the Home series! Wow, look at how far we've come!
> 
> Enjoy the read!

_Didn’t want to wake you. - Naruto_

Sasuke stared at the note left on his side table, collecting dust. The paper was ripped at the bottom, crumpled up, as if it had been shoved away in a pocket and forgotten about. The writing was terrible, like the sentence had been written in the dark, which it most likely was, but that paired with Naruto’s already shabby handwriting made it that much more difficult for Sasuke to decipher. At least he wrote a note in the first place. At least he had the decency. 

It had been almost a month since Naruto had woken up before the sun had risen and stealthily escaped from Sasuke’s arms and out of his house. It was clear Sasuke’s last words to him fell on deaf ears, otherwise maybe Naruto would’ve not left without saying a formal goodbye. 

Tch. Who cares now? For the first week, Sasuke held out hope that this mission would only take that long, but as one day passed, and then another and another… So many that he stopped counting… He tried to forget about the wait. Naruto would’ve wanted Sasuke to continue living, instead of passing by the days in a dark bedroom. So, Sasuke started to do just that.

In the time Naruto was out of the village, Sasuke had garnered more strength for his Rinnegan. He’d go to the training grounds and the forest at around midnight every other day to practice his dimension traveling. He was getting used to the drainage of chakra it constantly posed, and lately he’d been able to jump back and forth multiple times without breaking a sweat. He knew that once he’d explored each of these dimensions more, he’d be a huge help to Konoha and possibly towards figuring out whatever it is that the Otsutsuki would do with the planet upon their possible return. Since Sasuke didn’t have many comrades in the village, he’d spend a majority of his time learning about his own powers, how to control them better, and more. He’d even domesticated himself a bit better, cooking more often and actually enjoying it. It made him feel slightly useless, but he knew he’d come to appreciate it. 

Sasuke didn’t have much on the list of things to do today. He was planning on doing what he always did, which was train and then eat and then train some more and then sleep. Nothing too exciting.

However, he stayed on the edge of his bed, fully clothed, just staring down at the note Naruto had left. The amount of dust gathered around it was an important factor in how long it had been sitting there, untouched. The morning after, when he saw the note, he wanted to throw it out. He felt abandoned and ignored. Even though he knew Naruto’s mission was his priority, it still hurt him to have been set aside, even temporarily. It also bothered him that Naruto was actually stealthy enough to leave Sasuke’s house without him waking up. It was a new feat for him, but also quite irksome. 

Sasuke looked out the window and saw the sun rising over the mountains in the distance. He figured he’d hit up a tea shop before setting out to the training grounds. He’d been slower at waking up early lately, partially because he didn’t feel as though there was any importance in doing so. He’d have to force himself. 

He sighed. He wished Kakashi or anyone would update him on Naruto’s mission. He wish he could know something… But alas…

He got up and grabbed his cloak, which he threw over his shoulders and tightened around his neck, and before the sun woke up the rest of the village, Sasuke was out of the house.

Ever since he was a kid, he hated being the center of attention, which is what made waking up early and starting the day before the rest of the village more appealing. The sooner he got his tea, the quicker he’d go to the training grounds, the least amount of people he’d see. It was an ideal situation, except this morning, it didn’t go to his normal plan. 

As he rounded the corner and entered in the small, quaint little tea shop, he found a corner booth available and sat down. This was the tea shop he frequented almost daily for the last month, and so the server new his routine order. Without even asking him, she gently smiled and went to prepare his tea.

Sasuke leaned back in his booth and looked towards the front entrance as soon as someone new walked in. He recognized him, but didn’t know him too well. The two made eye contact and the other man smiled, closing his eyes.

Sasuke, not trying to invite company, but then again, wouldn’t necessarily mind it if it was brief, nodded in acknowledgment. To the other man, it was an invitation.

“Sasuke.” The other man said as he sat down opposite of Sasuke.

“Sai.” Sasuke remarked. He didn’t know much about his temporary Team 7 replacement except that he’d worked under Danzo his entire childhood, a fact that made Sasuke’s skin crawl. Not only because he hated Danzo, but because he was one of the only people Sasuke’d killed with such aggression that he didn’t even recognize himself looking back on it.

“I didn’t know you were still in the village.” Sai continued on.

“Why wouldn’t I be?”

Sai just smiled as the server returned to give Sasuke his tea. “A cup of genmaicha, please.” The server nodded and headed away again.

“Nobody has seen you around.” Sai commented. Sasuke wasn’t the most keen on explaining himself when he didn’t think he needed to, so he tried to change the subject.

“I heard you’re working in the ANBU now.” 

Sai nodded. “It’s true.”

Sasuke wondered if maybe Sai would have information about the mission Naruto went on. He took a sip of his tea, as the server brought Sai his own.

“Have you heard anything about the mission Naruto —” Sai cut him off.

“I was surprised they didn’t have you on it.”

_Really?_

That threw Sasuke off a bit. Was there a possibility of him being on it in the first place? 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke asked, hiding his confusion.

Sai finished off a sip of his tea and slowly placed it down on the table. “I think you’d be useful on missions. I’m sure you feel the same way.” 

Sasuke didn’t respond. Of course he felt the same way, but that didn’t answer the question. Answer the question, Sai.

Sai felt Sasuke’s piercing stare and continued on. “The mission is to capture an elite black market vendor, bring him back to Konoha for questioning and confessions of killing missing Shinobi, and then return him back to… The Stone Village, I think? For further imprisonment. However, this vendor has been known for using beta ninja tools to accomplish his… Killings, I guess you would say. Something a lot of us aren’t familiar with. But his supposed track record for killing elite ninja is undefeated. My assumption is this guy will be trying to kill Naruto at some point and sell his body for money. I trust Naruto to not get captured or killed, but his chosen teammates don’t seem to be the strongest in helping prevent that. I would’ve selected you to go, instead of… Sakura maybe.” Sai said this all nonchalantly. 

Sasuke was continually drinking his hot tea, burning his tongue, as he listened to all of the information Sai spouted out. Everything he said made sense, and while he could never read Sai’s emotional state, he had no reason to doubt whatever he was saying wasn’t true. In fact, a majority of it made sense. He knew there was a Bingo book out there with Naruto’s face in it. He was listed as a quality kill. A priceless kill. If this individual was hoping to bag Naruto, Sasuke wouldn’t be able to protect him. He was locked away in this village, training his Rinnegan… He was… Pointless.

“Unfortunately, I’m not allowed to go.” Sasuke wallowed. The idea of Naruto in any potential danger dug a sword through his chest. He trusted Naruto, but he was unsure how much he could trust the other three. Based off of their last mission, Sakura was out of it from the beginning. Shikamaru was smart and had his jutsu under complete control. Hinata… He had a personal disliking towards her that didn’t even involve her combat strength. He was sure she was talented. The visual prowess she had made her a force to be reckoned with, but if they were going off of that… Sasuke had two different dojutsu’s. Wouldn’t he have made for a better comrade during this type of stealth mission?

Sasuke finished off the last sip of his tea and set it down on the table. He looked up at Sai, who was still pleasantly looking at him.

“Kakashi makes a lot of exceptions. He’s not the best Hokage. He does what the Council says because he doesn’t like confronting them with ideas otherwise.”

Sasuke didn’t know what Sai was trying to say.

“Maybe Kakashi has an update for you. I’m sure the team has sent word back in the last week.”

Sai finished off his own tea and then sat up from the booth. 

“Nice seeing you, Sasuke.” He smiled again, shielding his eyes in a squint, and then walking back out of the tea shop. Sai had left a few coins on the table to cover his share of the costs.

Sai was definitely weird, but what he said made sense. Sasuke wouldn’t learn anything just asking around. He needed to go to the source itself. And if there was any potential hope of him going on that mission or meeting up with them, he’d grab onto it. Kakashi definitely made a lot of exceptions, under the table too. He was sure… Seeing as though Kakashi tended to favor the Uchiha… He could find a way to see Naruto again, sooner rather than later, and join them on that never ending mission.

Sasuke put his coins on the table and left the tea house to the village being awake and starting their day. Shops were officially open and the villagers were out in the streets, tending to their errands. Sasuke looked in the distance and saw the Hokage Mansion. He headed there immediately.

He knew the Hokage was always busy and that it’d be difficult to just waltz into the office unannounced, but he didn’t know what else to do. He’d been on the outskirts of information ever since he’d arrived back into Konoha. He wouldn’t even have gone on that previous mission if Naruto hadn’t told him to tag along to his summonings. It seemed that Sasuke would have to be a bit outgoing if he was going to get what he wanted. He was used to things just coming to him, so this was a different tactic.

Sasuke walked into the mansion, and tried not to make eye contact with anyone, but look as though he had a place to be. He headed up the stairs and walked down the familiar hallway, then paused in front of the office door. He slowly lifted his hand to knock, since he didn’t hear any talking on the other side of it. 

He knocked and waited. 

“Come in…” A sleepy voice came from inside the office. 

Sasuke opened the door and stepping inside to see Kakashi having looked like he’d been awake for days straight. He was leaning over a pile of papers, trying to organize it a bit so it didn’t look completely out of order. 

He looked up, when he sensed his visitor was Sasuke, and stopped organizing. Sasuke could tell Kakashi relaxed a bit and even let out a small smile, even though it was hidden by his face mask.

“Ah, Sasuke.” Kakashi sighed out, as Sasuke closed the door to the office behind him. “It’s been a while.”

“About a month or so.” Sasuke clarified.

“Has it only been a month?” Kakashi looked at his desk. Time seemed to have been going extremely slow in the Hokage office.

“I was hoping to have a moment of your time.” Sasuke requested.

Kakashi looked back up from his papers and leaned back in his chair, welcoming the conversation with Sasuke to continue.

“I was wondering if you’d heard from Naruto… And Sakura’s team.” He tacked on Sakura’s name to hide his true purpose of asking the question. Instead of concern for his maybe lover, it was concern for his childhood squad. 

Kakashi nodded. “We actually got word from Shikamaru a little over a week ago.” Kakashi opened up a drawer in his desk and dug around a bit, pulling out a small scroll and handing it to Sasuke. “It’s just an update. But as of now, Shikamaru doesn’t have any idea when they’d be returning. Not sure things are going to plan.” Kakashi sighed out again. Things not going to plan meant more work. Also having some of the strongest Shinobi out of the village for an extended period of time was not desirable in the least.

Sasuke looked over the scroll. Shikamaru’s handwriting was so much better than Naruto’s. He didn’t have to strain his eyes to read the information. Sasuke rolled the scroll back up and handed it to Kakashi.

A silence fell over the room as Sasuke looked forward. He wanted to ask to go on the mission or help them out, but right now, it didn’t look like help was needed. They were just staking out a vendor. What would his presence do to help the success of the mission?

_Nothing._

It would do nothing.

“I’m sorry to have you stuck like this.” Kakashi’s words were barely audible. He wasn’t the most emotional person, similar to Sasuke, but, at the same time, it seemed Kakashi could sense Sasuke’s upset. 

“I’d like to be of more help.” Sasuke tacked on.

“Just give the Council some time. You’ll help us again. We can’t afford for you not to.” Kakashi tried to come off as comforting as possible. He knew Kakashi wanted to help… It was obvious, but Sai was right. He also didn’t like putting up a fight with the elders in the Council. It ended up being work he didn’t think was necessary. Especially for a mission that, currently, was posing no threat. 

Sasuke didn’t know what else he could do in that office, except leave it. He nodded to Kakashi and turned around to leave.

He could hear Kakashi sigh again, feeling as though he’d let Sasuke down. He did, but Sasuke didn’t hold it against him.

“Visit again!” Kakashi remarked as Sasuke grabbed the door to the office, pulling it open. Sasuke didn’t respond though. He felt uninspired. 

As Sasuke left the office, he headed back down the hallway, when two members of the Cipher Corps rushed past him, holding a scroll, similar to the one Shikamaru had sent. Curiosity struck Sasuke as he stopped walking and watched as the two men headed into the Hokage office, shutting the door behind them.

Sasuke rushed back over, listening through the door, as one of the men started informing Kakashi of the scrolls contents.

“Supposedly, they were found out. Their hide out was ambushed in the middle of the night and Hinata was taken hostage, while Shikamaru retained quite serious injuries. It seems Takahashi has some loyal ninja’s who also use these elite tools, which is how they were able to successfully ambush and take Hinata hostage.” The man said.

“Is there word of their plan? I’ll put together a team for back up.” Kakashi said.

“They specifically request no back up.”

“No back up?” Kakashi was quite puzzled by this.

_No back up?_

So was Sasuke. 

“Sakura stated that they’d write back after a few days. If Shikamaru can’t heal by her med nin, she’d return back with him, while Naruto would continue on to rescue Hinata.”

Sasuke could hear Kakashi push his chair away from his desk and stand up in protest. “We can’t send Naruto in alone.”

“Hasn’t he been successful that way before?” The man speaking didn’t see the issue with only Naruto on the mission. From anyone’s stand point, Naruto would be the only one who could accomplish this mission alone, but because there was so much unknown about how this Takahashi guy worked, it could be suicide.

Sasuke looked down, distraught and frustrated. He wanted to hear Kakashi mention his name, but it never happened. Kakashi listed off every single person’s name, except his own. 

“I’ll ready Sai and some other ANBU then. If we don’t hear from them in two days, we send this new team out to the Village Hidden in the Rain.”

The Village Hidden in the Rain. Sasuke stepped away from the door and rushed down the hallway, down the stairs and out of the Hokage Mansion.

As he stepped outside, he didn’t even pause. He just rushed back to his own house.

Upon entering his house, he headed straight for his bedroom and grabbed his travel pack. If Kakashi wasn’t going to let him save Naruto, then Sasuke was going to do it himself. He’d left the village before on a personal mission, and while it caused him a lot of stress throughout his childhood, he couldn’t just sit back and wait for Naruto to return. He was a ninja. A skilled ninja. On par with Naruto. It would be a waste for him to sit around in Konoha, acting as though everything was perfect, when it wasn’t. He piled clothes and toiletries, food pills, paper and pens, a map, his water case, and a blanket, all inside of his back pack. He didn’t have enough room for a bento, so he’d grab some rice balls on his way out of the village to hold him over until his next stop. 

He was starting to feel alive again. He could sense the rush of adrenaline creep through his body, urging him to move faster and to get going. However, he looked outside the window, the sun was still high in the sky. He couldn’t leave in broad daylight. Just like the last time he left the village, he needed to go when no on was watching. This time, Sakura wouldn’t be there to try and stop him. 

He looked at his bag and it was packed to the brim.

_Finally._

He sat down on the edge of his bed and waited.

He didn’t move for hours, as if he was planning his escape and his mission to a tee. He felt like he was acting like himself, but also acting like Naruto. It was a quick decision to go and save his friends, even though it wasn’t the smartest thing to do. He understood Naruto’s sense of urgency when actions revolved around a close comrade. If Naruto died on a mission, Sasuke wouldn’t know what to do with himself. He’d rather himself die than Naruto’s. Naruto still had promised… He was going to be the Hokage. Even though he was an idiot, chances are he’d be better than Kakashi. 

Sasuke chuckled a bit, bringing him back to his senses. Suddenly the world outside was dark. He looked to the window and the sun had set. 

_How long have I been sitting here?_

His mind had drifted so far that time had sped up… He grabbed his pack and sighed. It was time. He was going to head out, no matter what… He couldn’t let Naruto do this alone. 

Sasuke walked to the door and just as he was about to leave, he looked back. He saw the note Naruto left him on the side table. It was the one piece of Naruto he had… He didn’t want to abandon it, so he walked over to the table and grabbed it, folding it nearly and placing it inside of his cloak. 

He headed back out the door. Now, he was ready. 


	21. In Love?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Naruto senses an intruder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! The series keeps moving forward! Here's chapter 21 of the Home series! Give it a read and tell me what you think!
> 
> Enjoy!

The air around the camp site was cool, brisk. It felt entirely different from Konoha’s. Even though Konoha was chilly at night, especially this time of the year, the Village Hidden in the Rain was different. It felt cold year round and that coldness was heightened after the sun went down. 

Naruto sat outside one of the tents, where a bright green light was emanating. His face wasn’t pensive, even though he was looking up at the misty rain falling onto his face, through the leaves of the trees. His lips were trembling in pent up anger and frustration. They’d been on this mission for a month now and it was his fault that that said mission was failing. Or at least, he blamed himself. Hinata was being used as a bargaining chip. Shikamaru had been placed into some sort of dream state after being struck by, what seemed like, a poison needle. Sakura’s chakra was near empty from attempting to heal Shikamaru and extract whatever the needle shot into his system. However, there’d been no improvement in his condition and Naruto’s patience was running thin. Hinata was being held hostage… At least, that’s what they were told from Takahashi’s men. And she’d been hidden away in some underground bunker they didn’t know the whereabouts of for close to two days now. On the third day, Naruto had to voluntarily go with Takahashi, or Hinata probably would be dead… They’d extract her Byakugan’s and sell them… The graphic list Takahashi shared with the team put them all on edge, sending shivers up their spine. 

Tch. Naruto scoffed, looking away from the rain and letting his head sink between his legs that were pulled up against his chest. They didn’t know anything about ninja tools… All the power they’d built up over years could be replicated or overpowered with just the click of the button. Takahashi was a genius in his own craft… Naruto hated him, but couldn’t ignore the fact that if this technology continued to be in the wrong hands, the Shinobi world he knew could crumble… It was currently in the wrong hands and the only way to get it out of those hands was by eliminating the source. Easier said than done too…

The green light vanished from inside the tent as Sakura unzipped the entrance, stepping out and zipping it up again. Naruto lifted his head to look at her. She looked exhausted. A glimmer of hope twinkled in his eyes as he opened his mouth to speak, but was spoken to first.

“It’s not helping.” Sakura sounded defeated. Naruto’s mouth was still open like he was going to respond, but he didn’t know what to say. He put a lot of trust in Sakura and knew she wouldn’t say words like that without being sure… Then again, he always was able to lift her up again by just… Being positive. He couldn’t lose the hope she needed.

“It will. You’re super smart, Sakura-chan. If anyone can do this, it’s you.” While his body language didn’t match his encouragement, it did help her a tad bit. 

The camp fire between them gave the area a warm glow. It was the first time in the last week that the rain was light enough for them to keep a fire going. Sakura took advantage of it, by sitting as close to it as she could without getting burned.

“I’ve never seen anything like it… It’s like he’s been placed under a genjutsu, but more intense. It’s lasting too long for a genjutsu…” She seemed blocked. Like she didn’t know how to analyze the situation properly. However, she’d been awake for almost 24 hours now, tending to Shikamaru religiously. 

“You should get some rest.” Naruto chimed in.

Sakura nodded. “We should write to Kakashi-Sensei first.”

Naruto was looking away from Sakura, towards the infinite set of trees surrounding them. Sakura stared at Naruto, aware of his current distraught. They’d been friends for so long that nothing got past Sakura. Especially since Naruto wasn’t the best at hiding his feelings.

“I know what you’re thinking, and you can’t.” Sakura mumbled.

Naruto still didn’t look at her.

“They’re not going to kill Hinata.” 

Naruto looked up at her now. “How do you know?”

He knew Sakura didn’t know. It was just something she needed to say to comfort him, or sway him away from doing something reckless.

“Because by killing her that doesn’t get them any closer to you.” Sakura sounded matter-of-fact, but she always came off that way when dealing with Naruto. However, she was misguided. Bad people didn’t think like her.

“I’ve already made up my mind, y’know.” Naruto muttered under his breath.

“Naruto —”

“They would kill her, Sakura-chan. They’d kill anyone because people like that don’t care.”

“Hinata wouldn’t die so easily.”

Naruto didn’t want to argue with Sakura about Hinata’s strength. Of course, he knew the Hyuuga was strong, but so was Shikamaru and look what happened to him.

“If it’s me they want, then they can have me.”

“We need to write to Kakashi-Sensei so he can send back up.” Sakura reminded him.

“Even if we did that, they won’t get here for a day or two, depending on who’s coming. That’s too late.” Now, Naruto was coming at Sakura with a matter-of-fact tone. It was intimidating. Whenever Naruto made perfect sense and was clear in thought, it could send chills down anyone’s spine. It was a rare occurrence, but a strong one when it peered its head. 

“I’m not letting you go in alone.”

“You have to stay and watch Shikamaru.”

“Do you even have a plan?”

“No, but I’ll figure something out, y’know.”

“What if you get hurt?”

“So what?”

“They want you dead, Naruto! You have to think about these things!” Sakura’s voice was shakey. Her exhaustion mixed with the stress of the situation let her tears flow out too easily. Naruto hated seeing her upset. Yet, this was their only option. He didn’t want to die… But he wasn’t going to let Hinata die because he didn’t act quick enough. 

Naruto just looked at Sakura, ashamed to be the cause of more pain. She quickly wiped away her tears and looked away from him.

“Sorry… I’m just tired…” She covered for herself.

“Just sleep then. I’m keeping watch tonight anyway.” Sakura looked up at him again as if she was afraid he’d be gone before she woke up the next morning. This was one of the more stressful missions the two of them had been on together in years. In an age of peace, it was difficult to think that life and death were possibilities, especially because the two of them had gotten so strong. 

Sakura chuckled a bit to herself, which caused Naruto to tilt his head, confused.

“This always seems to happen to us…” Her voice was filled with nostalgia. “The missions end up being more difficult than the brief.”

Naruto smiled at her attempt to lighten the heavy mood. 

“Yeah.” Naruto agreed. 

At that moment, Sakura stood up from in front of the fire and headed towards her tent. “I’ll probably be up in a few hours to check on Shikamaru’s vitals and the spread of poison. Thankfully, I was able to extract some… Maybe after some rest the extraction’ll be easier.” Sakura looked over her shoulder to Naruto, who was looking into the fire.

“Don’t do anything stupid, Naruto.” Sakura teased him as she disappeared inside her tent. He smiled a little bit, aware that she still serious even though her tone was lighter. He could feel his patience reaching its end, but he knew Sakura was right. He couldn’t just barge into this unknown territory and expect it to get well. While luck tended to be Naruto’s side, he also respected Sakura… He didn’t want to take this mission on himself alone. He was going to save Hinata though… It was the least he could do…

Naruto stood up and looked around the area of the camp site. He headed off towards the north.

The soothing sound of the water drew him in. Their camp site was located on the edge of an island, which bordered the Village Hidden in the Rain. Takahashi’s hideout was suspected to be on the island that Naruto was looking at currently. Even though the darkness and the mist of the rain made visibility difficult, the moonlight assisted in brightening his vision enough.

He just stared out into the depths of the world in front of him. He could feel himself trembling in anticipation again, wondering what could be happening to Hinata, and why he was not infiltrating their space to save her. He should’ve been able to protect her… Thinking back on that night of the ambush, Hinata was keeping watch at the time, while the other three were sleeping in their tents. When she screamed, all of them woke up and rushed exactly to the spot he was currently standing in. She had fought off four of the cloaked individuals, but there were seven or eight more who had knocked her out, tied her up, and escaped without a trace. Sakura, Shikamaru, and himself only made it to the area in time to see her disappear from their reach, but managed to get one of the men Hinata had knocked out to spill information regarding Takahashi and what he wanted from them, which was when they found out that he had his eyes set on Naruto. 

Naruto couldn’t stop his hands from forming fists, whitening out his knuckles. He was placing so much strength into his fists that his nails ended up digging so far into his palms that he extracted blood. He sat down on the wet ground, releasing his fists to wash off the blood in the water. He winced as it stung a bit, but knew this pain was nothing compared to what Hinata or Shikamaru could be going through.

He looked at the blood seeping out of him… 

_I’m a failure._

Not only was he failing at this mission, he’d failed at his previous one too. Suddenly, his head jolted up. 

_Sasuke._

He couldn’t die yet… What about Sasuke? 

He let his head sink. God, he was stupid. Everything going on with Sasuke was amazing… But it also plagued him. He still hadn’t talked to Hinata… He wasn’t even sure if Sakura knew for sure. Sasuke said he fixed things, but what did that even mean? It’s not like they’d made it clear what it meant. 

He slapped his cheeks. The rain was starting to come down harder now and as it did, the island he’d seen disappeared. He stood up again, to find cover amongst the trees and to head back towards the camp site. He slid his hands in his pockets and just watched as his feet sank in the mud with each heavy step.

What was Sasuke up to? He hoped Sasuke didn’t hate him for leaving without saying goodbye. But he was just giving the Uchiha a taste of his own medicine. Sasuke was never one for saying goodbye… Maybe Naruto found goodbye’s hard too…

He leaned on a tree and looked at the two tents set up… One with Shikamaru… One with Sakura… Since the rain was coming down harder, the fire was reduced to burning embers. The warmth of the area had disappeared… He suddenly felt sad. What if he did die? Sakura was right… These ninja tools were different. Not even she was able to figure out how Shikamaru was in a poison induced genjutsu, or how to get him out of it for that matter. He couldn’t dive into this situation head first any longer… But he also couldn’t let others get hurt or die because some crazed maniac wanted his blood.

Naruto sighed and looked down. He slid down the side of the tree he was leaning on, slowly, until he reached the ground again. His entire outfit was now soaking wet, but it’d been that way for weeks now, with the constant rain.

Naruto wasn’t down for long though. He quickly got to his feet and looked past the tent Shikamaru was in. He sensed something… Someone’s energy was getting closer, but from the opposite direction of where Takahashi’s men came from… Was this a different type of ambush?

Naruto jumped into the trees and headed as far south as possible… He could tell it was one person, one strong person… They were heading towards him fast… They were… Almost… 

_HERE!_

Naruto slammed on the breaks. He stood atop the tree branch and looked into the dismal forest. He didn’t see anyone and the energy he sensed had either disappeared or… He wanted to yell, but he knew he shouldn’t give away his position… But… While he was probably the strongest Shinobi, he definitely wasn’t the smartest.

“Hey! Who’s out there?” Naruto’s raspy voice broke the silence of the forest. He spun around multiple times, hoping he’d catch the culprit. 

_There it is again._

And so, Naruto turned around to face what he thought was an intruder, except it wasn’t that at all.

Naruto squinted through the rain to see slivers or pale skin reflecting the moonlight. “Sasuke?” He mumbled under his breath.

Was this a dream? Yes… No… 

The silhouetted person didn’t respond, for what reason, Naruto was unsure. He felt like it was Sasuke, but he couldn’t see any details in to who the person was… They weren’t attacking him though… That’s a good sign.

“Ay!” Naruto yelled again. If the person didn’t respond quickly, Naruto was going to make him respond.

One second passed and then the next, and it seemed like the person on the branch a distance away from him was frozen, unable to speak. He knew Sasuke was a quiet man, but was he really deaf or something? It’d been a while since he’d seen the Uchiha, so things might’ve changed.

Naruto, for the second time that night, slapped his face. He really could be dumb sometimes. It had to be Sasuke. 

Naruto hopped from one branch to the next until they were close enough that Naruto could finally tell. It was his friend. 

Sasuke was soaking wet, his long hair covering a majority of his face… Naruto didn’t know how he could see with hair that long, yet…

“Your hair got longer.” Sasuke’s deep voice sent deep vibrations through the air. 

Naruto felt the top of his head. 

_I guess it has?_

He liked the keep it short nowadays because it was easier to manage, especially on long missions, but having been on this mission for a month now, it seemed his blonde hair had grown another inch.

Who cares if his hair had gotten longer though… Naruto looked up at Sasuke and sighed in relief… Sasuke was here, in front of him… But…

“Why are you here?” Naruto’s question came off a bit blunt. He didn’t mean for it to sound that way, but it just came out. “Not that — I’m happy you’re here, y’know. Just — Y’know. Are you back up or something?” 

Once he word vomitted, he couldn’t stop. Sasuke’s face creeped a smile though, as if he was in no way affected by Naruto’s lack of communication skills. 

“I came to help. Is that okay?” Sasuke asked, to which Naruto just nodded. Of course. That was more than okay. It was great. Amazing. Exciting. Naruto felt a rush of energy enter his body, pushing out all those negative thoughts as if they no longer existed.

Naruto hopped onto the same branch as Sasuke and pulled him into a deep, wet hug. He held on tightly, feeling Sasuke’s heart rate accelerate every time Naruto moved his head to fit better onto Sasuke’s shoulder. Slowly, Sasuke reached around Naruto, returning the affection. Naruto smiled. Sasuke was always cautious in everything he did… It made Naruto feel as though he didn’t let his emotions ever drive him. Being logical and being in love were two things that didn’t go well together.

_In love?_

Naruto’s eyes widened. Huh? His body tensed up a bit, which caused Sasuke to react and pull away from the blonde. Naruto dropped his hands to his sides and stared off away from Sasuke. 

“Naruto?” Sasuke tried to bring his attention back, and Naruto’s eyes gradually made their way to Sasuke’s.

Love… In love? What does that even mean? Sure, he liked Sasuke. He’d liked him since they were… Like young. Really young, in fact. Before he even knew what like was. He felt his face flush. Was he making his thought process too obvious? 

“What’s going on?” Sasuke harped at him, still holding onto his shoulder as if to brace him. 

And for the third time, Naruto slapped his face with his hands to get him out of his head. His eyes, which had temporarily glazed over, recovered their shine and he smiled at Sasuke.

“I’m fine. I’m good, y’know. I’m wet. So are you.” 

Sasuke looked down at his heavy cloak, which somehow became an even darker black than it was when it was dry. “I am.” He agreed.

“Are you tired?” Naruto asked.

“A bit. I didn’t stop at all.”

“Huh?” Naruto’s voice wasn’t anything less than shocked. “H-How?”

Sasuke shrugged. “I felt like I needed to be here.” 

Naruto just looked at Sasuke. It was nice to see that Sasuke felt like he needed to be there. He needed it. So much so, that he didn’t even rest on the way. Any time not spent getting to his destination was time wasted. Naruto smirked to himself. Kinda sounded like something he would do.

“I’ll keep watch with you.” 

Naruto looked at him confused. “Didn’t you say you were tired?”

“I said a bit.”

“A bit is a bit. So you’re a bit tired, y’know.” 

“Exactly. A bit is a bit. But I’ll tell you if I’m more than a bit tired.”

Naruto felt the steam escaping his head. 

“Don’t think too hard, you’ll explode.” Sasuke teased.

Naruto’s eyes went white as he huffed, crossing his arms. Why was it that Sasuke could always tease him so well and Naruto never had anything he could say in return?

“Sasuke —”

And with that, Sasuke hopped past Naruto, heading towards the camp site. Naruto watched as Sasuke moved away from him. 

_No… I’m not in love… Right?_

Naruto had caught up to Sasuke and briefed him on the situation. He told Sasuke about Shikamaru and Hinata… Even though Sasuke already knew that information. Naruto told him everything… Except… 

“What else?” Sasuke asked.

The two of them were out of ear shot from the camp site, but still close enough that they were able to keep an eye on it. Naruto was leaning against a tree, while Sasuke was leaning against another across from him. The rain was still continuing on, making their voices muffled a bit.

“That’s it.” Naruto was a terrible liar.

“That’s not it. There’s a reason this guy hasn’t killed Hinata.”

Naruto looked away. 

“What’s he really after?” Sasuke kept prodding Naruto.

“It doesn’t matter.” Naruto fought back.

“That doesn’t make any sense. How do we get Hinata back —”

“We go in there and do whatever we need to do until we get her back. Simple.”

“Let me finish, Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice was stern. It was similar to Sakura’s in how matter of fact it could be. Naruto could tell he was serious. Perhaps because this could help him prove himself to Konoha… Or…

“He’s after you, right?” 

A silence fell between the two of them and lingered until Naruto groaned in frustration. 

“Who cares, y’know?”

“Me. I care.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because it’s Hinata who’s in trouble… It’s Shikamaru who’s stuck under some weird genjutsu thing, y’know. This guy can have me for all I care.”

Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

“But it’s not like I’m gonna let him beat me.” Naruto felt the confidence stream back into his words as he looked at his comrade. He could tell, from Sasuke’s lack of response, that he made his point clear. 

“Let me do this with you.” Sasuke muttered. It was so quiet that Naruto had trouble hearing it.

He leaned his head against the tree, feeling the water bathe him more. The chilliness in the air felt refreshing now. Before it felt heavy, but now, he felt freer. If anyone understood him, it was Sasuke. Sasuke wasn’t crying for him… He knew Naruto’s way and respected it… He wanted to go with Naruto to support him. At least, that’s what it felt like.

Naruto watched as Sasuke pushed his hair out of his face to look back up at the blonde. 

“Don’t get in my way then, Sasuke.” Naruto finally was able to tease the Uchiha back. And it worked, because all Sasuke did was smile to himself. 

Watching Sasuke made Naruto feel at ease. Throughout the entire month, Naruto had trouble focusing. Towards the beginning, he kept thinking about Sasuke, which affected his performance. He also felt as though he was hiding something from Hinata, which lead him down a path of guilt. Just being around her made him feel like a disgusting person. There was multiple times he thought to talk to Sakura about it, but would cut himself short… He knew her feelings for Sasuke still lived on inside of her… He couldn’t tell anyone. It was a burden… He did feel things for Sasuke. Things beyond what he felt for Hinata… But this mission was becoming painful… Keeping something so secret hidden away from his closest comrades, purely to respect the wishes of his… Lover. 

He’d never been able to keep a secret this long. Maybe he was in love… He didn’t know what that meant though… Maybe, Sasuke…

“Sasuke.” Naruto waited for Sasuke to look back up at him.

“Yeah.” Sasuke replied.

Naruto just looked at his friend… He was searching for Sasuke’s truth within his eyes. He wanted to know if maybe Sasuke was in love with him. Why would Sasuke come all this way to save Naruto? 

“You… Would tell me…” Naruto was fumbling on his words. He didn’t know how to phrase this without coming off… Rude? Yeah, rude.

“Y’know… Like if you liked me a lot more than a lot, right?” 

“Huh?” Sasuke reacted.

Naruto groaned. He was so bad at this. 

“If you happened to like me, but more than like me, but you liked me a lot, but probably even more than a lot… Y’know?” Naruto wanted to slap himself for a fourth time.

Sasuke stared at Naruto blankly. “I think I’m more than a bit tired now.”

Naruto’s entire body fell to the ground. He didn’t know how to talk about these kinds of things, without being straight to the point. For some reason, it was proving difficult for him to speak it how it was though.

Sasuke approached Naruto and kneeled down to face him. Their eyes met, which made time stop around them. Naruto missed being this close to Sasuke and just looking at him. He’d felt the world crashing down on him recently, and this was the breath of fresh air he needed. For someone who used to cause him so much pain, he was shocked at how much relief and comfort they could also provide. 

“I’m happy to see you again.” Sasuke said, innocently, causing Naruto to gulp. He felt high. He got lost as time seemed to be irrelevant now. The rain secluded them in this cocoon of water that was relaxing, and intimate. Naruto’s eyes kept darting from Sasuke’s eyes to his lips. His late night cravings kicked in. 

Naruto leaned forward, but wasn’t greeted with Sasuke’s lips. Sasuke pulled back at the last second and just smirked at Naruto.

“You’re not the only one with power here.” Sasuke teased. He stood back up, leaving Naruto on the ground looking up at his raven haired comrade. Soon enough, before Naruto could even realize he’d been playfully rejected, Sasuke hopped into a tree. 

“I’ll patrol the other side of the camp.” And Sasuke was off.

Naruto’s heart was pounding long after Sasuke had left. He tried to get the rain to cool him down, but he was still hot.

_I don’t think ramen has ever made me feel like this…_


	22. Sasuke's Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke realizes that him and Naruto might be on different pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Next chapter is up and ready to go! Here's chapter 22 of the Home series!
> 
> WARNING: There's some graphic content towards the end of this chapter. If this isn't your thing, please be warned!
> 
> Enjoy and let me know your thoughts and predictions!

As Sasuke hopped from branch to branch above the dimly lit camp site, he couldn’t escape from the smile brimming on the edges of his lips. He’d always enjoyed the occasionally banter and teasing with his teammate, especially when he had the upper hand. Throughout his full day of travel into the Village Hidden in the Rain, he’d felt a constant, yet gradual increase in his body temperature that paralleled the anticipation coursing through his veins. There was plenty of time during his journey that he questioned whether or not he should be going. He didn’t let anyone know he was leaving the village and he barely gave himself enough time to logically conclude the best course of action. In the worst case scenario, he could lose all credibility and find himself in a prison cell again… He didn’t want to think that of Konoha, but he still had to answer to the elders, no matter how senile and unreasonable they were. The only ones on his side were the ones who knew him, but even then… Some were still wary of his presence. How was he supposed to prove his allegiance if he was never allowed outside the village though? It was ludicrous. 

As he landed on the ground, a mud puddle wet his ankles, dirtying up his pants and shoes. His eternal smile from his rekindling with Naruto quickly faded into a shadowed grimace. It’s not like he was already beyond dirty, but something about wet shoes took the cake. He walked over to the first dry spot he could see and lingered under it. He took a deep breath, feeling the wave of exhaustion hit him like a ton of bricks, but then…

Sasuke’s eyes widened at the rumble exuding from his body’s middle region.

_I’m hungry._

It seemed that the anticipation of seeing Naruto again and joining their mission concealed his immense hunger. But now that he was focusing on it… Sasuke’s face became pained as he keeled over to groan, his wet hair slicked to the sides of his face. His eyes widened… He hadn’t eaten since he’d saw Sai near 48 hours ago.

He looked around, heading towards the camp site, hoping not to wake Sakura up… It was dark and raining… Which made it difficult to search for any food. He was assuming they would be in back packs or travel bags, yet… What if they ate fish? What if they’d run out of their rationed meals and had to think on the spot every day… Catch their food…

Sasuke looked up towards the emptiness near where Naruto was… After he’d teased, regained the control, consumed the power, and gained back his confidence… He was now going to grovel for food from his ramen-obsessed friend. 

His stare into the bleak forest, must’ve caught Naruto’s eye, because, soon enough, he wandered back onto the camp site. Sasuke could tell that Naruto was still building himself up after Sasuke’s quick retreat, so he didn’t speak to him. They both just stared at each other as the heavy rain lifted into a light mist.

Sasuke loved feeling the power in his hands and seeing Naruto be near speechless, which was unlike him. It wasn’t an uneasy speechless at all, which made Sasuke’s smirk reappear. This speechless was more like… Lovestruck. 

However, Sasuke’s reign of power was quickly surrendered as he gripped his cloak, covering his stomach and inhaled sharply. A loud growl billowed out onto the campsite. This misfortune caused Naruto’s head to tilt and his hand to fly straight over his mouth to stop himself from bursting out in laughter. And with pleading eyes, Sasuke groveled for food of any kind, casting aside his pickiness. 

Naruto lead Sasuke to the edge of the water, where he was standing before. They looked out over the misty, moonlit space. 

“We’ve basically been only eating fish, y’know.” Naruto perched himself on top of a boulder, looking down at Sasuke, who was holding a makeshift fishing rod in his hands.

Sasuke felt eerily domesticated as he waited for a fish to bite the bait at the edge of the clear stringed rod. There were many, more simple, ways to catch a fish, but a majority of them would gather unwanted attention from either their comrades, or enemies. So, the long and steady journey to catching a fish seemed to be the only option.

Sasuke looked over in the distance at the island, which, since the rain let up, became visible again. 

“Is that the place?” Sasuke peered up at Naruto from the corner of his eyes in time to see Naruto nod. 

Sasuke sensed that Naruto didn’t want to talk about what the following day would bring. Be it because he didn’t have a concise plan, or that he was… Maybe scared? No, Naruto tended to be fearless. Scared wasn’t a word he was familiar with.

A tug on the clear string made Sasuke’s eyes dart to the water. Did he catch a fish? Naruto hopped off of the boulder to assist Sasuke, even though he could tell the fish was small enough for just him to handle.

“Reel it in!” Naruto grabbed onto Sasuke’s shoulder, and it was as if the warm touch evaporated the wetness that had soaked into his cloak from the downpour. His grip was firm, stabilizing the pressure he was feeling about the entire mission. Sasuke yanked on the rod, watching as a small fish flew into the air, shimmering in the moonlight, and then landing on the muddy ground in front of the two Shinobi.

Naruto leaned down to pick it up and rinse off the dirt from its silver scales. He then turned around, handing it off to Sasuke. 

“The fire went out a while ago at the camp site, but I’m sure you could fix that.” Naruto smiled, letting the shadows shift around his face, and playfully nudged the Uchiha. Sasuke looked down at the fish, barely moving in his hand, and followed Naruto back to the base.

The two of them sat near each other, while the fire blazed in front of them. Sasuke’s fire jutsu’s, thankfully, overpowered the misted rainfall and they were able to keep the fire alive while the fish cooked. Sasuke placed the stick holding the fish in the fire into the ground, letting it continue to cook a bit longer, while giving his arm muscles a rest. 

Sitting by the fire, on a mission, next to the blonde felt nice… It was eerily similar to the mission the two of them had gone on not so long ago. Except, now there was more stakes… He could tell Naruto was still trying to think of anything except for the mission. Every time his mind went on that tangent, his entire demeanor changed, which made Sasuke feel as though he needed space… 

He looked down at the foot of space in between them and then lifted his eyes to see the two tents, stoic in place, just past the flames. He wondered what Sakura would think of his presence there. Not that he cared too much about her thoughts, but he didn’t want to disturb the success the mission could have… If she felt distracted by him, it could end up hurting everyone in the long run. Sasuke looked away from the tents. He didn’t want to believe that he’d be the cause of a failed mission though… Besides that, this mission wasn’t allowed to fail… Failure meant Naruto’s death.

“What are you thinking about?” Naruto was looking straight at Sasuke. His eyes were sleepy, and the front side of his clothes were beginning to dry. The warmth was definitely comforting, which could end up being bad for the two Shinobi who were meant to patrol the site. 

Sasuke didn’t know how to answer those baby blue’s. Honesty was always what Naruto preferred, but he didn’t want to plague both of their minds with his negativity.

“Nothing…” Sasuke muttered as he picked up his fish, which had finished cooking, and then blew on it to take a hefty bite. Sasuke’s eye’s looked back towards the tents. He didn’t want to overthink the situation he’d put his own self in, he wanted to believe the choice he made was the right one, but a voice in his head was saying that he could become the burden. From his peripherals, Sasuke could tell that Naruto abandoned his gaze of the raven to follow where his focus lingered. The tents.

“Sakura-chan was able to extract some of the weird poison from Shikamaru.” Naruto said.

“You already told me that.” Sasuke reminded him, taking another bite of the fish.

Naruto looked back to Sasuke, offended, but then realized his error and rubbed the back of his head.

“Oh, yeah. I guess the sleepiness is settling in… Y’know?” Naruto chuckled to himself, but then shook his head to wake himself up. He looked up again to see Sasuke still staring towards the tents. 

“Are you worried about Sakura-chan?” That comment was able to snap Sasuke out of his painfully long stare.

“Huh? No.” Sasuke wasn’t worried about Sakura. He was just anxious to hear what she had to say about him being there.

“I don’t think she’ll want me here.” It was true. Thinking back on their last interaction… It wasn’t a negative one. In fact, it was more pleasant than Sasuke had expected, but Sakura, over the years, had grown an incredibly thick skin. Her emotions trickled out of her on occasion, but she was always able to suck them back inside and conquer on. Her emotions never got the best of her anymore, like they did when they were kids. Even more so, now her role in the mission was critical… By Sasuke being here… And Sakura seeing his more present connection with Naruto… Would she catch on? Would she find out? 

_Wait…_

Did Naruto already talk to her about it, maybe? Was he walking into a minefield that was ready to explode? Sasuke wasn’t the true back up for this mission, but his pride and his love forced him to act prematurely and take it on himself. 

Sasuke looked at Naruto. He didn’t seem to understand why Sasuke would’ve said such a thing. Naruto’s innocence raged all over. He couldn’t comprehend how or why Sakura would dislike Sasuke’s being there.

“Naruto.” Sasuke said, sternly

Naruto audibly gulped, as if fearful of what Sasuke was going to reveal. “Yeah.”

“You kept your promise, right?”

_Right?_

Sasuke scanned between Naruto’s eyes, begging for the words the blonde said to be the ones he wanted to hear. The mere seconds of silence were killing him. His appetite went sour, and he let the fish linger in the flames long enough to burn to a crisp over the course of the waiting period. 

“Yeah. Of course, y’know. Sasuke.” Naruto’s words were the truth. And Sasuke felt enough relief to relax his tensed muscles. He looked down at his no longer existent fish and hunched over a bit. He got worked up over nothing.

“I’m only going to say this once.” Sasuke mumbled, his face hidden behind his hair. His eyes were looking at the edge of the fire, its embers flying out and landing in the wet soil. 

“I came here for you because I wanted to help you. Kakashi didn’t send me. I came alone, without telling anyone—“ 

“Sasuke—“

Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s hand and squeezed it, shutting the blonde up and averting his gaze downward.

“But that’s all that matter to me. I want to be useful. And I can’t let you fight alone.” Sasuke kept his grip tightly on Naruto’s hand, using his strength to focus his energy with each squeeze. He still didn’t look up at Naruto, but he waited for any response.

“Sasuke…” Naruto whispered again, as the rain started falling heavier. Sasuke waited and waited and waited some more… What was taking this idiot so long to respond? And why did it always take him a long time after Sasuke let him in on his emotions. Yet, Naruto pulled his hand away from underneath Sasuke and back into his own lap, causing Sasuke’s entire being to shiver. 

_What’s happening?_

Sasuke wanted to look up and analyze Naruto’s actions. He didn’t understand why’d he break their connection… Their subtle connection… They’d been away from each other for a month and the moment Sasuke shows any sort of affection, he’s rejected? Yet Naruto is allowed to hug him all he wants, without any fear of being let down. What’s his angle? Sasuke felt his teeth grinding together and couldn’t tell if the droplets on his face were from tears, sweat, or the rain.

But just then, the hand that was under Sasuke’s palm is lifted to touch Sasuke’s chin. Naruto’s fingers are dirty from being on the muddy ground, but, for some reason, it doesn’t bother Sasuke. The rough touch still has warmth and meaning behind its movement. Sasuke feels his body wake up and he relaxes into the sweet touch on his chin, lifting his head to look towards the blonde. Sasuke would’ve never expected Naruto to be so gentle, yet… Maturity can do that to a person. It only seemed jarring for Sasuke because he’d missed the years in which Naruto had matured. He’d only seen the outcome.

Sasuke looked into Naruto’s eyes. The fire was barely lit now, with embers being the remaining orange light that casually hit their face and created soft shadows that balanced out the lurking moonlight. Sitting in front of a fire was supposed to feel romantic, but the subtle fire and moonlight mixture was more fitting for these two. 

Naruto’s face looked serious though, which was completely different from the touch he was receiving. There was a hint of sadness mixed in behind those eyes as well. A sadness that was being repressed.

“Why’d you do that?”

Sasuke wasn’t expecting that question. Why’d he do what? 

“What do you mean?” Sasuke’s breaths were short as he tried to not let his increased heart rate and anxiety get the best of him. 

“You left the village.” His words felt heavy. As if someone dropped a boulder on top of his shoulders and it was near impossible to escape. The short breaths were only making him light headed, but he didn’t want his emotions to run wild. He dealt with the dizziness and tried to focus himself on the gentle touch that Naruto was still bestowing upon his chin.

“I left to help you.” Didn’t Naruto understand that already though? 

“But you didn’t do it the right way.” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed. Naruto was still serious and stern in his confident voice. It felt like Sasuke was being talked to by his own father. Was Naruto disappointed? Sasuke’s eyes moved away from Naruto’s… 

“It doesn’t matter if you needed help now.” Sasuke lifted his chin off of Naruto’s fingers. He didn’t want to be controlled… However, that movement threw caution to the wind for his comrade. It seemed both of them were relying on the touch to focus their intense emotional energy… Using it as some stabilizing outlet, but without that, now, all hell could break lose.

“What do you mean it doesn’t matter? Do you remember what happened last time—“ Naruto’s whisper was becoming harsher, as if he could escalate to a yell any moment.

“Of course, I remember, idiot. I lived it.” Sasuke scoffed.

“Then why would you leave without telling at least Kakashi-Sensei, y’know?”

“I—“

“You can’t be making rash decisions—“

“Are you really lecturing me about rash decisions? You were planning on going through with the rest of this mission alone without any plan whatsoever!” Sasuke’s voice grew from the whisper to a deep, monotone, sending heavy vibrations towards Naruto.

“I can make those types of decisions when it’s a mission I was actually assigned to.”

“You’re asking to be killed then.”

“If I can save Hinata—“

Sasuke stood up from the fire, done with the conversation. He hated the petty bickering he’d often get into with Naruto, but this one didn’t feel as petty. It felt as though the two of them were on different pages completely…

Naruto reached forward and grabbed Sasuke’s hand, yanking with all of his might to pull him back down beside him. Sasuke inhaled sharply, preparing to land roughly on the muddy ground. His face winced as he spun around to glare at Naruto who was still firmly holding his wrist.

“We’re not done yet, y’know.”

“Yes, we are.”

“Quit it, Sasuke.”

Sasuke ripped his wrist away from Naruto and placed in underneath his cloak.

“Stop running away whenever things get hard.” Naruto said, calmly, yet through gritted teeth.

Sasuke could only roll his eyes. “I wasn’t running away. I was just done talking to you.” 

Sasuke watched as Naruto’s eyes trembled as he stared. The rain started coming down harder, blanketing them again in the tears from the sky. The only light was straight from the moon now, except it was sporadic due to the movement of the rain clouds. Sasuke wanted to look away from Naruto, but something kept his stare focused. Naruto’s blonde hair was falling in front of his headband, practically covering the leaf symbol. His eye lids were more awake now, even though, before this conversation, he looked as if he could fall asleep sitting up… His clothing was clinging to his broad shoulders and fit body… Sasuke moved his eyes back to Naruto’s face, not trying to change the mood of the scene…

“You can’t save everyone, Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice was slow… As if he was unsure that was the right thing to say…

“You’re wrong.” Naruto looked away after he said it. Maybe he was done with the conversation now… For some reason, Sasuke felt… Sad. Lonely. Even though Naruto was next to him, these last ten minutes felt bad… This wasn’t what he’d imagined in his head as he was racing to see Naruto again. He’d expected a better reunion story. Why did it feel as though this month apart might not have been good for them…? Sasuke couldn’t bare to look at Naruto anymore. He looked away towards the black, empty forest calling his name. He already left the village once and felt nothing in doing so… This time was no different.

_Huh… Do I even care about Konoha?_

It felt like it should’ve been a tough question, yet… It wasn’t. He was able to leave the village so easily because… He didn’t care. The only thing he cared about was Naruto. He had no bonds lingering in that village anymore… His connection was solely with Naruto. Naruto was his home. He knew that for a fact.

“That’s why…” Sasuke mumbled, unaware that anything had even came out of his mouth, but Naruto looking over in his direction.

“What’d you say?” Naruto’s voice caught Sasuke off guard.

“Huh?”

“You just said something, y’know.” 

Sasuke blinked the droplets of water from his eyes and tried to reason with himself. He didn’t want to crush Naruto with this possible realization… He knew how much the village meant to his comrade… In his list of priorities, Naruto fell in the number one spot. In fact, Sasuke had no idea what came after that… Everyone that would be even close was… Dead.

“Sasuke?” It seemed the energy of the rain had calmed them down a bit… Sasuke was unsure what he was trying to say before, but he had some idea. Looking in Naruto’s eyes was like accepting defeat. Even in the darkest of nights, his hair, his light, his being just lit the area up. He didn’t want to hide anything from him… He didn’t want Naruto to think he was running away… But he didn’t want this to sound like he could run away either.

“I left to come and help—save you… Because it’s all I care about.”

Naruto waited for more. Sasuke had already said something like this before, so it wasn’t new information, but he was struggling internally. He could feel his palm actually sweating now…

“It doesn’t matter to me if I leave the village… It’s not my home.”

Naruto’s eyes widened in shock. “Huh?” Sasuke could sense the desperation in his voice. There was a fear that Sasuke was going to leave the village for good again… That he joined Naruto on this mission to help, but he wasn’t going to return. Sasuke watched as Naruto’s entire body shifted to face Sasuke, and he leaned forward, ready to grab hold of the Uchiha and force him to stay.

“Sasuke— Don’t say those things, y’know. You don’t mean it.”

“You’re my home, Naruto.” 

Naruto shut up, frozen in time. This also wasn’t unheard information. Sasuke had been open about what Naruto meant to him before… He’d confessed in enough ways to assume Naruto had gotten it through his thick skull. Naruto’s shock didn’t come from Sasuke’s words, per se, more so the understanding of their miscommunication earlier.

“I see.” Naruto muttered under his breath. He was still leaning forward, waiting for Sasuke to get up, so he could pull him back down, but Sasuke made no such movements. He was slightly happy that Naruto was invading his space again. He liked being close to him… Even in this torrential downpour, in the middle of the night, after a heated argument. It was home, no matter the location and circumstance. 

“Do you get it?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto nodded, but only briefly. It registered in his head, that much Sasuke could tell, but something was still off and not clicking.

“Why come back to Konoha then?”

_Why is he asking me this? He should know. I just told him._

“You.”

“The village doesn’t mean—“

“Nothing. It means nothing.”

Naruto’s lower lip trembled and he bit down on it, enough to draw blood and change that bubbling sadness into pain. Sasuke had a feeling this revelation of his could be too much for Naruto to handle… He didn’t want to see his friend look at him with glossy eyes… It put a pit into his stomach. Maybe he should’ve kept his mouth shut. He could’ve avoided this whole thing if he’d just stayed in Konoha…

_No._

No… Why should he listen to a land that doesn’t care for him… Kakashi had done nothing to benefit Sasuke’s return, except shorten his prison sentence and allow him temporary leave from the village to atone. But upon his arrival again, he’d been nearly exiled in his living quarters, with no true purpose. The only one who could change Konoha for the better was the blonde sitting right in front of him… But he didn’t know when Naruto’d get the chance… 

“It will one day. I promise.” Naruto’s voice was shaky, and he was trembling from the rain he’d been stuck in for the last few hours.

“I know.” Sasuke let a small smile escape from his lips. He believed in Naruto… He just knew that it would all take some time.

“I’ll change it. I really promise, y’know.” Naruto promised again, more desperate this time.

“I know.” Sasuke repeated.

“Believe me, Sasuke.”

“I do.”

“Tell me you believe me.”

“I believe you.” The words rang across the lonely camp site, lingering in the air for the moment after. Upon hearing Sasuke’s words, Naruto’s body shifted again, relaxing more, yet still staying close to Sasuke. 

Sasuke watched him lay his head on top of his arms, that were holding his legs close to his chest. He was still down… Perhaps from realizing that his promise will take longer than he’d expected. He tended to appreciate immediate satisfaction, but this was more long term. Sasuke hated seeing Naruto down like this… He even hated himself for getting mad at him again… It felt like a drug he wanted out of his system. Their arguments happened because… At least for Sasuke, Naruto was the only one he could take his anger out on… He hated it.

“Naruto…” Sasuke lifted his hand and placed it on the Uxumaki’s back, just letting it sit there to provide some warmth. Naruto’s being accepted the hand. Naruto lifted his head to its side and, while still laying it on his arms, his eyes peaked through his messy, wet hair and made contact with Sasuke’s. 

“I am here to help… That’s okay, right?”

Naruto closed his eyes for a brief moment and took a slow, deep inhale. Then he finally released it.

“I’m happy it was you, y’know.” Naruto smiled. Sasuke took a stuttered inhale, and on his release, his eyes softened and the hand touching Naruto’s back began to heat up, as much as the rest of his body. His face flushed with love and happiness and comfort. Totally and utter comfort. 

“Good.” 

Sasuke leaned in towards Naruto, his eyes now completely adjusted to the darkness, and slid his body close enough to lower his head down on the blonde’s back. He pressed his ear against him, listening to his steady heartbeat. It helped Sasuke tune out the rest of his lingering thoughts and just focus on Naruto. 

“I’m sorry…” Naruto said, softly. He then sat up, prompting Sasuke to lift his head from Naruto’s back. Naruto turned around to face Sasuke and used both of his hands to grip the sides of Sasuke’s face. Again, his hands were dirty, but Sasuke didn’t care. The presence of his rough hands on his soft skin was blissful. Sasuke sank into Naruto’s grip, closing his eyes to just let his touching sensory go wild. 

“I’m sorry…” Naruto repeated again, even softer this time. He leaned his head onto Sasuke’s forehead and they used their body heat to warm the area around them up. Naruto’s close proximity, his touch, and his breath sent goosebumps all over Sasuke’s body. He wanted to open his eyes, but he was enjoying the feeling of Naruto near him too much. 

“I want you here.” Naruto’s thumbs moved along Sasuke’s cheek, caressing his soft skin, brushing away unwanted water droplets. Sasuke could feel his entire being heat up, so much so, that he wanted to remove his cloak so as to not overheat. This was the reunion he was hoping for with Naruto. A type of reunion that involved feeling and not talking. 

“I’m so happy you’re here.”

“Naruto…” Sasuke choked out.

“Hm?”

“Shut up.” Sasuke lifted his hand to touch one of Naruto’s and then pushed his way forward to connected with Naruto’s lips. He knew the act of kissing his comrade was risky, with Sakura sleeping in the tent nearby. And now, with the rain gone, nothing would shield their movement and sound. But Sasuke didn’t care. Even though him and Naruto still had a lot of work to do involving being on the same page, all he could think about was finally being with him again. Finally holding him and kissing him and seeing him and hearing him… It was magical. 

Sasuke used his tongue to part Naruto’s mouth, who soon granted him entry. Hot emotions flood through Sasuke’s mouth, thick with desperation. He can’t help but feel a tear welling up in the corner of his eye. It isn’t a sad tear though. He doesn’t want to give Naruto the wrong impression, as it falls gracefully down his cheek and onto Naruto’s thumb. Upon brushing the tear away, Naruto pulls back, begging to Sasuke too look at him.

“I’m fine.” Sasuke exhales. 

Naruto nods, but doesn’t reignite the flames of their passion. He catches his breath, and stares into Sasuke’s soul.

“What is it?” Sasuke asks, hiding a blush with his dark, raven hair. 

“I thought you wanted me to shut up, y’know.” Naruto’s smirk doesn’t last long, as Sasuke reaches around Naruto’s head and pulls his hair back, causing the blonde to grunt, rather loudly. Sasuke leans forward, driven by his lustful needs, and smashes his body against Naruto’s. Naruto extends his arms around Sasuke, holding onto him tightly as they both stabilize themselves on the uneven terrain. Sasuke pulls both of his legs to straddle Naruto’s, watching as Naruto’s face winces from both pleasure and pain. Sasuke tightens his grip on Naruto’s hair, forcing another shy grunt from his lips. Hearing his audible pleasure turns Sasuke on… He wants to devour Naruto and taste more than just what his lips have to offer. He leans in, trailing his tongue along the length of Naruto’s neck, hitting his jawline and nipping the edges… He then gently releases his grasp on the blonde’s hair, allowing him to offer his lips to Sasuke again, which he does, gladly. Naruto pulls Sasuke in tighter, pressing their tight chests together. Naruto draws Sasuke into his mouth once again, awakening the sexual desire that clouds their better judgement. Sasuke brushes his fingers through Naruto’s hair, while Naruto moves his hands underneath Sasuke’s cloak and shirt to touch Sasuke’s bare back.

The second Naruto’s cold, wet fingers touch Sasuke’s sensitive skin, he arches his back forward and lets out a breathy exhale. Mid make out and Sasuke can feel Naruto’s nails digging into his back with such vigor, its as if he’s trying to make Sasuke squeal. Naruto’s already been vocal twice, yet Sasuke’s kept his mouth shut. Naruto was testing the waters.

Sasuke could feel the heat in his pants become more prominent every time Naruto bit his lip and savored his mouths flavor. He moved his hips forward, letting out a soft moan into Naruto’s mouth. It felt so good to just freely be with Naruto this way. He opened his mouth, briefly, to see the blonde man, slightly below him, so interested in Sasuke, so turned on by Sasuke, so… It felt like love, right?

Sasuke let his hips grind against Naruto again, this time a bit rougher, causing both of them to break their kiss and moan. Sasuke put all of his weight on Naruto, having him fall onto his back, while Sasuke still straddled him. He smirked, seeing Naruto below him, looking up with reckless abandon. Naruto’s hands were digging into Sasuke’s hips, waiting for another movement. Sasuke used his hand to press deep into Naruto’s chest and balance himself as he jerked his hips forward, grinding his length against Naruto’s. Naruto’s grip tightened and pulled Sasuke’s hips towards him again… Naruto’s exhales became more vocal and desperate. Sasuke loved watching him squirm underneath him and put all of his pleasure into hearing Naruto beg for more with each moan that escaped his lips. Sasuke looked at him, his eyes lidded, and pumped himself forward one… two… three… four more times. And with each time, Naruto got louder and louder, yet just as Sasuke jerked forward a fifth time and Naruto’s grunt echoed across the camp site, Sasuke leaned all the way down, pressing his chest against Naruto’s and placing his hand over Naruto’s mouth. 

He leaned into Naruto’s ear, licking his ear lobe and then biting it. He could feel Naruto shiver under him and, more importantly, the hardness surrounding Naruto’s pants was fully grown. It seemed Naruto had a thing for ears. 

“Shut. Up.” Sasuke whispered, sensually, yet dominating. He lifted his head to see Naruto’s face, covered by his hand, trying to catch his breath. Sasuke could tell Naruto was loving this, which only persuaded him to keep going. And so, Sasuke lowered himself by Naruto’s ear again and sucked gently on his lobe, occasionally nipping it to feel the rise in Naruto’s pants. If Sasuke had another hand, it would be wrapped around Naruto’s cock, jerking him off. All Sasuke wanted was to see Naruto happy and he knew that would do it, but yet, multi-tasking became difficult with one arm. 

He bit Naruto’s ear one more time and felt a shudder react throughout his entire body. Sasuke lifted himself off of Naruto’s chest and removed his hand from his mouth. Naruto could barely speak, his mind was red with passion and lust. While Sasuke was still in the mood, part of him wanted to stop right then just so Naruto would have to deal with being so turned on… And no relief. It’d be like payback in a way…

Yeah, that seemed about right. And so, Sasuke pulled himself off of Naruto completely, letting him lay there and come back to reality. Sasuke sat back where he was before this all happened and just looked at Naruto. After a few moments, Naruto clumsily sat up.

“What was that for?” Naruto asked, confused.

Sasuke smirked. “It’s almost morning. I’m sure Sakura will be awake soon.” 

A visible lightbulb went on in Naruto’s head. It seems he’d forgotten that they were on a mission. Granted, Sasuke did for a moment too, but… His logical side came out eventually.

Naruto looked down at his tented pants and then up at Sasuke, who was still looking ahead, smirking to himself. He was truly proud of the work he’d accomplished.

“We need a rain check, y’know.”

“A rain check without the rain.” Sasuke responded, teasing him.

“Exactly.” Naruto sighed, falling back onto the ground he was laying on before.

Sasuke looked to the sky, seeing a hint of orange… Now… They really did need to focus on the mission.


	23. The Frozen World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Naruto and Sasuke rush to save Hinata.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next installment of the Home series. It's a bit more plot based, but I tried to add in as much of their emotional journey as I could. We're on 23 chapters, woohoo!
> 
> Give this bad boy a read and tell me what you think!  
> Thanks!

Sasuke stood out by the water, looking ahead through the mist, and straining his vision to understand the mission that was laid out ahead. The morning was…eventful to say the least. Sakura had woken up not even twenty minutes after him and Naruto had calmed down from their…

Sasuke couldn’t help but let out a small chuckle at the thought of their morning. However, he quickly covered it up, careful not to reveal any sort of emotions when someone could be watching. 

He was thankful that Sakura didn’t get overly emotional at his arrival to the camp. She actually seemed relieved. He was unsure why, but he assumed it had something to do with balancing out the rash decision making of Naruto’s. She had taken quite the lead in terms of planning out their infiltration and rescuing Hinata, while also keep Shikamaru and herself safe from any ambush. 

So, after she explained the plan, Sasuke put his Rinnegan to the test, opening up another dimension—one that seemed calm, with lots of water— that allowed Sakura and Shikamaru to stay hidden and focus on healing, while Naruto and Sasuke could move to Hinata and not worry about the rest of their team. Also, thanks to Sasuke’s training, he was able to return to dimensions he’d seen before. So, it wasn’t risky to send his two comrades away, now that he could find them again whenever he needed to. 

Needless to say, Naruto and Sakura were impressed with his new precision in dimension traveling. Of course they would be though, he wasn’t lazying about for the month he’d been trapped inside of Konoha’s mountains. He had a power that could be unstoppable in the wrong hands. And this all posed Sasuke as a tricky foe for the enemies they now had on their plate.

Sasuke didn’t sense a barrier barring their entry or notifying Takahashi’s men of their unwelcome arrival, which was good; It made getting to the island a lot easier.

Sasuke heard the crunching of leaves approach him from behind. Naruto had stayed at the camp site to wrap up anything that was theirs and destroy everything else so as they could eliminate their presence completely. While Kakashi was most definitely sending Sai and the extra back up, the current team felt it best to hide any information and to infiltrate immediately. Losing time wasn’t an option now… More than one life was on the line. 

Naruto lingered behind Sasuke, staring off in the same direction as he was. Sasuke could feel his heat close to him and, while the mist was cool, the heat of his blood rushing through him kept him warm. He wished this mission could be paused, since Naruto and his morning had been cut off too quick. He wasn’t going to let Naruto get reckless and cause his own premature death. Not when there was so much left for them, together. He knew Naruto was focused right now though, not letting anything distract him from his goal. Which…unfortunately…was Hinata.

Sasuke felt a knot tighten in his stomach. He wasn’t saving Hinata because of…it didn’t even matter. Sasuke didn’t know why he was still thinking about these trivial things. He knew Naruto was only seeing him right now, and the feelings were mutual in that. And so, Naruto was not going to trade his life for Hinata’s. 

_I won’t let that happen._

“Ready?” Sasuke turned his head ever so slightly so he could see Naruto from the corner of his eyes. He looked ready all right. 

“This won’t take long.” Naruto’s voice was lower than usual and it had such control. Sasuke felt a shiver creep up his spine as he turned around to look towards the island again. 

_I hope not…_

“Should we run, y’know?” Naruto finally glanced at Sasuke, still serious in tone and eagerly anticipating his response.

“Yeah.” Sasuke responded. He could feel Naruto’s heart thump louder as the excitement poured into his bloodstream. Sasuke couldn’t even get another word in before Naruto was off into the misty distance. Naruto was—and he’d admit it—faster than him. And so, Sasuke set off to catch up to his blonde friend. Naruto’s scent lingered in a straight line, leading to where he was running. Even if Sasuke lost sight of him, the strong smell could be his guide. However, Sasuke wasn’t going to lose sight of Naruto. Not only was he going to aid him on this mission, he told himself that he was going to save him—protect him—at all costs. Naruto and him weren’t alone anymore. They only had each other and they couldn’t let that disappear prematurely.

They were running at full speed for almost an hour, during which the mist turned into a light rain and the waters became slightly choppy, causing them to drift a bit further than expected when heading to their destination. 

The moment they reached the sand of the island, Sasuke felt his legs turn to jelly, but he tried to stay standing. Naruto didn’t look affected by the long distance at all though, which figured. Sasuke leaned over, breathing heavily, as the two of them looked and what this island had to offer. Its appearance seemed almost tropical. The sand, even when damp, was a bright beige, it was practically white and blinding them. They looked up, following the lines of trees, which were all made of iron and steel. It was a literal concrete jungle. No sense of life lingered anywhere, making it hard for the two of them to gauge which direction to head off towards.

“What do you think, Sasuke?” Naruto broke their soundtrack of heavy panting.

Sasuke didn’t have an answer though. He was unsure of where they should go. This entire location was man made…meaning…

“Is there a chance they expected our arrival?”

Naruto thought, making an obviously pensive expression. He lifted his arms to cross them in front of his chest, staring off into the distance. Sasuke couldn’t help but just watch him as the gears in his head processed the entire mission up to that point. Even though his childish tendencies still were present, he’d always held himself with such confidence. Sasuke felt the edges of his lips tip up towards a smile. And as Naruto tilted his head back down to look at Sasuke, he caught a slight glimpse of it.

“What?” Naruto said, defensively, as his face flushed of color.

“Nothing.” Sasuke stood up straight, remembering that they were on a mission and success was key. He started to walk forward, cautiously. He couldn’t feel any heat or any vibrations. He looked behind him at Naruto sitting on the ground, eyes closed, meditating.

Sasuke nodded to himself. If he was unable to sense anything, maybe in his sage mode, they’d find some answers.

Naruto opened his eyes, his baby blue’s now a piercing golden. He stood up again, walking up to Sasuke. 

The island was eerily quiet, with only the rhythmic crashing of the water on the sand acting as background noise. Naruto took a moment to get a sense of his surroundings and then looked towards the left. In the distance, the sand turned to larger rocks, with the same steal tree’s lining the area. 

“I’m getting something from that way.” Naruto nodded in that direction, and Sasuke took a step towards it, but immediately, Naruto ran past him.

“Ay, Naruto!” But, of course, Naruto didn’t respond. He was zoning in on a large boulder fixed beyond the trees. It seemed mildly out of place, and could possibly be an entrance to an underground layer. 

Sasuke started running to catch up with Naruto. He’d told himself that he was going to control the reckless nature of his teammate, but it wasn’t working out too well. Sasuke exhaled heavily. He might just have to cover for the recklessness, or pray that it doesn’t end up sending the mission south.

They paused in front of the large boulder and Naruto reached out to touch it.

“Under here.”

And channeling all of his sage power, he—quite easily—lifted the boulder enough to move it from the pristine staircase that lay beneath, beckoning them to come inside.

Naruto and Sasuke stared down the stairs, that were dimly lit by electric candles, and headed deep into the darkness. 

“Let’s go.” Naruto said, not waiting for Sasuke’s approval before heading down the stairs. Sasuke still couldn’t sense any life beyond the staircase, but he trusted Naruto’s sage mode to not lead them astray.

However, as they walked down the stairs, the air became colder, making it more difficult to breath, and the candles became fewer and farther in between, causing them to slow their pace in order to not fall down the stairs. 

They’d been walking down into the depths of the Earth—or hell frozen over—for what felt like hours now, and yet they hadn’t found anything to clue them in on where Hinata or Takahashi were. Sasuke, normally a patient man, was growing weary.

“Naruto.”

Naruto didn’t stop walking, but didn’t ignore his comrade. He slowed his pace to be closer to Sasuke.

“I know.” Naruto mumbled. The hot breath from his mouth turned visible in the chilly air below the Earth’s surface.

“We need to find out where this is taking us.”

“I know.” Naruto repeated.

“Meaning we should stop for a moment and gather our thoughts.” 

“I know, y’know.” Except Sasuke didn’t think Naruto did know, nor was he understanding the severity of them continuing their mission down a hole that was making it hard for them to breathe. And so, chaotic as he is, Naruto continued down the stairs, but Sasuke didn’t let him get far.

“Are you listening to me?” Sasuke barked at him, reaching to grab his forearm. Naruto paused. Sasuke felt the heat of their touch warm his body just a hair. That subtle amount of exchanged body hate felt like a breath of fresh air. He knew Naruto felt it too, which is why he stopped walking and let the touch linger.

“We need to find Hinata. What if she’s down there?”

_If she’s down there, she’s dead._

“She’s not. No one can survive this cold for long periods of time.” Sasuke said instead. Naruto seemed less convinced though, even ticked, like he read Sasuke’s mind.

“So, we just leave this area unchecked?” 

Sasuke didn’t have an answer, but he also didn’t have any proof that anyone was down there.

“Do you know that someone is down there?” Sasuke pulled on Naruto’s arm, bringing him closer towards him, so they were able to see the other more clearly. Since their eyes had now adjusted to the darkness, the closer they were, the better their vision of the other. 

Naruto paused, but then nodded slowly. Sasuke didn’t doubt what he’d sensed…

“And it was Hinata’s chakra signature?” Sasuke carefully said in a hushed voice. He didn’t know where they were or who was listening. He needed to stay focused on the mission and not let this insane situation get the better of him.

“Yeah.” With Naruto’s answer, Sasuke lowered his head. His hand was still gripping Naruto’s arm, as they transferred body heat to the other, thawing their limbs. Sasuke sighed. He didn’t know how much farther this trail of stairs was going to go, but it could be a test. Perhaps this was a jail cell of sorts…it could also be something worse though.

“Let me lead.” Sasuke pushed past Naruto, letting go of his arm. 

“Hey, what for?” Naruto reached to grab Sasuke, but he successfully evaded.

“Let’s go.” Sasuke kept walking down the stairs, wrapping himself in his cloak, which was still wet from the rain outside. It was making his tread slowed, but he wasn’t trying to rush himself. In any unknown situation, you must be cautious, which is what he was being. Besides that…

If Hinata was down there…and she was dead…

_I can’t let Naruto see._

If Naruto sensed her chakra, she was still alive. So, there was hope.

The two of them continued down, getting colder and colder, so much so, that Sasuke began visibly shivering. He was afraid that his fingers and lips might’ve turned blue. He could feel that his heart beat was even slower now, struggling to pump him with blood and continue his labored breathing. Even Naruto had slowed down and wasn’t complaining about Sasuke’s pace any longer.

Sasuke paused for a moment, covering his hand over his mouth in attempt to warm himself. Naruto stopped behind him, mirroring his action.

“This is getting unbearable.” Sasuke was almost whining. It felt honest though and he was sure he wasn’t alone in feeling that way.

“Yeah.” Naruto agreed. He moved in closer to Sasuke, in hopes of exchanging body heat again. Naruto moved his hands from his mouth and leaned into Sasuke’s back, molding his arms around his small waist and pressing his chest into him, gently. Sasuke looked down at Naruto’s hands interlaced around his front. 

“This will help.” Naruto mumbled, his breath warming up the frozen skin on Sasuke’s neck. It was such a jarring sensation, that Sasuke felt the goosebumps rise all along where Naruto’s breath hit him. He leaned his head back, a bit, touching the edge of Naruto’s shoulder and then placed his arm overtop on of the blonde’s. They breathed in slowly, even though it was painful and felt like needles being shoved down their throat. 

“One more minute.” Sasuke begged. He wasn’t lying about how cold he was and for the first time in a long while, he felt afraid for his life…and Naruto’s. Sasuke couldn’t even use his fire jutsu’s because his limbs were almost frozen, unable to form hand signs. Sasuke was about to move, but…

“Not yet.” Naruto’s voice was barely audible. He was holding onto Sasuke for dear life. 

“If we stay like this any longer, we could lose mobility in our legs.” Sasuke responded, upset he had to tear them apart. “This ends somewhere. We both know that.” Sasuke looked back at Naruto, once they’d released the other, in time to see Naruto nod slightly. 

Sasuke let the way again and they kept walking, in close proximity too. Occasionally, Naruto would hold onto Sasuke’s arm, or shoulder. He claimed it was to make sure they didn’t lose the other, but the body heat they exchanged with those simple touches was more convincingly true for Sasuke. 

“There.” Sasuke stopped moved and whispered. 

At the end, finally, they see a large cube, decorated with a multitude of fake candles and inside that cube…

“Hinata…” Naruto’s voice was electric. Sasuke looked beside him, watching as Naruto released his hold on Sasuke’s arm, ran past him, as if the cold had never affected him in the first place. He rushed straight for the light, leaving Sasuke in the cold, damp, shadows. Sasuke didn’t run like Naruto, but struggled to catch up to him with a faster walk. The closer they got to the giant, see through cube, the more clear the image became. 

Hinata was laying on the ground and attached to many wires that all led from her head, face and eyes, to a series of bulky computers. There was no entrance to the cube, and so Naruto pounded the glass a few times, attempting to wake Hinata up.

“Hinata!” Naruto’s voice broke as he continually yelled her name. The strong emotion he attached to it was terrifying. Sasuke felt uneasy approaching him in his heightened state, but he didn’t want him to go overboard. Sasuke reached out a hand to touch Naruto’s back, but Naruto shied away from him, pounding his fist on the glass again, this time hard enough that he flinched away in pain.

“Naruto!”

Naruto shook away the pain and looked up at Sasuke, tears pooling in his eyes. 

“She’s not dead.” Sasuke reminded him. “I feel her presence. She’s…alive enough.”

“ _Enough?”_ Naruto questioned him. “What does that mean?” 

“It means she alive.” Naruto scoffed at his response and walked back up to the cube again. In all of his power, which was lacking immensely at the moment, Sasuke watched as Naruto’s entire being turned into liquid, fiery gold. His chakra, was still more powerful than anyone could imagine, even after the torture of that stairway. He geared up, first formed, and yelled loud enough Sasuke had to cover his ears. He smashed the glass with such passion that, even if Naruto wasn’t stronger than it technically, it completely shattered to bits. Naruto’s frozen and bloody hand wouldn’t release the fist it had formed.

Sasuke watched him hold it close and wait for the rain storm of glass to settle. As the silence returned, the two of them could hear the beeps coming from the computers, monitoring her heartbeat. It was slow…very slow. Sasuke was surprised she was alive. However, the fact that she was connected to all of these wires had to mean she was turned into some sort of lab rat.

Naruto fell onto his knees beside her face and leaned over, still clutching his broken hand to his chest. 

Sasuke could hear him mumble something to her, but he wasn’t sure what. He watched as the emotion poured out of him and landed on her. He wanted to look away, out of respect, but also out of disgust. He didn’t necessarily enjoy Naruto becoming emotional for others. While it was in his nature to be emotionally driven, Sasuke felt possessive over Naruto’s emotional range. He didn’t want to see him crying for another…especially if that other pined over him constantly.

Still, Sasuke watched. Naruto started to remove the wires from her face, in hopes that that would wake her up somehow. It didn’t. 

But as the last wire was removed, the beeping stopped. Sasuke looked over to the computers and saw, on their screens, a list of information that analyzed to prowess of the Byakugan.

“They’re trying to steal it…” Sasuke mumbled to himself, as he walked over to try and understand how they were properly extracting the information. It was confusing… He read over some of it, but it was either coded or…a different language? 

“We need to get her out of here.” Naruto was looking at Sasuke, sternly. Sasuke could see the trail of tears marked on his face. Naruto didn’t want to waste time in this frozen tundra any longer, and Sasuke could sense his growing impatience.

“The mission is to capture Takahashi.”

“The mission changed when we lost Hinata and Shikamaru, y’know.”

“We can be successful at both.”

“We need to get her somewhere safe first.”

Naruto wasn’t going to budge, but Sasuke didn’t have the energy to walk back up the stairs. He looked past Naruto at the darkness behind him and sighed deeply, then looking down.

“What is it? We need to go.”

Sasuke focused himself and all of his energy. He internalized his vision and built up his chakra around it. He could hear Naruto trying to talk to him, but he drowned out the persistence of the blonde. He needed all of his energy and training to bring him success in this moment. He felt a heat rush through his veins and ringing disturb his ear drums. His heart starting increasing its speed and spread that lively feeling throughout. When he felt the power touching his fingertips, he opened his Rinnegan and the portal to the dimension Sakura and Shikamaru were in, opened up. Immediately, Naruto shut up.

“It won’t last long, go.” Naruto nodded at Sasuke’s words and jumped in, still carrying Hinata. Sasuke soon followed suit, just as the dimension portal began decreasing its size.

Sasuke, upon entering this new realm, collapsed on the ground. He could feel the humidity in the air completely melt his being. His vision went blurry momentarily as he tried to stabilize himself on all fours. He looked up, seeing Naruto standing still, holding Hinata in his arms. She was so close to him, being cradled by him, while he was on the ground, digging his nails in the dirt.

“Sakura and Shikamaru…” Sasuke nods behind Naruto, who spins around and sees the pink haired girl still extracting poison from his friend. He rushes over to them, leaving Sasuke alone, yet again.

Sasuke tries to calm himself down, but that display of affection Naruto threw for Hinata was lingering in his mind. It caught him off guard how much it became bothersome.

Sasuke stood up, his legs wobbling, and approached the group. By the time he arrived, Sakura was treating Hinata… She was removing the same poison from Hinata as Shikamaru.

“They’ve both been hit by this weird poison…” Sakura looked up at Sasuke. “I’m going to need to treat Hinata now. I’ve thankfully gotten a lot out of Shikamaru.” She looks to a jar of floating black liquid. 

“He moved his fingers a while ago. I think he’s slowly regaining consciousness.” Sakura’s voice was full of hope. She didn’t have to just tread through below freezing temperatures and it showed. 

Sasuke looked down at Naruto’s hand, which he was hiding behind his back, obviously trying not to worry Sakura with getting him healed. He had the nine tails, his healing was pristine, but his hand was shattered, just like the glass from that cube. 

“Sakura.” Sasuke’s voice was deep and it shook Sakura to her core. For some reason, whenever he said her name, she shuddered. It always took her by surprise that he even remembered what her name was.

“Sasuke-kun…?”

Naruto looked up at him from the corner of his eye, practically glaring, but Sasuke wasn’t going to let him return to that island with a hand that couldn’t form hand signals.

“Naruto’s hand is shattered.” Sasuke said in a threatening tone. As Naruto’s eyes left Sasuke’s, an emptiness fell over the area. Sasuke didn’t like going against Naruto like this, but he had to do what was best for the mission. Even if it meant abandoning Hinata’s healing for a moment.

Sakura’s eyes darted from Sasuke’s to Naruto’s, who was looking down, avoiding the contact. Sasuke turned away from the group and tried to build up his energy and chakra again. He knew they’d have to go back to that island and actually get Takahashi, otherwise… This situation could happen again and again, maybe not to them, but to others. Yet, if that man’s interest in Naruto was strong enough, the hunt for him would never stop. It was better to successfully complete what they came here to do. Sasuke wasn’t going to let Naruto forget that.

He could hear his two comrades bickering in the background, and he shut his eyes to focus himself. He looked down at his hands, which had finally returned to their normal pale color. He felt the feeling return and moved them a bit, even though it struck pain through him each time. He looked around and yawned. A wave of exhaustion hit Sasuke like a ton of bricks. He spun around to look at Naruto, who was becoming more blurry and distant. Sasuke shook his head, but it made things worse. He felt like he was falling asleep, but why? Was it because of the use of his Rinnegan? 

_No…_

That never happened during his training. He became unstable in his stance and could see through the blurred vision, Naruto turn around to look at him and then rush over to him with Sakura behind. Sasuke fell to his knees, his hooded eyes drooping over his deep pupils. 

“Naruto?” He was so tired all of the sudden and he couldn’t keep his eyes open a second longer.

Naruto finally reached him and grabbed onto him, holding him close. He could feel the warmth radiating off of him as his tight grip cradled him. He listened to Naruto’s heartbeat act like a lullaby, singing him to sleep. He felt so comfortable, like he was in bed, at “home.” He sighed into it, falling deeper and deeper into his unconscious state.

“Naruto…” He managed to let out on a final exhale.

_Was this how Hinata felt?_

He felt jealous even more that, now Hinata, had felt this comfort and passionate hold. But at least he knew—he exhaled slowly again—that his jealousy was justified. Sasuke should be the only one Naruto held like this.

Just. Sasuke.

And with that, Sasuke passed out in Naruto’s arms.


	24. Just the Two of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke comes up with a plan to capture Takahashi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, it's been a crazy week! But here we are! Back with another amazing chapter of the Home series! I had a lot of fun with this chapter, even though it's heavily plot based. 
> 
> Let me know what you think!

Sasuke’s consciousness returned to him before his vision and body did. It was as though he was in a frozen comatose. He recalled what had happened too: He passed out, simply due to the possible hyperthermia he’d caught. Thankfully, being in a warmer, humid location and with Sakura most likely healing him, the effects wouldn’t damage him or the possible success of the mission. However, he was still “unconscious” to Naruto and Sakura. He could feel the pressing fingertips of the blonde holding him upright, close to his chest, transferring a generous amount of body heat. Naruto’s thumping heartbeat was clear in one of his ears, while the conversation the two were having was clear in his other. It felt dirty—eavesdropping—but he had no other choice. Until the rest of his senses reacted to his awoken mind, he was trapped in this paralyzed, sleeping body. 

“If we came all this way, it wouldn’t make sense to abandon the mission.” Naruto’s voice was frustrated. He could tell, by how raspy it was, he’d been straining it… Possibly yelling? Or was this just him coming down from the emotional outburst he’d displayed for Hinata?

“We’ve got three men down, Naruto. It doesn’t make sense for us to try and accomplish this mission without any other back up.” Sakura’s voice was different then how he normally heard her speak. She normally treated Naruto in a certain way, like she was teasing or frustrated with him constantly. It was rare he ever heard her having a…normal conversation? Yes, she was frustrated, but they spoke in turn, not speaking over each other. They were arguing, but not bickering like unhinged siblings. She was treating him as an equal, which was new for Sasuke to hear. 

“Sasuke will wake up soon. You even said Shikamaru was coming back to his senses, y’know.” Naruto’s grip tightened on Sasuke. He was letting his emotions tense his muscles.

“You really think they both will be ready to dive into the lion’s den immediately after they wake up?” A warmth left Sasuke’s being… Sakura wasn’t healing him anymore. In fact, she got up from beside him and was running away. 

Naruto’s heart rate increased as well. “Shikamaru?” Sasuke could tell that he wanted to get up and run over to Shikamaru, but was being held down by the weight of the Uchiha. “Shit…” Naruto mumbled to himself. He took a deep breath and Sasuke knew what was about to happen.

Naruto lifted Sasuke into his arms, similar to how he held Hinata, and rushed over to Shikamaru’s side. However, instead of keeping Sasuke in his arms, he laid him down on the cold sand and rushed away. 

That hurt…

Sasuke felt the remaining warmth of Naruto’s body disappear from his side. And it was lonesome again. It wouldn’t have been hard for Naruto to keep holding him, but, for some reason, Naruto didn’t want to by tied down to Sasuke at that moment. Something held a higher priority than Sasuke. 

_Wake up, idiot._

Sasuke tried so hard to move his fingers, his eyes, his nose, anything… Anything so that he could bring Naruto’s attention back to himself. 

“Shikamaru, can you hear me?” Naruto’s voice was desperate, pleading for the consciousness of his friend to return. 

“Yeah…” Shikamaru’s voice was faint. Sasuke could barely hear the words escaping his lips. But he clearly heard the sighs of relief echoing towards Shikamaru. Sakura might’ve even been crying… 

“You’ve—” Sakura sniffled. “You’ve still got some of that poison in you… I’ll get it out though. At least you’re awake.” 

“You’re a genius, Sakura-chan.” Naruto’s voice filled in admiration for his comrade.

Sasuke grimaced inside of his head. He much preferred when Sakura and Naruto bickered like children. Seeing them admiring the other felt… Almost sickening. 

“How do you feel? Shikamaru?” Naruto was desperate for answers. “What happened? Were you in a dream, y’know? Sakura-chan said it was some poison induced genjutsu, right?”

“Mmhm.” Sakura chimed in.

“Ay, Shikamaru?” Naruto couldn’t stop the outpour of words. He needed to understand the situation so he could make a decision on what the future situation would look like. He needed help. If Sasuke could just…

_Wake up!_

Sasuke pounded his head with that mantra on repeat, praying it would inspire his body to wake from its slumber. 

“I’m—It was—a dream…” Shikamaru sharply inhales, probably due to Sakura extracting more poison. 

“So, it was a genjutsu. Sakura-chan.” 

“Yeah. I thought so.”

_Wake up! Wake up! Wake up!_

Sasuke felt a heat extend from his head, through his veins, hitting his fingertips. A tingly sensation told him that he could try moving his fingers… And so…

He did. He moved his pointer finger. He wanted to exhale in elation, but the rest of his body was still frozen. 

“Naruto.” Sakura called out Naruto’s name and Sasuke felt his heart sink. Hearing someone else softly call for the blonde felt…wrong. He could sense Naruto and Sakura walking away to talk elsewhere. They were now farther than Sasuke’s hearing. And so, the Uchiha focused on regaining his movement. 

He moved his pointer finger up and down, in a jittery motion. He continued doing it, afraid of losing the mobility again… Finally, he was able to get his middle finger and ring finger to join in… 

The heat moved up his arm, towards his toes, which he soon was able to wiggle… 

_Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

Sasuke felt like screaming. He was never an impatient and chaotic type, like his counterpart, but right now, he wished upon a million stars that he could just…

_WAKE UP!_

Sasuke’s eyes shot wide open and he jerked himself up into a seated position, all the while inhaling so deeply, you’d think he hadn’t taken a proper breath in hours. In front of him was no one. He clutched his chest, wincing in the pain of his thawing arm. 

“Sasuke!” Naruto’s voice struck him with a desperate neediness. Before Sasuke could even turn around to look at Naruto, the blonde was kneeling in front of him, both of his hands gripping the shoulders of the messy raven. Sasuke felt time slow down for just a second, as he took in the view in front of him. Naruto’s face looked relieved if anything. Sasuke couldn’t tell what facial expression he was making, but he hoped Naruto could tell how relieved he was in return. 

“You passed out.” Naruto told him, as Sakura came over behind, looking just as elated as Naruto was. 

“It must’ve been the cold. Naruto told me about it… I can’t imagine.” While Sasuke was comprehending it all, he couldn’t will himself to respond out loud. He must’ve appeared like a deer in headlights, completely confused and unaware of what situation he was in. 

“You’re fine.” Naruto comforted him. “Once you’re up for it, we can head back and—“

Sakura cleared her throat, attracting Naruto’s attention. They were speaking without actually speaking to each other. Sasuke had an idea that she was scolding him in some way, but about what, he wasn’t sure. He didn’t like seeing this telepathic connection between the two of them. He felt left out, or just…not on the same level as them. He wanted to back Naruto up, pull him aside, and figure out how they’d complete the mission, but he’d willed himself so strongly to wake up his body, his mind was now figuring out how to will him to speak.

The entire situation irked him. He stared intensely, hopping between Naruto and Sakura’s eye contact.

_Look at me._

Sasuke begged in his head. And with that, Shikamaru groaned, distracting the two comrades into acting faster.

Sakura got up and headed to Hinata and Shikamaru, who were behind Sasuke. Naruto then released Sasuke’s shoulders, sitting down in front of him, expressing more concern, but holding on to the urgency.

“Are you okay?”

Sasuke just stared at Naruto.

_Yes._

He nodded and opened his mouth, taking a large breath. “Fine.” He’d gotten one word out, which should’ve been enough to convince Naruto…

“You sure, y’know?” Sasuke glared at Naruto. Unbeknownst to him, Sasuke had been “awake” for the last half hour or so, it was just his voice that was gone, yet only temporarily. If Naruto didn’t believe his words, he show him through action.

And so, Sasuke leaned forward, pushing Naruto back with his hand. “Move.” Sasuke demanded, to which Naruto scoffed and did as he said. Sasuke put all of his weight on his hand, gripping his fingers in the loose sand below and dragging himself onto his knees. He then pushed up, straightening out. He wobbled a bit, his legs readjusting to the pressure of his weight on them, but as he balanced himself out, he looked down at Naruto.

“See?” Sasuke wasn’t smiling and neither was Naruto. Now it was their turn to speak telepathically. He knew Naruto was questioning the validity of Sasuke’s words. Even if Sasuke could stand up, it’d be awhile before he’d be able to transport them back to reality. He’d almost forgotten that the beach they were on was not the beach in their true dimension. But Sasuke was adamant in letting Naruto know that he could speak for himself. If he rested for just a while longer, and focused himself, he could get them all back to the campsite. 

Naruto finally looked away, standing up and brushing the sand off his legs. He held up his fist to Sasuke, waiting for the bump to be returned. Sasuke lifted his hand, formed a fist, and touched Naruto’s knuckles with his own. Naruto smiled. "All right.” 

He released his fist and walked past Sasuke to Sakura, kneeling down beside the two other comrades on their mission. Sasuke followed him, standing behind Naruto and observing the work Sakura was doing. She was meticulous and whatever she was doing was working, because Shikamaru was awake, and even though Hinata was out cold, there was promise in her waking up soon enough. They hadn’t had any casualties, and therefore, the mission wasn’t a true failure. 

Naruto stood back up and looked at Sasuke. “When can we leave?”

Sasuke’s eyes widened in surprise. Yes, he was able to stand and move around and kind of speak, but he was unsure how prepared he’d be if they ever needed to battle. Especially someone with unknown tools and powers like Takahashi. 

“Give me a minute.” He couldn’t be the reason the mission didn’t succeed though. He needed to get everyone out of this dimension and back to reality. 

Naruto nodded, sending Sasuke on his way to focus himself and his chakra on the journey ahead. He closed his eyes and let the world around him fade away…

“Sasuke?” Naruto’s voice was close. Sasuke jerked and turned his head to the side. Naruto was bending over, hands on his knees, eyes honed in on the Uchiha. “How do you feel?” 

Sasuke tested himself. “Better…” Another breath, “I’m ready now. Thank you.” He got more than one word out and his vision was clear. He’d recovered enough strength to accompany Naruto.

Naruto smiled, offering Sasuke his hand to help him stand up. “We should bring them with us though.” Sasuke gestured to Sakura, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

“What do you mean? Wouldn’t they be safer here, y’know?” Naruto asked.

“Yes, but I don’t want to risk us not being able to bring them back.” Sasuke’s words were chilling, but also telling of what their current situation was. Naruto needed to face the facts.

“We will. I promise.” Naruto said.

“Words aren’t everything, Naruto. They’ll be safe at the camp site too.” Sasuke spoke sternly. Naruto looked over at the three comrades. His emotion was seeping through his face. He didn’t want to endanger them again, it was clear, but Sasuke’s intellect outweighed Naruto’s promise at this point. Sasuke was right.

“Sasuke—”

“Trust me this time.” Sasuke looked at Naruto, who slowly nodded.

The two of them walked over to the three others and explained the situation. Since it was coming from Sasuke, Sakura was more keen on agreeing. And so, Sakura held up Shikamaru, while Naruto held Hinata in his arms…again. Sasuke looked ahead and focused his Rinnegan to create an opening into the dimension of their current reality. 

They all walked through effortlessly, with Sasuke being the final one, closing the portal behind them. He turned around and watched as Sakura placed Shikamaru to lean against a tree and Naruto still held Hinata close to him. Sasuke could only watch Naruto at this point. Why was he still holding her? Sakura had already set up Shikamaru in a comfortable position, why couldn’t Naruto do the same for Hinata? 

It really _really_ ticked him off.

“Naruto.” Maybe reminding him of his purpose would draw his attention away from the Hyuuga. 

Naruto looked over to Sasuke and it did the trick. He looked around the area, asking Sakura where she’d like Hinata to be, and then placed her near Shikamaru. It took a moment, but Naruto finally made his way over to Sasuke, so they could discuss how the mission would look from here on out. 

“They’ll find out soon enough that Hinata is gone, if they haven’t found out already.”

“Right. So, what do we do?”

Sasuke eyed Naruto. 

“I think we should wait for them to come to us.”

Naruto’s mouth dropped. “Huh?”

“They know where we are. We’d have more luck capturing Takahashi if he makes the first move.”

“You said they’d be safer at the campsite. I don’t understand.”

“They are safer here. In the event that something happens to me, they won’t be trapped in another dimension for eternity.”

“Nothing will happen to you.”

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep.”

The two glared at each other hard enough to feel the electricity strike between them.

“Okay, y’know.” Naruto looked away from Sasuke. Whenever Sasuke outsmarted Naruto, yes, it made the blonde mad, but it also embarrassed him. Sasuke let a smile out, but quickly controlled it.

“Don’t you think Kakashi’s back up would be arriving soon anyway?” Sasuke posed the question, although he was unsure of when Kakashi would send out a squad. However, Naruto’s face lit up.

“Kakashi-Sensei!” Naruto spun around and headed to Sakura, leaving Sasuke in the dust. He watched from afar, unsure what they were saying to each other, but again… This felt lonesome. He looked at the two of them and he winced in pain as a memory floated to the surface. He remembered seeing them for the first time again…when he was still with Orochimaru. To see how they’d grown up together, building their bond. Knowing that, no matter what, they’d protect the other. Even Sakura was willing to kill him at some point, even though she loved him. All for the sake of…Naruto. He begged his eyes to look away, but seeing their friendly connection made him jealous. 

To be honest, this entire mission was drawing out the jealousy in him. Everything with Hinata…then to Sakura…even with Shikamaru. He didn’t want Naruto’s attention to be divided, which he knew was a large ask. Maybe he’d just gotten so accustomed to Naruto’s pining after him throughout their childhood, that when his presence became more frequent in Naruto’s life, he relaxed. He chose to loosen up… There was no doubt in his mind that Naruto always projected the ideal of protecting and loving everyone, but Sasuke missed when he was the gasoline that burned Naruto’s inner flame.

As Naruto returned to Sasuke, he could tell something was off. Over time, he was able to catch more social cues. Not all of them, but with Sasuke, he tended to read him perfectly. 

“What’s wrong?”

Sasuke looked down, away from Naruto, and turned his body from Sakura’s direction. He looked out into the dense forest ahead. And when Sasuke didn’t answer, Naruto tried changing the topic.

“Sakura said back up should be arriving any time now. Hopefully either today, or tomorrow.” Sasuke took a deep breath in and exhaled, calming himself and swallowing the jealousy that lingered in the tightness of his throat. 

“When they come, Shikamaru and Hinata are going to be escorted back to Konoha, and Sakura will stay with—”

“No.” Sasuke cut him off quick, still not looking at him.

“Huh? What?” Naruto was beyond confused.

“We don’t need Sakura, she can go back to Konoha too.”

“We need a medic ninja, Sasuke.”

“We don’t.”

“What are you talking about? Have you seen what they did to Shikamaru and Hinata?”

Sasuke doesn’t respond.

“She won’t agree to not being with us.”

“She’d be a burden.”

“She’s a medic ninja, y’know!”

“Burden.” Sasuke looked at Naruto, moving to step directly in front of him, and covering his face in shadows. Naruto’s brows were furrowed, distressed by the constant rejection he was fighting against.

“The plan I have will only work with us.” Sasuke turned back around, facing away from Naruto. “Anyone else is just a burden.” 

He could hear Naruto scoff behind him, obviously upset. He half expected Naruto to walk away from him, but he stayed, thankfully. Sasuke let the relief sink in. 

_Maybe I am his priority…_

Sasuke could dream, couldn’t he?

“What’s the plan then?” Naruto took a step forward, so that Sasuke and him were on equal playing fields. Sasuke felt Naruto looking at him out of the corner his eyes. His face heated up the longer Naruto’s glance lingered. It was as if the plan to take down Takahashi was written on his face in essay format and Naruto was reading it word by word, not missing any information. Sasuke looked down, checking out the proximity of their feet. Less than a few inches apart. If Sasuke leaned to the side, he’d bump into Naruto. Part of him wanted that accidental physical connection, so he could get a jolt of energy to power him through the rest of the day. Now that he felt more calm, he couldn’t help but let his mind wander to what it would be like when they were finally alone again. Even if they were still doing the mission, Sasuke wouldn’t care. He just didn’t need to see any more of Naruto’s affections for other’s so prominently on display. 

He needed to make sure it was just him and Naruto finishing this mission, otherwise he’d drive himself insane.

He looked towards Naruto again, locking their eyes. 

“Once the three of them are safely evacuated from the area. We’ll have to stake out the place, put traps that could alert us of a potential ambush, which would also help us be prepared. When they come for Hinata, which they will, I’ll transform into her unconscious body. You’ll attempt to fight them, but they will win and take me back to wherever it is they will take me. Once they’re out of sight, you’ll go into your sage mode to track down my chakra. Before they take me into another frozen cell, I’ll fight off the men that kidnapped me, but I’ll stay as Hinata, in hopes that I’ll be able to confuse other’s if they show up. Wherever they take me, should be near to where Takahashi is… I don’t want to assume they’d take me back to the same frozen cell… My assumption is they’ll place me closer to Takahashi’s main hideout in an effort to prevent me from being taken again. If that’s how it goes, you’ll be lead directly to the source. It will be easy for us to take down these subordinates. Once we find Takahashi, I’ll transform back into myself and we’ll do everything we can to capture him alive, return to Konoha, and successfully complete the mission.”

Sasuke takes a deep breath, ending his long winded monologue. He knows he’ll have to repeat this to Naruto at least three more times to really pound it into his head. 

He looks over at the blonde, expecting some answer or reaction and he’s greeted with eyes of total admiration and excitement.

“All right!” Naruto’s happiness pours out of him quicker than Sasuke can register. He’s such a freak for a good plan and this one seems to fit the bill. Sasuke can’t help but smile as he feels the love for his own intelligence emanate from Naruto’s expression. As quickly as the blonde’s excitement exploded though, it was contained. 

“Wait.” Naruto whispered. Sasuke looked at him blankly, waiting for some clue as to why Naruto told him to wait. And suddenly, a chuckle broke free from Naruto’s lips. He covered his mouth with his hands and eyes Sasuke, unable to control the cheeky grin and blush colored face.

“What?” Sasuke was desperate to know, but didn’t let it show.

“This plan is kinda confusing, y’know?” Naruto said between breathy exhales and giggles. Sasuke looked away, his eyes darting around the forest, before landing back on Naruto. He was confused to say the least. He felt his explanation and the mission itself was pretty self explanatory and straight forward. He knew Naruto was dense, but him being confused about the plan didn’t explain his fit of chuckles he was trying to hold inside. 

“Do you need me to explain it again?” That was the only logical response Sasuke could bring himself to offer, but Naruto shook his head. 

As Naruto was able to let his giggles pass, finally, he took a step in, as if to walk away from Sasuke. They were shoulder to shoulder, the cloth of their clothes grazing the other’s. Sasuke turned his head inward, seeing Naruto looking ahead, still bashfully smiling. Sasuke studied his profile, watching as Naruto slowly cocked his head inward towards Sasuke so that they were nearly face to face. 

And with the most powerful, taunting expression he had, Naruto said, “It’ll be confusing with you as Hinata. How do you want me to feel?” 

Naruto smirked and turned his head back forward, pressing his shoulder deeper into Sasuke’s before brushing past to head back to the campsite. 

Sasuke could feel the rush of blood circulate through him with utter urgency. He didn’t think about how Naruto would see him. It certainly is confusing, that’s for sure. This entire mission he’d only been jealous of Hinata and how Naruto’s affections lied so close with her still. And now, he was orally confirming that he’d be Hinata for hours on end. Would Naruto still see Sasuke? Or would he see Hinata…? He didn’t want to confuse the blonde anymore. He couldn’t go back to the constant questioning of their mutual feelings. He didn’t even want to know if Naruto still saw Hinata as…someone he loved. Someone he loved, like how he loved Sasuke. He couldn’t do it. 

Sasuke spun around to see Naruto leaning against the same tree as Shikamaru, with Sakura nearby, extracting poison from Hinata. He caught the eye of Naruto briefly and that coy smirk for the Uchiha made his footing unstable. He looked away.

He wasn’t going to give Hinata the chance to be with Naruto. And so, even if was going to transform into her, he wasn’t going to give Naruto or his fake Hinata self the pleasure of touching the other. He didn’t want Naruto to touch Hinata in a way that he’d touch Sasuke, but then become confused and then…

Sasuke audibly groaned as he turned on his heels away from the group, clutching his chest. His head was spinning and his internal monologue was having the time of its life. Maybe he needed to rest…or some distraction so that he wouldn’t be concerned anymore.

His plan was good. And it would work. He couldn’t let their emotions get the better of them though, otherwise…

_We could die._

————————

A few hours had past since him and Naruto’s last conversation with each other. During that time, the sun had finally set and Sakura, with the help of Sasuke, was able to start a small campfire to keep the squad warm. Sasuke had briefed Sakura on the plan and, while she was hesitant to accept, she did. All three of them kept looking towards the distance, expecting the back up to arrive soon enough. And just when Sasuke was getting up to go fishing for their dinner, Sai and the three other ANBU members in his recovery squad jumped from a tree limb, almost into the camp fire itself.

Immediately, all eyes were on Sasuke. He didn’t know how Kakashi had labeled his absence from the village. He wasn’t rogue, even though his actions could’ve suggested otherwise. And with his track record, he wouldn’t put it past the council to throw him under the bus and seek major punishment. However, Sai chose not to mention the repercussions awaiting him granted he had a safe arrival back to the village.

“Kakashi informed me to let you stay. However…” Sasuke’s eyes narrowed onto Sai’s. He wasn’t afraid. He’d been through worse. They couldn’t do any more wrong to him than what had already been done.

“When you return to Konoha, you won’t be free of charge.” Sai looked away, ending his conversation with Sasuke abruptly, before turning to assist Shikamaru, Hinata, and Sakura. Sasuke felt Naruto’s eyes on the back of his neck. He wasn’t glaring…it wasn’t cruel at all in fact. It felt more like sadness, possibly fear. While the emotions weren’t comforting, the fact that Naruto was projecting them onto Sasuke was. It made him believe that Naruto was afraid of losing him.

But Sasuke made himself a promise and Naruto the same. He would never lose Sasuke again. Not until he died, but even in death, he wasn’t planning on leaving Naruto. He’d wait for him, wherever that happened to be.

Sasuke stood on the outskirts of the campsite, as Naruto and Sai went over the gist of the plan and any other information about Takahashi they’d retrieved. Sai was nodding, while Naruto would occasionally glance at Sasuke, as if Sasuke was applying some pressure on Naruto to shut up. Which, he probably was, without even knowing it.

Finally, Sai hopped back into the forest where he’d originally come from and Naruto and Sasuke were alone.

Naruto shifted back to where he was, against a tree, and let his head fall back against it. His eyes moved to Sasuke, who was still standing and uncomfortable distance away. It took the group an hour or so to come and go, and Sasuke’s hunger turned into nothingness. His appetite must’ve vanished, but he was unsure why. He could feel a cold sweat break out through his palms, possibly due to the threat of what would happen once he returned to Konoha. He didn’t care about the village though… He didn’t have any reasons too… So, if the punishment for his leave would be that severe, maybe he wouldn’t return. He could still help Naruto from outside the village…and if Naruto ever visited him, he knows it would be alone. He wouldn’t have to surround himself with the comrades of his past who, in his mind, weren’t his comrades at all.

His mind was moving a mile a minute, and his body was becoming restless. He looked over at Naruto who was breathing deeply… He looked peaceful. Sasuke wished he could feel that way… He didn’t remember what being at peace felt like…

He walked over to Naruto, standing and looking down at him. When Naruto finally opened his eyes, he smiled.

“What is it, y’know?” Naruto asked, lifting his head off the tree.

“I’m going to get set up some traps.” Sasuke needed to set up the traps soon. He was expecting the ambush to happen rather soon.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Naruto asked. Sasuke lifted his hand to his stomach. He knew it was empty and had been for almost a full day now. 

“Why don’t you grab something, while I set up the traps?” Sasuke watched as Naruto closed his eyes again, letting out a deep exhale.

“I’m tired though.” 

_Was that a whine?_

Was Naruto actually whining right now? Sasuke chuckled, but covered his mouth with his hand.

“Are you laughing at me?” Naruto’s eyes flicked open again, catching Sasuke in a whirlpool of blue.

“No.” Sasuke lied, still smirking. “I’m going to set up the traps. You do what you need to do.” Sasuke’s cloak flew to the side as he turned around and Naruto grabbed onto it, holding Sasuke in place.

“So, you’re _not_ hungry then?” Naruto asked.

Facing away from the blonde, Sasuke, for the first time that day, didn’t want to hide the smile blossoming on his face. Even though he knew Naruto couldn’t see it, part of him believed he could hear it.

“I thought you’re tired.”

“I can be both, y’know.” Naruto was indeed whining. 

“I think the traps are more important. Food and sleep can wait.” Naruto yanked on Sasuke’s cloak, pulling him backwards. He tripped over Naruto’s legs and fell on his butt. His face winced in the small flutter of pain that drove up his backside, but upon opening his eyes again, he only saw Naruto, unmoved. 

He wished they didn’t have this mission. He wished so desperately that he could offer up their leave of Konoha and just be…together.

_Fucking selfish._

His mind was right. To ask that of his comrade would be pure selfishness… But then again, asking Sasuke to stay in a village that labels him untrustworthy is also selfish of Naruto, right? This entire situation was confusing, but Sasuke didn’t want to be thinking that intensely about it now. He finally got what he’d wished for: A mission with just the two of them, alone.

“Naruto.” Naruto tilted his head to the side, opening his eyes to look at the Uchiha. 

“Hm?” Sleep was wearing Naruto like a crown right now. A flash of fear rushed through Sasuke, as he imagined Naruto being too tired to complete the mission to the best of his ability. Yes, sleep was important, but the only people left to bring success were the two of them. They needed to be on their A-game, but most importantly, they needed to be awake.

“Naruto!” Sasuke’s voice was a bit louder and more stern this time. 

Naruto jerked his head away from the tree, looking down, but then tracing Sasuke’s body all the way up to his face. He was slightly hunched over, letting his hair fall closer to his eyes, shielding them from Sasuke completely.

“What is it, y’know?” Naruto’s voice was soft, but menacing. 

“I’m going to set the traps.” Sasuke stated it, but his body didn’t move, and Naruto’s fist was still tightly gripped around the edge of his cloak.

“Fine by me.” Naruto shrugged.

“I need you to stay awake.” 

“No problem, y’know.” 

Sasuke watched as Naruto’s eyes fluttered a bit, then shutting again. He wasn’t listening. 

_I should kick him in the balls._

Sasuke liked that idea, but he didn’t want to damage the “goods.” 

_Maybe I should…_

This idea was better for both of them. Sasuke pulled himself forward onto his knees. He lowered himself so that he was face to face with Naruto. He stared, waiting for Naruto to sense his closeness and open his eyes out of curiosity. However, it didn’t happen. Sasuke had to help him along.

“Naruto…” Sasuke whispered in the deepest, most sultry voice he could muster. Sasuke watched as Naruto squinted his eyes, peaking them open in an attempt to register what was going on. It only took a second, for Naruto’s eyes to widen to their maximum. 

“S—Sasuke?” Naruto’s confusion hit a wall. Well—more like Sasuke’s face.

“Are you sleeping?” Sasuke asked, his voice still controlled in that sultry tone that, most definitely, is luring Naruto out of his slumber.

“I—No, I said—I wasn’t.” Naruto can’t think straight. Sasuke loves holding the power in his hands like this. Naruto was fumbling over his words. It was…

_Cute._

Sasuke smirked.

“Don’t sleep. I need you to promise me that you’re not going to fall asleep.” Sasuke said, softly.

Naruto’s eyes darted from Sasuke’s eyes to his lips, continually as if they were malfunctioning. All Naruto could do was nod. He didn’t want to sound like an idiot again. 

“Promise me.” However, Sasuke wasn’t going to let him not sound like a fool. He loved teasing him. Sasuke leaned back on his legs, and scooted closer to Naruto, so that their faces were still in close proximity. Naruto was as far up against the tree as possible. He had nowhere to run, which made it all the more fun for Sasuke.

“P—Promise, Sasuke…” Sasuke could feel Naruto’s heartbeat, even without touching him. He could hear the thumping echo onto the campsite. It was increasing ever so slightly. And every time Naruto looked at Sasuke’s mouth, Sasuke could hear his heart rate speed up. Sasuke’s chest tightened at the thrill.

If only he didn’t actually have to set those traps.

_Oh…right…_

Sasuke pulled away from Naruto.

“Good. I’ll be right back then.” Sasuke stood up, watching as the cloak casually slipped out of Naruto’s hand.

“I’m—wait!” Naruto called out to Sasuke.

Sasuke turned around, as Naruto stood back up. He looked into Sasuke’s eyes, piercing into every fiber of his being. The power balance once again shifted in favor of the blonde. 

“Just getting one last look. Before you don’t look like Sasuke anymore.” 

Sasuke felt cupid’s arrow strike him dead center in the middle of his heart. He wanted to smile, but he felt like he was stuck in a trance. For some reason, just that single comment convinced him that Naruto was his and his alone. Hinata wasn’t anybody to worry about anymore. Sasuke was his priority, his home...

_Right?_


	25. Rock

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Naruto and Sasuke infiltrate Takahashi's hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! It's been awhile, but here we are! Back with another chapter to the Home series. We've made it to 25! It's amazing how many of you have stuck along and continued joining these boys on their journey or ninja life and love. I'm so happy that this slow burn, which is the SLOWEST BURN EVER, is still burning bright.
> 
> Thank you all and enjoy the read!

Sasuke wasn’t surprised that his plan was going according, well, to _plan_. His surprise came from the idea that Naruto was following it, and convincingly so. Sasuke, still transformed as Hinata, looked around in the empty, stone like cell he was inside. It was cold—not as cold as Hinata’s other prison cell—but still…cold. There was no outward indication that told him of his location. The walls were stone, the floor was stone, the seat was stone. Everything around him was some steel or stone element—including the computer in the corner of the cell with wires hanging out from it. He assumed it was meant to further probe Hinata. However, he hadn’t been linked to it in any sort of way. He looked down at his feet, that weren’t his own, and lifted his heels back and forth. 

_Solid ground._

Wherever he was, there was nothing below him. Meaning he was most likely at the bottom of Takahashi’s lair. He closed his eyes to try and get any sense of his surroundings, but he fell short. There was no chakra nearby, nor were there sounds to clue him in on his proper location. He had some idea on where he was… While he was being “kidnapped” from the camp site, he’d focused his energy on the speed and direction in which he was being taken. They were on that man made, steel island, without a doubt. He also remembered being carried deeper into the forest area before another boulder was lifted. Yet, it wasn’t just a manual maneuver. One of Takahashi’s men released a seal orally—and he was assuming—while also touching it. If Naruto was where he was supposed to be during this, he’d know how to enter the lair. However, he needed to wait a significant amount of time before infiltration. Sasuke wanted to try and understand the layout before their attack. Unfortunately, right when Sasuke entered through the sealed entrance, the man carrying him stopped and his sensed dulled, but only momentarily. He then woke up in this cell. The entire lair was still a mystery waiting to be solved… He was sure Naruto was solving the mystery on how to open the sealed entrance currently as well. For all Sasuke knew, Naruto was directly above him. Their beings only separated by the man made dirt above him.

He closed his eyes again, gripping the steel bars that kept him stuck in this location. He had to admit…his plan was going well and how he’d thought, but he at least expected some information to be leaked once he entered the hideout. He gripped the bars tightly, exposing his already pale hand to even paler knuckles. 

He didn’t want to fail a mission again. He wasn’t used to failure, unless it involved Naruto, which this mission did. 

He let go of his transformation…allowing himself to sink a bit. He was Sasuke now, not Hinata.

He sighed. Maybe he had got ahead of himself…maybe he should’ve let someone else accompany them…maybe Sakura would’ve had a clearer idea on how to capture Takahashi. She’d been dealing with him for the last month. But Sasuke’s pride kept her out and pushed him and Naruto ahead, alone. It was selfish. It was hard to remember what teamwork meant; he’d been alone for so long. But, Naruto hadn’t seemed opposed to the two of them completing the mission by themselves. Yes, he initially fought back, but, it was hard for him to win an intellectual argument against Sasuke. And, Sasuke knew, deep down, Naruto did want it to just be the two of them. 

Their feelings were mutual in that sense. 

Sasuke slammed his fist against the bars, releasing a low vibration through his arm. There was no jutsu in place, sealing him in… And while these bars were strong, so was he. The men probably assumed, because Hinata had been frozen and poisoned, that she wouldn’t be free herself. It gave him a chance. His transformation actually did do the trick. He’d basically caught up on his rest and was at full power too. Finally…his belly was rumbling with excitement, ready to escape and fight alongside his comrade again. All he needed to do was…

Sasuke noticed a small stone seat at the end of the dark hallway. It was barely in his line of vision—the light source was near him and there wasn’t another one until a greater distance away. This seat was on the cusp of darkness. He pressed his hair, covering his eyes, out of his face with a slightly bloody hand, and flashed his Rinnegan. In the flash of light, he swapped locations with the stone chair. 

Without even making a sound, he had escaped. He knew he had trained himself well. This was that proof. 

He took one step forward, but realized he’d taken himself out of the transformation. He immediately jutsu’d himself back into it with a breath of total hesitation. He didn’t enjoy being the Hyuuga nor the object of Naruto’s past affections. It was confusing to the blonde. And even though his comments might’ve been a tease targeted at Sasuke’s vulnerabilities, it had worked. It triggered his nervous system to second guess the suggestion that he play as Hinata until they were face to face with Takahashi himself. 

Again, Sasuke looked down, noting the slender, shown legs, the tight-fitted outfit and the lengthy dark purple hair that was constantly in the way. He didn’t understand women and long hair. He also didn’t understand how they kept it out of the way during combat.

He sighed. His mind was heading off on a tangent he truly couldn’t care less about. Right now, he needed to focus on Naruto.

_No._

Sasuke slapped himself in the face. Not Naruto… He needed to focus on figuring out the layout of the lair so that him and Naruto could find Takahashi without being discovered. And a big part of that would be concealing his chakra. With focus, he limited the chakra from leaving his body and took his first few steps into the hallway of darkness.

* * *

Every step Sasuke had taken up until this point was extremely cautious. He’d gathered enough intel to understand the layout of the firs two floors. Him, now being on the third floor, was sea level. And he could tell it was the last floor to scout before locating the entrance and disarming the seal—that is, if Naruto was too much of an idiot to figure out how to do it himself. 

Sasuke turned one corner, then the next, then the next… There were no other doors, unlike the floors below him. Throughout the second floor, he felt a consolidated few rooms that were stacked with chakra. He wasn’t sure whose it was, but he knew people were on the other side of the door. A few times he heard technical _beeping._ As if a computer was running tests… He had heard loud, but sharp booms. As if there was a training room or a beta testing site nearby. All in all, the second floor was where him and Naruto would get their answers, or, better yet, capture their prey. 

Sasuke turned one final corner and was met with a seal, illuminated by a faux candle, hitched on the stone wall opposite him. He looked around, scanning the hallway for traps—anything that could reveal his place within the lair—but there were none. He took a slow step forward and then another as he tested the waters. The silence around him was taunting. Hefelt he was in it long enough now that his own mind was playing tricks on him, as if allowing him to hear what’s not even there. He knew he’d maintained his low chakra level superbly, and his transformation was still in tact. He really had nothing to worry about, but the closer he got to the seal, the more his mind played dirty tricks on him.

As he took another step, he spun around, his hand gripping tightly on a kunai. Immediately, he coughed as Hinata’s long hair got caught in his mouth. 

_Fuck._

He backed away, closer to the seal, his eyes on high alert. Then he paused, waiting to see if his slip up caused any one to notice his presence. After a few minutes, he sighed a breath of relief. He turned back around. If he reached out, he could touch the seal. Without even thinking about it, he felt his hand drawn towards him, like a heat was pulling him in. His hand lingered over the creased edge of the seal. It looked as if someone had tried to rip it off before… He didn’t know why he felt compelled to copy that action, but… He let his fingers graze the edge and, with no sign of any outside disturbance, he tore it off. 

He closed his eyes, afraid of the consequence, however, nothing of the sort happened. He relaxed a bit as he stood idly in front of the stone wall, until…

A hand reached through the stone towards him and Sasuke lifted his hand with the kunai to block the grasp of the foreign jutsu. He leaned backwards, nearly tripping in the small heels Hinata wore on the missions, then dropping the kunai and covering his mouth as he gasped. He regained his balance just in time to see a blonde figure falling through the stone wall. Collapsing on the ground, Sasuke realized it was Naruto.

“Naruto?” Sasuke said, sounding like Hinata.

Naruto lifted his gaze up to Hinata’s face, rightly shocked at the discovery of his comrade standing directly in front of him. Naruto didn’t even say anything, he was just staring.

_Shit._

Of course, Naruto was confused. He was looking at Hinata. He was seeing Hinata. Did he forget that Hinata was actually Sasuke right now? How dense could idiot actually be?

In a harsh whisper, Sasuke kneeled down to face him at his eye level, “What are you staring at, idiot?”

Naruto took a second before covering his mouth, his eyes squinting shut. His shoulder then shaking. He was…giggling? After falling not-so-gracefully onto a stone floor and reuniting with Hinata, who was actually Sasuke, he laughed?

Sasuke rolled his eyes, standing back up again, giving Naruto a moment to get himself back together. He watched as Naruto pushed himself up from the floor into a seating position. He dusted his hands off and wiping his face before standing up again to face Sasuke. They held eye contact for a moment, Sasuke’s—meaning Hinata’s—face was locked in a scowl, while Naruto’s was dressed in a smirk. 

This wasn’t the time to be flirty or teasing. He’d already made too much noise as he wildly fell through a stone wall. Any more slip ups and they could be found out.

“You don’t sound like Hinata at all.” Naruto’s expression lingered on his face, analyzing Sasuke behind the Byuakugan eyes. 

“Obviously not.” Sasuke turned around, as if to lead them away, but then turned back around placing the seal back on the stone wall behind Naruto.

“What’s that?”

“I think it’s a two-way seal. It must need both seals attached to act as a solid object. Right when I removed it, you fell through.” Sasuke commented. He was making a wild guess, but it seemed accurate enough. 

“Were you just leaning against the rock…?” Sasuke asked, his brow furrowed.

“Maybe, y’know.”

“And how was your break?”

“Shut up, Sasuke!” Naruto shook his fist between their two faces. 

_I guess teasing is only okay when I do it._

Their facial expressions seemed to switch as the Uzumaki scowled at the Uchiha and the Uchiha smirked at the Uzumaki.

Naruto sighed, breaking the eye contact and sliding both his hands in his pockets as he walked past Sasuke.

“Even though you don’t act or sound like Hinata…it’s still weird.” Naruto started off down the hallway and Sasuke followed. “Doesn’t it make sense to break the jutsu now?” He asked.

Sasuke watched the back of Naruto’s head. His hair was almost as long as it was when they were teenagers, except it seemed lighter, more faded, as if time wore it out. There was a lack of vibrancy. 

“Sasuke?” Naruto looked over his shoulder. 

“Once we locate Takahashi, I will. As for now—” Naruto, however, must’ve been uninterested in the answer, or Sasuke’s rejection, because he turned around and kept moving down the dark hallway.

“Naruto!”

“Sh…” Naruto hissed.

Sasuke takes his steps next to the blonde, looking at him from the corner of his eye. “You don’t even know where we’re going.”

“You’re not really leading the way, y’know.” Naruto harped back.

“I was answering you—back there.”

“You can’t walk and talk?” 

Sasuke swung his arm out, slamming Naruto in the chest, causing him to heave over. He rests his arms on his legs. Sasuke quite literally just knocked the wind out of him.

“What…was…that…for?” Naruto attempted at a cohesive statement, but his words far and few between.

Naruto looked up and saw the horrific face Hinata—well, Sasuke—was giving him, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Now, you’re acting like Hinata a bit, y’know…” 

_Huh?_

Really? He always assumed Hinata was a quiet, shy, love-sick kind of girl. He never saw her being aggressive. Even in social settings, she was reserved. Naruto must really have known Hinata then... He didn't want to imagine that he'd joked too forwardly about their connection or relationship. By Naruto having seen a side of Hinata that no one else had, it spoke to how close they might've been... Sasuke sighed. 

Naruto stood back up again and laughed to himself. He could tell Sasuke was confused by his statement, since the threatening expression he was holding had long disappeared. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto’s eyes fell down the body of…

_Sasuke?_

Sasuke looked down at himself, noticing his body was no longer the Hyuuga girl’s. He must’ve gotten distracted enough by Naruto’s comment that he unconsciously broke the jutsu. Either that or he was sick of Naruto’s comparison between the two. 

_Probably the latter._

Sasuke looked down the dark hallway again and then back at Naruto, who was finally standing up straight enough to face him. Sasuke took a deep breath, looking into Naruto’s wide eyes.

“It doesn’t matter anymore. Here’s the plan…”

Naruto’s face had trouble controlling its excitement as he leaned in to hear Sasuke’s words closer.

* * *

Sasuke leaned against the corner of the stone wall, peering out to the hallway beside it. As he looked forward again, he felt Naruto lean into his side. They were pressed closely together, beside the other, sneaking through the second floor hallway. Sasuke had a door he was eyeing at the far left side. 

“Is it weird we haven’t seen anybody yet, y’know?” Naruto pressed himself even closer to Sasuke to whisper it directly into his ear. The entire lair was so cold, that Naruto’s hot breath floated so effortlessly, heating up the entire right side of his face. If Sasuke even turned to look at Naruto, their noses would brush and the entire mission would be compromised.

Sasuke let Naruto’s breath linger and fill him up before responding.

“I don’t think there’s many people here. In fact…”

Sasuke remembered the amount of stone boulder’s they’d seen on their first arrival to the man made island. He was sure the entire underground was occupied, but each stone was a different part of the hideout as a whole. 

“I’m unsure if Takahashi is in this hideout specifically.” Sasuke revealed. 

Naruto’s face dropped. “Then what are we doing here?” Naruto had trouble keeping his voice down, which is why Sasuke pulled himself towards the blonde, using his hand to cover his mouth. 

“Quiet.” He said, firmly. Sasuke couldn’t tell if Naruto was scared or relaxed. He widened his eyes in a majority of situations, so it was hard to tell. However, Sasuke kept their eyes locked until he felt safe removing his hand. 

“Sorry…” Naruto muttered, complacent. Trust was a strong word and the two had enough of it to share with the entire world. Naruto couldn’t forget that Sasuke had a plan.

“I think he is though…”

“How?” Naruto asked, softly.

“As I was scouting this floor I heard only one person talking… Giving orders. He was angry. As if something hadn’t gone to plan. I’m assuming it was him though. He had an heir of horrific authority that even I felt and I wasn’t even in the room with him.” Sasuke watched as Naruto gulped, not out of fear though. He was bracing himself.

“Did he feel strong?” Naruto asked, looking away.

Sasuke couldn’t tell. He knew Takahashi’s words held weight, but whether or not the man was physically strong…

“We can’t underestimate him.” Sasuke said.

Naruto only nodded. With their mutual understanding of the opponent, Sasuke could feel as Naruto’s heart rate increased and his muscles tensed. Sasuke’s body had a natural reaction to feeling Naruto’s shift. He matches his comrades tense state. Briefly, Sasuke looked over at Naruto, whose eyes were closed, breathing in the world around him, as if to calm his mind and body down. Sasuke analyzed his features. He was looking rough, but not in a negative way. He’d barely slept the night before as the anticipation kept both of them on edge. The pressure was heavy, weighing down on their shoulders. It was just the two of them and they had to avenge their tortured comrades and bring Takahashi to justice of some sort. It was their job to succeed.

If they couldn’t, who could?

Sasuke reached his hand out to touch Naruto’s knee, which was lifted from the stone ground, loosely pressed against his chest.

“Ready?” Naruto didn’t even respond, but the fiery response in his eyes confirmed that he was. Sasuke smiled and whipped around the corner. 

The two ran down the hallway, unseen, arriving cooly at the door. With a swift kick, Naruto barged straight in with Sasuke following close behind. The light inside the room was blinding, causing Naruto to falter back, bumping into Sasuke. Their coordination became disjointed. Attempting to adjust their eyes quickly, they squinted. Sasuke and Naruto both released their chakra control, allowing their bodies to sense the other signatures in the room, however…

“What the…” Naruto commented, his eyes trembling at the sight. “Damn it!” Naruto’s hands formed tight fists, bundled tightly to his side. He was frozen, staring around the room. There were three bodies, brutally assaulted laying on the ground. The blood was fresh and oozing out of their chests.

“What is this?” Naruto said through gritted teeth. Sasuke had walked past the blonde, heading straight for one of the bodies on the ground. He touched it, feeling for any sign of life, but there was none. The man was surely dead. He looked over and Naruto had forced himself to move enough to check another of the fallen men. The two looked at each other.

_Dead._

They didn’t need to say it to know what the other was thinking. Sasuke stood back up. Whatever happened in here… Maybe that angry voice was more than just a voice, perhaps whoever was yelling was being physically violent as well…

He picked up sheets of paper that had writings and numbers and data all over it. It was tracking something…like a heartbeat? Except this heartbeat was abnormal. It was off the charts.

Sasuke felt Naruto drift behind him, looking over his shoulder.

“Naruto…” Sasuke stood up to look at Naruto, handing him the paper. “Do you know why Takahashi has been capturing elite ninja?”

Naruto shook his head, confused by what Sasuke had just handed him.

“I think he’s creating duplicates of their power or chakra natures or kekei genkei’s…building some sort of technological advancement, then… Possibly injecting it into himself or his men…”

Naruto’s eyes went white with confusion and shock. “Huh?” 

Sasuke grabbed the paper back from him, searching around the room for more things to prove his loose theory. He found more traces of heartbeat monitoring, all of them off the charts. He found a folder that traced chakra signatures, testing the balance of multiple types of chakra infiltrating one host. He got flashbacks of his time at Orochimaru’s hideout. In fact, what Takahashi was doing is similar to what Orochimaru could’ve done… Kabuto had been a close second to testing the limits of the scientific hypothesis of jutsu, chakra and the ninja world as a whole. 

“He’s using these scientific experiments to implant other Shinobi’s powers into himself. To create… someone undefeatable.” 

Sasuke turned to look at Naruto, straight faced. “That’s why he captured Hinata…Shikamaru…”

Sasuke looked directly into his eyes as if to force him to pay attention and hear what he was saying.

“Why he wants you…since you are the strongest…”

Naruto took a step back, looking at the weird, new world around him. He was out of place. He was confused. He was helpless.

“If these experiments show any lasting success…” Sasuke trailed off, but Naruto finished the thought.

“We wouldn’t be able to defeat him.” 

Sasuke looked away, momentarily, trying to appear relaxed so that Naruto could feed off of it and calm his own energy.

“Not necessarily.”

Sasuke sighed. It was true that Takahashi would be a difficult opponent. But strength in combat isn’t the only form of fighting.

“We would just need an air tight strategy.”

Naruto watched Sasuke move about the room. “A plan…”

“Yeah.” Sasuke agreed.

A moment passed as Sasuke attempted to gather as much of the fallen paperwork as he could. He needed to be able to prove his theory as a worthy contender. He needed to bring evidence back to Konoha… They wouldn’t be able to defeat Takahashi right now. In fact, the didn’t even know where Takahashi was and if his ultimate goal was Naruto or something much more sinister. 

As Sasuke folded together the papers, he slid them into the inside pocket of his cloak. He looked over at Naruto, whose eye’s were focused on one of the dead men laying, sprawled out in a pool of blood. He was thinking, or sensing something…

“What is it?” Sasuke asked, approaching him again.

“He’s the one that took Hinata. He was wearing a hooded cloak that night, but I remember feeling something inside of him that wasn’t normal. It was like… if food pills were a hundred times stronger than they actually are… He felt like how Kaguuya felt…the first time I saw her.”

“Strong?”

Naruto nodded, slowly. “Maybe not that strong, but it was off putting… And now he’s dead. As if killing him was so…easy.” Pain leaked out of Naruto’s voice. The idea of him not knowing how to defeat someone, or if his power is enough to protect someone is traumatizing—especially for him.

“We can’t let him—“

“I know.”

“We’ve got to defeat him.”

“I know.”

“We have to save—“

“We will.”

“We can’t lose—“

“We won’t, Naruto. Listen to me.”

“He could be stronger than me y’know. Than you, Sasuke! Everyone depends on us. Everyone needs us. I need them…and you…”

Sasuke bumped into Naruto with his shoulder, allowing the blonde to transfer some of the emotional pain into Sasuke. He could handle it and wanted to take that burden off of his comrade’s heart, so badly. And with a final act of comfort, Sasuke lifted his hand to touch Naruto’s tensed shoulder, letting Naruto fully release himself into that touch. Surprised, Sasuke caught ahold of him as he melted forward, balancing Naruto’s forehead on the Uchiha’s shoulder. His breath became sporadic and his hand clutched his chest. 

“Naruto…” Sasuke pulled Naruto in closer, letting the blond try to catch his breath again. His mind was in hyperdrive. It only made sense. The sudden rush of emotions in the last five minutes—from anticipation and excitement, to shock and confusion, to fear and loathing, to a loss of control. Sasuke could feel Naruto breathing through it all. He let his emotions run him, which is what made him so strong, but so vulnerable at the same time. He needed Sasuke. Sasuke was as emotional as Naruto, but his emotionally driven actions were more calculated, which, in turn, made him colder. Like stone. 

_I’m Naruto’s rock._

Emotionally, yes, but physically in this moment. Naruto needed a strong presence to lift him back up and to be his support system. Sasuke was more than just a pillar to lean on, and Naruto knew that, but their relationship was give and take. Right now, Sasuke needed to give.

“We need to go…” Sasuke mumbled into Naruto’s ear as gentle as he could. He let his arm hold the back of Naruto’s head, firmly, reminding him that he wasn’t going anywhere until he was ready.

After a moment, Naruto, whose eyes were strained and bloodshot…though not from crying, more like internalized rage and sadness…leaned away from Sasuke. Sasuke released his touch from Naruto, feeling the wind grace his skin as it traveled away from the warmth. Naruto’s eyes were trembling, matching the tremble in his bottom lip, which he was trying to control by biting it subtly. 

“Let’s go.” Naruto’s voice was raspier than usual. Naruto shifted to the side, allowing Sasuke to lead the way.

Running faster than they had in years, the two rush down the dark hallways, occasionally looking into the doors they pass to scout for more intel. However, they come up empty handed. As they reach the entrance, Sasuke removes the seal which allows the both of them to exit freely. As soon as the chilly air and misty rain hits their face again, a wave of reality and relief hits them at the same time. They make eye contact, nod, and continue further. Sasuke is still leading the way.

The sun is long gone and so are Naruto and Sasuke as they stop running at full speed. It’d been a few hours—maybe five or so—since they’d left the man made island of Takahashi’s. Sasuke couldn’t tell if the wetness on his clothing and face was due to him breaking a sweat or because they’d been windshields to the onslaught of rain. He looked over at Naruto, who was in a similar state. They were both breathing heavily, with Naruto leaning against a tree and Sasuke just bending over slightly, now staring at the ground.

He groaned. His entire being was still tense. The entire time they’d been running away he was attempting to come up with some sort of plan. Something that could work in defeating Takahashi…and possibly put him in the good graces of the council and all of Konoha.

He didn’t really care about what they thought, but he knew Naruto would want that for him. If it made him happy, it would also make Sasuke happy.

As Naruto let out a loud grunt, Sasuke saw him sitting on the ground, gripping his stomach.

“Hungry?” Sasuke managed to squeeze out between deep breath’s. Naruto nodded, shooting a smirk his way. Sasuke, even though they’d just been to hell and back emotionally, or so it seemed, felt a rush of comfort tingle through his body. Naruto smiling was akin to a drug, that only Sasuke got off on. He smiled back at the blonde.

They set up camp, caught some fish, chilled by the fire, and relaxed in a blissful silence the next few hours. Nothing needed to be said, each of the two knew what had to be done to make the night end better than the day started. 

As they settled in, agreeing that Naruto would take the first watch, Sasuke found a space, near enough to the fire to dry himself off, but not close enough to get scorched. He leaned against the tree, his hooded eyes watching Naruto, a distance away. He seemed stronger, or more confident now. He looked how he did at the start of missions. He was rearing to go…to fight…to win… He wouldn’t rest until Takahashi got what was coming to him. A near divine retribution, since Naruto and Sasuke were as close to god-like as a living Shinobi could get. However, he didn’t want Naruto to be alone in this. They’d fight together….for sure.

“Naruto…” Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto looked over his shoulder, spotting the Uchiha relaxed against the tree. Sasuke was sure he looked half asleep, the edges of his vision were blurry and going dark. But he made eye contact long enough that Naruto responded.

As Naruto knelt down to Sasuke’s level, his eyes were wide with affection. They just looked at each other, taking their exhausted appearances in at full face value. Sasuke didn’t care how battered he looked, he only cared about the warmth that was stronger than the fire lighting up his entire being. Sasuke grabbed Naruto’s arm and lifted his calloused palm to his delicate, pale face. And just like Naruto melting in Sasuke’s touch before, it was now the raven’s turn. As soon as Naruto’s warmth hit his cheek, Sasuke felt his eyes close and a lasting sigh escape his lips. He was melting quicker than expected, almost struggling to keep his posture up. He could feel his mind slipping into that deep sleep. And just as he was about to pass out, he felt Naruto’s thumb move across his cheek, caressing with such a delicate and graceful brush—as if he was letting Sasuke know that he was safe and still there, watching over him. It was intimate and the butterflies in Sasuke’s stomach sent a numbing sensation throughout his being. 

_Home…home…home…_

The words repeated in his head and he was unsure if one of them had left his lips, allowing Naruto to hear what was filling his mind. As time went on, every part of him fell asleep, but, even so, he knew Naruto had stayed beside him, holding his head, now acting as Sasuke’s rock…


	26. His Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke and Naruto return to Konoha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the long/delayed wait. It took me a bit to write this one because IT'S AN EMOTIONAL ROLLERCOASTER. And also it's pretty long, so get ready for the ride. I love writing these two so much! I hope this chapter makes everyone happy and that it was worth the wait.
> 
> WARNING: There is some graphic and explicit content in this. If fluff and smut is not your thing, be wary!
> 
> Thanks again everyone! Let me know what you think!

The morning following Naruto and Sasuke’s leave from Takahashi’s hideout was leisurely, despite how quickly Naruto reminded them they needed to return to Konoha, which perturbed Sasuke. 

Sasuke had awoken to Naruto sleeping soundly on his shoulder and it was a struggle to wake him. Not because Naruto was difficult to wake up, but just because Sasuke didn’t want to speed up their return to the village. He let Naruto lay on him for the next hour, as he watched the sun rise from behind the trees. It was effortless. Sasuke didn’t need to think about how him and Naruto fit so perfectly into the other. The complexities of their relationship in the past and the ones to come weighed nothing in his mind. Even though the two of them lacked any materialistic comfort right now, waking up next to the blonde was far more comforting than Sasuke imagined. He had missed it. Which was why he wanted to prolong their arrival into Konoha as much as he could. For some reason, Sasuke being in the village didn’t feel right. And the mission was still going on as far as Kakashi and the rest of their comrades were concerned. In fact, there was no saying when the two of them were set to return. They hadn’t told Sai or Sakura any information regarding it. Sasuke didn’t care. They didn’t need to know. Naruto and him could handle their own just fine and they could take as long as they needed.

So, when Naruto did wake up, the two reveled in their closeness for a while, only for Naruto to remember their mission wasn’t over. Naruto was quick to pull Sasuke back onto the path towards the village.

It had been hours. Sasuke looked ahead at Naruto who was a step in front of him. He looked focused—eager to return _home._ Sasuke removed his gaze from Naruto and looked down slightly, towards his feet which were subconsciously slowing down his pace. He hadn’t noticed it fully until he looked back up again and he could no longer see Naruto’s face, just the back of his head. There was hesitancy in the Uchiha’s step, which Sasuke had expected. And that hesitancy grew more present as he began to recognize his surroundings and the dramatic shift in scenery. He knew it was psychological. But his body was reacting to the feeling he associated with where they were headed. And the longer Naruto talked about Konoha, the more he felt himself drowning in this psychological warfare.

They were closely approaching the Hidden Leaf. Now, his pace had slowed so much that he was surprised Naruto hadn’t noticed—then again, Naruto often tended to find himself in his own world. Sasuke, however, didn’t want to draw attention to himself, but he also didn’t want to continue feeling this bubbling anxiety numbing his senses. And so, he let his feet come to a stop.

He looked up at Naruto still walking forward. In an hour, they’d return back to Konoha if they kept walking without stops, but something inside Sasuke was telling him that he needed to stop before he regretted it.

He took a deep breath and opened his mouth, as if to call out to Naruto, but the blonde beat him to it.

“What’s going on, y’know?” Naruto asked, his eyes widened with curiosity. Naruto’s voice echoed down the path they’d just walked. They were quite a distance away from the other right now, which was perhaps a good thing. Sasuke looked at how Naruto wore his innocence so well. Sasuke didn’t know how to answer the question. However simple it was, all he knew was something was off.

“Let’s take a break.” Sasuke said. Maybe during that time he’d be able to name the feeling that was growing within him.

“Huh? We’re almost back. Rest when we get home.” _Home…_ Why did that word haunt Sasuke so much? And, more importantly, what home was Naruto referring to? Sasuke’s home was Naruto. It was clear as day to him… Wasn’t Naruto’s Sasuke? Hadn’t they come to that conclusion already?

“I just need to rest a moment.” Sasuke turned away, off the path to find a secluded area. He didn’t even wait for Naruto’s response, banking on the idea that the blonde would follow him anyway.

And that’s what happened. Naruto huffed his way behind Sasuke, confused and blabbering non stop the next two minutes about how pointless it was to rest there. 

Sasuke sat down in a brush clearing. Naruto stood, leaning against a tree and fiddling with a kunai around his finger. Sasuke didn’t have any food on him, so this rest did feel…pointless. But emotionally, it was necessary for the Uchiha. He could feel his anxiety let up a bit as he became stagnant. 

Yet, Naruto’s impatience crawled out into the open. Sasuke could feel the glare from Naruto hitting his profile. He tried not to let it bother him, but the longer he ignored Naruto, the more frustrated the ninja became.

“Are you rested enough? You’re not even sleeping, y’know?” Naruto harped at him like a child. Sasuke sighed.

“Sleeping isn’t the only form of rest, idiot.” Sasuke responded as cool, calm, and collected as he could.

“You’re not eating either…” Naruto put the kunai back into his pocket and let his hand drift over his stomach, looking down. 

“Speaking of eating…” Naruto launched himself off of the tree and walked to Sasuke, looking down at him. “I’m hungry.” 

“And?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto scowled. “And—Sasuke—if we go back home, I can eat something.”

“It’s not like you’d be able to eat right away anyway. You still have to brief Kakashi.” Sasuke looked away from the blonde, pulling out a pack of water to sip from. He could feel the internal rumblings of Naruto’s empty belly vibrate in the air around them. Sasuke, finishing his sip, passed the water pack up to Naruto. “This’ll help.”

Naruto narrowed his eyes, still glaring at Sasuke, who was—still—unaffected. Giving in, he grabbed the pack of water and took a sip, then handing it back to Sasuke.

“Can we go now?” Naruto asked, yet his voice was genuine now. Sasuke still felt the anxiety lingering in the pit of his stomach, but he didn’t know what other excuse he could use. He knew they needed to go back to Konoha—well, Naruto at least—but he also knew what that would mean for him. Sai had said it clearly before…

_“When you return to Konoha, you won’t be free of charge…”_

That was it. That’s where the anxiety was coming from… Sasuke knew he wasn’t afraid of what Konoha would do to him. They’d barely done anything to him after he returned initially. Loose punishment for his crimes at most. Even if he did help in the Fourth Ninja World alongside the Leaf, he still shouldn’t have been absolved. Naruto was to thank for his lack of punishment though. However, Naruto couldn’t speak for him always, and Sasuke didn’t want that in the first place. He had a voice of his own. He had a mind of his own. He had feelings, emotions, thoughts… He didn’t need someone to speak on his behalf anymore. 

Naruto was, actually, being patient as he watched Sasuke think through everything. He wanted to be wherever Naruto was…but he didn’t want to go back to a place that was stripping him of his purpose to exist. He was a ninja, point blank. He fought for what he believed in, which, as of now, was solely Naruto. Konoha wasn’t even a priority. He’d told Naruto something of this sort before, but it didn’t go over well…

And to make matters worse, what Sai had said was giving him a headache. If Sasuke returned to Konoha right now, he’d be reprimanded or tucked away in a cell… The world couldn’t keep making exceptions for him, which he knew. Something he didn’t know, however, was why he needed to return to a place that deemed him as property because he happened to be born there. He had no freedoms in the ninja world. He existed as a citizen of Konoha and that’s it. He’d still get glances from people every now and then though… It didn’t affect him, but over time, he knew it would. He grew up with those whispers and glances and it didn’t start him down the right path. If things continued that way… He didn’t want his mind to focus on the negativity that Konaha brought forth in him, but he didn’t know how he was supposed to suppress it, if he was bound to the village. 

“Sasuke?” The impatience returned. Naruto was already looking back towards the path they’d strayed from, awaiting their return to it. “We have to keep on, y’know.” Naruto said, returning to look at Sasuke.

Sasuke looked back down and felt sweat pooling in his palms. He pushed up, lifting himself to stand beside Naruto. He tensed his jaw, but pushed through it. He didn’t have a choice, did he?

But even so, he knew now… He didn’t want to return to Konoha. 

They made it back to the path. Sasuke let Naruto lead the way again, but could feel him glance towards Sasuke every so often—almost every minute. It only added to the anxiety—all of the mounting pressure—reminding him of his lackluster future.

“What is it, Naruto?” He’d caught the blonde off guard, watching him as he quickly shifted his eyes forward again.

“What is what?” Naruto asked.

“You keep looking at me.” Sasuke stated, bluntly. 

“Yeah, well—you’re acting weird, I guess.” Naruto glanced back again.

“Stop looking.” Sasuke responded, causing Naruto to scoff.

“What’s wrong with you?” Naruto muttered, half confrontational, half rhetorically. He wasn’t looking at Sasuke when he said it, but it was directed to him.

“Nothing.” 

“You’re lying.”

“It’s none of your business—even if something is wrong with me.”

Naruto looked over at Sasuke, his voice and face now filled with confusion and anger. “You’ve been acting up for the last hour. So, what is it?” Naruto’s brows were furrowed, threatening Sasuke to respond with the truth. But what would the truth do? They’d just get into some disagreement and he’d have to succumb to whatever it was that Naruto had his heart set on. There was no point in arguing Sasuke’s truth.

“I’ve been quiet. How is that acting up?” Sasuke said, under his breath.

“I dunno, y’know. I can just tell with you.” Naruto muttered.

“Tch. Don’t worry about it.” Sasuke brushed him off.

“Aha! You admit something’s wrong then? Sasuke?” Naruto’s body had flipped around to face Sasuke as he continued to walk backwards. Sasuke looked away.

“Sasuke, hey, hey…” Naruto stopped walking, expecting Sasuke to stop with him, but he didn’t. Time slowed as Sasuke casually brushed past Naruto, making himself the leader of their small party. Naruto spun around to catch back up to Sasuke.

“Sasuke!” Sasuke whipped his eyes to look at Naruto, threatening him back. He had nothing to say. He felt he’d said it all before. 

“Stop being immature and just tell me what is wrong, y’know!” Naruto was practically yelling—and in his ear to make it worse. Sasuke closed his eyes and squeezed his fists underneath his heavy cloak. He felt his own frustrations rise inside of him, riled up by the constance questioning from Naruto. He didn’t want to fight with him. He didn’t want to go back to Konoha either though. 

By now they’d be in Konoha in less than thirty minutes. Sasuke felt his heart start racing again and he stopped walking. This time, Naruto stopped with him. 

They just looked at each other for a minute. Everything tended to be so dramatic when they were talking about their feelings. Only Naruto could casually speak to his emotional state, which probably made him that much more mature than Sasuke. Even though, on the outside, Sasuke looked more mature. 

Sasuke’s stare deepened into Naruto’s blue eyes. Whatever he said to Naruto could determine the course of what happened between them. It was a fine line.

“Maybe you’ll feel better when we get home.” Sasuke tensed up. _That word. Again._

“Home.” Sasuke mumbled. Naruto tilted his head, confused.

“Yeah.” Naruto said. “What about it?”

“Why am I always forced into repeating myself?” Sasuke kept mumbling under his breath. He didn’t understand why he had the same word had multiple definitions. Home meant one thing to him—just one. Why was home so many things to Naruto? Why didn’t Naruto see that Konoha wasn’t his place…? Wasn’t Naruto even fearful at the words Sai had said days ago? What had changed? Did he just forget? So easily?

“You’re mumbling, Sasuke…” Naruto seemed concerned now and reached his hand to touch Sasuke’s shoulder, but Sasuke shifted his body away from him. Sasuke caught a glimpse of Naruto’s eyes widening.

“What’s your problem?” Naruto yelled. 

_What’s my problem?!_

Sasuke broke. “Everything! Everything about this!” His breathing became unstable. “Why is that so hard for you to understand?”

“You’re not really giving me much to go off of, Sasuke!” Naruto took a step closer to Sasuke, attempting to lock eyes with him, but Sasuke didn’t want that. He was afraid he wouldn’t be able to speak honestly if he had to see Naruto’s reaction in real time. 

“If you’d ever listened to me, maybe you’d pick up on why I’m ‘acting up!’” Sasuke yelled back.

“Listen to you? I always listen to you!”

“Then you’d know…”

Sasuke’s breath hiccuped.

“Konoha isn’t home. You would know that.” Sasuke confessed.

“What are you talking about?”

“Exactly that.” Sasuke wiped his sweaty palms on his pants. “You keep saying _home._ Let’s go _home,_ Sasuke. Let’s go _home…_ _Home, home, home…_ ” Sasuke’s voice slurred everything together as if his mouth couldn’t get the words out fast enough. 

“I’ve told you already. I’ve told you what my _home_ is, Naruto!” His voice got a burst of energy when it hit Naruto’s name. He was still looking around the ground in front of him, not confronting Naruto this openly. The problem with this was he didn’t know how Naruto was doing… It was a double edged sword. While Sasuke had the confidence now to speak his mind without feeling swayed by Naruto’s expressions, he had to deal with not knowing how Naruto was feeling towards his own confession.

He tried to control his breathing, but it was hard when he couldn’t help his eyes and hands from shaking. Every time he exerted so much emotion, he became unbalanced and he was cursed with muscle spasms.

One thing he picked up on—Naruto had been silent for a minute now. 

“I told you what my home was… Why are you changing what home is…” Sasuke wasn’t sad. He wasn’t feeling anything right now… It was a void of darkness, that—if he had to liken it to an emotion—was fear.

“Konoha is home also.” Naruto said in the lowest of voices. It was as if he was trying to calm the feat in Sasuke with his words. God, it hurt though. He could tell Naruto was being honest and genuine in his words. And this only proved Sasuke’s earlier point to himself. Disagreeing with Naruto was just that. Pointless. He had no hope evading the point of view of the blonde. He’d succumb. He’d return to Konoha. He’d live for one person only. He’d be shackled to the village. He’d be judged…

Everyone thought him leaving the village when he was a kid and him leaving the village as a late teenager was freedom enough. But both were the furthest from it. He’d never experienced freedom in the way he’d wished. He was always living for someone else… All he wanted to do was live for himself—something he thought he was doing as a kid, but he now knows how wrong he was—and he wished Naruto could just see that clearer.

Sasuke sighed, his head falling down between his shoulders. He let his hair fall to cover his face and shield it from any onlookers. 

What was he supposed to do?

“Maybe for you.” Sasuke asked, defeated.

“Huh?”

“It’s Konoha then.”

“Well—it’s, yes. It’s Konoha. It’s also you.” Naruto fumbled over his words a bit. It seems being casual with emotions wasn’t always something that worked well for him. Nevertheless, Sasuke knew what the outcome of this argument was. The entire dialogue had been pointless.

Sasuke felt his eyes grow blurry. He couldn’t tell if it was from his own sadness, or the fact that he’d forgotten to blink. As he shut his eyes, briefly, the water that had accumulated dripped from his lids onto the dirt path between his feet. 

“Maybe…” Sasuke began, “…I should just turn around and walk away.” 

Naruto didn’t wait a second longer, hopping in front of Sasuke to grab his shoulders and shake his head up so that they’d be face to face. 

“Where is this coming from, Sasuke?”

“It’s not like I could anyway.” Sasuke’s emotion had left him.

“Why’d you want to in the first place, y’know?” Naruto’s grip was firm on his shoulder. It felt nice to be supported, but he knew that it was only temporary. 

“Have you thought about what my life is even like, Naruto? Do you understand it at all?” Sasuke felt his breath become unstable again, but he didn’t want to lose himself in the emotions rumbling around inside of him. He wanted to be clear. The only way he’d be able to see if he was reaching Naruto was if he was clear himself.

“I understand you. I do.” Naruto said, convincingly, however…

“Not enough.” 

“Then make me understand.” Naruto threatened him again.

Sasuke pulled himself from Naruto’s grip, taking a step back, still looking into his eyes. 

“Use your eyes, Naruto! I’m going back to some sham of a life where the only excitement I’ll get is when I see you every so often! You—You were assigned a mission that was meant to last a week, but lasted over a month! And I wasn’t even trusted to accompany you. I wasn’t even allowed to be back up for you! I’m still being…”

Sasuke trailed off, out of stamina. He was a man of few words, so vomiting like he’d just done drained him of everything he had inside. 

“I’m still being…imprisoned…” Sasuke finished through berated breath. 

A gust of wind forced itself between the two of them, cursing a storm of leaves to swirl around before falling to rest on the ground below them. Sasuke broke eye contact to look up to the sky, which was a faded orange hue. The sun was already setting and the day was on its way out. 

_What a waste of time…_

Sasuke couldn’t help but think. He was entering this energy for no reason. He knew what Naruto was going to do… He knew Naruto would pull him in, convince him that everything would change when he was Hokage, and bring him back to Konoha. Which is why, when Naruto moved forward to do just that, Sasuke didn’t feel anything.

Naruto’s eyes were trembling as he’d stepped forward, opening himself up to the Uchiha, not hesitating to touch his shoulders and wrap himself around him. Naruto’s squeeze was tight, but Sasuke’s arm was by his side, refusing to return to gesture. He held Sasuke for a long time and Sasuke could feel his heart beat thumping out of his chest. Soon enough, they’d synchronized their breathing.

Sasuke felt the rush of calm over take him. Naruto had a way of just erasing the anxiety from inside of Sasuke. He let his eyes close and chin rest on Naruto’s broad shoulder. With a sigh, he could feel Naruto pull him in tighter. He felt so protected. A part of him hated that Naruto evoked this bodily reaction from Sasuke—the other part of him couldn’t help but subconsciously crave that close connection more often. However good this felt for Sasuke though, he couldn’t be swayed by this every time it happened. He needed to be strong and let Naruto understand his dilemma. 

“You won’t be imprisoned, Sasuke. I promise.” Naruto whispered into his ear. He felt goosebumps rise along his neck. It was as if Naruto knew how to control Sasuke. This guttural reaction to Naruto’s breath lingering so close to him couldn’t be helped. 

“You’re not the Hokage yet, Naruto. You have no say in what they do to me.” Sasuke’s voice was low, but wasn’t a whisper. He didn’t want to speak to Naruto in a calm tonality yet. He needed to be serious and he needed Naruto to hear it clearly.

“It doesn’t matter whether or not… Kakashi-sensei—“ Naruto was cut off though.

“Forget him.” Sasuke pulled away. “Forget Kakashi. It’s not just Kakashi. It’s the entirety of Konoha. The issue lies within everything.” 

Naruto was still holding onto Sasuke, but now they were looking at each other. Sasuke could sense the rise in Naruto’s blood boiling. 

“Kakashi-sensei is on your side, y’know!” 

“Yet he still doesn’t have the power to change how—“

“How do you know?”

“Because I live it everyday!”

Naruto grimaced, but so did Sasuke. He was frustrated again. Their conversation was becoming an unstable, emotional rollercoaster. And because Sasuke was focused on Naruto not swaying him with promises he couldn’t keep, it was bound to end horribly. 

“How am I supposed to feel? Should I be happy that I’m still resigned to living in the outskirts of the village, alone? Should I pick up a hobby, Naruto? Since I’m, you know, unable to put my skills to use anymore. Am I supposed to wait until you become Hokage to have a purpose again? Does my whole life’s happiness depend on _you_?” Sasuke’s eyes grew blurry and the emotions swelled within him. Half of those questions he was throwing at Naruto felt as though he was directing them at himself as well—especially the final question. 

“Even if you’re my _home_ …” Sasuke didn’t know how to finish the statement. He didn’t even know what he wanted anymore. If he left Konoha, he’d lose Naruto. If he stayed with Naruto, he’d be trapped… He looked up at Naruto, who, for the first time in his life, seemed to not know what to say. He looked speechless. 

Sasuke took a deep breath, exhaling all of his anxieties out into the open. He didn’t want to feel confused anymore… He knew his past actions are what brought him to the place he was in right now. But he still couldn’t forget the harm that Konoha shoved onto him during his childhood. Even if he’d once considered it a home also, like Naruto, he just didn’t know if he could make it feel that way again. Even with Naruto there… If him and Naruto happened to be in any village, he’d surely feel at home…it was simple. 

Except what planted Naruto in Konoha was…he had a goal…

_What’s my goal?_

Sasuke looked down. He didn’t want to think anymore. He felt drained enough as it was… The day had ended, as did his cognitive thinking… Naruto was still standing in front of him as the last light from the sun vanished, leaving them in near darkness. The tension between the two of them also disappeared with the sunlight. 

Sasuke wished Naruto would say something, anything. His outburst had been random, but it wasn’t something that could be dismissed. Naruto said he listened…he was probably just carefully choosing how to respond. 

Sasuke waited, his breath and heart rate finally returning to normal.

“For the first time…I don’t think I know what to say.” Naruto confessed to the Uchiha, causing him to look towards the face directly in front of him. 

_He didn’t know what to say? How?_

Sasuke couldn’t quite grasp that concept. He could never get Naruto to shut up, but now… Looks like all Sasuke had to do was—well, emote. 

“Try.” Sasuke begged, his voice shakey. 

Naruto gulped and released his eye contact with Sasuke to look around, possibly to gather some sort of inspiration. It didn’t take long, thankfully.

“Maybe you’re right, y’know. Maybe I—I don’t understand you. _Yet._ But I want to. And I want you to see Konoha as home—“

“I don’t know—“

“Hold on a minute.”

Sasuke did just that.

Naruto continued, “I want you to see Konoha as home. When—When I think of Konoha, I think of you. Because that’s what home is…it’s connected, y’know. To me—you’re home, but you’re in Konoha. So, that’s it. You are home are Konoha.” 

There was a long silence. And Sasuke just looked at Naruto before letting out a small chuckle, which knocked Naruto straight off of his high horse and flat onto the ground. 

“Ay, Sasuke! I’m trying to be—“ Naruto was irked by Sasuke’s giggle after the heartfelt speech. It seemed he was very serious, which caused Sasuke to find more humor in it.

“Just shut up. _Idiot._ ” Sasuke tried to control his smiling, but found it rather hard. He was happy his frustrations had dried up, leaving only his laughter. He needed a boost.

Sasuke exhaled a final chuckle, eyeing Naruto’s wary blue’s. He’d crossed his arms, as stubborn as he was, and turned his head away.

If—no, when—Naruto became Hokage, Sasuke had an idea on what his goal would be… Of course, he’d have to run it by Naruto one day. But he was positive the blonde would be overjoyed at his suggestion. 

And so, Sasuke took a step forward, brushing his shoulder past Naruto’s, down the path they were headed hours before. The path to Konoha.

“Let’s go.” Sasuke said without looking behind him. He didn’t even finish the statement before Naruto was walking alongside of him.

* * *

Soon enough, they’d reached the gates of Konoha. The lights illuminating the path were a blessing to Sasuke. Him and Naruto had spoken the entire way back, reminding the other they were still there and listening. It wasn’t heavy conversation, but necessary. They rarely had carefree dialogue and it was nice. It felt normal. _Home._

As they progressed down the dirt road, further into the village, they both stopped simultaneously. Sasuke’s eyes were fixed on the Hokage mansion in the distance. He felt a creeping of anxiety roam around inside of him, but Naruto quickly got rid of it. He’d gently bumped into Sasuke, passing through a supportive warmth. That warmth was bound to be addictive. Sasuke looked over at Naruto, who was smiling back at him.

“We can go by in the morning.” Naruto told Sasuke. “I need food, y’know.”

Sasuke closed his eyes and smiled. “Yeah.”

“Ramen or…” For being unpredictable, he was definitely consistent with his food choices.

But Sasuke couldn’t refuse. “Yeah.” He said.

“Yes!” Naruto pulled his fist into his chest in triumph, before leading the way back to Naruto’s apartment.

Konoha seemed more livable when it was night. There weren’t as many people and his dark features weren’t in focus; he was able to slip by unseen. Even though he was walking alongside of Naruto, whose bright hair happened to be like a guiding light in the darkness, no one was paying attention to them. It was normal.

They arrived at Naruto’s apartment, which felt normal. Naruto made them both ramen, which felt normal. Sasuke showered first, then Naruto, which felt normal. Sasuke looked at his cloak hanging beside Naruto’s button down, which felt normal.

His outburst from earlier was suddenly providing him with comfort. Even though Naruto couldn’t answer his questions, it seemed as though he couldn’t depend on the blonde to be able to. Those questions were for Sasuke to answer. His life was what he made of it. And with this newfound goal in mind, he had something to work towards. He had a purpose yet again and that purpose was brought about by himself. Yes, having Naruto as the object of his affections and love and passion, assisted him in finding that goal, but the decision to label it as such and strive towards it— _that_ was Sasuke. 

And as Naruto joined Sasuke on the edge of the bed—that small bed—it felt normal.

“How—How do you feel?” Naruto asked with slight hesitancy.

Sasuke glanced over at him. They were sitting close enough to feel each other body heat, but far enough away to control their urges. Even if his mind had been clouded with negativity and self-doubt throughout the day, he was still aware of Naruto’s affect on him—that constant affect bending his reality molding him into mush. The two of them were going to spend another night together, except this time it was going to be normal. Sasuke wouldn’t wake alone in a bed. They wouldn’t be in some weird location, prompting their swift exit. They’d be in Naruto’s own apartment, his own bed… And, tomorrow, they’d go to Kakashi together, meaning they’d wake up together like how it would be…normally. 

“Normal.” Sasuke said, confidently. 

Sasuke heard the sigh of relief escape from Naruto’s lips, as he fell back onto the bed, dragging Sasuke down with him. “Normal. That’s good, y’know?” The blonde said.

“Yeah.” 

“I wish I could answer your questions…”

“You don’t need to.”

“Huh?” Naruto looked over at him.

“I’ll find the answers myself.”

Naruto kept his gaze on Sasuke, which, while Sasuke could admit was fairly distracting, was also comforting. He wanted to reach over and touch Naruto, to comfort him back. He knew his actions were cold more often than not, but he didn’t want that to be the case with Naruto. Naruto sought Sasuke’s touch more than Sasuke sought his, even though Sasuke thought about touching Naruto almost constantly. To be firmly in his grasp was preferable. Yet, his second guessing always held him back. He was rarely the instigator, unless he was fueled by rash anger or desperation. But he wanted to be sure of his decisions…

“You trust me, right?” Sasuke asked, turning his head to meet Naruto’s lingering gaze. All Naruto did was nod in agreement. And so Sasuke let the ends of his lips curl into a smile as he returned to look up at the ceiling. 

“Good…” Sasuke swallowed hard. “I don’t know what punishment will be dealt to me tomorrow, or what future the village sees for me—“

“You can choose your own future, Sasuke.” Naruto chimed in.

“I know I can. And I will.” Sasuke reached out his hand to touch the edge of Naruto’s shirt, letting his fingers grip it tightly. He felt Naruto’s eyes sink down to where his hand was in surprise. Sasuke could feel the butterflies fly around his stomach as Naruto took his arm out from behind his head to travel towards Sasuke’s. Upon reaching it, he laid it delicately on top, intertwining their fingers.

“It’s small…but I have an idea about what my future could look like…” Sasuke closed his eyes. “You’ve gotta be Hokage though.” He heard Naruto chuckle and shift a bit beside him.

“Of course, y’know!” It made Sasuke smile.

The laid in silence for a bit, their bodies sinking into the bed beneath them. Sasuke was almost positive Naruto had fallen asleep. Both of their breathing had slowed and even Sasuke’s lids were feeling heavy, pulling him into a deep state of exhaustion. He could only assume the same was happening for Naruto, except…

“So…” Guess Sasuke was wrong. “It’s still early.” Naruto said, his eyes floating open to look over at Sasuke again.

“Is it?”

“I think…”

“I see.” Sasuke could sense where this was going.

“Are you tired?” Naruto asked.

“A bit.” Sasuke could feel Naruto’s hand tense ever so slightly. 

“Like a bit a bit, or a lot a bit?”

Sasuke turned his head, opening his eyes to look over at Naruto, obviously not going to answer the dumb question. 

“Right…” Naruto seemed to have taken Sasuke’s glare the wrong way. 

“Come here.”

“Huh?” Naruto looked back over at the Uchiha.

“Naruto.” Sasuke pulled his hand out from under Naruto’s, lifting it to touch the tan, whiskered cheek he’d grown so fond of. He caressed the side of Naruto’s face, letting his fingers memorize the texture, the curvature, the softness… He wanted to take Naruto in through all of his senses. Naruto let his thumb outline the edge of his jaw towards his chin, the dark black eyes following along. Once he reached the tip of Naruto’s chin, he gripped it with enough force to pull Naruto in towards him. His eyes moved from his own thumb up to Naruto’s blue’s now, which were fixed on him. They were wide, obviously in anticipation, for whatever situation was about to ensue. 

Sasuke could feel his heart pounding through his chest—his excitement was bleeding through him. He felt a similar energy radiating from the blonde, and when their lips touched, the energy transfer between the two of them was electric. A sharp jolt shot through Sasuke’s entire being…like fireworks were set off in his stomach. 

He allowed his eyes to shut and his hand cusp the side of Naruto’s face, holding them in place and their lips devoured each other. Sasuke felt Naruto’s hands come to life as they forced their way around Sasuke’s waist. Upon reaching his back, his nails dug in, pulling down with a dramatic desperation. It was as though they hadn’t felt each other like this in years… Sasuke acknowledged that this was different though. The two of them were in a different place than they were even just a few days ago. For once, it was normal. They were alone, in a safe environment, with no obligation—well, at least not for 10 or so hours, which was plenty of time. This was freedom. Each of them were taking their time, even though they knew they didn’t want to waste it at all… Who knew what tomorrow would bring, right?

Sasuke grunted as Naruto’s nails dug deeper and deeper into his back. He could feel the pain push him further into Naruto’s chest. Sasuke broke the kiss to gasp for air, but Naruto, without even opening his eyes, couldn’t be separated from Sasuke for too long. He linked their lips together once again, sliding his tongue into Sasuke’s mouth without invitation. However, no invitation was necessary from Sasuke. Sasuke slips his hand behind Naruto’s head, gripping tightly into his hair and shoving their mouths even closer. Their kissing is sloppy, and their desperation could kindle a fire. Their lips move together in synch, taking in the taste of every movement. Naruto nips at Sasuke’s lip, causing him to pull away to gasp for air. Naruto’s eyes slide open and Sasuke studies his bruised lips, while licking the trace amount of blood Naruto’s bite inflicted onto him.

“…sorry…” Naruto say’s in a hushed tone. 

“Don’t…” Sasuke shut him up quickly, before any more conversation ensued. His mind was going blank with pleasure. He needed as much of Naruto as he could get…he was seeking an overdose. He yanked back Naruto’s hair, forcing a strained moan to escape the blonde, while he aimed him mouth directly for the harsh edges of Naruto’s jaw line. _That jaw line…_

He left a trail of wetness along the shadowed jaw, placing sloppy kisses every inch of the way. He kept pulling Naruto’s hair back, attempting to control the situation, but Naruto’s wandering hands were making this harder and harder for Sasuke. 

Naruto’s hands dipped down to Sasuke’s hip bone. He placed his thumbs in the grooves of the bone, pressing deep. Naruto, pulled his head away from Sasuke’s grip, growling into Sasuke’s neck as he pushed the Uchiha’s back flat onto the bed, as he crawled on top. Sasuke eagerly reached back up Naruto’s neck, but he was able to evade it with a swift movement. 

“Naruto—“ Sasuke begged, reaching for Naruto’s mouth again, but Naruto was too quick. Sasuke let his arm fall onto the bed as he stared up at Naruto, smirking down at him. Naruto moved the thumbs on Sasuke’s hip bones in delicate circles, and Sasuke felt as they moved to touch the edge of the shirt he’d borrowed from Naruto. With every movement, Naruto’s eyes followed the lifting of Sasuke’s shirt to reveal his pale skin and flawless, toned chest. Naruto’s breathing became heavier as he lost himself in Sasuke’s body, bare before him. Naruto looked up at Sasuke, as if asking for permission to remove the shirt all together. Sasuke lifted himself up, helping Naruto remove it. As Naruto threw it to the side, Sasuke reached for the edge of Naruto’s shirt, hoping for him to do the same. However, Sasuke was out of energy. He was so entranced by the experience that he could barely focus on completing a simple task, like taking off Naruto’s shirt. 

Sasuke watched every movement…he saw how the shadows carved out his abdomen, drawing him into a lustful state. As Naruto lifted the shirt over his head, Sasuke studied his biceps and shoulders…everything seemed to be fit to perfection with the blonde. Hand crafted by the gods themselves… He wondered if Naruto thought the same of him. 

Once Naruto threw his own shirt to the side, he placed his hands on the bottom of Sasuke’s stomach, trailing them up to his chest, feeling every bit of him. Sasuke couldn’t help but feel the surge of blood rush through his groin. He closed his eyes and gulped, attempting to control his frantic thoughts. 

Naruto leaned down as his hands moved up to the sides of Sasuke’s face. Their chests were touching and the weight of Naruto was the most heavenly feeling in the world. Sasuke felt protected. 

Their eyes met and Naruto moved his hand to brush the dark hairs from Sasuke’s face. His hair was growing so long, namely so he could cover his Rinnegan…but for some reason, Naruto liked seeing both of his eyes.

“It’s nice…” Naruto mumbled, as if reading Sasuke’s mind. 

“What is?” Sasuke asked.

“Being this close to you… I can tell what you’re thinking, y’know…”

“Hn.” Sasuke playfully scoffed.

They just looked at each other, breathing in the steamy air that surrounded them. Sasuke wanted to bring their lips together again, and he easily could, but there was something about how Naruto was looking at him that caused him to pause. 

“What is it?” Sasuke asked, lifted his hand to Naruto’s face again, brushing his fingers through his hair. Naruto leaned into it, as if he was falling asleep.

“I want you to feel at home here…” Sasuke stopped the movement in his hand, letting it drop back to his side, which Naruto quickly noticed. Sasuke felt high… Their intense intimacy mixed with the raw emotion they were able to share with the other…the whole thing was out of this world. Naruto could sense Sasuke’s doubts about home still… Even in their current moment, Sasuke must’ve subconsciously been letting it rule his mind. He appreciated Naruto for everything he was…especially now.

“I will…” Sasuke confirmed. “It’s my turn to promise you something.” 

Naruto’s lips curled themselves into a smile and his head fell down onto Sasuke’s shoulder. He felt Naruto’s nose nuzzle into him, kissing his neck very, very gently.

“Naruto…” Sasuke let the blonde’s name escape his lips.

“Hm?” Naruto responded, still kissing him, yet trailing those kisses further down his chest. 

Sasuke closed his eyes, completely feeling Naruto’s delicacy graze his entire being…he let the butterflies send tingling sensations into every crevice of his body…he allowed the pleasure of the moment flood his mind, sending him into a numbing bliss…he knew what he was feeling… He knew what to call it, but he didn’t know if he should say it.

“I…”

Naruto didn’t stop kissing down his chest, slowly inching towards his painfully hard member hidden underneath a layer of clothing. The overwhelming sensation that was lurking within him was causing his mind to wander. He felt his back arch up as Naruto’s fingers lingered around the hem of Sasuke’s pants, feeling their way underneath it, slowly.

“I…” Sasuke let escape through bated breath.

Naruto still didn’t stop though. He lifted his hand to touch the button securing Sasuke’s manhood. Naruto laid his head on Sasuke’s stomach, looking away from the Uchiha, as he flicked his fingers to unhook the button. Sasuke felt himself sharply inhale and lift his head up from its rested position to look down. Naruto’s hand traveled south and Sasuke could feel his heart thumping in his throat. He felt like he was choking, while overheating from the immense anticipation. 

“I…” Sasuke fell back onto the bed, his eyes wide, when he felt Naruto’s fingers take hold of Sasuke’s hard cock, drawing it out from its hiding place. Naruto was stoic, while Sasuke felt like he was going to cum in that moment. His head was spinning at the thought of Naruto seeing all of him so clearly. Sasuke opened his mouth, but he couldn’t even get a word out before Naruto moved his hand up and down the shaft once. Sasuke moved his hand to violently grip onto Naruto’s hair. He was feeling so hot, so turned on, so satisfied, that it’d only make sense that he’d want more. 

Naruto grunted as Sasuke pulled his hair, lifting his head to smash their lips together. And then the desperation quickly kicked back in for both of them. Sasuke couldn’t even remember what he was going to say. As soon as their lips and tongues were exploring the others’ mouth, and Naruto’s hand pumped Sasuke’s cock again and again, nothing seemed to matter anymore. With every pump of Naruto’s hand, Sasuke felt moans escape his lips. Soon those moans, turned into words he didn’t even know he was saying out load. 

Sasuke and Naruto’s foreheads were plastered together, as they breathed heavily, eyes closed. Sasuke felt beads of pre-cum leak from his cock, helping Naruto’s movements become more slick and effective. 

Sasuke was lost. He felt his hips lurching to move with Naruto’s movements as they quickened. Sasuke could barely hold himself together as his face flushed of all color. As Naruto brushed his nose against Sasuke’s, he bit his lip. Sasuke opened his eyes for a brief second to see how into jacking Sasuke off he was. It was so good. _So good._

_“_ So…good…” Sasuke let escape his lips.

“Yeah…” Naruto responded, breathily. 

“Ke—Keep going—Nar…to…” Sasuke was struggling with focusing on anything and it seemed that Naruto was mentally there alongside him. He leaned in to press their lips together as Naruto forced his hand movements up and down Sasuke’s cock to quicken in pace, forcing Sasuke’s leaking to become heavier. His mind was spiraling at how good this touching was. And Naruto was _good_ at it. He didn’t expect it…but _thank god._

Sasuke broke away. “Ah—I’m—now—“ Sasuke felt the world stop as Naruto furiously pumped one more time, and with a buck of his hips and a tight grip on sheets beneath him, Sasuke released himself into Naruto’s hand and his bare stomach. Naruto’s nose and forehead were pressed against Sasuke’s cheek, as if to feel his orgasm second hand. Naruto continued to pump Sasuke’s cock, drying it out as much as he could.

Sasuke felt his eyes, which had temporarily rolled back, return their vision, even though it was blurry. He could feel the remnants of his orgasm shock his body and the sensitivity in his cock twitch at every lasting touch of Naruto’s. 

Neither of them could speak…even though Sasuke was the only one who’d gone through a mental explosion. They didn’t need to speak though. Sasuke’d relieved himself, thanks to Naruto… 

“I…” Sasuke tried to get something out, but was cut off by Naruto’s mouth connecting with his. They kissed gently, passionately. As if Naruto was thanking Sasuke for something, rather than the other way around. And even though Naruto’s hand was filled with Sasuke’s messy release, he still lifted it to touch the Uchiha’s face. And, while in other circumstances, Sasuke’d be perturbed by that, he couldn’t help but admire it right now. 

No matter what—Naruto just wanted to be there with him. Even if he was dirty…

“I love you.” Naruto said, breaking away the kiss. 

And that is when time actually stopped, because—while Sasuke was thinking of saying those three words to his blonde comrade—hearing them said to him first sent him to another planet. He didn’t know how he was supposed to feel. _Love?_ He loved Naruto… But was he ready to say it without a shadow of a doubt, like Naruto just did? So casually…

_Damn it._

Sasuke felt his eyes widen and begin trembling as Naruto lifted himself up off the bed. And although Naruto was talking to Sasuke about taking another shower and cleaning up, he could barely hear anything… All he could hear was Naruto’s three worded confession said so casually after he’d given Sasuke a hand job. 

_Damn it._


	27. I Love You, Too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke and Naruto shower together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here's the next installment! This is a purely smutty chapter. It's got boyxboy for basically the entire thing. It's not the longest of chapters either, but it fits the bill right now!
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it! And let me know what you think!

Sasuke’s eyes were going in and out of focus. He couldn’t keep his vision straight—not after what just happened. Whether it was because he’d just did what he did with Naruto or because of what Naruto confessed after, he wasn’t sure, most likely a combination of both. He exhaled deeply, feeling the cool air of the apartment lay heavily on his exposed body. He was practically naked, unable to prompt himself to sit up, spiraling from hearing Naruto’s utter the three words he’d been dying to hear his whole life it seemed.

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

God, it was like music. However, it took him by surprise. While, yes, he loved Naruto and was under the impression Naruto loved him back, hearing it said out loud…hearing it confirm everything he’d been in the dark about for so long… It felt different. 

He heard the shower running behind the wall to the bathroom and urged himself to sit up and regain some of that composure he’d lost. He looked down at the dried mess on his stomach and his satisfied cock still twitching from the brief moments before. He couldn’t believe how easily it was for Naruto to please him like that. And how quick he was able to be pleased. It just proved to Sasuke how virginal he was. Naruto, on the other hand… He seemed experienced in some way.

_Maybe it’s Hinata?_

Being with Hinata would tell him how to give Sasuke a hand job?

Tch.

Maybe Hinata had given him a hand job and he just applied what she did to Sasuke?

_He’s not that smart._

Why was he even overthinking this? It’s not like it mattered. As it was happening, Sasuke didn’t feel embarrassed or ashamed in any way. These thoughts rendered pointless. 

Sasuke looked towards the bathroom door. Naruto had jacked him off, confessed his love, and then walked away to shower as if everything was normal. And it should be normal. But Sasuke was expecting something else… Was that all the night had in store for him? Was Naruto planning on just washing away all of Sasuke and then sleeping peacefully? Didn’t Naruto want Sasuke to return the favor?

Naruto was acting selfless. Maybe he did truly love him. It’s only love that would make you act that way.

Sasuke looked down and sighed. Naruto, once again, controlled the situation. He caught Sasuke off guard and fed into Sasuke’s desires so easily. It all felt good, but Sasuke wanted to make Naruto beg for more. He wanted to make Naruto squirm in utter bliss and agony at the same time. He wanted to be in control. It’s all he’d ever wanted his whole life and he’d constantly had to relinquish it all because of…

_Naruto._

Sasuke felt the burning sensation and heat travel from his abdomen back into his groin. He was satisfied, but—now—he wanted to satisfy. That part of the equation was still unfinished. Thankfully, the object of that satisfaction was a few steps away, getting all cleaned up, probably not expecting Sasuke to muster up the strength to continue.

Sasuke looked over to the door and smirked. He headed to the bathroom door, gripping his limp hand onto the door handle and pushed it open. The steam from the shower immediately clouded around him, warming him up. He looked to the side of the bathroom, where the shower was, and saw that toned silhouette just on the other side of the curtain. So tall…so lean…so unaware of his presence. He could do anything he wanted…

Naruto looked to be washing his face by letting the water run straight from the shower head onto his own. He seemed pensive. Was he overthinking what just happened? Sasuke’s eyes wandered further down Naruto’s body, landing on his hip area. There it was, out in the open, free of all constraints…Sasuke could tell that Naruto needed some help with it too. It seemed Sasuke intuition was correct.

Sasuke slowly pushed the door shut again, as quietly as he could, going over everything he could do to Naruto right now. He leaned onto the wall imagining Naruto’s face in total heaven as Sasuke gave him that relief. Sasuke wanted to show Naruto that he also loved him. It wasn’t just him who got the first and last word. It wasn’t just him who decided who was in control. Sasuke wanted it and he was going to make sure Naruto wanted it too.

In the blink of an eye, Sasuke was touching the shower curtain, drawing it back. Naruto whipped around, feeling the loss of heat and steam escape, to see Sasuke taking a step into the shower.

“Sorry—was I taking too long?” Naruto asked not even flustered by Sasuke’s naked body in front of him as he turned back around to finish rinsing his face off. Sasuke didn’t respond though. His mind was too busy trying to figure out how he wanted to give Naruto everything and anything. He wanted to give Naruto even more than Naruto gave him. He wanted to do it all. It was making his mind go crazy with lust and attraction. He’d never felt more free.

He looked down and saw his member growing again at the thought of taking control and devouring Naruto. Sasuke couldn’t help but smirk as he reached his hand out to break that invisible wall separating them. He gracefully placed his hand Naruto’s hip, causing the blonde to jerk away a bit.

“Your hand’s so cold, Sasuke!” Sasuke released his touch from Naruto’s hip, but then walked up behind him, pressing the front of his body against Naruto’s back. He leaned his head into the nape of his neck, towards his ear and let his tongue travel up to it, then giving it a small nibble.

Sasuke whispered, “Sorry…let me get warmed up…Is that okay with you?” Sasuke could feel Naruto’s body tense as Sasuke’s hand traveled south—from his tight chest and then further down, landing on the blonde’s still erect cock. With his mouth near Naruto’s ear, he whispered again, “You ran away before I got a chance to thank you.”

Naruto shuddered a bit at Sasuke’s heated words. He could tell that the blonde was at Sasuke’s mercy. Sasuke was feeling high as he let the warm water drift between the two of their bodies and the front of Naruto’s, acting as an easy lubricant. Sasuke let his thumb rub around the slit of Naruto’s member, ebbing at Naruto’s pure sensitivities, and hearing his audible, yet attempted muffled moans escaping his bruised lips. Sasuke’s let his mouth kiss the side of Naruto’s neck, capturing the taste of diluted sweat. Sasuke’s kisses lingered around Naruto’s ear again as he found another way to take back control. 

Sasuke gripped harder around Naruto’s cock, squeezing it for all it was worth, hearing Naruto’s lips break apart and tremble out a moan. Naruto leaned forward, catching himself on the wall in front of him. He tilted his head to the side, staring into Sasuke’s deep eyes from the corner of his own. Sasuke could feel the power switch ignite within him. He leaned forward and dug his teeth into Naruto’s shoulder, hearing the blonde sharply inhale from the momentary pain inflicted on him. Sasuke soon released his teeth, giving a delicate kiss in its place. He could hear Naruto panting as Sasuke squeezed his cock again, causing Naruto to practically go limp and fall forward. 

Sasuke’s breath was growing faster in anticipation. He then yanked Naruto’s cock towards him, flipping the blonde around so that they were facing each other. Naruto already seemed out of breath, but he wasn’t complaining. Rough and tough was something the two of them were familiar with, so this type of painful pleasure didn’t seem too far fetched. In fact, Sasuke was _really_ enjoying it.

Sasuke looked down at Naruto, who was leaning against the wall, looking at him through the water falling between them. Sasuke then pulled on Naruto’s cock again, dragging him to his feet so that they were face to face. Naruto’s expression winced in pain, but his body did as Sasuke wanted.

“Sasuke—“ Naruto begged. That’s right… 

_Beg again._

“What?” Sasuke asked, as he removed his hand from Naruto’s cock to bring it up to Naruto’s lips. He brushed his thumb all along his bottom lip, then forced it inside. Naruto choked a bit, yet again, caught off guard, but Sasuke continued.

“Suck it.” Sasuke’s forcefulness couldn’t be messed with. So, Naruto obliged. He closed his lips around Sasuke’s thumb and Sasuke could feel the warmth from his mouth engulf him. Naruto tongue swirled around Sasuke’s thumb and Sasuke could only imagine how it would feel if it was his cock inside instead. Naruto kept his eyes locked on Sasuke as he sucked on his thumb. 

Sasuke pressed his body against Naruto’s, using his thumb to open Naruto’s mouth again. Sasuke’s tongue met Naruto’s in mind-melting pleasure. Both their jaws drop, as Naruto begs for Sasuke to take advantage of his mouth. Sasuke tilts sideways, removing his hand from Naruto’s face and back down to Naruto’s cock. He felt his own cock brush against Naruto’s, and so he gripped both of them together and started pumping up and down.

Naruto’s eyes rolled back, as he broke the kiss and melted onto Sasuke shoulder, however…

“Kiss me again.” Sasuke demanded, letting his hot breath coerce Naruto into obeying. Naruto’s shaky hands stabilized himself on Sasuke’s shoulders as he came to face Sasuke again. Sasuke could barely handle the heat that he was creating between them. It was so hard to keep control of the pleasure he felt. He couldn’t finish before Naruto, that would defeat the purpose. But he felt so good, and was so close…

“Kiss me.” Sasuke repeated, and Naruto did just that. He dug his fingers through Sasuke’s black hair, crushing their mouths together in a sloppy, desperate kiss. At the same time, Naruto and Sasuke both jerk their hips together through Sasuke’s hand. Naruto’s pressure on the back of Sasuke’s head keeps them together, even while simultaneously fucking Sasuke’s hand.

Naruto gasps for air as Sasuke leans forward to rest their foreheads together.

Sasuke opens his eyes to catch a glimpse of Naruto’s strained face. He’s doing everything in his power to hold it in. He just needs another push to send him over the edge, and then Sasuke wins. 

“God…” Naruto can’t help the word from escaping his lips. Naruto thrusts against Sasuke harder, more chaotic and Sasuke’s head is spinning. He feels like his whole body is going up in flames. He watches as Naruto’s face focuses on the pace of his hips and keeping their bodies firmly together. He doesn’t want the moment to end—that much is obvious. 

But all Sasuke wants to do…

“Naruto…” Sasuke mumbles, dragging his tongue along Naruto’s jawline. All Naruto can muster is a moan. And with that, Sasuke releases his hand from Naruto and his cock, to push Naruto against the wall.

“Sasuke—“ Naruto yelps, but Sasuke’s quick movements overpower Naruto’s confusion. Sasuke takes his hand and flips Naruto back around to his chest is against the wall, and then he presses his entire body against the blonde’s, letting his cock fit between his chest and Naruto’s back. He then grabs Naruto’s cock with his hand and begins pumping back and forth ferociously, while resting his chin on Naruto’s shoulder. 

“Naruto—“ Sasuke’s voice rumbled as he dug his body harder against Naruto’s. Naruto can barely catch his breath as he jerks his head back to rest it against Sasuke’s shoulder. 

“Yeah—I—Sasuke—“ Naruto’s entire body begins to heat up.

“Do it.” Sasuke connected his mouth onto Naruto’s as he pumped harder and faster, sliding the palm of his hand on Naruto’s swollen cock.

“I—can’t—I’m—“ Naruto was still trying to last longer, but Sasuke wouldn’t let him. He bit Naruto’s lip, tugging at it and then sucking it. 

Naruto gasped, pulling his head away, practically weeping. 

“Fuck—“ Naruto exhaled heavily. “I can’t—hold it—“ And with those words, Sasuke flipped Naruto back around, kneeled down, gripped his hand firmly on Naruto’s hip and dragged his mouth over Naruto’s dying cock and sucked as hard as he could.

Naruto’s eyes widened in pure ecstasy, feeling the warmth of Sasuke’s mouth take him over. He couldn’t hold it in any longer and released a steady burst of cum into Sasuke’s mouth. So much so, that it started to leak out as Sasuke licked the slit clean.

Without even a second to spare, Naruto’s legs became jelly and he melted onto the floor of the shower, alongside Sasuke, who was breathing heavily with hooded lids. 

Sasuke could see Naruto’s cock twitching from the lingering sensations that were filtering through his body. Even Naruto’s eyes were out of commision. He almost looked as though he passed out. 

Sasuke won. He got Naruto to a place that Naruto didn’t get him to. And, on top of that, he physically showed Naruto how much he loved him. 

Sasuke leaned forward, grabbing Naruto’s cock one more time and gripping tightly. Naruto’s entire body reacted to the sensitivity, and their eyes finally connected. They took in each other’s gaze for a moment, while still catching their breath. Sasuke wished times like this never ended. He wanted to always find his way back to this.

“I love you, too.” Sasuke said through labored breath.

Naruto closed his eyes and leaned back, smiling.

“All that just for you to say you love me too?” 

“I can’t show my love and say it?”

“You can.”

“I did.”

“You did.”

“You seemed to like that I did, too. Did you not?”

One of Naruto’s eyes opened as he exhaled deeply. Sasuke couldn’t believe how lucky he’d gotten. To think that his childhood rival was harboring these feelings for Sasuke for so long and that Sasuke felt the same. It was unheard of… He couldn’t imagine things ever changing between them again. He’d be by Naruto’s side until he died, he was sure of it.

“Too much probably…” Naruto choked out as he leaned forward, giving Sasuke a kiss. This kiss was different from the others. Their lips touched with such a graceful intention. It was soft, delicate, warm, inviting, but also comforting. It felt like the type of kiss you’d give your long term lover, your wife or husband… They finally were so close that their relationship had shifted. 

“Sasuke…” Naruto lifted his hand to hold Sasuke’s cheek, caressing it slowly with his thumb. “You’re happy, right?”

Sasuke looked between Naruto’s blue eyes, completely entranced. He could feel the heat from his stomach turn into butterflies. He felt like a child looking at their crush. 

“Yeah.” Naruto studied his answer, to make sure he was telling the truth, which he was.

“If you’re ever unhappy, would you tell me?”

Sasuke nodded.

“So, you really are going to stay then?”

Sasuke smiled. “If I didn’t, I wouldn’t have you…So, I wouldn’t be happy.”

Naruto, ecstatic, tackled Sasuke to the ground, planting little kisses all over his face. While Sasuke briefly felt like a child looking at their crush, it seemed Naruto was still a child.

“Get off me, will you?”

“Can’t I kiss you?”

“In moderation.”

Naruto chuckled, pulling him and Sasuke up. They finished rinsing each other off, then hopped out of the shower and returned to the bedroom.

It was a lot later now, by a few hours. They’d need to rest if they were going to see Kakashi tomorrow. And who knows what lied in store for Sasuke. After this eventful night with Naruto, he was unsure how long he’d want to go without feeling that pleasure again.

The two of them lay there, facing each other, waiting for the first one to fall asleep. Even in this state of bliss, Sasuke could sense the other troubles that were around them. They still failed a mission. They still didn’t know what would happen with the chaos Takahashi had created or become. They still hadn’t told anyone. Naruto was technically still with Hinata… Sasuke might be imprisoned…

Sasuke felt his body temperature drop as he was being caressed by Naruto, which the blonde quickly sensed.

“What?” Naruto whispered, concern in his voice.

“It’s nothing.” That was a lie.

“Everything is going to be fine. I won’t let them take you away or anything, y’know.”

“I’m not worried about that.”

“Then what is it.”

Sasuke paused. He couldn’t be selective with what he told Naruto, but…

_I don’t want to put any pressure on him either._

“We should rest.” Sasuke pulled himself away so as to lay on his back. Naruto stayed facing Sasuke’s side, looking over at him, wishing they could talk more. Sasuke knew they needed to sleep though. He didn’t want to let his emotions concerning everything else ruin their night. Their night had been perfect. It only confirmed to Sasuke how much they belonged together.

“I love you.” Again, Naruto said it first and Sasuke let those words fill him up and cradle him into a deep sleep.

_I love you, too…_


	28. ANBU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke gets a new assignment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY GUYS! Sorry it took so so so so long to update this fanfic. I've been so busy with work and then the holiday's that this past month just flew past me. I also needed to think a lot about how the direction of the fic was going to go, since this chapter is fairly plot heavy. Just needed to iron out some kinks. But I'm super happy with it! ALSO, I am planning on a new fanfic, obviously SasuNaru, but set in an AU. If anyone has anything they'd be interested in seeing, let me know. I'd love to start taking some requests.
> 
> BUT ANYWAY, enjoy the chapter guys! Stay tuned for the next one. Hopefully it won't take me as long to update.
> 
> UPDATE!:: I posted a new NaruSasu fic set in a modern AU. Go check it out!  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27834559/chapters/68144302

Sasuke leaned against the wall outside of Kakashi’s office in the Hokage’s mansion. Him and Naruto had woken up at the crack of dawn to brief Kakashi on the happenings of their previous mission—one that Sasuke wasn’t supposed to have infiltrated—and the Uchiha was swiftly asked to wait for the briefing to conclude before pleading his case. Sasuke had no problem confronting whomever alone, but he’d have liked to hear what Kakashi thought of Takahashi and whether Naruto would be safe or not. Naruto didn’t seem to have any worries on the matter, which was typical of him, but Sasuke knew his rash judgement’s often left him drowning in uncharted territories; At least as a child it did. He was still unpredictable in his attack and strategy, but perhaps his maturity had grounded him a little in his overall approach.

Sasuke turned his head towards the door, hoping to hear any sort of conversation that leaked out, but nothing came through. 

_Kakashi probably put up some sound barrier._

Sasuke sighed. Looked like he would just have to wait it out.

He went over his defense in his head, even though he had no idea if he would even need to defend his actions. When Sai had come to their campsite, it felt as though Sasuke would have consequences. However, Sai wasn’t the Hokage. Sai wasn’t even at liberty to vote on the matter at hand. He was merely in charge of the ANBU, something which Sasuke wasn’t a part of, meaning he didn’t report to Sai. He rarely trusted other’s, but he knew Kakashi would see his choices as valid. The real question was whether or not Kakashi would be able to hold his own against the elder’s behind the scenes. 

Sasuke grimaced. He’d been standing outside the door for close to an hour and his patience was wearing thin. He walked over to the other side of the hallway and peered outside of the window, watching as the sun settled nicely into the sky, illuminating the Konoha village in its entirety. The traces of haze made the image before him look like a memory, one that Sasuke felt he could connect to multiple moments in his childhood. He could see his brother walking down the streets, his father patrolling outside of the Police Force, his younger self trailing Kakashi as they headed out to do some individual training. So much of his child like nature was etched into Konoha. And, now, as him and Naruto became to grow even closer, he was starting to see his adult self on the village streets. Maybe he’d actually be able to connect those two moment’s in time and stay in the village, fighting for it, alongside Naruto.

_Just maybe._

Sasuke heard a door open behind him and spun around to see Sakura, Shikamaru, and Naruto exit the room. All three of them caught Sasuke’s eyes, Sakura’s lingering longer than he’d expected. He broke eye contact with her, however, and let his eyes wander to the blonde’s. Naruto’s face wasn’t revealing any information, which was odd for him.

“How are you, Sasuke-kun?” Sakura broke the silence first, pulling his attention back to her.

“Good enough.” Sasuke responded.

“Lord Sixth is waiting in there, but I’m sure you already knew that.” Shikamaru chimed in, looking away with his hands deep in his pockets.

Sasuke nodded. The tension in the air was to be expected, but not even Naruto’s presence was lightening the mood. It bothered Sasuke. He looked over at Naruto again, but Naruto didn’t add anything to the conversation. 

As the three of them stepped out of the door frame, Sasuke passed by them to enter into the office. He made one last attempt to connect with Naruto, but nothing came of it.

As soon as he was in the office, he let the door shut behind him. Now—it was him and Kakashi.

The light filtered into the office, silhouetting Kakashi as he sat behind the Hokage desk. It was quiet as the footsteps from his fellow comrades faded off into the distance. He didn’t understand why Naruto’s face had been so blasé as he left the office a second ago, but he couldn’t dwell on it. Right now, he needed to focus on how he was going to prove his point and maintain his freedom. 

“Kakashi—“

“Sasuke, thank you for coming in this early.” Kakashi had cut him off. So, this was how it would be. Sasuke wouldn’t get a moment to prove himself at all. He was going to be told to obey and that would be it. His respect for Kakashi slightly declined, especially since this was against everything he preached. 

“Yeah.” Sasuke said, defensively. 

Kakashi sighed and then leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes. Something was weighing on the man, but Sasuke couldn’t place it. Were his consequences that bad? 

“Obviously you know what you did.”

In Sasuke’s heart, he wasn’t nervous, but for some reason his body was reacting otherwise as he felt his palms begin to sweat a bit.

“I also know what you did. So does Sai, Shikamaru, Sakura, and Naruto.” Kakashi sighed again. “And the elders, the council, my advisors… More people than I’d like to admit.”

Kakashi always tended to drag things out, which Sasuke didn’t appreciate. 

“And?” Sasuke asked.

“And a majority of them still don’t trust you. So, I’m sure you can see my dilemma.”

Kakashi spun around to look out the window for a moment. It gave Sasuke a minute to wipe his sweaty hands on his pants beneath his coat. Whatever bodily reaction was plaguing him right now, he couldn’t show his weakness.

“They want you imprisoned. Again.” Kakashi said without looking at him.

Sasuke could feel his pulse in his throat and his body temperature drop. His stoic nature kept him somewhat composed, but thankfully Kakashi wasn’t watching his muscles tense in real time. He knew this would happen. On the walk over to the mansion that morning, he prepped himself for the worst—this being that. Whatever imprisoned meant… If it was similar to what he went through after the 4th Shinobi War, then he’d be away from Naruto for an extended period of time. Being in a cell was colder than he wanted to admit to himself. He was afraid it would cause him more mental damage… He’d end up losing all of his progress to find his home and accept his feelings towards Naruto, or even the village. Being locked away would be…

“What do you think I should do?” Kakashi spun back around to look at Sasuke, eyeing him with slight desperation. 

“Why are you asking me that? Aren’t you the Hokage?” Sasuke spoke through slightly gritted teeth.

Kakashi let out a small chuckle. “Ah, I guess the title is mine for now, but my question still stands. And I’d like to hear what you have to say… if anything.”

Kakashi waited. So, he was going to let Sasuke have some time to speak. This wasn’t an obey me or suffer type of deal. Kakashi was still on his side.

“I’m an ally to the village. I proved that during the war. People who think I should be imprisoned for assisting during a difficult mission, have never gone on a mission that would require sacrifices. Either that or they just hold some grudge against me and my name.”

Kakashi nodded. “The group told me just about everything that happened. Naruto and Sakura vouched that your involvement was more than necessary.”

Sasuke’s body felt slightly at ease knowing that Naruto, who was so standoffish only ten minutes ago, had fought for him still. It only further confused him why the blonde acted as he did.

“However, being a part of the village requires you going through the proper channels in order to offer the necessary assistance.” Kakashi added on.

“I tried to, but you shut me down.”

“As Hokage, I had to make that choice.”

“Your choice was wrong. Clearly.”

Sasuke let the silence linger in the room as he glared at Kakashi. He didn’t want to threaten his superior, but he couldn’t hide the boiling anger clawing its way out of him. His comrades deemed his presence necessary. Did their words mean nothing?

“Why did you ask for my opinion if you already were planning on rejecting it?” Sasuke bit out. 

Kakashi shifted in his chair, pulling out a piece of paper and skimmed through it before setting it down again.

“Before this morning, I received word from another back up team that was sent to check out Takahashi’s hideout. Since we didn’t know when you and Naruto would return, I was hoping the team would run into the two of you along the way. However, when they reached the hideout, they didn’t find you two, but they found the hideout abandoned in its entirety. They were able to search the area and come up with some sort of conclusion as to what Takahashi has nearly _succeeded_ in accomplishing.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened. What was Kakashi getting at? 

“It seems he’s been taking after Orochimaru’s ethics in some sort of way. His goal is to obtain radical kekkei genkei’s, strong visual prowess’, and rare curse marks in order to build himself as an ultimate being. A god—which also brings me to another point.”

Kakashi handed Sasuke a scroll, which Sasuke opened up to read as Kakashi continued on.

“It seems Takahashi and his team have found three other stone tablets similar to the one we found. We’ve still yet to decode it, but we’re bringing those three tablets back to the Leaf to more fully understand what it is that Takahashi might be after. Maybe we can get a clearer picture on what is lingering in those ancient relics.”

Sasuke rolled the scroll back up and handed it back to Kakashi. 

“From how the hideout looked, it seems Takahashi has ran off on his own. The entire place was in shambles, his men all dead. Part of me wonders if he is on a rampage of sorts. Maybe his body can’t handle the overload of jutsu he’s trying to control.”

“What does this have to do with me?” Sasuke asked, confused at this point why he was getting a breakdown from Kakashi regarding the state of Takahashi. 

Kakashi smiled beneath his mask. “Because if Takahashi can’t handle the level of power he has, it would only mean he needs more power.”

Sasuke slowly began to connect the dots. “Naruto has some of the highest chakra reserves in the entire Shinobi world. With Naruto’s power, Takahashi could be almost unstoppable. Which is when he’d go after you, I’m assuming.”

Sasuke’s eyes widened.

“To replicate a Sharingan and a Rinnegan. Not to mention whatever is in those tablets… We need to get ahead of him, but also be on guard. If Takahashi comes to the Leaf…”

“We’d need to protect Naruto. Again.”

Kakashi nodded, hating to admit the fact that Naruto was still a prized possession to some. Sasuke shared Kakashi’s view, thankfully. If Takahashi captured Naruto—which Sasuke didn’t believe could happen, but with all of the scientific tools they’d discovered at the hideout, he couldn’t rule out the possibility—the Leaf could be destroyed, or beyond that, all of the lands. Sasuke knew it was imperative to protect Naruto, for the future safety of the Leaf and for his own selfishness.

“So, I’m forgoing any punishment the council deemed necessary as of now. I’m assigning you to the ANBU, with a strict, solo mission of standing by Naruto and—you know…” Kakashi briefly trailed off. “How does that sound?”

Sasuke was, in all actuality, stunned. The ANBU? He’d be directly following in his brother’s footsteps. He already had Rogue Ninja under his belt, why not add ANBU operative to the list? Sasuke didn’t particularly want to work in such a strict military fashion, but he didn’t feel like he had any other choice. He didn’t want to be locked away either. At least with this mission, he could watch over Naruto…

_We could be alone._

Sasuke’s mind drifted to many things it shouldn’t, but Kakashi’s voice brought him back.

“So, what do you say, Sasuke? Naruto is slightly aware, as is Sakura and Shikamaru, but I’d prefer to not draw any unwanted attention to his being ‘watched.’ I didn't mention ANBU to them, but hopefully that's no problem. Let’s just be on alert for the next few days and weeks—“

Suddenly, a fellow Leaf shinobi burst through the Hokage’s door, holding a scroll. He was panting.

“Hokage-sama, the back up Takahashi operation squad has just returned.” The man bowed out of respect, then stood back up straight, eyeing Sasuke briefly, but enough time for Sasuke to catch the judgement in his eyes. 

Kakashi stood up in response. “They’re back already? It’s barely been three days.”

“They went without sleep, sir.”

A moment passed, before Kakashi made any movement. Sasuke looked over at him.

“I accept.” Kakashi looked back at Sasuke and nodded in approval before making his way out of the office. 

* * *

Sasuke waited down by the ANBU basement station to retrieve any sort of uniform (namely the mask) he needed to have on his person. He was handed a small box with all necessary items: a vest, pants, shoes, and the mask. 

As he left the station, he wandered outside, heading directly to Naruto’s. 

Once he arrived, he found the door to be locked. 

_Was Naruto not home?_

He knocked, but no one answered. He knocked again. Still no response. Sasuke was unsure where Naruto could be when it was barely early afternoon. He hadn’t been talking with Kakashi that long either. Had Naruto been briefed on what Sasuke’s new “mission” entailed? Naruto tended to get offended if he was undermined or underestimated. Did Naruto not want Sasuke involved in this type of mission? Whichever it was, it didn’t matter anymore. Sasuke’s purpose was to protect Naruto and, thankfully, it was a selfish one that happened to benefit more than just himself. 

He waited by the door, unsure of what to do otherwise. After ten minutes passed though, he gave up and choose to go back to his lonely house.

Upon arrival, he placed his new ANBU gear onto the bed, showered, brushed his teeth, changed into some of the gear (putting his cloak back on over top and foregoing the mask), and then grabbed apple from the kitchen. He walked out onto the porch, listening to the rustling of the trees while he ate. 

He hadn’t expected any of the things Kakashi had spilled to him over their short meeting. He knew that Naruto had been a target for rogue ninja’s his entire life. Just because the Akatsuki had been defeated years ago, didn’t mean people didn’t hold onto their beliefs. Even hearing Orochimaru’s name again felt odd. He knew the man well enough to trust that his path had been changed for the better and he wasn’t still recklessly destroying all that came into said path for his own selfish reasons. In fact, Orochimaru had opened a new lab where he was doing undercover testing specifically for the Leaf’s technological advancement. He didn’t hate Orochimaru. He could only sympathize with the man now. Turning over a new leaf and finding a new sense of purpose isn’t easy. Especially when being tempted towards the other side happens to be quite easy.

He finished his apple and looked around at the empty courtyard. He’d neglected his house a bit and was only realizing it now. He knew he should probably find Naruto, but he wanted to give the man some time. He didn’t know what Kakashi had told him in their meeting, or why he was acting off when he left. He might’ve just needed some time alone and Sasuke could respect that.

He wasn’t worried about Naruto right now. Yes, he wanted to see him and feel him close again, but he felt more comfortable and content with everything given their last 24 hours together. He finally felt like Naruto and him had reached a point where their feelings were totally mutual. He’d made his case to Naruto and Naruto had understood it completely and complimented it. While they weren’t exclusively together yet, it would only be a matter of time. Sasuke, however impatient he was, could wait. As long as he was near Naruto and they were on the same page, he’d wait as long as he needed to.

* * *

Sasuke stared at himself in the mirror as he was wearing the ANBU mask. He was “masking” his identity. He was hiding. He knew what the overall purpose of the masks was, but he felt his mission didn’t call for it. He was going to spending time with Naruto; He didn’t need to hide who he was around the man.

Speaking of Naruto…

Sasuke heard a couple of light taps on the front of his house. He threw off the mask, onto the bed, and headed to the door. Upon sliding it open, he saw Naruto, a little less lively than usual, standing before him.

“Naruto?” Even though Sasuke knew it was him, he still felt the unstable presence before him. It wafted into his area, setting him on edge. He tried to speak with a gentle delicacy, but it was had to do given his deep, rough voice.

Naruto looked up at him and grinned, sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head. “You’re home. I’m glad.”

Sasuke stepped to the side, allowing Naruto to enter. He slid the door closed again, flicking the switch on in the foyer as Naruto took off his shoes. The room was silent given that Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to initiate. He didn’t want to bombard the blonde with questions.

As Naruto kicked off his second shoe, he turned around and faced Sasuke. “How did it go with Kakashi-Sensei?”

Sasuke shrugged. He didn’t know if he was supposed to tell Naruto of his new assignment and mission. His gut was telling him no, however, his heart didn’t enjoy lying to the blonde. 

His gut won.

“It was fine. They’re dismissing my punishment for the time being.”

With that response, Naruto released a blow of relief and light that he’d had cooped up inside of him. Was Naruto just worried?

“Oh, thank god, y’know?” Naruto breathed in an exhale. His entire body was swept with relaxation. “I was for sure they were going to lock you up again. Even though I tried to reason with Kakashi-Sensei, he kept shutting me down, y’know? And then Sakura-chan threatened me if I didn’t keep quiet. I felt like everyone was treating me like a kid again, for some reason. But thank god, you’re not—y’know?” Naruto word vomited, and then laughed it off. He turned around, as if heading to Sasuke’s bedroom. “Are we staying here tonight?” Naruto asked in earnest.

Sasuke looked away to try and hide the subtle smile breaking across his lips. “Seems like it.”

Naruto responded, “Good. My house is too cramped. We need more room.” 

“Are you trying to move in, Naruto?”

Naruto chuckled. “Don’t get ahead of yourself, Sasuke, y’know?”

“You can.” Sasuke added on.

Naruto stopped in his tracks and turned around. “Huh?”

“You can move in.” Sasuke repeated, more clearly this time and with a confidence that didn’t waiver.

Naruto’s hesitancy played on his face quite clearly. His eyes darted away from Sasuke to try and process the invitation before returned to the deep black abyss. “This is fine for now.”

Sasuke didn’t move and Naruto could sense his uncomforted aura. Perhaps Sasuke sprung the idea on him to quickly? They’d only recently confessed their love… 

_I know I said I could wait, but it’s easier said than done._

Sasuke looked down. The silence in the room weighed on him. He didn’t want to come off looking upset, but part of him didn’t know what to do in the moment. He didn’t crack a lot of jokes, and if he did, they were aimed to make fun of the blonde, which didn’t feel appropriate right now.

“What’s this?” Naruto asked.

Sasuke looked up to find Naruto holding his ANBU mask. Sasuke felt his palms begin to sweat as his eyes widened at the sight. 

_Shit._

Naruto wasn’t supposed to find out about that. 

“This is what Kakashi had in mind?” Naruto asked, lowering the mask to his side, gripping it tight enough that it could crack. Sasuke noticed his knuckles run white and the pulse in his chest quicken. Naruto knew that the ANBU went about things in a different way—one void of emotion. It was something he wanted to change about the faction when he became Hokage. Even though the ANBU were skilled, a lot of them held onto the ways of Danzo and the military mentality, while some carried the stronger will of fire from the Hokage. It was an internal struggle. While they represented the Hokage and served the Hokage, ideologies tended to differ. And Naruto know that you needed a certain amount of darkness within you to succeed in the ANBU—a darkness that Sasuke very much so carried. 

“It’s not what you think.” Sasuke said, even though it sounded stupid and cliché. He wasn’t going to reveal the mission, at least not yet. He needed to make sure Naruto was safe and didn’t need him to overreact.

“What is it then?” Naruto asked, honestly just asking. There was some edge in his voice, but he trusted Sasuke enough to not jump to conclusions.

“I’m doing this on Kakashi’s request—“

“Obviously.” Naruto commented, causing Sasuke to scoff.

“Let me finish. It was either this or being locked up again.” Sasuke concluded. “It was an easy choice.”

“The ANBU though?” Naruto said.

“I didn’t have much room to negotiate.” Sasuke quickly retorted. 

“You could lose yourself.”

“Are you saying you don’t trust my resolve?”

“No.”

“Then what is it?”

Things were heating up, but not in the right way. Neither of the two could hide the bite in their voice. They both wanted the same thing: honesty. Yet, it was difficult to achieve that right now, at least for Sasuke. 

He stared into Naruto’s blue’s, practically daring him to push further. Naruto wasn’t one to give up either, so Sasuke was gearing for his defense. 

Naruto sighed and looked around, putting Sasuke on alert. “The ANBU go on select missions, normally undercover ones. I’m not putting myself in any more danger than you do on your missions.”

“I know that, y'know.” Naruto mumbled.

“So?” Sasuke asked.

“What about Takahashi then?” Naruto asked, changing the subject slightly.

“What about him?” Sasuke responded.

“If you’re tied up in ANBU, then you’re off the Takahashi mission.”

Naruto wasn’t wrong, even though he didn’t know that Sasuke’s new mission depended on Takahashi.

“I wasn’t on the Takahashi mission to begin with.”

Naruto exhaled. “Oh, come on.” He shook his head in disbelief. “Who cares if you weren’t properly assigned it, y’know? You have more intel than Shikamaru does! He didn’t see the hide out like you. You’d be more useful if we ever get called out to search or watch for him again.” Naruto was almost complaining.

Sasuke watched Naruto as his body became restless. His leg started bouncing in annoyance and his hand squeezed the mask in time with his breath. He didn’t look too happy, which was coming across through more than just his body language. But Sasuke also sensed his fear with Sasuke not being a part of the mission anymore. 

“You’re talking too much.” Sasuke’s voice was cold and packed a punch. He watched as Naruto’s face just dropped all signs of worry or concern in order to replace them with fury and impatience. 

“Maybe you don’t talk enough!” Naruto barked, challenging him as he tossed the ANBU mask towards him. Sasuke caught it with his hand, without even flinching. 

They held eye contact, daring the other to speak, but nobody did for a minute or two. 

“This is better for now, Naruto. Trust me on that.” Sasuke looked away, placing the mask on the table beside him.

Naruto’s gaze lingered on him as he shuddered out a sigh, closing his eyes. “Fine.” With that, he headed to Sasuke’s bedroom. “By the way… I know this is a weird time to say it, but I want to be honest… I talked to Hinata. And so, y’know, it’s not happening with her anymore. Officially and all.” Naruto said it so casually that it took Sasuke by storm. He watched as the blonde disappeared up the stairs and out of sight. 

_It’s over with Hinata?_

Sasuke exhaled a sigh of relief. His heart was racing, not because the news was so out of this world, but because it confirmed that the mutual feelings between him and Naruto were in fact just that: mutual. It felt like a breath of fresh air cleaned out the toxins lingering in his body and he felt a tingling sensation crawl from his fingertips into his brain. Pure bliss, he would say.

That’s most likely where Naruto was during the entire afternoon. Sasuke could even assume that the reason Naruto was so cold when he’d left the Hokage mansion that morning was due to him overthinking how to tell Hinata. It was the only reason. 

Sasuke couldn’t help a smile from creeping onto his lips. He held his hand up to his face as if to hide it from onlookers, even though he was alone. Whatever small argument they’d just gotten into meant nothing anymore because, finally, Naruto was all his and that was never going to change.

* * *

Sasuke walked into his bedroom, his eyes scanning over Naruto, who was shirtless, wearing some loose sweatpants that hung low on his hips. He turned around when he heard the door creak open and Sasuke’s footsteps enter. 

Naruto didn’t comment on Sasuke’s lingering gaze until a moment later.

“What is it?” Naruto asked, innocent.

Sasuke didn’t respond, only took a few steps forward so his clothed body was flushed against Naruto’s skin. He leaned forward and brushed his lips against Naruto’s, then embracing him in a much needed kiss. As the kiss extended into something more forceful, Sasuke grinned, causing Naruto to pull away.

“What is it now, y’know?” Hearing Naruto out of breath and panting was a turn on Sasuke didn’t know could affect him so deeply. He couldn’t stop smiling either. He felt utterly insane and he was pretty sure Naruto picked up on that.

Naruto playfully shoved him back and walked away, but not without Sasuke noticing the tenting in his sweats. “You’re such a tease, y’know.” Naruto commented, headed towards the bed.

“Consider it payback.” Sasuke smirked. 

“Oh, yeah?” Naruto loved the challenge. He fell onto the bed, not even bothering to conceal his crotch area in shame. But then again, why should he feel shame?

Sasuke leaned against the wall, just staring.

“I didn’t think you’d tell Hinata today.” Sasuke said, his neck arched back as he looked at Naruto with hooded lids. “When did she wake up?” Sasuke asked.

“Kakashi-Sensei said a few days ago.” Naruto looked out the window.

“Is she okay?” Sasuke could see Naruto’s body tense ever so slightly at his question. Now that Sasuke knew Naruto was his, he didn’t seem to have any ill feelings towards the Hyuuga. He wasn’t a cruel person though and knew Naruto had had _something_ with her. He also had an issue with letting people down… Did he feel as though he hurt Hinata? Probably.

“Naruto?” Sasuke lifted himself from the wall, walking over to the bed to sit on the edge. He looked down at how Naruto’s erection had left, meaning his mind had drifted elsewhere. This situation he’d been put in wasn’t ideal, but Sasuke couldn’t help but love the outcome… He might just have to comfort Naruto a bit more than he’d wanted to.

Sasuke touched Naruto’s leg to remind the blonde that he was there for him. Naruto broke his gaze from the window and landed on Sasuke. 

“I’m sure she’ll be fine, y’know.” Naruto said, softly. “You shouldn’t worry about her.”

“I’m more worried about you.” Sasuke corrected.

Naruto rolled his eyes and let out a small chuckle, before grabbing Sasuke’s arm and pulling him onto the bed beside him. Naruto’s arm gripped tightly around Sasuke’s backside, drawing him in deeper to the blonde’s tight chest. Sasuke sunk into the warmth that suddenly surrounded him. He was unsure if he’d ever get used to the feeling that Naruto provided for him. He took a deep breath, soaking his nostrils in the strong scent Naruto let out. 

_Cozy…_

Sasuke felt himself digging into the contours of Naruto’s body, finding a home within them. 

“Don’t worry about me.” Naruto said, bringing Sasuke back to reality. 

“I won’t worry about you, but that means you shouldn’t worry about me either.” Sasuke said. He didn’t want to tilt his head up to see Naruto. He knew the blonde was scowling. He could feel the tense muscles around him burning with frustrations. But as Naruto’s chest lifted and he sighed, those same muscles relaxed again.

“I won’t then, y’know.” Naruto whispered. 

Sasuke smiled and closed his eyes, still feeling Naruto’s gaze on him.


	29. Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Welcome back to the next installment of the Home series! We're almost at 30 chapters and nearing the end of it all! I'm guessing around 5/6 chapters left, but then again, who knows! Still have a lot to cover, but the close is coming! I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter. Let me know your thoughts as always!
> 
> ————————
> 
> In this chapter, Sasuke and Naruto's secret is out.

Sasuke had been watching over Naruto at the Uchiha’s house for the past few days. They’d barely left the apartment, only leaving to grab food from the store, or to just get some fresh air. There hadn’t been word from Kakashi or any one else on Takahashi’s mission squad for the time being, which Sasuke took as a good sign. Whomever this psychotic criminal was, maybe he wasn’t after Naruto at all. However, there hadn’t been enough passage of time to warrant that conclusion. And so, Sasuke stayed at his post—being Naruto. 

He went into the local store to pick up a few things, namely eggs, milk, peppers, tofu, and tomatoes. Upon leaving, he ran into Sakura, who, as always, looked surprised to see him out and about. It’s as if she’d never get accustomed to him living in the village.

“Sakura.” He said, pausing outside the door and looking at her.

She smiled. “Sasuke-kun. How are you?” He could tell that she was treading lightly, unsure of what their relationship really was anymore. He considered her his comrade and friend, but he didn’t know if she could say the same about him. Especially when her feelings for him had been so strong. Seeing him in this casual setting was also different than seeing him on a mission. She at least could distract herself with work in those cases.

“Just picking up a few things. You?” He asked.

“I was about to do the same. By any chance, has Naruto been staying at your place?” Sasuke’s eyes widened slightly at the question. Yes, Naruto was staying at his house, but he didn’t know how open he was supposed to be with Sakura about—first off, him and Naruto’s relationship, and second off, his mission.

“I’m sure you know that Kakashi asked me to watch him for a while.” Sasuke said, hoping that answered her question.

“Yeah…” Something was off though. She didn’t seem satisfied with the response. Sasuke noticed how she looked down, and couldn’t help but wonder why she was down all of the sudden. Did she assume something was happening between him and Naruto? If so, he didn’t want to let it get out of hand. He was still on the fence about how they would share with other’s their status. However, Sakura spoke before Sasuke had to.

“I talked with Hinata and she said that Naruto and her ended things few days ago and I just wanted to know if he talked with you about it at all?” Sakura said, lifting her eyes to meet Sasuke’s. “He used to talk to me a lot about that stuff and it feels odd that he wouldn’t.” 

Now Sasuke understood. Maybe Naruto had been too rash in his ending it with Hinata. The man could be a real blockhead when maneuvering tricky situations—and this was one of those types of situations. Yet, he also wasn’t someone to hurt others. I’m sure Hinata was _hurt_ in some way, but Naruto wouldn’t have been an asshole about it. He would’ve let her down easy.

“You know, Hinata said that Naruto told her there was someone else.” Sasuke almost dropped the bag of food he’d just bought. 

_He_ _what?_

Sasuke could feel all of the muscles in his body tense up. It was as if he was on stage and a spotlight was directed right at him. Suddenly, all the people around him who were walking in and out of the store were looking at him as if he was about to explode. He felt as if he would. How could Naruto say something like that? There’s only so many people that would seem believable after Hinata. And now that Sakura knew Naruto was staying at his place and _had been_ for a few days now. She probably already assumed. That would explain her downtrodden attitude and the pressing of questions to be answered. Sasuke had been thrust into a corner he couldn’t escape from. 

His voice was shaken. “Someone else?” It was all he could get out. It seemed his mind decided that taking the innocent, confused way out was the most convenient. However, Sakura wasn’t dumb. He was sure she was reading his lies clear as day.

“You didn’t know?” Sakura asked, a hint of skepticism in her voice. Sasuke was too proud to let it affect him though. He wasn’t going to give in.

“I didn’t.” He knew that he needed to abandon the conversation though and return to the safety of his house and Naruto. “I’ll be sure to ask him.” 

Sasuke turned to walk away, but Sakura called out to him again.

“Sasuke—Hinata is really torn up about Naruto—“

Sasuke spun around. “How is that my problem?” He could feel his anger being projected at Sakura when it wasn’t his intention. In fact, he was more so angry at the blonde who had put him in this unfavorable situation. He resorted to his cold, aggressive demeanor in hope that it would force Sakura to drop it.

Unfortunately, Sakura got more confident as she got older and wasn’t intimidated by Sasuke. She’d dealt with him before and he’d always brushed off her weakness. It seemed that now she didn’t want to be that way anymore.

“Because _you’re_ with Naruto right now, aren’t you?” Sakura pointed out. Her eyes were trembling catching him practically red handed. He didn’t know what to say. He felt his blood temperature rise as all the color drained from his face. The accusation was accurate, but how was he supposed to tell her after just denying it. 

He wasn’t prepared to deal with this emotional and mental stress this early in the morning. His only ability was to fight back. And so he did. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His eyes held a glare that could threaten anyone who wasn’t used to them. But Sakura didn’t move. She actually seemed more grounded than before as if Sasuke’s denial answered her question. 

It was too late now though. If that was the case, Sakura knew about him and Naruto. 

“Fine. Sorry to bother you…” She let out, still keeping her eyes locked on his, searching for more confirmation than he’d already given her. Sasuke turned around to walk away, feeling Sakura’s gaze on him until he turned the corner.

Just as he did, he inhaled deeply. It was like he’d forgotten to breathe throughout that entire confrontation. His heart was thumping harder and louder than ever before—and he’d been on death’s doorstep. He didn’t know what or if Sakura was going to do anything with the information she’d weaseled her way into knowing, but Sasuke was about to kill Naruto for causing this entire mess.

* * *

Sasuke slid open the door the house, sliding it closed again as he took off his shoes and placed the bag of groceries on the table. The entire walk home, his pace had continually sped up until he was almost running. He could decide if what he felt was anger, or embarrassment, or both. No matter what, it was unbearable. He thought that him and Naruto had been playing their cards right. They’d kept things wildly professional, with only minor slip up’s here and there, but nothing that would warrant such a strict accusation from one of their closest comrades. Sasuke couldn’t help but wonder if Naruto had talked to Sakura before breaking up with Hinata. Maybe Naruto had confided in her to ask her how to let Hinata down easily. Maybe Sakura already knew everything about their relationship and their confrontation outside the store was a test… A test to see if Sasuke trusted her or not. It didn’t make sense to him why she would do that, but he couldn’t help but let his thoughts spiral him into a place where he had no control. 

He walked up the stairs, flinging open the door to the bedroom and saw Naruto, at that moment, jolting up from the bed. He was still half asleep, which didn’t make sense since the sun was hitting his face directly. It didn’t matter though. Sasuke couldn’t just play it off like what he was feeling was nothing. No, he needed to give Naruto a piece of his mind.

“What is your problem?” Sasuke almost yelled and Naruto’s eye’s flung open. He’d been rubbing his eyes, removing the sleep as much as possible, but Sasuke’s forceful question shook him awake literally. 

“Huh? What’s wrong, y’know?” Naruto asked, innocence leaking from him. He didn’t have any idea what Sasuke was talking about, of course he wouldn’t without context. Sasuke needed to explain himself, which he absolutely despised doing. Especially when his emotions were taking over.

“What did you say to Hinata when you broke up with her?” Sasuke tried to cool himself down, but he could help the natural flare in his voice—being desperate for the answer.

“What did I—What are you asking?” Naruto was coming to it now. His brain was functioning a bit quicker and he was understanding where Sasuke was going… Except, he was still questioning it and making Sasuke explain more than he needed to. 

Sasuke took a step forward, shutting the door behind him as if it would give them more privacy than they already had.

“When you broke up with Hinata—what did you say, dammnit!” Sasuke bit out, his fist trembling at his side.

Naruto looked over Sasuke from the bed, noting the tension in his body. Sasuke was impatient though, he didn’t need Naruto to analyze his mental state.

“Naruto!” Sasuke took another step forward, barely stopping himself from pouncing on the blonde to shake the answer out of him.

“What? I don’t know, y’know. I just told her how I felt—“ Naruto was struggling with explaining. Perhaps he knew what he did wrong by this point, but unless he confirmed it, Sasuke still wasn’t satisfied.

“And?!” Sasuke bit out.

“Sheesh, what side of the bed did you wake up on this morning? I ended it with her, which is what we agreed would happen, y’know.” Naruto mumbled, looking away and rubbing the back of his head. The blatant disregard for Sasuke’s present emotions was infuriating. Naruto wasn’t supposed to be dismissive or a liar. He was supposed to be honest, challenging, and, above all, loyal. Sasuke wasn’t feeling any of those traits inside the blonde at this moment. Maybe it was because his own predetermined judgements were casting them aside… He didn’t know. What he did know though, was that Naruto was hiding something.

“Tell me how.” Sasuke tried to be as calm as he could. He wanted to alleviate the dangerous presence Naruto could’ve been feeling. He wanted their relationship to be everything he’d ever wanted… He didn’t want either of them to fuck this up before it even started. 

Naruto looked at Sasuke with droopy eyes. This topic of conversation wasn’t something he wanted to talk about right now. To be honest, neither did Sasuke. He had no cares about how Naruto let Hinata down… At least, he didn’t. Now, it was flooding his mind.

“Naruto…” Sasuke mumbled, trying to appease to Naruto’s softer side.

Naruto sighed and then leaned back onto the bed.

“How was I supposed to tell her, Sasuke?” The blonde exhaled, his eyes now closed and hands resting behind his head. “I couldn’t just walk in there and say ‘Sorry, Hinata, it’s over because I can’t tell you why.’ What kind of an asshole would that make me?” Naruto looked to still be beating himself up about how he broke up with Hinata.

“What about Sakura then?” Sasuke asked, still controlling his anger.

Naruto opened one of his eyes to look at Sasuke’s demeanor before closing it again. “What about her?” Sasuke let his head fall between his shoulders, taking a deep breath.

“Did you talk to Sakura before you talked to Hinata?” Every single word Sasuke let escape his mouth was pointed and had emphasis. It was as if he was talking to child, making sure they caught onto every last syllable. Sasuke didn’t enjoy treating Naruto like this, but sometimes he felt he had no choice. If Naruto was going to go so far as to beat around the bush, Sasuke had to be as direct as possible.

Naruto, this time, sat up without looking at Sasuke. “I… might’ve…” He muttered under his breath. 

Sasuke felt his mouth dry up as the anger within him disappeared. The emotion was replaced by something else. It was like he wanted to laugh. He’d just made a fool of himself in front of Sakura. She’d probably talked with Hinata… Hinata was so doted and loved on that the entire rest of that crew probably knew… Kakashi always found his way to stick his nose in other people’s business, so he must’ve known. 

Sasuke tried to contain whatever emotion was trying to free itself from within him and just stared at Naruto, who wasn’t looking back at him. He couldn’t tell if the blonde was sorry, or ashamed, or fearful—no, not fearful. He couldn’t get a proper read on him. 

He looked at the floor, noticing it coming closer towards his as his legs gave out and he fell on his knees. Sasuke liked being in control of situations… He liked to be prepared… He didn’t like lying… He didn’t like this feeling that he’d had the rug pulled out from under him. 

He needed to know more though… 

“So, you pretty much told Sakura about us?” Sasuke asked, hoping this was all some misunderstanding and that he’d be able to come out to his former comrades when he was ready. He closed his eyes and let his hands grip the top layer of his cloak. 

“It’s not what you think, y’know.” Naruto said, and Sasuke glared at him through the part in his hair. Naruto caught sight of it, but didn’t shy away. 

“What is it then?” Sasuke asked, his voice so low it sent physical vibrations through the air.

“I just needed some advice from Sakura. I didn’t tell her about us at all. If she came to her own conclusions, you can’t blame her. She’s not an idiot, Sasuke.” Naruto reminded him. He was right. Sakura wasn’t an idiot. In fact, she tended to pick up on a lot more than Naruto did in social situations. Sakura was probably the worst person for Naruto to confide in. She could read him like a children’s book. He also was a terrible liar. Anyone with a brain could read Naruto. For once, that wasn’t a good thing. 

Sasuke didn’t know what to say. He, of course, didn’t want to hide his relationship with Naruto, but he was still working through a lot of what that relationship would be. Naruto’s track to become Hokage was dead set. Sasuke had an idea on how he’d support the blonde on that journey… Yet, he had no idea how their relationship would play to the village. Especially with Sasuke still being labeled as a criminal in some of the villager’s minds. He knew Naruto didn’t care what other people thought—neither did he—except for when it came to Naruto. If them being together in any way damaged Naruto’s journey, then he’d forever blame himself.

“Was Sakura-chan… mad?” Naruto asked, with his childlike curiosity. Sasuke didn’t know what to say anymore. He felt at a loss for being so forcefully exposed. He knew Naruto didn’t mean anything by it, but he couldn’t help but want to punch something and cry at the same time. Sasuke took a deep breath and looked over at Naruto, whose face didn’t hold any anger, but concern.

“She seemed fine.” Sasuke muttered.

“So, that’s good then, y’know.” Naruto tried to convince Sasuke with his words, but it would take more than just that. “She probably felt more hurt that she wasn’t told by you directly.” Naruto commented.

He was probably right. Sakura held Sasuke in such high regard. She respected him and could always count on both his and Naruto’s honesty with her. Perhaps she did feel… Out of the loop.

“Maybe it wasn’t on the timeline you wanted, but, also, maybe this way isn’t bad either?” Naruto posed the thought as if also trying to convince himself. Sasuke watched him as he rubbed the back of his neck and then twiddled his fingers.

“I’m sorry.” At that moment, the blonde lifted his head to connect their eyes. The statement was truthful. Naruto meant it to his core. Sasuke could feel the small wave of relief hitting him, causing his tensed muscles to relax. Whatever domino affect this revelation might have would be nothing the two of them couldn’t face together. Sasuke had come to terms a while ago that Naruto was his home. Naruto confessed it to him. Even recently, they’d confessed their hearts. Their bond was stronger than ever and Sasuke didn’t have the energy to fight against it again. He would lose. 

Sasuke couldn’t help but let that comforting thought bleed into his mind. The was just another step towards the life he wanted to build with Naruto. It came earlier than expected, but he could handle it.

And so, Sasuke stood up, walking over to Naruto and extending his hand, which Naruto grabbed. 

“I bought some food, if you’re hungry.” Sasuke smiled down at Naruto, who shifted himself out of the bed.

“Is that even a question, y’know?” Naruto teased as he followed the Uchiha out of the bedroom and into the kitchen.

Sasuke, being the natural cook he is, whipped them up some eggs and veggies. The two of them sat on the floor, enjoying the company the other was providing. It felt so normal to be this way, Sasuke thought. He didn’t want their time to ever be limited or threatened again. 

Suddenly, a familiar chakra hurtled its way through the Uchiha’s front door, exposing the quaint breakfast him and Naruto were having. Sasuke’s back was to the door, but Naruto stood up immediately upon seeing Sakura—out of breath. He rushed over.

“Sakura-chan!” Naruto stood in front of her as Sasuke turned around and stood up.

“Sorry. Kakashi-Sensei is requesting all of us in his office now.” She said through shorts pants. Sakura’s eye’s hit Sasuke’s with such a power that he felt taken aback. She’d now witnessed the two of them together, comfortable, enjoying breakfast. There was no more hiding.

Naruto turned around to look at Sasuke, forcing Sasuke’s eyes to leave the medic-nin’s and focus on the blondes. 

“Are you coming?” Naruto asked. “I know you’re technically not—“ Sakura cut him off.

“Kakashi-Sensei asked for Sasuke too. It’s important.” Sasuke couldn’t help but feel slightly nervous by her words. After the emotional morning, how much more of a surprise could he handle.

With a nod, Naruto ran to grab a shirt. Sasuke put on his shoes. He could feel Sakura watching him, but he didn’t want to engage with her.

“You could’ve told me.” Sakura said, hurt. However, Sasuke didn’t respond. He didn’t want to explain himself right now, not ever. And when Naruto came rushing down the stairs and towards Sakura he knew he’d be able to avoid giving her a response. He watched as the two of them glanced at Sasuke, watching him stand up. Both of their eyes held the same thing: Concern and love. Yet, Sasuke only looked at Naruto’s. If he was going to give Sakura a more final response—one that he felt he could give—it was choosing Naruto’s eyes over her’s. While he trusted and cared for her as a comrade, his personal matters were a different story. And his personal loyalty lied with Naruto.

At that, Sakura turned away and the two of them followed her out, headed towards the Hokage Mansion.


	30. Sun and Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sasuke Uchiha has always wallowed in his pessimism and never knew what "home" truly meant. After his two plus years of atonement away from Konoha, he returns and his internal monologue spirals him into a world of confusion about the emotions he feels for his closest friend, Naruto Uzumaki. However, unsure of how to approach these emotions and whether or not they will be reciprocated, Sasuke treads delicately, deeply exploring his emotional longing for the blonde.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Wow. Wow. WOW. How long has it been? Far too long. I am SO SORRY to everyone who has been waiting for this next chapter. Once the holiday's came along, I just got super busy and my schedule has been packed. (Yes, I know I started other fics, but sometimes you just gotta write what comes to mind!) Anyway, here we are at chapter 30! It's been a wild ride and the story is almost over. 
> 
> Enjoy this next bit! And I'll see you all soon!

The air in the room was filled with tension. Kakashi was seated behind his desk, looking at a scroll that had been delivered to him earlier that day. In front of the desk, Naruto, Sakura, and Shikamaru were standing—waiting for the urgent information—while Sasuke was a step or two behind them. He wasn’t formally part of their mission squad, and he didn’t want to insert himself into it, even though he was invited by Kakashi to listen in. Sasuke didn’t know if that was all he was called in for, or if his involvement was going to be greater.

Naruto was bouncing a little bit, which Sasuke saw out of the corner of his eyes. The man was restless and impatient. He wasn’t the only one who noticed though, as Sakura quickly bumped into him and glared. Even in this tense moment, their childhood antics gave Sasuke some wistful nostalgia.

Finally, Kakashi looked up from the scroll. “It seems Takahashi is making moves near the border.”

The four of them became highly alert.

“A small village was raided by an unidentifiable monster of sorts. Other small villages near the border are requesting help from Konoha shinobi until Takashia is captured.” Kakashi stated, his monotone voice ever so calm.

“How are we supposed to just lend a bunch of villages shinobi? Who’d protect Konoha then?” Shikamaru said, his voice void of emotion. He wasn’t wrong. If Konoha lent out its shinobi, then the village itself would be exposed.

“We’re not going to.”

“Huh?” Naruto asked, incredulously. “What if he kills more people?”

Kakashi eyed him. “It looks like Takahashi didn’t kill anyone in that village he raided. The villagers said he ruined their crop and smashed some abandoned houses.”

“He’s still an active criminal who killed his own men! Who knows when he’ll kill someone again just because he feels like it.” Naruto exclaimed.

Kakashi sighed. “That’s true.”

“Well, then, shouldn’t we—“ Naruto tried to continue on, but Sakura bumped into him again, obviously agitated. 

“Why don’t you let him finish first, Naruto?” She bit out.

Naruto huffed, but gave Kakashi the room to continue.

“I’m sending out multiple teams towards the border. They’ll mainly be intel based ninja. Because our goal, right now, isn’t to engage him in combat, since we’re unsure of what type of weaponry or abilities he has acquired—or even what his goal is. If we can track him though, we can predict his movements and be ready to attack if necessary.” Kakashi stated.

“What if he rampages or something?” Naruto asked. 

“There’s risks to every mission, but I trust our Konoha shinobi, don’t you?” Kakashi smiled under his mask.

Naruto nodded.

“Also, as you might’ve noticed, Hinata is still bed ridden. She’s conscious and eating, but the effects of the poison are giving her visual prowess some difficulty. So, she’s no longer part of the squad. But…”

Kakashi gestured towards Sasuke.

“Good thing there’s more than one ninja with superb visual prowess in the leaf. Sasuke will be joining you all, on official Hokage orders this time.” Kakashi let the “official” sting Sasuke a bit. 

The three of his fellow shinobi looked over their shoulders to look at Sasuke. Naruto with a wide grin and a thumbs up, Shikamaru with no emotion whatsoever, and Sakura with some upset. No matter how all of them were feeling, they’d have to work together. None of them were childish enough to let personal feelings interfere with their mission… Well, at least, he liked to think that.

All of them turned back to look at Kakashi.

“So, what’s the mission then?” Shikamaru asked.

“Since we’re still unaware of what it is Takahashi is after, you all will continue to be stationed inside the village. I’m hoping to—“

Kakashi was immediately cut off by an older shinobi entering into the office. 

“Hokage-sama.” The shinobi bowed and waited to be welcomed in by Kakashi, who did so.

“Is there a problem?” The older shinobi was wearing a uniform that was in line with Decipher Corps. Whatever news the man was about to say, seemed urgent from just how stressed his face appeared.

“Do you have a moment? There’s been an update on the stone tablets we found in Takahashi’s hideout.” 

All four of them looked at Kakashi and waited for whether or not they would be kicked out of the room. Sasuke could see Naruto’s hands ball into fists, almost like a threat to Kakashi to let them stay. Sasuke couldn’t blame him. He was curious as well. The tablet had seemed like a mystery to all of them in Konoha, but hearing Takahashi had three tablets as well… It was odd and Sasuke wanted to be able to help. Especially if it involved protecting Naruto. He couldn’t connect the dots yet, but maybe this decoded inscription could help.

Kakashi looked at all of their faces, paused briefly, and then nodded for the man to continue. 

“We’ve been able to decipher what we think to be some sort of motto or ‘words-to-live-by.’ While our decoding is rather basic at this stage, we believe we’ve uncovered an interesting statement that could help us further understand more about the people of other world’s or unregistered lands. Before I tell you, though, we haven’t been able to determine whether this message is inherently negative or not. We’d like to assume it isn’t, but we can see how people could be mislead if their intentions aren’t in the right place.”

Kakashi nodded. Sasuke felt his hands begin to sweat and heart rate increase. This idea of messages being misinterpreted hit close to him. It was his entire clan’s curse in reading their own stone tablets in a false way—misconstruing the true meaning behind the phrase. He knew how easy it would be for someone to read into a vague statement, allowing their own personal ideologies to influence the interpretation. If Takahashi was a person like this, they could be in for some trouble. And while it was nothing he felt he couldn’t handle, Takahashi seemed to have a grip on using outside elements in his attacks. Sasuke didn’t know if his powers were in the same field as Takahashi’s.

The man cleared his throat. “He alone, who is birthed the power of the sun and the moon, becomes one for all.”

The room fell silent. Sasuke looked to Naruto, and their eyes met. This stone tablet was inscribed generations upon generations before the two of them ever existed. However, they couldn’t deny the uncanny similarity between what was said and what they’d experienced during the Fourth Great Ninja War. Both of them were halves to a whole. Was Takahashi reading this inscription as fate for himself? Did the man have the power to obtain the sun and moon? Naruto _and_ Sasuke? 

Kakashi had assumed that Sasuke could be in Takahashi’s line of sight, however, when he was tasked to protect Naruto, he hadn’t thought that there’d even be a chance in which the man would try and obtain the power of both of them. For some reason, hearing this loose confirmation was a bit startling. Sasuke didn’t want to have to worry about himself, especially if he needed to worry about Naruto.

Sasuke looked away from the blonde as the silence in the room lingered on—people trying to understand the severity of the situation. It wasn’t just Naruto who they needed to protect anymore. If Sasuke was factored in then…

Naruto spun around and slammed his hands on Kakashi’s desk.

“Kakashi-Sensei!” His voice cracked. 

Kakashi stood up in response. 

“Calm down, Naruto.”

Sasuke wasn’t sure how many people beside him and Naruto knew about the imprint and power they received from Hagoromo, the son of Kaguya. And while Naruto and him didn’t retain much of the power that was granted to them any longer, they still had enough to make a difference in their chakra and power levels. It was straight Otsutsuki power. Takahashi was turning out to be a more screwed up version of Madara…

Kakashi hummed to himself in thought. He waved at the male shinobi awaiting direction.

“I’ll need a moment to think about a possible plan of action. Until we understand the true intentions behind Takahashi—“

Naruto cut him off. “He’s obviously on some power trip, Kakashi-Sensei.”

Sakura bumped Naruto again, reminding him to keep him cool, but the action wasn’t very effective. Naruto couldn’t hold his tongue.

“If he’s coming for power, for me or—“ Naruto glanced at Sasuke, but it didn’t last long. “We need to stop him before he hits the village. Send us out there! We know how dirty he plays, y’know.” Naruto finished off.

Kakashi looked at Naruto, whose voice was firm and convincing. 

“If Takahashi is…” Kakashi stopped. “Naruto and Sasuke stay here. Everyone else, I’ll call you back in when I’ve decided upon a firm plan of action.”

Shikamaru shrugged and headed out with the male shinobi, who bowed and then exited. Sakura stood for a moment longer, her face filled with concern and upset over being left out, but soon enough exited the room. As the door shut, Kakashi sat back down in his chair. Now, in this less formal setting, Sasuke approached the desk to stand alongside Naruto. 

He could feel how tense Naruto was without even touching him. His shoulders were raised a bit, his mind most likely racing with the exact same thoughts as Sasuke’s own, except he couldn’t hide them. 

“The phrase is up to interpretation.” Kakashi started. “Just from hearing it, we can’t be too sure what it means exactly. However, I can tell how someone could look at it and take a more dramatic path.”

“It’s similar to the Uchiha tablet, which could be interpreted different ways depending on the person. But we can’t be too sure that the translation is totally accurate any way.” Sasuke said, watching Naruto nod slightly.

“We should expect the worse. It’s Takahashi, y’know.” The blonde said. 

A knock on the door, pulled the three out of their discussion. As the door opened, the same male shinobi walked back in, but this time with a new scroll.

“Sorry to interrupt again, Hokage-sama. But, my college just brought this to me and I feel that I need to share it with you before you make any decisions regarding how to handle Takahashi.”

Kakashi waved for him to approach the desk. He laid out the scroll and Naruto and Sasuke looked over to look. 

The scroll was filled with hundreds of emblems and symbols—some recognizable: the Uchiha fan, the Uzumaki spiral, Senju, Nara, Hyuuga, Yuki, Shiin, Kaguya… some not though. They looked to be a database of clan symbols that were registered across the Great Nations.

The shinobi pointed to one specifically however: A circle with a four pointed star in dark ink with a white circle in the middle. It was similar to a compass, except behind those four points were eight more outlined points that hit the edge of the circle encompassing them. 

Sasuke blinked. The symbol wasn’t familiar to him, but he couldn’t help but think he’d seen it before. He glanced to Naruto, whose face was just as confused.

“This is the Otsutsuki’s clan symbol. Which means…” The shinobi now pointed to the unregistered sun and crescent moon symbol that was found on the stone tablets. “This is not part of their clan.”

Sasuke’s heart dropped. What did he mean? If the symbol didn’t belong to the Otsutsuki, then…

“Our team came up with a theory, but there’s no evidence to assume it is the truth. However, at this point in time, it is the only thing we could come up with.”

“What is it?” Naruto asked, eager.

Kakashi nodded for the man to continue with the theory.

“Since these tablets seem to be from generations before our own and are worded in similar speech and text to that of the Otsutsuki clan, and also clans from that era, we believe this is a ‘cult’ clan.”

Sasuke furrowed his brow. “‘Cult’ clan?”

The shinobi nodded. “Yes, it’s wildly unheard of nowadays in this time of peace, but… It would be a group of members who adorn a special symbol, inherently creating a _new_ clan, and then follow a list of teachings or rules. In a loose sense, if you think of the Akatsuki, or the Shinobi 12… While they weren’t cults or special clans, they had a set of rules they lived by and goals they set to accomplish. This is something, we feel, that is similar to that. The idea of a cult clan is something we’ve labeled as a group of individuals from long ago who worshipped or praised Kings or leaders of other lands.” The shinobi gulped. “If… If Takahashi is a descendant of someone who was indoctrinated in the beliefs of this specific cult clan, one we believe were followers of the Otsutsuki, then he could be a radical danger, not only physically, but mentally to those he comes in contact with.”

The shinobi finished his speech and took a step back. Sasuke eyed Kakashi who was always hard to read. The man had a straight face, which his mask tended to help cover up anyway. Then Sasuke looked to Naruto, who looked mad—furious even. He could tell that Naruto wouldn’t stay quiet for much longer. He was surprised the blonde didn’t cut the shinobi off during his speech to ask a million questions. 

Once Sasuke took a step back to wait for instructions, Naruto did the same. They connected eyes briefly and Sasuke’s calm nature seemed to influence Naruto a bit. While the information was overwhelming and rather disturbing, having a hot-head wouldn’t be of any assistance. And so, waiting to hear how Kakashi decided what was best, was their only option.

Kakashi sighed. “That’s… more than what I expected.”

“I’m sorry, Hokage-sama. If we’d only known this sooner, perhaps we’d have been able to stop Takahashi before he’d left his hideout.” The shinobi bowed and grabbed the scroll from Kakashi, who had rolled it back up.

“No worries. Life is full of surprises.” Kakashi smiled from under his mask. “Let me know if any new information is discovered, will you?” He finished off, waving the shinobi goodbye as he headed to the door.

“Yes, sir.” 

The shinobi left the three of them to mull over the spill of information. It was quiet for a moment, but they knew what needed to be done. All Kakashi had to do was order it.

“He’s following the teachings of a cult clan then…” Kakashi leaned back in his chair.

“We need to take him down immediately. Didn’t you hear what the guy said, y’know? He is a danger to people physically _and_ mentally.” Naruto said, sternly.

“We need to find him first.” Sasuke said in response. 

“Or do we wait for him to come here?” Kakashi mused.

Naruto scoffed. “Never. He can’t make it to the village.”

“True…” Kakashi exhaled.

“Send me out there.” Naruto demanded.

“Alone?” Asked Sasuke.

Naruto looked over at the Uchiha and nodded.

“No can do.” Kakashi said.

“Huh?” 

“If Takahashi is indeed after you…” Kakashi then eyed Sasuke. “Or you, Sasuke.” Naruto looked over at him. “Then we need you safe.”

“Bullshit! You guys never had a problem sending me after the Akatsuki when they needed Kurama—“

“You wouldn’t sit still otherwise.”

“Exactly!” Naruto exclaimed.

Sasuke couldn’t help but chuckle at Naruto’s own idiocy.

“What?” Naruto looked over at him, but Sasuke just shrugged. 

“Listen, y’know. Send both of us out there then. Takahashi doesn’t stand a chance.”

“And what about all of those tools and weapons he had in his hideout. If he had any possibility of obtaining the power of jutsu’s or kekkei genkai’s, then how would you go up against him? Sometimes raw power won’t cut it.” Kakashi stated.

“What’s up with you doubting me all of the sudden?” Naruto fought back.

“He’s not doubting you, Naruto.” Sasuke’s voice echoed in the room.

“Huh?”

“Takahashi is obviously playing with tools we’ve never seen before. He could be as strong as an Otsutsuki member for all we know… If he’s been able to successfully hold multiple powers in his system and use them efficiently… We need a stronger plan that just you and me going in there without a strategy. Do you understand?” Sasuke asked.

Naruto didn’t like to admit Sasuke was right, and so he, very obviously, turned away in a pout. His childish tendencies still strong. Sasuke looked back to Kakashi, wondering what his former teacher thought about this all. If Takahashi was as strong as he was sounding, the only people who could fight him head on would be himself and Naruto. Unfortunately, his technology made him a wildcard. Even if Naruto and Sasuke’s raw power was stronger, their raw power ran out over time. Did Takahashi had that issue if he was using technology to balance the power out? That’s how Naruto and Sasuke would end up being defeated.

“Kakashi.” Sasuke stated. “It’s obvious that Naruto and I are the only ones who would stand a chance against Takahashi. It would be foolish to not send us out there.”

“Right.” Naruto said.

“However, having more squads as back up, will be helpful. I don’t intend on being captured, neither does Naruto…” Sasuke looked at the blonde, who nodded in agreement. “And so, our best plan of action is having Naruto and I protect the village from outside the barrier. We can take down Takahashi without disturbing the peace. If we run into trouble, having those squads on standby will help. All we need to do, Naruto and I, is wear him down enough, analyze how he uses his power, and then we can formulate a plan of defeat. We’ve fought entities stronger than us before and come out on top. I have no fear we’d be able to do it again.”

Naruto and Kakashi looked at Sasuke. Sasuke wasn’t one to speak very often, but when he did, he was _very_ convincing. So, it didn’t take long for Kakashi to say…

“You’re right. I’ll entrust this to you then.”

* * *

Sasuke and Naruto left the Hokage Mansion together. They walked down the streets of Konoha in silence. The meeting lasted longer than expected, with Kakashi, Naruto, and himself coming up with a basic plan that would set in motion the following day. Takahashi had his eyes set on Sasuke and Naruto—they needed to prepare themselves. It had been a while since they’d gone all out in a death match style fight, but they needed to be ready for it. Their goal wasn’t to kill Takahashi. In fact, Kakashi understood the importance of analyzing his tools and weaponry. If Takakashi was building a new style of shinobi technology, Kakashi wanted the Leaf to be on the forefront of it. It made sense. Over time, things changed. How a shinobi fought… Takahashi could be an asset in the long run, but for now… He was a force that needed to be stopped. 

As the two of them approached the Uchiha residence, Sasuke looked over at Naruto. The blonde had his hands behind his head and looked to be deep in thought. It was always entertaining to see Naruto thinking too hard. His face scrunched up in the oddest of ways. Sasuke couldn’t help but smile.

“Did you intend to follow me back to my place?” Sasuke asked, snapping Naruto out of his subconscious. 

“Oh, I—“ Naruto looked around. They were standing on Sasuke’s porch. “Should I?” He gestured to the archway leading out of the courtyard.

Sasuke slid the door to his house open and stepped inside. “You’re already here. Might as well stay.”

Naruto nodded and smiled at the invitation. 

They both took off their shoes and Naruto slid the door closed behind them. Their plates from the morning were still on the table. Neither of them had finished their food.

“What time is it?” Naruto asked.

“From where the sun was in the sky, I’d say close to evening.” Sasuke said.

Naruto sighed. “Damn. All that thinking made me hungry, y’know.” He held on to his stomach and groaned. “Why do I feel like you never eat, Sasuke?” 

Sasuke shrugged. “Maybe you just eat too much.”

“No such thing.” Naruto said as he made his way to the cabinet, pulling out some rice. “How about… Sasuke, you know how to make rice balls. I’ve seen you eat them before.”

Naruto bent over to look in the fridge. “Tuna!” 

Sasuke watched as Naruto gathered the ingredients to make one of Sasuke’s favorite dishes. It was still odd seeing Naruto so comfortable in Sasuke’s space. For the last week or so, they’d used the excuse of Sasuke supervising Naruto as the reason for Naruto to be in Sasuke’s house. But now… Naruto was there because he just wanted to be. Sasuke wanted him to be there too, but their mutual understanding still felt foreign to him.

“You should stay here.” Sasuke blurted out, as he watched Naruto line up the ingredients. Naruto paused and turned around.

“I am staying here, y’know. You’re gonna cook dinner, right?” Naruto’s innocence was cute.

_Cute._

Sasuke took a few steps towards him until they were face to face. He looked at Naruto’s hand, which was relaxing on the kitchen counter, and so, he placed his own hand on top of it. He felt the warmth surge through him and bring him to a point of total peace. Even if their day had been stressful, there was something so calming about touching another person… He felt calm. He never wanted to feel anything other than that. 

Naruto looked down at Sasuke’s hand, resting on top of his, and he twisted his wrist so that his palm was open to Sasuke’s. Slowly, he intertwined their fingers, using his thumb to caress the top of Sasuke’s hand. Sasuke felt his breath hitch as he watched the romantic action. 

“I don’t want you to leave.” Sasuke admitted, still looking at their hands. He could sense that Naruto lifted his head to look at Sasuke, but the Uchiha didn’t want to meet their eyes. It was still so hard to be this open and vulnerable, even if it was with Naruto. 

He knew the blonde could see his heart and vice versa, but he still needed to say these things out loud. He needed to be strong, not only for himself, but for his lover.

“I’m not going to, y’know. You’re cooking dinner, remember?” Naruto chuckled and then Sasuke looked up at him, so he could glare.

“Whoa, okay. I hear you, Sasuke. Loud and clear.” 

Sasuke sighed, closing his eyes. Even if Naruto was acting funny, he was still holding on to Sasuke’s hand and gently brushing the top of it with his thumb. He understood what Sasuke was talking about. 

“Sasuke.” Naruto said, lifting his other hand to the Uchiha’s cheek. Sasuke’s eyes opened to hit Naruto’s blues. “Whatever happens with this Takahashi guy, I promise that I’ll never leave.”

“You better not.” Sasuke smirked, ruining the intense moment.

Naruto smiled back, then turning around to face the ingredients.

“Now… Cook!” Naruto exclaimed, gesturing Sasuke towards the food. 

“Maybe you should learn to cook for yourself, huh?” Sasuke responded, as he grabbed a pan.

“Why would I need to? I’m never leaving you, I thought.” Naruto hummed as he walked away towards the table. 

As Sasuke began his prep, he couldn’t will the smile on his face to disappear. He knew words were just words, but he’d never felt more connected to someone in his entire life. Years ago, he’d never believed he’d find a way to have a family. He’d lost everything he’d ever known. And now, Naruto, the kid who didn’t have a family either, was his home. He was more than family. He was _home._


End file.
